Beatitud
by IleyBriseo
Summary: Nuestra historia ha trascendido durante siglos. Nuestra vida extinta jamás ha estado. "Estás enlazada a mí y yo estoy enlazada a ti, hermana" Historia totalmente Jerza.
1. Erza e Irene

**HOLA CHICOS! Ya sé jajaja todavía ni termino monotonía del corazón y ya ando con una nueva historia jajaja pero tengo que aprovechar la inpiración e idea que tuve para esta nueva historia.**

 **Siendo sincera me gustaría decir que esta sería mi última historia en fanfiction y espero que sea de lo mejor.**

 **Seguiré con monotonía del corazón y obviamente con esta nueva historia. Por lo que espero de corazón que me sigan a lo largo de este camino**

 **Esta nueva novela será muy muy pesada en el sentido que la haré cruel y dramática –como suelen ser mis novelas jojojojo**

 **Estará centrada en el jerza por supuesto, pero sobretodo quiero expandirme como escritora y que no todo sea amor –espero lograrlo :c**

 **Será el reto más difícil de hacer ya que se vendrán cosas que la verdad serán impresionantes y no sé si sea capaz de escribirlas jajajaja pero espero que si, porque de verdad me gustaría dejar esta historia como una marca mía en fanfiction**

 **Usaré los personajes de Hiro más sin embargo la historia es mía únicamente  
Bueno sin más les dejo leer el primer capítulo jojojo**

Erza e Irene.

 _Esta es una historia donde termina cuando comienza y comienza cuando termina._

 _¿Dónde sería bueno comenzar a contar? ¡Ya sé! Comenzaremos desde mi final, el cual es el verdadero comienzo, más sin embargo no es el verdadero._

-¡Falta muy poco, Eileen!-Exclamó con emoción y terror, Mavis.

Estaba a poco de dar a luz en una cueva poco higiénica, donde la luz del fuego era lo único que podía mantener viva mi imagen y donde Mavis se podía guiar para traer a la vida a la persona que más ansiaba ver.

Yo sabía que era una niña, algo dentro de mi corazón me lo decía y la verdad era lo que más ansiaba. Así que si era niña, había decidido llamarla Erza…Erza Belserion.

-¡Ahh!-Grité con sumo dolor.

Llevaba horas lidiando con las contracciones y otro par de horas en labor de parto; estaba tan cansada que mis piernas temblaban, más sin embargo la razón de mi fuerza se debía a la pequeña niña que venía en camino, sólo por ella lograba sacar las fuerzas suficientes para dar a luz en una cueva lejos de la humanidad, mientras que la armada real me buscaba sin césar.

Estaba tan concentrada en dar a luz, hasta que mis brazos no pudieron más y cayeron a mi lateral.

Sonreí ampliamente mientras escuchaba el sonido de un pequeño bebé llorar, pero mi sonrisa fue sustituida por una cara de completa sorpresa al escuchar a otro bebé llorar. Alcé mi cabeza con la poca fuerza que tenía, para ver que en los brazos de mi joven aprendiz se encontraban dos pequeños bultos.

-Has hecho un gran trabajo, Maestra.-Dijo con una amplia sonrisa, para acercarse con las dos pequeñas niñas que tenía en brazos y mostrármelas.-La de la derecha fue la primera en nacer.

Estaba completamente en shock, más sin embargo con aún más fuerza me levanté del frío piso para tomar con cuidado a las dos pequeñas niñas.

Ambas tenían un pequeño mechón pelirrojo en sus pequeñas cabezas, y ambas lloraban con la misma intensidad que la vida les había logrado dar. Fijé mi vista a todo su pequeño cuerpo, para darme cuenta que ambas tenían una marca de nacimiento en la parte superior derecha de sus espaldas.

El símbolo tenía una forma de cruz, que seguramente con los años se lograría divisar mejor.

Yo no tenía esa marca de nacimiento y el padre de las niñas tampoco tenía ninguna marca con esa forma.

-Son un milagro.-Añadió con cariño, Mavis.-¿Cómo se llamarán?

-La primera en nacer será Erza.-Dije con completa emoción.-Mientras que la segunda en nacer se llamará Irene.

Jamás había imaginado que tendría dos niñas al mismo tiempo, así que no había pensado en otro nombre que no fuera el de Erza, pero Irene era el nombre de mi madre, así que sería un honor para mí que ella también tuviera un nombre tan especial como el de Erza.

-Son unos nombres hermosos.-Dijo Mavis, mientras que veía emocionada todo el contexto.-Ambas tendrán una vida magnifica, aunque hay algo que quiero decirte…

-Lo sé.-Sabía a lo que se refería, por lo que miré con un poco de tristeza el pequeño cuerpo de Irene.

 _Había olvidado mencionarles quién era yo en realidad._

 _En vida yo había sido una hechicera capaz de controlar dragones._

 _¿Dragones? ¡Por supuesto! Esta historia se desarrolla en realidad en la época medieval, donde una vez los hechiceros y dragones existieron._

-Sólo una de ellas heredó todo su poder, pero eso no es del todo malo.-Mavis parecía verle lo positivo a todo.-Erza tendrá una gran responsabilidad con su poder, pero Irene podrá vivir como una humana normal sin miedo a ser interrogada por el Reino. Las dos podrían ser cómplices para que nunca descubran la magia que existe en Erza.

Mavis tenía razón.

El Reino me estaba buscando con desesperación al haber traicionado al padre de Erza e Irene. Él nunca había mostrado amor hacía mí, sólo veía el poder que yo podría ofrecerle al ser yo la Reina de los Dragones; por eso mismo quería escapar, escapar para poder tener una vida llena de paz con mis ahora dos amadas hijas. No quería pensar que ese hombre sería capaz de utilizar el poder de su hija para malas acciones, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era escapar, aunque no tenía previsto que daría a luz tan pronto.

-Sólo espero que no sean idénticas a ti en el futuro.

Bajé la mirada ante su comentario.

Yo también esperaba que no fueran idénticas a mí, ya que si era característica por algo, era por mi gran cabello escarlata. Esperaba que sus rostros fueran un poco diferentes al mío en el futuro.

-Hay que descansar, Mavis.-Dije tomando a las dos pequeñas niñas, para darles un poco de leche materna.-Tenemos que llegar a Fiore mañana mismo, ahí se encuentra el camino principal para llegar a Dragnof.

Mavis sin preguntar más asintió, ayudando a limpiar mi cuerpo con el agua que había recogido del río. Después de darles de comer, Erza e Irene durmieron sin mucho esfuerzo, mientras que yo únicamente me encontraba descansando mi cuerpo y protegiendo del frío el cuerpo de las niñas.

La noche pasó sin ningún problema. Tuve que despertar casi toda la noche para alimentar a Erza e Irene, pero si quiera ellas parecían ser calmadas, ya que no habían llorado después de su nacimiento.

-¡He traído fruta y agua, Maestra!-Dijo con amabilidad, Mavis, dejando grandes cantidades de fruta en el suelo.

-Muchas gracias, Mavis.-Agradecí para darle a Erza en brazos y así poder degustar un poco de la comida que la naturaleza osaba regalarnos.

Comí con desesperación, debido a que había tenido dos días desde que no probaba alimento.

Después de la gran merienda que Mavis había traído, ambas nos preparamos para salir de la cueva.

Nuestro cuerpo era cubierto por las capaz que habíamos robado en un pueblo cercano, al igual que los pequeños cuerpos de Erza e Irene, que me había encargado anteriormente de tener preparado algunos pañales de tela y ropa para cuando se acercara el momento de dar a luz.

Nos alejamos de la cueva que había sido testigo del nacimiento de dos grandiosas niñas, para comenzar nuestro camino hacía Fiore. El camino era rodeado de grandes árboles que inclusive hacían imposible ver el azulado cielo, mientras que el aire nos abrazaba con gran amabilidad. Faltaba poco para llegar a Fiore y de ahí a nuestro verdadero destino, Dragnof.

Dragnof había sido mi Reino antes de que yo lo abandonara. Era un Reino oculto por una barrera mágica que mis antepasados habían puesto, para evitar que los dragones salieran y los humanos no pertenecientes a ahí entraran. Por lo tanto, Dragnof no existía ante la humanidad, más que en cuentos de hadas. Desgraciadamente, el Reino de Ishgar había descubierto que era una hechicera, por lo tanto conocían la realidad de Dragnof y que éste no era simple fantasía.

-Falta poco para llegar a Fiore, Mavis.-Avisé a Mavis al sentir presencias humanas no muy lejos de donde estábamos.

Ambas apresuramos nuestro paso, pero paré de inmediato al sentir un flecha incrustarse en mi hombro derecho. Traía a ambas niñas en brazos, por lo que estuve a punto de tirar a Irene cuando sentí el pulsante dolor, por suerte, Mavis había sido encargada de sostener el cuerpo de Irene, aunque mi cuerpo y el de Erza cayeron.

Erza comenzó a llorar al sentir el dolor de la gran caída.

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa al no haberme dado cuenta que habíamos sido rodeadas por los caballeros de Ishgar. Acerqué mi cuerpo al de Erza, para protegerlo de aquellas personas, mientras que Mavis se encargaba de proteger con su propio cuerpo el pequeño cuerpo de Irene.

-¡Maldito seas, Ezequiel!

Miré con infinito odio al hombre que tenía levantada la mano, impidiendo que los caballeros lanzaran más flechas hacía nosotras.

-Te he estado buscando por días, Eileen.-Dijo con arrogancia, para acercarse a mí y tomar mi barbilla.-No esperaba menos de una hechicera como tú, pero el hecho de escapar con mi hija es algo que merita pena de muerte.

El llanto de Erza se intensificó tanto que incluso provocó que Irene llorara de igual manera.

Miré horrorizada como Ezequiel se acercaba al cuerpo tembloroso de Mavis, que inclusive con miedo protegió con recelo a Irene.

-No tocaras a esta niña estando yo viva.-Declaró Mavis, mirando con coraje a Ezequiel.

Ezequiel pareció ignorar el comentario de Mavis, por lo que miró asombrado el pequeño cuerpo de Irene.

-¿Tuviste dos niñas?-Su pregunta era más para él que para mí.-Esto es mejor de lo que creí. ¡Ven aquí, Bruja!

Ante sus palabras, una mujer de aspecto anciano se asomó entre los caballeros, para acercarse a Ezequiel, quién veía con interés a Irene. La mujer parecía saber lo que ella hacía ahí, ya que estiró su mano y cerró sus cansados ojos en dirección a Irene.

¡Era una hechicera también!

-Esta niña no es una hechicera, mi señor.-Dijo con simpleza para acercarse a mí.

Tomé con recelo el cuerpo de Erza, para evitar que esa mujer analizara el cuerpo de mi pequeña hija.

Si descubría que Erza era una hechicera como yo, él me la quitaría.

Esa mujer había sido habitante de Dragnof, ya que no existían hechiceros pertenecientes a otros Reinos. La magia y la hechicería, así como los dragones, sólo existían en el mítico Reino de Dragnof.

La mujer a cierta distancia mía hizo lo mismo que había hecho en frente de Mavis e Irene.

-Ella es la Reina, mi señor.

¡Maldición!

Se refería a Erza.

Traté de levantarme para ver a Mavis con una mirada que sólo ella era capaz de entender.

Ambas sabíamos que si Ezequiel nos encontraba, utilizaría el poder de su hija para lograr dominar el poder de los Dragones. Yo había fallado y él sabía que jamás manipularía a los Dragones para la guerra entre Reinos, pero su hija sí sería capaz si él lograba manipular a su propia hija a conveniencia.

-Maten a la otra basura, no me interesa que pase con ella.-Ordenó a sus caballeros.

Ensanché los ojos con miedo al ver como sus hombres apuntaban sus arcos hacía Mavis e Irene. Estaban dispuestos a matarlas.

Ese maldito no le interesaba que se tratara de su hija e incluso sabía que no le interesaba en absoluto Erza, si no fuera por la herencia que le había dejado yo.

-Siento que tenga que dejarte todo a ti, Mavis.-Dije con tristeza al ver como Mavis veía con miedo a aquellos hombres que iban a matarla.-Tenía tantos planes contigo y con mis hijas, pero la vida de ustedes es más importante que mis ambiciones como madre y maestra.

Mavis no dijo nada, simplemente sus lágrimas eran derramadas en su blancas mejillas.

Alcé mi vista hacía Ezequiel y éste miró sorprendido el cómo mis ojos habían cambiado a un color plateado.

-¡Cuidado!-Gritó la anciana al saber lo que iba a hacer.

Mi cabello comenzó alzarse debido a la cantidad de magia que estaba expulsando. Los hombres de Ezequiel me apuntaron con sus arcos, liberando las flechas, pero mi magia había sido capaz de proteger el cuerpo de Mavis e Irene, así como el mío y el de Erza.

Los hombres de Ezequiel eran demasiados, que inclusive dudaba poder matarlos a todos, pero si dejaba a uno solo vivo, ellos irían por Irene y por Erza.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a resplandecer.

Y de repente todo pasó en un segundo.

Había usado el único hechizo que tomaría fragmentos de mi vida por el número de almas que había matado.

Mi cuerpo había concentrado su poder en los que sabían que eran enemigos, por lo que un segundo fue necesario para que todos los caballeros de Ezequiel fueran atravesados por un rayo de luz que iba directo a sus corazones.

-¡Maestra!-Gritó con horror, Mavis.

Todo lo que podía hacer es encomendar a mis hijas a las dos diosas y esperar que sus bendiciones sean dadas para ellas.

Mi cuerpo sin más cayó, viendo por última vez a Erza llorar con amargura.

 _Esta historia hubiera terminado ahí. Erza e Irene habrían crecido como humanas normales ya que Mavis no conocía el camino hacía Dragnof._

 _Hubieran crecido y muerto como simples humanas, pero el destino había decidido un camino diferente para ambas._

 _El destino que formó aquella persona que tomó a Erza en el momento de mi muerte, trajo una historia llena de sufrimiento y dolor._

 **Empezando con el misterio por supuesto jojojo**

 **Espero que este primer cap les haya gustado y que la idea de este fic les parezca agradable, ya que aún falta mucho para que se vea la verdadera historia y de verdad que espero poder lograr lo que tengo en mente**

 **Si les gustó o disgustó la idea favor de decirme n.n la verdad espero sus bellos comentarios sobre su opinión ya que su misma opinión es la que me da inspiración para futuros capítulos y especialmente para seguir escribiendo de manera seguida**

 **Sin mas los dejo, con amor**

 **IleyBriseo**


	2. Elizabeth e Isabelle

**Hola chicos, ya traje nuevo capitulo**

 **Espero que este capítulo les guste tanto como a mí, porque la verdad ya estoy dando una introducción a lo que será esta historia, pero aún falta mucho para que vean la verdadera historia jojojo**

 **Sin más los dejo leer, espero que les guste este cap**

Elizabeth e Isabelle

 _La madurez de cada persona se adquiere a través de las experiencias que va obteniendo a lo largo de su vida, esto puede traer únicamente dos cosas; felicidad o desesperación._

 _Una crítica hacía la humanidad es su deseo del poder obtenido en base a la ignorancia de lo creído._

 _-¡¿Quién eres tú?!-Gritó con lágrimas en sus ojos, Mavis._

 _Mavis había quedado en shock al ver como todos los caballeros de Ishgar caían muertos después del ataque que había provocado yo en vida; más sin embargo su shock fue remplazado por sorpresa y coraje al ver como una persona con armadura no había muerto._

 _Esta persona tomó con agilidad el cuerpo de la pequeña niña que yacía en el suelo._

 _Erza al ser tomada con brusquedad, intensificó su llanto aún más._

 _¿Quién era esa mujer que había tomado a mi hija? ¿Por qué no había muerto ante mi ataque?_

 _-¡Deja a Erza!_

 _Mavis al momento de decir esto, con una mano sostuvo el pequeño cuerpo de Irene, mientras que con su otra mano hacía círculos en el aire, para después dejar su dedo índice en dirección de aquella mujer. De inmediato, las figuras de unos caballeros aparecieron alrededor de aquella persona._

 _-¿Su nombre es Erza?-Preguntó con interés la voz de una fémina._

 _Aquella que parecía ser mujer, miró el cuerpo de Erza para mover su brazo izquierdo de manera horizontal, provocando que las ilusiones de Mavis desaparecieran en el instante._

 _Mavis miró impactada el como aquella mujer había sido capaz de deshacer su ilusión con un simple movimiento. Más sin embargo tomó con más recelo el cuerpo de Irene, dando a entender que moriría primero antes de entregarle a mi segunda hija._

 _-Por favor, dame a la niña.-Pidió con lágrimas._

 _La mujer giró su cuerpo para darle la espalda a Mavis._

 _Mavis quiso aprovechar eso para atacarla, pero aquella mujer era más ágil que cualquier persona normal. Inclusive Mavis que había sido mi aprendiz en el arte de la magia, era incapaz de tocarla o engañarla._

 _La mujer que yacía debajo de la armadura, tomó a Mavis del brazo y volteó su cuerpo con brusquedad para poner una de sus manos en la nuca de ella._

 _-Cuida a la otra niña. Mi único interés es la heredera de Eileen Belserion.-Su voz era calmada, provocando que Mavis perdiera el conocimiento._

 _El cuerpo de Mavis cayó, pero aquella mujer tomó a Irene en brazos para después colocar a la niña a un lado del cuerpo de Mavis._

 _-Tomaría a la otra niña, pero mínimo me gustaría que ella tuviese una vida normal a menos…-Paró un momento para ver como Erza había calmado su llanto y le mostraba una pequeña sonrisa.-A menos que Erza muera y tenga que transferir su alma al cuerpo de la otra hija de Irene. Mientras tanto vive, humana. Cuida a la hija de Eileen Belserion._

 _Sin más, aquella mujer desapareció._

Había pasado doce años desde ese suceso.

 **-** ¡Mira mamá!-Grité con emoción al llegar finalmente al templo que se encontraba en frente de mí.-¡Lucy ven ya!

Entre la multitud y con mucho esfuerzo Lucy logró salir, mostrando su corto cabello rubio y completamente alborotado.

Una gran risa salió de mis labios al ver cómo había quedado el cabello de mi hermana.

-No te burles, Erza.-Dijo, Lucy, mientras me mostraba un pequeño puchero.

Al ver lo tierna que se veía mi hermana menor, me acerqué a ella para abrazarla. Lucy por supuesto mostró un lindo sonrojo, pero también me abrazó al sentir la sinceridad y amor que otorgaba mi abrazo.

-Quisiera ser tan ágil como tú, pero la verdad es que mis piernas siempre son más lentas.-Confesó con pena.-Y no se diga mamá, mamá sin duda parece tener dos pies izquierdos.

Ambas reímos al saber que esa era una gran verdad.

-¡Dejen de burlarse de mí!-Exclamó con sudor en la frente, mamá.

Su cabello atado en una larga trenza estaba alborotada, mientras que su cuerpo se encorvaba para recargar su peso en sus dos firmes pies. Sus manos habían sido llevadas a su pecho, logrando normalizar su agitada respiración.

Lucy y yo nos acercamos a ella para tomarla cada una de un brazo y así ayudarla a apresurar el paso.

Estaba emocionada ya que era la primera vez que viajábamos las tres juntas. Mamá siempre viajaba con Lucy a las ciudades cercanas de casa y me dejaban sola en casa. Ella decía que cuando la abuela de su abuela vivía, las personas pelirrojas eran llamadas brujas; así que ella evitaba que las personas vieran mi cabello para que no me tratasen como una.

Las tres nos adentramos en el templo, viendo como adentro era mucho más grande de lo que se veía por fuera.

Los cuadros que adornaban el templo eran finos y de figuras que no lograba identificar quiénes eran, pero la mayoría parecía ser ángeles ya que tenían grandes alas en sus espaldas. Los arcos alrededor eran detallados con pintura dorada, siendo completados con pintura blanca y por último, dos estatuas que adornaban el medio del templo.

Me acerqué sombrada la belleza de la estatua.

Se trataba de dos mujeres acariciando sus mejillas mutuamente, con grandes alas en sus espaldas que se unían de una manera un tanto extraña; una de las alas de ambas estaba arriba de ellas tocándose, mientras que la otra se tocaba por debajo de sus pies. Las mujeres estaban desnudas, mostrando lo delicado del mármol en la que estaba hecha aquella estatua.

-¿Quiénes son ellas?-Pregunté a mamá, tomando su mano para dirigirla aún más adentro.

Mamá pareció sorprenderse por mi interés hacía aquella estatua, por lo que nos invitó a sentarnos a Lucy y a mí alrededor de aquella estatua.

-Ellas dos son las dos Diosas de Philia.-Su mirada se dirigió a ambas mujeres, mostrando esperanza en sus ojos.-Según cuentan los viejos, estas dos Diosas fueron la unificación de nuestro mundo.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó interesada, Lucy.-Nunca había escuchado de ellas para que sean llamadas unas Diosas.

Igual jamás había escuchado yo de ellas, así que se me hacía extraño que las personas las consideraran unas Diosas cuando no parecía realmente haber fe o esperanza en ellas.

-Porque las personas han perdido la esperanza hacía un nuevo mundo desconocido.

Miré interrogante el por qué ella decía ello.

-Ellas son Elizabeth e Isabelle. Las Diosas gemelas de Philia.-La voz de mamá era suave y delicada cuando nos contaba alguna historia.-Cuando los humanos estaban en guerra con los dragones y los dragones con los humanos, era imposible e inimaginable que humanos y bestias convivieran juntos, pero ellas mostraron que era posible. Ambas mostraban un amor inimaginable hacia la vida, tanto así que Elizabeth transformó su cuerpo en el de un dragón, mientras que Isabelle mantenía su cuerpo y su vida como una humana. Elizabeth fue aquella que paró el odio de los dragones e Isabelle calmó el alma de los humanos, logrando que ambas especies vivieran en armonía.-Su mirada se oscureció después de esas palabras.-Muchos siglos los humanos y dragones convivieron juntos, pero siglos después los dragones desaparecieron y los humanos comenzaron a provocar guerras entre ellos mismos. Los siglos pasaron y las personas dejaron de creer en los dragones y en el amor de ambas Diosas.

-Entonces las personas dejaron de creer en ellas.-Dije con tristeza al saber eso.

Si ellas en verdad habían existido, era una verdadera pena que nadie las recordara e incluso las ignoraran.

-Nunca nadie ha visto un dragón, por lo que creen que su historia es simple fantasía de viejos desesperados por la esperanza.

Voltee mi mirada hacia arriba para ver la belleza de Elizabeth e Isabelle.

Si yo muriera, quisiera ser recordada siempre.

-¿Y tú qué crees, mamá?

Mamá parecía estar interesada en la historia de las dos Diosas de Philia, así que si ella creía en ellas yo también creería.

La vista de mamá se ensombreció levemente, para después mostrarme una hermosa sonrisa.

-Yo creo que ellas realmente existieron.-Aseguró.-Y creo que aún siguen existiendo, Erza.

Al saber eso, entonces ponía mi fe en ambas Diosas.

El mundo estaba pasando por tiempos difíciles.

Las personas como mi familia eran sumamente pobres. Los ricos esclavizaban a los pobres o nosotros simplemente moríamos de hambre al no tener con qué pagar nuestros alimentos. Los reyes y los nobles eran demasiados ricos que inclusive compraban a las personas que no tenían nada.

Así que si mamá creía en ambas Diosas, era porque ella esperaba que nuevamente unificaran el mundo de los humanos. Después de todo, lo único que nos quedaba era la fe a que nuestros tiempos cambiaran.

Había pedido visitar el Templo de Arca Arque por lo mismo que mamá seguía teniendo su fe intacta. Quería pedir a los Dioses o a las Diosas, que ayudaran a mamá y a papá. Quería que nuestra vida cambiara y que no tuviéramos que pasar hambre. Deseaba con todo mi corazón que Lucy tuviera todo en la vida, así como mamá y papá y lo que más deseaba era que siempre estuviéramos juntos.

Papá era distante conmigo, pero yo sabía que me quería, sólo que él al igual que muchas personas consideraba que mi pelo era el de una bruja y que posiblemente yo era una de ellas. Por eso había pasado gran parte de mi vida escondida, porque las personas temían de mí e inclusive fueron groseros conmigo muchas veces, aunque Lucy siempre estaba ahí para defenderme.

Miré entristecida el cómo mi cabello impedía que papá me quisiera como Lucy.

Tomé entre mis manos un pequeño mechón que sobresalía de la capa que tenía puesta.

Mi cabello era tan corto a comparación del de mamá.

También deseaba que mi cabello fuera rubio como el de mis padres y mi hermana.

Pasaron cortos minutos en lo que nos quedamos en el Templo, mamá y Lucy también pedían en sus mentes cosas que ambas deseaban, mientras que cerraban sus ojos y pedían con toda su fe.

Seguramente Lucy pedía un gran pastel para su cumpleaños número diez y mamá seguramente pedía la paz tan anhelada.

Miré atentamente a ambas.

Lucy era tan parecida a mamá.

Su cabello era rubio y vivo, mientras que sus ojos de color café mostraban los mismos sentimientos y las mismas emociones. Era como si ambas fueran una en diferentes tiempos.

Los minutos siguieron pasaron, hasta que las tres habíamos quedado satisfechas del tiempo invertido en aquel hermoso lugar, para dar camino al pequeño pueblo. Mamá nos había mostrado cada rincón del pueblo, desde su fuente hasta el Templo.

Había sido una tarde increíble, pero hubiera sido más increíble si papá hubiera visto lo mismo que nosotras vimos.

Mamá nos había dicho que era momento de volver, por lo que las tres tomamos camino a casa antes de que el cielo se transformara en un cristal oscuro.

El aire que nos daba era tan puro y tan fresco.

Lucy y mamá platicaban de las cosas que habían visto en el pueblo, mientras que yo admiraba todo a mí alrededor.

-¡¿Ahora sí tendré un pastel para mi cumpleaños?!-Preguntó emocionada, Lucy.

Reí al saber que ese en verdad había sido su mayor deseo, pero mamá no mostró la misma risa que yo.

-Lo siento, Lucy.-Se disculpó con verdadera pena, mamá.-No tenemos dinero y lo único que tenemos para comer es la cosecha de calabazas.

-Pero siempre comemos las calabazas que cosecha papá.-Susurró con tristeza y decepción.

Me acerqué hacía ella para tomarla de la mano y obligarla a caminar a mi paso. Ella miró sin entender el por qué yo la llevaba de la mano, por lo que le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa.

-Mamá te ha regalado este día tan especial.-Le dije con cariño.-Creo que lo mejor que podemos tener es a nosotras mismas juntas, Lucy.

Lucy bajó su cabeza con tristeza. Sabía que era egoísta pedir tanto, pero también deseaba probar la dulzura de un fino pastel.

-Además aún falta mi regalo.-Dije mientras me acercaba a ella y le susurraba en el oído.

Los ojos de Lucy se abrieron, para saltar con alegría, ahora siendo yo arrastrada por ella. Ambas corríamos entre la hierba verde, siendo cobijadas por la luz de la luna.

Teníamos nuestra libertad, así que eso era el mejor regalo que podíamos tener.

Caminamos y corrimos juntas por un pequeño tiempo, hasta que logramos divisar la pequeña cabaña que se encontraba debajo del cerro en el que nos encontrábamos. La cabaña era rodeada de un pequeño campo donde papá sembraba calabazas.

Corrimos con más rapidez, dejando a mamá atrás, para llegar a la puerta y abrirla de golpe.

Nuestra casa era pequeña, pero tenía lo necesario. Una pequeña cocina, dos recamaras pequeñas y un baño.

-¡Hemos llegado, papá!-Exclamó con euforía, Lucy.

Papá se encontraba sentado en una silla de madera, leyendo su mismo libro de siempre.

Su expresión de fastidio cambió al momento en que Lucy se aventó hacía él, para cambiar la mueca de disgusto debajo de su pequeño bigote y sustituirla por una muy ligera sonrisa.

-¿Cómo estás, princesa?-Preguntó con cariño.-¿Te divertiste?

Lucy asintió, para comenzar a contar la anécdota de su gran travesía por el pueblo.

Mamá también había llegado, para sentarse en una de las sillas de madera y suspirar fuertemente. Sus ojos se veían cansados, por lo que llevó una de sus manos a sus ojos, tratando de ocultarlos.

-Hoy vimos a las dos Diosas de Philia, papá.-Dije con emoción, queriéndome unir a la plática.

Papá dejó de mirar a Lucy para verme a mí.

-No puedo creer que creas en esas tonterías, Erza.-Dijo con una pequeña molestia.-Deja de creer en esas historias tan tontas, que al parecer Layla únicamente se ha encargado de meterles en la mente.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida al escuchar cómo se expresaba de la fe de mamá.

Mamá chasqueó la lengua, dejando ver sus ojos irritados.

-No son tonterías, Jude.-Respondió de manera sutil.-Deja de hablarle así a Erza y criticar lo yo que haga, ¿quieres?

Papá dejó a Lucy parada en el suelo, para pararse en frente de mamá.

-¿He estado todo el maldito día trabajando para saber que lo único que haces es perder el tiempo en llenarle la mente a Lucy con cuentos tontos?-Preguntó alzando la voz más de lo deseado.

Lucy mostró incomodidad al escuchar a papá gritar, por lo que sus ojos mostraron muestras de pequeñas lágrimas.

-¿Trabajar?-Preguntó irónica, mamá.-Lo único que sabes hacer es leer tu mismo maldito libro una y otra vez. ¡Trabajas en este campo como un maldito conformista en lugar de buscar un verdadero trabajo como yo lo hice en los últimos diez años!-Gritó con coraje, mamá.

El ambiente se había vuelto demasiado incomodo tanto como para Lucy como para mí. Lucy lloraba al escuchar como nuestros padres se gritaban con dureza, sin importarle el hecho de que nosotras estábamos en frente.

Papá sin esperar más, golpeó en la mejilla a mamá para tomarla del cuello y obligarla a verlo.

-No compares tu sucio trabajo con el mío, perra.-Susurró de manera demasiado audible para nosotras.-Pronto verás cómo esta asquerosa pobreza se irá y todo gracias a mí, no a una inútil…

Lucy quedó sorprendida al ver como papá había golpeado a mamá.

Un coraje dentro de mí se apoderó, para simplemente tomar un vaso de barro y aventárselo a papá, logrando que este se rompiera en su espalda.

Lagrimas gruesas salían de mis mejillas al ver el cómo se estaban comportando.

Papá volteó a verme, para fruncir su seño aún más, mientras que mamá veía asustada lo que había hecho.

-No tienes por qué ser así, papá.-Respondí con lágrimas en los ojos.

Me sentía sumamente culpable al saber que todo eso yo lo había provocado al comentarle lo que había dicho mamá, pero aún así no dejaría que golpeara a mamá.

Dejó caer a mamá en el suelo, para acercarse a mí y tomarme del cabello, jalándome hacía arriba, obligando que mi cuello se flexionara de manera instantánea.

-Deja de decir estupideces, asquerosa bruja.-Comentó con desdén, jalándome aún más mi pequeño cabello rojo.

Mis lágrimas se intensificaron aún más, dejando caer mis manos a un lado y esperando la golpiza que seguramente me daría.

No entendía por qué me trataba como una mala persona, yo era su hija y él era mi padre. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan diferente conmigo? ¿Qué había hecho yo? Yo sólo quería defender a mamá. Nunca había pedido nacer con este color de cabello tan horrible. No era mi culpa, papá.

-Por favor, déjame.-Supliqué con dolor.-Si es necesario me arrancaré todo mi cabello, pero por favor, déjame.

Lucy abrazó a papá, obligándolo a que me dejara.

Ella también lloraba con miedo, suplicando que me dejara, pero papá no parecía escuchar. Únicamente observaba mi cara de miedo, para dejarme caer al suelo con brusquedad cuando mamá puso un cuchillo en su cuello.

-¡Erza!-Gritó Lucy, para abrazarme con miedo.

Correspondí el abrazo de Lucy, para mostrar el miedo que sentía y lo que había hecho al provocar todo eso.

-Deja de ser un maldito psicópata, Jude.-Habló con rudeza, mamá.-Sabes bien que no soy una mujer débil, así que deja a Erza y a Lucy irse a su habitación.

Papá no miró hacia atrás, simplemente apretó sus puños con coraje. Tomé a Lucy y la dirigí a nuestra pequeña habitación para cerrar la puerta. Tomé un cobertor y la tapé a ella y a mí. Sus lágrimas eran demasiado fuertes, que incluso llegué a pensar que se terminaría ahogando con ellas mismas. Las mías en cambio eran lagrimas ahogadas, ya que no quería mostrarle más mi debilidad y menos un día antes de su cumpleaños. Eso no era lo que yo tenía en mente para su cumpleaños número diez.

-No llores, Lucy. No llores, Lucy.-Repetía mientras que la abrazaba cada vez más con más fuerza.

Los gritos de papá y mamá eran tan fuertes que inclusive se escuchaban en nuestra habitación, por lo que ambas simplemente nos abrazábamos, tratando de evitar el lamentable hecho que había ocasionado.

¿Por qué me sentía tan diferente a ellos?

Podía ver que el lazo de felicidad en común era Lucy, pero en mí no había tal lazo. No estaba enlazada a papá y a mamá como Lucy lo estaba.

Quería creer que era porque mi cabello era de un asqueroso color que todo mundo odiaba, pero ¿por qué no veían la persona que yo era? La única que lo veía era Lucy, ya que inclusive mamá me tenía escondida día y noche.

El tiempo pasó y los gritos de papá y mamá cesaron. Lucy se había quedado dormida, mientras que yo la abrazaba fuertemente. Me separé de ella un poco, para tomar un pequeño pastel que había comprado dos días antes al escaparme de casa sin que nadie lo notara. Lo tomé y me acerqué a Lucy para moverla ligeramente.

-Despierta, Lucy.-Llamé de manera amable.-Despierta.

Lucy apretó sus ojos para voltearse, pero la tomé nuevamente del hombro para moverla levemente, haciendo que abriera sus grandes ojos marrones.

-¿Qué pasa, Erza?-Preguntó con sueño, llevando una de sus manos a sus ojos para tallarlos.-Aún es de noche, quiero dormir.

-Feliz cumpleaños, hermana.-Dije mientras que sus ojos trataban de mantenerse abiertos.

La expresión de Lucy cambió por completo al ver el pequeño pastel que le estaba entregando, dejando que una enorme sonrisa quitara toda expresión de sueño.

Lo tomó con emoción, mientras que soplaba la vela que tenía el pequeño pastel. Cerró sus ojos y le dio una gran mordida, dejando dulce en su nariz.

-Gracias hermana.-Agradeció con la sonrisa más sincera que me han regalado.-Este ha sido el mejor regalo de todos.

-Es pequeño, pero prometo que trabajaré duro para darte en cada cumpleaños uno más grande.

Lucy asintió para comer todo el pastel de un golpe, lamiendo sus pequeños dedos que tenían dulce en ellos, provocado por la manera tan apresurada en que comió y tomó el pastel.

-Te amo, Erza.

Sus palabras resonaron en mi corazón, para acomodarse ella en mi pecho y cerrar sus ojos con lentitud, dejándose llevar nuevamente para quedarse dormida con una sonrisa, sustituyendo la mueca de dolor que tenía horas atrás y de igual manera poco a poco me fui quedando dormida junto con ella.

No podía pedir más teniendo a Lucy de hermana.

Su dulzura llenaba mi corazón de toda la decadencia que sentía por parte de papá, pero quería seguir creyendo que papá simplemente se dejaba llevar por mi color de cabello y que en el fondo me quería como yo a él.

La noche pasaba de manera tranquila.

Levanté a Lucy para llevarla a su cama y taparla del frío que se presentaba, mientras que yo me quedaba viendo hacia la ventana que me dejaba mostrar el exterior de nuestra casa. En el vidrio mi figura se reflejaba, mostrando quién era yo.

Una niña de doce años de edad, con un pequeño cabello rojo que llegaba hasta la altura de mis labios. Mis ojos marrones que no hacían reflejar más que vacío y una figura demasiado delgada debido a la poca ingesta de alimento que adquiría a diario.

Miré un largo tiempo a la persona que era, para acercarme a un pequeño cajón hecho de madera, y tomar unas tijeras. Llevé las tijeras a mi cabello, para comenzar a cortar por mechones, logrando dejar mi cabello lo corto posible.

No sabía si esa era las raíces de los problemas que tenía con papá, pero quería hacer algo para agradarle aún más.

Tomé el cabello que yacía en el suelo, para acercarme a la ventana y abrirla. Dejé que mi cabello volara hacia la dirección en el que el viento la guiaba. Después de ver como mi cabello se esparcía por los alrededores, me dirigí a mi cama para descansar.

Mis ojos se cerraron de inmediato, mostrando lo cansada que me encontraba.

 _-No deberías de avergonzarte por quién eres.-Me dijo una voz dentro de una densa oscuridad._

 _-Quisiera estar orgullosa de quién soy, pero si papá y mamá no están orgullosos de mí, entonces daré aún más para lograrlo.-Respondí, sabiendo que se trataba de un sueño._

 _-No sabes lo equivocada que estas._

Abrí los ojos de golpe al escuchar esas últimas palabras.

Había pasado el resto de la noche logrando mostrar en la pequeña habitación grandes rayos de sol.

El día había finalmente mostrado sus primeros indicios.

Miré a Lucy que se encontraba todavía dormida. Me levanté y tomé un cambio de ropa para limpiar mi cuerpo en el río que se encontraba cerca. Salí de la habitación, viendo como la puerta de papá y mamá estaba cerrada, para encaminarme a la puerta y salir.

Tomé el pomo de la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera abrirla sentí una presencia atrás de mí. Me voltee de inmediato, viendo como se encontraba en una silla un hombre de cabello blanco y tez morena, viéndome sin expresión alguna.

-Al fin has despertado, mocosa.-Habló con simpleza.-He sido considerado en dejarte dormir, pero es hora de que nos vayamos. Mi señor nos está esperando.

Me puse en posición defensiva, sin entender a lo que se refería.

-¿Quién es usted y qué hace aquí?-Pregunté con total desconfianza.-¿Cómo entró?

El hombre no mostraba expresión alguna en su rostro, simplemente parecía esperar eso de mí, por lo que se paró y me tomó del brazo. Iba a gritar, pero antes de que pudiera tapó mi boca con su gran mano.

Moví mi cuerpo con desesperación, queriendo quitar al hombre de mí, pero este era mucho más fuerte.

-Deja de ser una molestia, hemos pagado por ti una gran cantidad de dinero así que esto no es ninguna clase de secuestro.-Su comentario parecía divertirle levemente.-Y aunque fuera un secuestro, ¿quién quisiera reclamar a una niña como tú?

¿Qué han pagado por mí? ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

Lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mi rostro por el miedo que sentía, pero de repente mi expresión cambió a una de completa esperanza al ver a papá salir de su habitación.

Papá se acercó a nosotros, pero no parecía preocupado por lo que ese hombre estaba haciendo. Intenté moverme con desesperación, mostrándole que me estaba tomando en contra de mi voluntad, pero el rostro de papá seguía siendo el mismo.

-¿Por qué te has esperado hasta ahorita, Brain?-Preguntó papá, molesto.-Si mi hija te ve, estaré yo en serios problemas. ¡Lárgate de una vez!

Abrí los ojos con completa sorpresa, mordí al hombre que parecía llamarse Brain, logrando que este quitara su mano de mi boca para dejarme caer en el suelo.

-¡Papá este hombre me quiere llevar!-Grité con toda la fuerza que mis pulmones me permitían.

Papá se acercó a mí para quedar en frente de mí. Alcé mi mirada, viendo como él se encontraba mirándome sin cambiar su expresión, pero de repente cambió por completo mostrando una de completo coraje. Sin consideración alguna, pateó mi rostro, provocando que sangre saliera de mi nariz y mi boca.

Mi cuello había quedado volteado, de manera en que no podía verlo. Lo único que podía ver era la cantidad de sangre que salía de mí.

-Cállate estúpida.-Susurró.-Yo mismo te he vendido a una familia de ricos. De algo por fin me puedes servir.

Abrí los ojos impresionada al escuchar eso.

-Mi esposa aseguraba que esta niña conocía el camino a Dragnof, pero en sus doce años de vida lo único que ha hecho es vivir a costa mía y de Layla.-La voz de papá era de desagrado cuando se refería a mí.-Llévatela y hagan lo que quieran con ella. No me interesa esta basura.

-Si esta niña en verdad es una bruja entonces habrá sido la mejor inversión que el señor ha hecho.-Comentó Brain, tomándome nuevamente sin yo poner resistencia.

Mi cuerpo era cargado por aquel hombre, mientras que hilos de sangre salían de mi boca y mi nariz.

¿Papá me había vendido por oro?

Tenía un mar de sentimientos. Tristeza, decepción…y coraje.

¿Mi vida tenía precio?

Alcé la mirada molesta, viendo con completo odio a la persona que se encontraba en frente de mí.

¿Yo en realidad era mercancía para él? ¿Eso era lo que sentía hacía mí? ¿Yo dejaría que Lucy y mamá estuvieran con él?

Mi cuerpo se sentía arder por el coraje cuando sentí como aquel hombre me tomaba, para sentir como todo ese coraje se desbordaba. El hombre había sido aventado hacía la puerta, logrando romperla.

Sentía como una ráfaga de viendo me rodeaba.

-¡Tú, maldito!-Grité al ver como Jude también era lanzado hacia la mesa de madera, rompiéndola por el impacto.-¿Soy mercancía para ti? ¿Soy una bruja para ti? ¿Soy una molestia para ti?-Mi mirada estaba oscurecida por el coraje.-No sé cómo te he logrado ver como un padre cuando lo único que has hecho es humillarme y maltratarme a mí y a mamá.

Jude parecía sorprendido al ver lo que había hecho.

Sentía que mi cuerpo ardía, como si fuego corriera por mis venas.

-Realmente lo eres…-Susurró con completa sorpresa.

Brian se paró rápidamente para tomarme, pero nuevamente una fuerza que no conocía lo había aventado a varios metros de ahí.

-¡Ayuden imbéciles!-Gritó Brian, viendo a cierta dirección.

Miré a donde él miraba, viendo como varias personas se encontraban a fuera de la casa. Todos mirándome de manera sorprendida, para reaccionar y acercarse hacían la casa, levantando sus arcos en dirección mía.

-No se atrevan a matarla.

Estaba asustada al ver la gran cantidad de flechas que me apuntaban, por lo que corrí en dirección a la habitación de mamá, dejando a Jude en estado de shock.

No sabía que era lo que sentía en mis venas, pero parecía ser yo capaz de alejar a esas personas de mí. ¿Cómo si fuera magia?

Cerré la puerta de la habitación de mamá.

Tenía que escapar con ella y Lucy. Si podía aprovechar y utilizar lo que había hecho con Jude y Brain entonces tal vez y las tres podíamos salir y escapar.

Giré mi cuerpo, pero quedé helada al ver lo que se encontraba en la cama de mamá.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar al ver lo que estaba ahí y mis ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas.

Era el cuerpo de mamá cubierto de sangre.

-¿Ma…mamá?-Pregunté con voz temblorosa.

El cuerpo de mamá mostraba un gran corte en el cuello, dándome a entender que había muerto por eso. Sus ojos estaban abiertos y su piel se había tornado pálida, seguramente por las varias horas en la que se encontraba muerta.

Me acerqué a ella, tocando la herida que tenía en el cuello.

Estaba tan sorprendida que no podía hablar, simplemente las lágrimas caían de mis mejillas.

Los hombres derribaron la puerta, adentrándose a la habitación.

Ellos no parecían sorprendidos, simplemente se encargaron de tomar mi cuerpo, atar mis manos y cubrir mi boca.

Mis ojos seguían derramando lágrimas, no creyendo lo que se encontraba en frente de mí.

Mamá me había amado, tal vez no tanto como amaba a Lucy, pero ella jamás me había maltratado. Ella siempre había sido una persona muy trabajadora y ayudaba siempre a que no muriéramos de hambre. Siempre hacía lo posible para hacernos sentir a Lucy y a mí felices, aunque tuviéramos muchas decadencias.

¿Jude la había matado?

Quería hacer lo que había hecho anteriormente, pero nada salía de mi cuerpo. Me encontraba tan frustrada que lo único que podía hacer era ver como Jude me veía sin sentimiento alguno.

-Al parecer esta niña en verdad valía una fortuna.-Dijo sin sentimiento alguno.-Llévensela. No quiero que se vuelva acercar a mí ni a Lucy.

Brian se acercó a Jude, estrechando sus manos con una sonrisa de completa satisfacción.

Los hombres me habían atado, para llevarme a fuera de la casa. La cual se encontraba muy destrozada.

¿Lucy?

¿Qué pasaría con Lucy?

Estaba temblando de miedo, viendo como la casa donde había crecido estaba destrozada y como mi cabello se encontraba esparcido por todo el territorio.

 **SE ACABO Jojojo**

 **Vaya manera de comenzar una historia mía ¿verdad?**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, porque pues después de aquí comenzará la historia y perdonen si la estoy haciendo muy dura, pero como les comenté en el capítulo 1, lo que quiero es hacer de esta novela impresionante, porque tengo en mente hacer muchas cosas que en verdad espero que los dejé en shock**

 **Bueno sin más me gustaría agradecerles y si les gustó o disgustó comentarlo acá abajo por favor.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**

 **Con amor**

 **IleyBriseo**


	3. Esclava tuya

**HOLA CHICOS! ya traje nuevo capítulo**

 **Espero que este cap les guste, en especial por lo que se verá en este cap jojojo**

 **Akane Scarlet: Muchas gracias :3 te he visto seguirme en historias anteriores mías, espero que esta también te guste e igual que se te siga haciendo interesante n.n**

 **Bueno sin más los dejo leer!**

Esclava tuya.

Había mirado por última vez la casa donde había crecido, siendo arrebatada de mi libertad ante una persona que no conocía.

Anhelaba tanto la libertad que jamás me había dado cuenta que yo misma era la única que sujetaba mis manos al conformismo en el que había vivido.

Mi mirada miraba a un punto, pero realmente no sabía a qué punto.

No podía procesar la muerte de mamá.

¿Por qué ella había muerto? ¿Por mi culpa?

No sabía qué había pasado entre Jude y ella esa noche en la que Lucy cumplió diez años, pero si Jude había matado a mamá era por algo tan grande como para dejar a su hija sin una madre y sin una hermana.

Tenía que escapar de donde me fueran a llevar y regresar por mi hermana.

-¿No te gusta lo que ves, niña?-Preguntó con una voz ronca, Brain.-Esto es mucho más hermoso que la pobre casa en la que vivías. Deberías de ser un poco agradecida.

Voltee a verlo, viendo que su mirada estaba dirigida a la ventana de la carroza. Giré mi vista para ver cómo nos adentrábamos a una gran ciudad, donde muchas personas pasaban y deambulaban alrededor de mercados de comida. La ciudadela mostraba la vida que yo carecía…y no hablaba del oro.

-¿Fue mucho lo que pagaron por mí?-Pregunté de manera monótona.

Brain me miró con una ceja alzada, para asentir simplemente.

-Entonces soy su esclava, ¿verdad?

Si ellos me habían comprado por grandes cantidades de oro, era imposible para mí intentar escapar sin que ellos fueran tras Jude y Lucy intentando saldar lo que les habían robado. No sabía qué hacer, sin poner en riesgo la vida de mi hermana, pero tenía que buscar la manera de salir de ahí y buscar a Lucy. No tenía otro propósito en mi vida más que la vida de mi hermana.

-Tú eres un poco más especial que una simple esclava.-Me dijo con misterio en su voz.-Pero es claro, ni siquiera tú sabes sobre eso. Sólo te puedo decir que Layla tenía escondido un gran tesoro en su casa y si no hubiera sido por Jude, jamás hubiéramos encontrado a alguien como tú.

Seguramente se debía a lo que había hecho en casa.

No tenía idea que en verdad la magia existiera y al igual que ellos me encontraba sorprendida de que tuviera magia en mí, pero aún así eso sería inútil para ellos si no sabía qué era lo que yo podía hacer. No podía ni quitar las cadenas de mis manos.

La carroza siguió avanzando hasta adentrarnos a las zonas más ricas de aquella gran ciudad.

Había grabado grandes detalles de la ciudad y del camino que habíamos tomado para llegar así. Por lo que jamás olvidaría eso.

Llegamos a un gran terreno, para adentrarnos y llegar a una la casa más grande que había visto jamás. Los lujos de ésta eran increíbles, mostrando decoraciones hechas por personas profesionales.

Los jardineros trabajaban para mantener vivos los jardines, pero aquellos jardineros parecían ser personas como yo, ya que estaban siendo vigilados por la seguridad de aquella mansión a lo lejos.

Entonces no era la única en ese lugar.

-Llegamos.-Declaró, Brain.-Bájate, niña.

-Me llamo Erza.-Respondí con la mirada baja.

Brain mostró una sonrisa burlona, para simplemente tomar mi cuerpo, como si este se tratara de un costal de papas.

Algunos sirvientes le abrieron la puerta para permitir que él y yo nos adentráramos.

La mansión era más que impresionante, tenía adornos que jamás creí que existirían. Era tanta la riqueza que inclusive me hicieron sentir intimidada.

Brain me adentró aún más para llegar a una puerta demasiado alta color blanco y tocar, cuando respondieron a su acción, nos adentramos a lo que parecía ser un despacho.

Había un gran escritorio de madera, a sus lados había libreros con una cantidad impresionante de libros y en frente había unas sillas de madera que podía asegurar que eran igual de caras que todo el lugar.

Sentado atrás del escritorio se encontraba un joven de cabello largo y azulado, mostrando sus verdes ojos a un libro con pasta de cuero de algún animal. También tenía una extraña marca arriba y debajo de su ojo izquierdo de color roja. El hombre parecía tener diecisiete años.

-Hemos llegado, Jellal.-Avisó Brain, llamando la atención de aquel hombre.

Aquella persona alzó su mirada, viendo a Brain primero, para después dirigir su mirada a mí. Se paró de su elegante silla y se acercó a mí sin mostrar expresión alguna en su rostro. Su mano se dirigió a mi corto y mal cortado cabello, dándose cuenta que por los pequeños mechones de cabello, que este era de un color rojo.

-¿Hubo problema alguno?-Preguntó con una voz ronca.

-Ninguna. Simplemente que la especificación de Jude era cierta.

La mano de aquel hombre se fue hacía mi barbilla para que este lograra ver mejor mi perfil.

-Es una niña.-Dijo al seguir revisando mi cara.-Desnúdala.

Abrí mis ojos al saber lo que quería hacer, por lo que fruncí el ceño y me aleje levemente de las manos de aquel hombre.

-No te atrevas a tocarme.-Sentencié, sintiendo nuevamente como mi cuerpo se sentía caliente.

No permitiría ninguna humillación por parte de él, pero al parecer mi amenaza no lo sorprendió ni un poco, ya que sentí como la mano de Brain me ahorcaba, mientras que con la otra quitaba mi simple vestido, dejándome simplemente en bragas.

Al sentir mi cuerpo desnudo, aventé a Brain a un extremo de la habitación, pero aquel hombre no pareció inmutarse en absoluto.

-Tu magia no me dañara a mí, niña.-Dijo sin interés alguno, examinando todo mi cuerpo y tocando una parte en específica de mi espalda.-No eres la única que puede usar la magia, así que no vuelvas a hacer eso o te castigaré.

Sus palabras eran consumidas por el vacío, pero su mirada seguía tocando mi espalda.

Estaba temblando de miedo al sentir sus manos tocar mi espalda. Se alejó de mí y simplemente me dio la espalda. Brain se posicionó, mirándome con fastidio.

-Eres demasiado débil.-Su voz no mostraba ni interés.-Reaccionas únicamente a tus emociones y eso es un gran problema. Serás una sirvienta más y si es necesario te torturaré hasta que controles esas emociones que simplemente me dan asco.

Mi cuerpo desnudo estaba temblando de miedo ante aquel hombre que lograba intimidarme con su frialdad.

-¿Qué quiere de mí?-Pregunté temerosa.

-Eso no te interesa en absoluto.-Se volteó a verme con esa misma mirada de frialdad.-Yo te he comprado, así que eres mía. Lo que yo haga contigo es problema mío, tú únicamente te encargarás de hacer lo que yo quiera.

Bajé mi mirada, aguantando las ganas de llorar.

Era la primera vez que estaba ante una persona que me intimidara tanto, en especial por lo que él podía hacer conmigo.

-Llévala a donde dormirá, Brain.

Sin más, Brain me tomó con brusquedad para sacarme de ahí, aún estando desnuda.

Los sirvientes de la mansión me miraban con pena, viendo como me humillaban ante todos.

Quería que grandes lágrimas salieran de mi cuerpo, pero me era imposible. No podía mostrar debilidad ante una persona que era mucho más fuerte que yo, tanto física como mentalmente. Si él iba a ser mi enemigo, entonces simplemente me haría tan fuerte como él.

Brain me adentró a una habitación, pero me era imposible ver algo, ya que mi mirada únicamente estaba clavada en el suelo. Me tomó del brazo y me lanzó a una bañera gigante.

Mi cuerpo se sumergió en el fondo del agua, para mover mis brazos, tratando de salir al exterior. Al salir, tomé una gran cantidad de aire.

-Lava tu cuerpo niña, no puedes estar en la presencia de Jellal con ese aspecto tan desagradable.

Sin decir más, salió de aquella habitación.

Me sumergí en el fondo de aquella bañera, para tomar con fuerza mis puños y mostrar la frustración que había sentido desde que vi a ¿Jellal?

No podía entender el por qué me estaba pasando todo eso.

Hace dos días atrás vivía con mis padres y mi hermana, pero de repente mi vida cambió en una cruel jugada. Papá había matado a mamá y me había vendido a mí a esta persona que parecía saber qué era yo más de lo que yo misma tenía conocimiento. Jellal parecía interesado en lo que yo podía ofrecerle como una persona con magia, pero sus palabras únicamente me habían dado a entender qué él también tenía magia, entonces ¿por qué me quería a mí?

¿Qué debía hacer?

Sólo tenía doce años de edad. No tenía la fuerza para revelarme ante el mundo.

Giré mi cuello levemente, tocando la marca de nacimiento que Jellal había tocado anteriormente.

Mamá y Lucy no tenían esta marca de nacimiento en forma de cruz, ¿significaba eso algo acerca del origen de la magia que parecía tener?

 _-La he dejado tomando un baño, Jellal.-Comentó Brain, al momento en que entró al despacho._

 _Jellal lo miró sin mucho interés, para sólo asentir._

 _-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?_

 _-Ya lo estás haciendo, Brain.-Contestó de manera irritada._

 _Brain parecía estar acostumbrado al mal humor de Jellal, por lo que no parecía sorprenderse por la manera en que éste le contestaba._

 _-No es una novedad para nosotros conocer personas con magia e inclusive lo conocemos a "él", que tiene un contacto directo con dragones, ¿por qué le interesó la niña pelirroja que Jude había mencionado?_

 _Brain por primera vez, mostraba curiosidad e impaciencia en su rostro. Jellal por otro lado, extrañado por la pregunta de Brain, mostró una simple mueca de desagrado._

 _-Cuando yo era un niño, escuché que una bruja que vivía en Ishgar estaba embarazada. Esta bruja era una mujer pelirroja con poderes jamás antes vistos, inclusive para nuestro mundo mágico.-Jellal mostraba un poco de frustración al decir eso.-"Él" tiene contacto con dragones e inclusive nosotros logramos encontrar un huevo. Por experiencia sabes que mi padre murió por culpa de un dragón, Brain. Nadie puede domar un dragon, y si "él" lo logró ha sido por mera suerte._

 _-Entonces crees que la mujer de Ishgar era la heredera de Dragnof.-Más que escucharse como una pregunta, era una afirmación._

 _-Hace siglos que no se ha visto una mujer pelirroja, así que esta niña es la clara muestra de que esa mujer vivió gracias a la información de Jude.-Las manos de Jellal temblaban con emoción al hablar.-Esa niña es la heredera de Eileen Belserion, por lo tanto una domadora de dragones innata._

 _Jellal giró su cuerpo para tomar un libro de apariencia vieja._

 _-Por lo tanto se podría decir que ella es la alfa de los dragones._

 _Brain quedó completamente sorprendido ante la información que daba Jellal, para cambiar su rostro a uno más sereno. Se sentó en la silla que estaba en frente del escritorio de Jellal y juntó ambas manos y jugando con sus dedos._

 _-Esa niña es muy importante y la necesito viva hasta que aprenda de ella a usar la magia que su madre usaba._

 _Brain no decía nada, simplemente escuchaba y veía a Jellal, siendo sumido en sus propios pensamientos._

 _Jellal por otro lado, veía un libro aún más interesado que antes, tomándolo y guardándolo debajo de su saco para salir de su despacho sin mirar a Brain, dirigiéndose a un solo punto en específico._

Llevaba alrededor de treinta minutos sumergida en el agua, queriendo que toda impureza que se encontraba en mi mente se desvaneciera. Mis ojos se encontraban cerrados, sintiendo lo tibio de mi cuerpo y lo bien que me sentía ahí, pero toda tranquilidad se fue cuando sentí como alguien entraba. Abrí mis ojos para ver a la misma persona que causaba mayormente mi temor.

Era Jellal.

-No estás aquí de invitada, sal de una buena vez.-Dijo con un tono frío, sin avergonzarse por el hecho de que estaba desnuda.

Fruncí el ceño levemente, para simplemente asentir.

Quería comprobar la fuerza de él para saber si realmente no tenía ninguna una posibilidad en el futuro de enfrentarme a él y escapar de ahí.

Salí del agua, mostrándole mi cuerpo desnudo sin vergüenza alguna.

Él me miró con indiferencia, sin rastro alguno de perversión, haciéndome sentir más segura respecto a eso.

-Cámbiate.-Dijo mientras señalaba la ropa que había traído en sus manos.

Me aventó la ropa, quedando ésta en frente de mí.

La tomé y vi que se trataba de un simple vestido gris.

Me cambié de inmediato en frente de él. Él por otro lado comenzó a caminar, esperando que lo siguiera por lo que obedecí con la cabeza agachada, asintiendo a todo lo que ese desconocido me decía.

Los sirvientes de la casa me miraban con pena, y veían a Jellal con miedo.

¿Por qué ellos le temían a él?

Era unos años mayor que yo y ya tenía lo que yo jamás tendría en la vida. Oro y poder.

Llegamos al jardín trasero, mostrando lo impresionante y grande que era. Grandes cantidades de árboles crecían con gracia, al igual que muchas rosas y flores. Al final del jardín yacía una pequeña cabaña de madera, donde guardias custodiaban la entrada a aquel lugar.

Los guardias de Jellal nos dieron paso, dejándonos que nos adentráramos.

Miré adentro viendo lo hogareña que era ese lugar.

Se sentía el calor gracias a la chimenea que estaba ahí. La cama era grande, al igual que el comedor con sillas que se encontraban ahí. El librero era pequeño, pero se encontraba llenos de libros.

-Aquí dormirás tú.-Habló Jellal por primera vez después de largo tiempo.-Tú no eres una sirvienta como todas las que están aquí, niña.

-¿Entonces qué hago yo aquí?-Pregunté al no entender qué buscaba de mí.

Jellal caminó a un extremo de la habitación, para tomar un huevo de casi tan grande como lo era mi cuerpo.

El huevo se encontraba reposando en una cuna cubierta de paja.

-Tú estás aquí para cuidar este huevo con tu vida.-Su mirada parecía impaciente, al igual que sus manos que temblaban levemente al sostener el gran huevo.-No me interesa si mueres en el intento, tienes que darle vida a este huevo.

Abrí mis labios levemente para hablar, pero nada salía de ahí.

Giré mi rostro para asentir, apartando mi mirada de él.

Jellal dejó el huevo a un lado para acercarse a mí, tomar mi barbilla y hablarme en el oído.

-No intentes hacer nada estúpido.

Al sentir su tacto mi coraje se hizo aparecer, para apartarlo de mí con una pequeña ráfaga de magia que había logrado sacar.

-No me intimidas, idiota.-Le hablé con coraje por su pasada acción.-Haré lo que me pidas, pero no me vuelvas a tocar. Me da asco tu tacto.

Mis palabras salieron llenas de veneno, algo que no podía controlar.

Ya había tenido demasiadas humillaciones en frente de él, y podía soportar que me mirara desnuda, pero no dejaría que nuevamente me tocara.

Los guardias que estaban adentro apuntaron sus espadas hacía mí, pero Jellal simplemente me dio una mirada de completo fastidio, mostrando su mano hacia arriba en son de que no me atacaran ni me lastimaran.

-No deberías de ser tan ingenua al utilizar tu magia, después de todo yo te ganaría fácilmente en poder y si quisiera aquí mismo te podría matar.-Dijo amenazándome, mirándome fijamente.-Inclusive ahorita mismo te podría hacer mía, niña.-Temblé ante su comentario tan desagradable.-Pero una niña como tú es incapaz de tentarme siquiera a verte como una mujer, así que encárgate de cuidar este huevo únicamente. Pasarás largas horas con Brain, tal vez así puedas manejar tus sentimientos y así mismo tu magia que parece no saber ante quién mostrarse.

Chasqué la lengua para apretar mis manos debido al coraje que me provocaba esa persona.

-Por suerte tuya no tengo interés en verte, así que espero que la próxima vez que te vea haya un progreso con ese huevo o con tu magia…o si no la pasarás realmente mal.

Sin más, salió.

Me había dejado completamente sola en aquel hogareño lugar.

¿Por qué había caído con alguien como él?

No lograba entender por qué mi vida había cambiado tanto. No quería estar con él, pero escapar de este lugar era casi imposible de pensar. Tenía que aprovechar la magia que había en mí, para escapar e ir con Lucy, pero cada vez se me hacía más difícil de pensar en esa posibilidad.

Miré el huevo que había dejado a mi responsabilidad. Era demasiado grande para ser el huevo de un animal común.

Los detalles en el huevo eran hermosos.

Tenía líneas azules y doradas que eran claramente visibles.

Levanté mi mano, logrando alzar mis dedos y con el índice derecho tocar el huevo, pero sentí como el corazón de aquel animal se sincronizaba con el mío. Como si se tratase de mi propio corazón.

Me separé asustada al sentir ese corazón tan sincronizado con el mío.

Miré mis manos, para mirar nuevamente el huevo y acercarme más decidida a él. Lo tomé con ambas manos, sintiendo con más fuerza lo que había ahí adentro.

-¿Qué eres?

Pregunté impresionada, llevando el huevo a la cama, sintiendo como el huevo reaccionaba de manera favorable al calor de mis brazos desnudos.

-No me importa lo que haya dicho Jellal, yo te mantendré vivo y si él es una amenaza para ti, tú y yo escaparemos de aquí.

Al decir eso, nuevamente sentí pequeños espasmos provenientes del huevo, reflejados en mi estómago.

Era increíble cómo ese huevo se lograba sincronizar conmigo, al punto de pensar que ese era mi cuerpo, escondido en un duro cascaron.

Sentía su calor y su miedo, como si tratase de mantenerse en el huevo para protegerse. También parecía reaccionar de manera favorable cuando hablaba con él, por lo que al sentarme en la cama, lo abracé con delicadeza para comenzar a contarle mi vida, como si se tratase de un cuento. El huevo mostraba reacciones cuando yo sentía mi corazón latir o cuando yo sentía ganas de llorar.

Al contar toda mi vida, el huevo emanaba un agradable calor; como si él me abrazara.

Sonreí con sinceridad al sentir que posiblemente tenía un amigo ahí.

Sin más, él y yo nos quedamos dormidos en la cama. Lo abracé toda la noche con demasiada delicadeza, aunque ese huevo no se rompería tan fácil incluso si yo aplicaba considerable fuerza en mis brazos, pero era algo que no quería intentar. Lo único que quería era darle calor y amor.

Había pasado la noche normal, pero a primera hora de la mañana escuché como la puerta era abierta de golpe, mostrando a Brain que me miraba indiferente.

-Deja el huevo y ven conmigo, Erza.-Dijo únicamente.

Asentí, sintiendo mi cuerpo pesado debido a su repentina acción.

Dejé el huevo en la cuna donde lo había encontrado. Coloqué la paja arriba de él y lo acerqué un poco más a la chimenea.

Caminé con mis pies descalzos a donde se encontraba Brain, para ser guiada por él.

Los guardias parecían de mármol, ya que no hacían más que ver a un punto en específico; los sirvientes por otro lado, trabajaban desde temprano.

Los miré detenidamente para saber cómo eran, pero me era imposible guardar sus rostros, hasta que miré a una niña de mi edad.

Paré un segundo para verla mejor.

Ella era tan delgada como yo, con cabello purpura y ojos color miel. A su lado había otro joven, seguramente de dieciséis años de edad; él era de tez morena y ojos marrones como los mío.

Su mirada se dirigió a la mía, regalándome una pequeña sonrisa.

Mis mejillas se sonrojaron levemente al sentir una verdadera sonrisa ahí, por lo que de igual manera le regalé una sonrisa tímida.

-¡No te atrases, Erza!-Me regañó Brain al ver que había parado mi caminar.

Bajé la mirada para caminar más apresurada.

Llegué a donde estaba él, para ser tomada por mi antebrazo y ser jalada con brusquedad, mientras que él ni se inmutaba del daño que ocasionaba su tacto tan agresivo.

Rodeamos el jardín trasero, llegando a una puerta de madera perfectamente protegida. Abrió la puerta, adentrándonos a unas escaleras que llevaban hacía abajo. El olor de ese lugar era desagradable, el olor a metal oxidado era penetrante al igual que el olor a humedad. Bajamos completamente, dejándome ver un cuarto de grandes dimensiones vacío…a excepción de algo que había en medio. Se trataba de unas cadenas que colgaban en el techo y otras que se encontraban en el suelo.

-No soy tu enemigo, Erza.-Rompió el silencio, Brain.-Pero necesito ayudarte a que desarrolles tu magia aún más allá de tus emociones. Necesitas aprender a controlar esos impulsos y controlar tu cuerpo.

Lo miré sin entender.

Brain se acercó a mí y me cargó.

-¡¿Qué haces?!-Pregunté al sentir mis muñecas apretadas por unas esposas.

Intenté mover mi cuerpo para que me soltara, pero él sin problema alguno hizo lo mismo con mis tobillos, dejando mi cuerpo volando. Mi peso lastimaba mi espalda, que se encontraba estirada debido a las cadenas que estaban en el techo, que eran las que se encargaban de mantener volando.

Sentí mi cuerpo arder, pero antes de que pudiera dejar paso a mi coraje, Brain me golpeó con una espada de madera.

-¡Ahh!-Grité de dolor al sentir la zona pulsar.

Me moví nuevamente, controlando mi ira y mi miedo, pero Brain parecía molestarle eso, ya que mostró una mueca de desagrado, para nuevamente golpear mi cuerpo con aquella espada.

-Te golpearé hasta que dejes de mostrar sentimiento alguno en tu rostro.-Dijo con un tono frívolo.-Controla el dolor y controla el coraje que esto te hace sentir. Sólo así te dejaré de golpear.

Lo miré con odio infinito, pero nuevamente la espada golpeó ahora mi espalda.

-No muestres nada, Erza.

Apreté mis puños mientras que temblaban al dolor que me provocaba estar en esa posición y a los golpes que ese hombre me daba.

Así fue como Brain pasó gran parte del día.

Golpeando y maltratando mi cuerpo.

En la mayoría de veces que era golpeada, mostraba impulsos de dolor y muecas que mostraban el daño que me estaba haciendo. También gritaba al sentir una herida tras otra, por lo que eso intensificaba los golpes que Brain me brindaban.

Su espada se movió directo a mi abdomen, para soltar nuevamente un grito de dolor. Dejando escapar una ráfaga de magia que fue absorbida por las cadenas que me tenían sujeta.

-No dejes salir nada de tu cuerpo.-Me decía una y otra vez.

Fue así como el día entero se fue.

Mi cuerpo era golpeado una y otra vez, cada vez intensificando más la fuerza con la que me golpeaba. Mis gritos únicamente provocaban que los golpes fueran más repentinos, pero me había sido imposible callar el dolor que me provocaba.

Al final del día, Brain me dejó caer al suelo.

Mi cuerpo se sentía tan débil que lo único que podía mostrar eran las contracciones que mis músculos hacían. Mientras que un gran llanto desgarraba mi garganta ante el sofocante dolor de mi cuerpo.

Brain me miraba desde arriba.

Lo único que yo podía ver eran sus relucientes botas, pero también pude ver el momento en que dejaba grandes cantidades de comida en el suelo y otro vestido gris que remplazaría el vestido roto que tenía.

-Cada día sufrirás más si no dejas de ser tan patética.-Se burlaba de mí.-Dolerá menos cuando dejes de llorar y cuando tus músculos acepten el dolor. Si manejas tu magia en base a tus sentimientos, terminarás muerta. Tienes que aprender a manejar el dolor y a pensar con tu cerebro, niña.

No contesté ante su gran comentario. Él no pareció importarle, dejándome sola en ese lugar.

Me quedé tirada posiblemente una hora, mientras que el dolor se calmaba al igual que mi llanto.

Una vez el dolor comenzó a ser manejable, estiré con sobreesfuerzo mis brazos, atrayendo a mí la comida que había dejado atrás.

Era comida y postres que jamás en mi vida había probado, por lo que después del primer bocado que di a la jugosa carne, mi cuerpo se movió solo para traer la comida directo a mi boca. Los postres eran deliciosos, en especial una rebanada grande de pastel de fresa que yacía ahí.

Comí casi todo, sintiendo un poco más de fuerza en mi cuerpo.

Quería pararme, pero mis piernas no podían reaccionar todavía.

Escuché como la puerta de madera era abierta, dejando ver una figura obscura de un hombre.

¿Qué más querían de mí?

Estaba harta de ese lugar y de esas personas.

Los pasos del hombre comenzaron a resonar en la habitación, hasta el punto donde el sonido se encontraba a un lado mío. Alcé mi mirada levemente, viendo a un hombre de cabello obscuro y ojos igual de obscuros. Tenía una pequeña cicatriz en su ceja izquierda y un collar en forma de cruz, una cruz muy similar a la que yo tenía en la espalda.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó con una voz varonil.

Al escuchar esa pregunta no pude evitar nuevamente soltar en llanto.

Me sentía tan triste que esa pregunta me hacía sentirme un poco reconfortante. Que alguien se preocupara por mí era lo mejor que había podido pasar en mi día, aunque no sabía si sus intenciones eran buenas o malas, su pregunta había sido honesta…lo sentía.

-Siento que no sea tu salvador, pero yo me encargaré de curar tus heridas y asear tu cuerpo siempre.

Asentí débilmente, por lo que él me cargó con delicadeza.

No quería verlo a los ojos debido a la pena que me provocaba mi estado.

Era tan lamentable mi situación y él lo sabía.

Llegamos al baño que había visitado el día anterior, para adentrarse él conmigo.

Me dejó en el suelo y comenzó a quitar mi vestido.

¿Cuántas personas más me tenían que ver desnuda? ¿Cuánto más tendría que soportar esta humillación?

El joven me dejó a espaldas de él, para comenzar a sanar mis heridas con un líquido verde que traía en sus manos. Su tacto era cálido a diferencia del tacto de Jellal y Brain.

Ninguno de los dos hablamos, simplemente nos manteníamos en silencio.

Una vez terminó con mi espalda, volteó mi cuerpo para dejarme en frente de él.

Podía ver con mayor claridad su persona.

Él era un joven posiblemente igual de joven que Jellal, pero mostraba mucha más humanidad en su persona que aquella persona que me había comprado. Sus labios estaban levemente fruncidos, seguramente por la desagradable situación en la que estaba.

Sus manos se iban a dirigir a mi abdomen, pero me alejé levemente de él por autoprotección.

Su mirada se ablandó, dándome el líquido verde que traía en sus manos. Él me había dado aquel líquido para que yo misma me lo pudiera poner en mi abdomen y mis piernas.

-Muchas gracias.-Dije en susurro.

Él no contestó a mi agradecimiento, por lo que únicamente movió su cabeza en modo de negación.

-¿Por qué tu cabello está tan corto?-Preguntó de repente, tratando de hacer menos incomoda la situación.-Se ve que es un lindo color rojo. Jamás había visto tal color.

Bajé la mirada.

Mi corazón latió con rapidez al escuchar el alago que había hecho a mi cabello, para simplemente contestar.

-No me gusta este color y papá lo odiaba también.-Respondí únicamente.

Al nombrar a papá, las imágenes de lo último que había vivido en casa regresaron a mí, por lo que apreté mis puños con coraje y mordí mi labio debido a la frustración que sentía y el cómo seguía hablando de él como si fuera mi padre.

-Deberías dejar tu cabello crecer.-Me aconsejó, tomando pequeños mechones rojos.-Si crees que esto era una debilidad para ti, ahora hazlo una fortaleza. Necesitarás mucha fuerza para estar aquí, después de todo.

¿Tomarlo como una fortaleza?

Desde que estaba en este lugar, todo era mi debilidad.

Mis sentimientos ante ellos eran lo que me hacían débil. Mi cabello ante mi papá era mi debilidad para que él lograra amarme e inclusive para que mamá lograra mostrarme ante el mundo.

Ellos querían absorber toda clase de humanidad que había en mí, seguramente para volverme un soldado de Jellal.

No podía permitir que ellos ganarán ante mí, así que tenía que controlar mis emociones sin perder la humanidad que había en mí. No permitiría que ellos me utilizaran como un objeto a base del temor. No ocultaría mi cabello nuevamente a las personas, porque no estaba avergonzada de quién era. No al saber que existían personas como Jellal y como Jude.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-Preguntó aquel joven, llamando mi atención.

Me sonroje al ver que me miraba fijamente, por lo que bajé la mirada para abrir levemente mis labios.

-Me llamo Erza.-Iba a mencionar mi apellido, pero yo no tenía apellido alguno y menos aquel que compartía junto con Jude.-Sólo Erza.

Él mostró una sonrisa ladina para tomar soltar mi cabello.

-Yo soy Gray Fullbuster.

¿Gray Fullbuster?

Me gustaba su nombre, inclusive podía sentir que él era totalmente diferente a todos los que se encontraban ahí. Tal vez y él era el apoyo que podría tener en el tiempo que estuviera ahí.

-Yo seré de ahora en adelante quién cure tus heridas, Erza.

 **OMG! Ya apareció Jellal y Gray.**

 **Pero pues al parecer nuestra Erza le gustó más Gray que nuestro Jellal :( qué pasará con ellos ? Bueno, si quieren saber los espero el próximo capítulo juas juas juas**

 **Hasta la próxima y si les gustó no olviden dejar su bello review :)**

 **Con amor**

 **IleyBriseo**


	4. El odio enterrado y la vida creada

**HOLA CHICOS!**

 **Ya traje nuevo capítulo, sé que tardé demasiado en este capitulo. Dos semanas o tres creo, pero es que he estado en final del semestre y estoy intentando salvarlo jajaja pero no se preocupen. Estoy tratando de crear los capítulos tan pronto me de chance el semestre.**

 **Espero que este cap les guste muchismo**

 **Agradecimientos:  
Akane Scarlet: Muchas gracias por tu bello review,jajaja ya sé, Jellal si que es un chico malo pero ya hacía falta una de mis historias donde no sea tan bueno como lo conocemos jojo. **

**Erza Ps: Muchísimas gracias jaja me alegro tanto que mis anteriores historias te hayan gustado y prometo que trataré de hacer esta historia lo más increíble que mi imaginación me haga hacerla. Jajaja ya he vuelto casi realidad todos los ships de Erza, pero es que me gustaba mucho la relación que ella tenía con natsu y con gray antes de que este apareciera.**

 **Muchas gracias a los que leyeron el capítulo anterior y espero que este cap les guste tanto como a mí me gustó a mí.**

El odio enterrado y la vida creada.

Los segundos, minutos, horas, días y semanas pasaban de manera lenta.

Las heridas en mi cuerpo no se comparaban con las heridas que tenía mi alma. Poco a poco sentía que mi felicidad se extinguía como si se tratase de una llama a punto de apagarse. Mi cuerpo dejaba de sentir dolor alguno y mis sentimientos se estaban volviendo nulos ante la desesperación que presentaba mi vida en una situación tan crítica.

Era fuerte por Lucy, porque quería reunirme con ella, pero estaba encerrada en un mundo donde lo único que me mantenía siendo yo era Gray, aunque el que me estaba matando realmente era Jellal.

Gray no solo curaba mis heridas físicas, sino también mis heridas mentales.

Después de cada humillación que pasaba con Brain, Gray era la persona que me ayudaba en ese horrible lugar.

También le había agarrado mucho cariño al huevo que me encargaba de cuidar día y noche. Ese huevo lo veía como si fuera yo; alguien atrapado en las manos de una persona sin un poco de humanidad. Inclusive se me hacía imposible en pensar que Jellal era humano.

Las veces que veía a Jellal eran escasas. Lo miraba sentado en su despacho cuando pasaba a fuera de ahí o lo veía simplemente entrenando con un joven de su misma edad, que lo obligaba a salir de ese frío despacho que tenía. El joven de cabello rosa se veía ser más animado y parecía de igual manera ser lo contrario a Jellal. Él parecía ser tan feliz, mientras que Jellal parecía ser tan infeliz.

-¡Levántate niña!-Gritó desde a fuera de mi "casa" uno de los guardias que yacían cuidándome.

Siempre era lo mismo a esta hora.

Dejé el huevo que abrazaba para simplemente dejarlo en la paja.

-Te veo más de rato.-Dije mientras me alejaba del huevo.

Me vestí con un vestido gris que era aquel uniforme con el que identificaban a los esclavos. Abrí la puerta de madera, encontrándome con los mismos guardias de siempre, pero había algo diferente ahí. Brain no estaba por primera vez esperándome junto con ellos.

Miré por todos lados, pero no se encontraba en ningún lugar.

-El Señor Brain no estará contigo hoy, niña.-Me explicó con una voz monótona uno de los guardias.-Ve a la cocina, le ayudarás a las cocineras.

Asentí para simplemente caminar a paso normal.

No quería preguntar dónde se encontraba Brain, porque para ser sincera era claro que no me interesaba. Simplemente aprovecharía para conocer más la mansión y ver cada detalle de ésta. Era por primera vez la primera oportunidad que estaba teniendo para inspeccionar los puntos débiles y los puntos fuertes de aquel lugar.

Caminaba por el jardín de manera más lenta, observando y sintiendo todo lo que podía.

Mi cuerpo podía sentir las vibraciones que provocaban las personas al hablar o al ejecutar una acción. Me había vuelto más sensible con todos mis sentidos, que me hacían identificar, ver, sentir y oler con mayor precisión.

Incluso podía sentir como una persona miraba mi espalda, pero era claro que no voltearía. También tenía que ser precavida y guardar lo mejor de mí para no levantar sospechas.

Entré a la mansión viendo el número de puertas que se encontraban a mi alrededor y hacía donde podían llevar éstas.

La persona más importante de la mansión era Jellal, pero no sabía cómo lo había llegado a ser. Era demasiado joven para tener tal cantidad de oro y no parecía haber otra persona igual de importante en la mansión. Tal vez por eso mismo siempre se la pasaba trabajando en su despacho.

Llegué a la cocina con dificultad, ya que la mansión era demasiado grande para lograr identificar cada rincón de ella, cuando eran limitadas las veces que me adentraba más allá del baño que usaba para lavar mi cuerpo.

Me paré en la puerta que separaba la cocina para empujarla levemente, viendo a tres mujeres de edad avanzada, vestidas de la misma manera que yo. Las tres mujeres eran canosas y robustas.

-Buenos días.-Saludé de manera educada, llamando la atención de las tres mujeres.-Me han mandado a ayudarlas por hoy.

Una de ellas miró asombrada los hematomas que tenía en mi cuerpo, para simplemente voltear su rostro con pena.

-Puedes comenzar a pelar las papas, pequeña.-Me invitó amablemente la más grande de las mujeres.-Prepararemos el desayuno del Señor Jellal nosotras, tú puedes ayudarnos a cocinar el desayuno de los esclavos.

Asentí ante su comentario para alejarme de ellas y acercarme al gran bulto de papas que yacían en una mesa de madera.

Sentía la mirada de dos de ellas, pero no iba a voltear.

Sabía que sentían pena por mí.

Lave cada papa que estaba en la mesa y las pele con una navaja muy bien afilada. Cocine durante un par de horas, haciendo grandes cantidades de puré de papá. La comida más típica para nosotros los esclavos.

-Le llevaré el desayuno al Señor Jellal.-Dijo una de las mujeres, tomando la bandeja de comida que iba dirigida a Jellal.

Eso llamó mi atención.

Vi como la mujer volteó su cuerpo para dirigirse hacia la puerta, pero con mi magia moví con rapidez una caja que se encontraba cerca de ella. La mujer al no ver la caja tropezó, obligando a mover mi cuerpo de manera veloz para tomar la bandeja de comida y sostener el peso de su cuerpo con el mío para evitar que se accidentara.

Las otras dos mujeres restantes voltearon al escuchar a la mujer quejarse, para acercarse a nosotras.

-¿Estás bien, Miria?-Preguntó una de ellas asustada.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien.-Respondió con voz baja.-Estos viejos ojos ya no ven bien, creo que me estoy haciendo torpe y vieja.

Intentó bromear, pero pude sentir tristeza en su ser.

Todos los que se encontraban en ese lugar se estaban marchitando poco a poco y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Tal vez el trato no era malo, ya que Jellal tenía la gran "amabilidad" de alimentarnos tres veces al día y no maltrataba físicamente a los esclavos, pero eso jamás se iba a comparar con la anhelada libertad por la que ansiábamos todos. El daño emocional era tan grande que todos nos estábamos opacando.

-Yo llevaré la comida del Señor Jellal.-Caminé a la salida sin esperar una respuesta.-Será mejor que me apresure para que el Señor no se moleste, descanse un momento usted, por favor.

Sin esperar más, salí para dirigirme al despacho de Jellal.

Miré a mi alrededor, notando mejor los detalles del comedor, pero no parecía haber nada que me fuera de utilidad para escapar. Esa mansión era una cárcel sin salida al parecer.

Caminé rodeando más aquel lugar, pero no había nada. No tenía otra opción que dirigirme al despacho de Jellal y entregarle el desayuno para volver.

El camino hacía el despacho de Jellal se me había hecho tan corto, que inclusive mi cuerpo temblaba levemente de nervios.

¿Cómo ese hombre lograba intimidarme tanto?

Me paré a fuera de su despacho para alzar la mano y tocar, recibiendo desde adentro la orden de pasar.

Me adentré con agilidad a su despacho y sin saludar dejé la bandeja de plata para voltear mi cuerpo y salir de ahí.

-No te vayas, niña.

Paré mi paso, sin voltear.

-¿Sucede algo?-Pregunté seria.

-Brain no estará durante unas semanas.-Dijo con su misma voz sin sentimiento.-Y tu entrenamiento no puede ser suspendido. Yo evaluaré tu avance y tu progreso. Espero que finalmente me puedas servir para algo.

Mordí levemente mis labios ante la manera en la que me estaba hablando.

-¿Y qué progreso esperas ver?-Pregunté manteniendo mi margen.

Sentí la vista de Jellal, sabiendo que era momento de finalmente verlo. Su mirada era fría y sus labios formaban una perfecta línea que hacía imposible mostrar una expresión facial en su rostro.

-Al parecer sigues siendo la misma niña de meses atrás.-Dijo mientras se levantaba.-Tú no eres igual a mí, niña.

Se acercó peligrosamente a mí para tomarme del hombro con fuerza mientras que me obligaba a verlo directamente a los ojos.

-No veo diferencia alguna entre tú y yo.-Le respondí con la misma seriedad con la que le había preguntado.-Sólo veo a un niño lleno de odio y miedo escondido atrás de su escritorio. No eres más que yo, Jellal.

Su expresión se hizo más dura y su agarre se había intensificado.

-¿Quién es el que se deja llevar por sus emociones ahora, niño?-Pregunté soltando su agarre con mi magia.

Ante el movimiento brusco que le había provocado mi magia, Jellal relajó su semblante para mirarme sin sentimiento alguno.

-Eres una estúpida, Erza.-Me dijo, nombrándome por primera vez.-Yo no soy Brain y eso lo aprenderás hoy.

Abrí mis ojos al sentir como tomaba mi brazo y me jalaba.

La fuerza con la que me obligaba a caminar era mayor que la resistencia que yo ponía.

Me llevó al lugar donde siempre me llevaba Brain, para tomar mis brazos y encadenarlos al igual que mis piernas.

Mantuve mi rostro sin expresión alguna, ya estaba acostumbrada a lo que iba hacer, así que este hombre no lograría provocar miedo en mí por una acción que él mismo se encargaba de hacerme más fuerte.

Abrí levemente mis ojos al sentir magia salir de su cuerpo, materializando un látigo de luz. Sin esperar más reacción de mí, golpeó mi cuerpo con aquel látigo, provocando un leve gemido de parte mía.

La magia de su látigo traspasaba por todos mis sentidos. Era más fuerte que un golpe físico.

Golpeó varias veces mi cuerpo, cada vez con más agilidad al no conseguir grito alguno de parte mía.

Mi cuerpo estaba comenzando a sangrar de las heridas que se abrían.

Mi cuerpo se sentía más adolorido que de costumbre, debido a su magia. Y eso me estaba desesperando en gran manera. Me estaba desesperando debido al hecho de que seguía estando a la merced de Jellal sin poder yo hacer nada.

Elevé mi magia deteniendo su látigo, y alcé mi mirada hacía él.

Nuestros ojos se cruzaron, mostrando el mismo odio.

-Deja de golpearme, Jellal.-Dije con una voz llena de odio.

Elevé mi magia, rompiendo una de las cadenas que sostenía mis muñecas, logrando que mi cuerpo se balanceara debido a la falta de equilibrio que estaba presentando; más sin embargo todo eso pasó al mismo tiempo en que Jellal había apuntado su látigo hacia mi cuerpo en dirección a mi abdomen donde debido al cambio de posición que había tenido mi cuerpo, había logrado dar en la parte superior de mi rostro, exactamente en mi ojo izquierdo.

-¡Ahhh!-Grité por primera vez.

Cerré ambos ojos con sumo dolor, llevando mi mano suelta a la parte que Jellal me había dañado, sintiendo un líquido cálido recorrer la parte izquierda de mi rostro.

-¡Erza!-Exclamó con sorpresa, Jellal.

Era la primera vez que escuchaba tanta sorpresa por parte de él, que si no hubiera sido por el dolor, eso sería lo que se llevaría por completo mi atención.

Mis manos temblaban debido al enorme dolor que sentía en mi ojo izquierdo. Intenté abrir ambos ojos, pero el único que me permitía ver algo era mi ojo derecho. Lo poco que lograba divisar era una mezcla colores negros y azules mezclados; miré hacía mi mano suelta, viendo la intensidad de mi sangre en mi mano.

Mi cuerpo en un instante había sido soltado por las cadenas que siempre me sostenían, ya que mi cuerpo era sostenido por la misma persona que me había causado tal dolor.

Jellal.

Su semblante era de completa preocupación, me encontraba yo en sus brazos siendo cargada mientras que él me miraba con terror en los ojos.

Seguía sintiendo la sangre salir de mi ojo izquierdo, así como también sentía como mi cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse débil y con sueño.

Jellal se levantó de inmediato para sacarnos de aquel obscuro lugar. Sentí la luz del día en mi ojo sano, así como en mi cuerpo. Los guardias de Jellal se acercaban hacia nosotros, pero él simplemente parecía preocupado únicamente por mí. No le contestaba a nadie que no fuera sus propios pensamientos.

¿Se sentía culpable?

Era claro que sí, ya que él mismo me había recalcado tantas veces que yo era importante para sus planes. Era imposible pensar que él se estaba preocupado por el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

Mi cuerpo se sentía cada vez más débil y mi ojo sano comenzaba a quedarse cerrado lentamente.

-¡No te duermas!-Me ordenó Jellal aterrado.

Con toda la fuerza posible trataba de mantenerme despierta, viendo hacia donde me dirigía. Mi pequeña cabaña fue el destino al que llegamos.

Los guardias de Jellal abrieron la puerta de inmediato. Mi cuerpo había sido posado en mi cama con gran delicadeza, mientras Jellal quitaba su camisa blanca y me la colocaba en el ojo, evitando que la hemorragia me terminara de matar.

-Me…me duele.-Dije con voz débil al sentir la presión de su mano en mi ojo.

Su mirada mostraba una culpa increíble que jamás creí ver en alguien tan duro como él. Por primera vez podía ver a Jellal siendo un humano.

Él no dijo nada, simplemente se encargó de mantener su camisa en mi ojo.

Así pasaron algunos minutos hasta que la puerta nuevamente fue abierta con brusquedad.

-¡Eres un imbécil!-Gritó Gray.

Jellal volteó a verlo, más sin embargo no dijo absolutamente nada.

Gray quitó a Jellal de mí, remplazando a Jellal. Quitó la camisa llena de sangre de mi ojo para ver seguramente una escena horrible. Sus ojos se agrandaron debido a la impresión que yo le había provocado. Jellal también mostró sorpresa en sus ojos, pero de inmediato salió del lugar con la vista perdida en el suelo.

Eso fue lo último que vi antes de quedarme completamente dormida.

¿Qué era lo que había pasado conmigo? ¿Por qué estaba rodeada de gente tan mala?

Toda mi vida había sido así.

Siempre había sentido el rechazo por parte de Jude y la incertidumbre por parte de mamá. Mamá mostraba más amor en su persona hacía mí al igual que Lucy, pero Jude siempre lograba hacerme sentir inferior. Creía que era debido a mi aspecto físico, por eso estaba cansada de ser yo.

Después de que Jellal me había comprado como su esclava, las cosas no habían logrado mejorar.

No sentía que era yo completamente.

Sentía que algo me faltaba…o alguien.

Todas las noches sentía diferentes sensaciones en mi cuerpo.

A veces sentía el viento chocar con mi rostro y otras veces sentía la lluvia recorrer mi cuerpo. Estaba experimentando sensaciones cada vez que dormía que me hacían pensar que en realidad había escapado de las manos de Jellal, pero cada mañana despertaba y me daba cuenta que seguía en sus manos.

¿Cuál sería mi destino una vez logre escapar de Jellal?

Buscaría a Lucy y escaparía con ella.

¿Eso era todo?

Mi cuerpo nuevamente comenzaba a experimentar sensaciones de calidez, como si alguien me estuviese abrazando.

Intenté abrir mis ojos lentamente, logrando ver borroso con mi ojo derecho, mientras que con mi ojo izquierdo la obscuridad era lo único que divisaba.

Miré todo a mí alrededor para ver que estaba sola junto con mi preciado huevo.

Levanté mi cuerpo lentamente, sintiendo un fuerte mareo en mi cabeza; minutos después que éste desapareció llevé mis pies descalzos al suelo para lograr levantar mi cuerpo con esfuerzo. Arrastré mis piernas debido a la poca energía que tenía para acercarme a mi huevo y abrazarlo.

Mantuve mi ojo cerrado mientras que abrazaba a mi huevo. Sintiendo la alegría que este emanaba desde adentro.

-Yo también te he extrañado.-Dije con suavidad.

Abrí mi ojo y junto con mi huevo me acerqué al espejo que yacía en mi pequeña cabaña. Mi ojo derecho mostró tristeza al ver lo que Jellal me había hecho.

Mi ojo izquierdo estaba vendado con una fina tela. Mi cabello rojo llegaba hasta mis mejillas dejando ver el paso de los meses en los que había estado cautiva aquí. Llevé mi vista a mi cuerpo desnudo para ver algunas cicatrices que Gray no había podido curar debido a la profundidad de éstas.

Ese hombre me estaba matando.

El huevo sintió la desesperación de mí ser, reflejando por él mismo tristeza.

Arrastré nuevamente mis piernas a la cama, dejándome caer lentamente en ella junto con mi huevo.

Después de ese acontecimiento los días pasaron con rapidez, convirtiéndose en meses.

Gray me había explicado que el ataque de Jellal había reventado mi ojo izquierdo, por lo que había quedado ciega de mi ojo izquierdo. Eso me había dolido tanto, pero mi esperanza regresó al saber que se decía que existía una bruja capaz de curar mi ojo. Logré tener un poco de esperanza gracias a eso.

Después de ese acontecimiento los entrenamientos con Brain se habían vuelto diferentes. Me enseñaba a manejar mi magia con mi mente mientras que él metía en mis pensamientos las escenas más traumáticas de mi vida. El maltrato físico había terminado, dando paso al maltrato emocional.

También había dejado de ver a Jellal.

Él se mantenía en su despacho día y noche y cuando lograba verlo de lejos simplemente me ignoraba. Así fue durante varios meses.

En invierno del año x997 el huevo que tanto había cuidado por fin había eclosionado, mostrando la sorpresa de mi vida.

Se trataba de una hermosa dragona de escamas negras y azules. Sus ojos eran de un hermoso color azul, igualándose con la belleza del cielo despejado. Sus alas eran más grandes que su mismo cuerpo y sus patas eran levemente cortas.

Jamás había pensado que los dragones en realidad habían existido, pero después de ver a mi pequeña dragona sabía que la historia que una vez mamá me contó era cierta. Las dos diosas Elizabeth e Isabelle en realidad sí habían existido y Zú era la clara muestra de ello.

Jellal y sus hombres estaban tan sorprendidos como yo del resultado de aquel gran huevo. Inclusive los hombres de Jellal intentaron separarme de Zú al momento en que ésta nació, algo que Zú no permitió debido a que los envenenó al momento en que tuvieron tacto alguno con ella. Yo era la única persona que podía tocar a Zú sin ser envenenada por ella, por lo que Jellal me había permitido ser yo aún su cuidadora.

Pasé el invierno del año x997 con Zú únicamente.

Pasando los meses la conciencia de Zú se había desarrollado más rápido que la conciencia de un humano normal. Era capaz de escuchar sus pensamientos y sentir sus emociones. Su cuerpo también había crecido considerablemente, quedando casi a la altura de mi cuerpo con el paso de los años.

Fue así como pasaron tres largos años.

Yo había cumplido quince años de edad y Zú sus tiernos dos años de vida.

Mi cuerpo había cambiado considerablemente, mostrando signos de que había dejado de ser una niña. Mis pechos se habían desarrollado y mis piernas se habían alargado; mi cabello finalmente lo había dejado largo, mostrando al mundo mi verdadero ser.

La vida de Zú me había vuelto más fuerte, ya que la pena que sentía hacía mi persona se había esfumado. Me sentía orgullosa de quién yo era, porque mi cabello mostraba la existencia de lo que alguna vez creí imposible. La vida de aquellas brujas que Jude tanto odiaba.

-Lo has dejado muy largo.-Me comentó Gray, viendo hacia un río que se encontraba cerca de la mansión.

Asentí levemente mientras tomaba mechones de cabellos entre mis manos.

-Una vez corté mi cabello cuando era niña debido al miedo que me provocaba el rechazo.-Dije mientras me perdía entre mis pensamientos.-No tengo más miedo de que las personas me rechacen. Después de todo, no tiene nada de malo ser quién yo soy en realidad.

Gray me miró enternecido, para acercarse a mí y abrazarme.

Dejé que mostrara tal acto de cariño hacía mí, después de todo él era la persona de la que había estado enamorada tantos años.

-Te rechazarán aquellas personas que no logren entender la verdadera belleza de tu ser.

-¿Cómo Jellal?

Gray se había quedado callado, mientras jugaba torpemente con mi cabello.

Él tenía una relación indiferente con Jellal, mientras que yo no tenía incluso una relación con él.

Después del incidente con mi ojo, Jellal no me hablaba a menos que Zú estuviera relacionada en ello. Él se había olvidado de mi existencia, viéndome únicamente como la mujer que cuidaba a Zú. Era claro que la vida de Zú era de suma importancia para él, ya que mi entrenamiento estaba ligado al nuevo entrenamiento que Zú había adquirido.

Yo lograba controlar los pensamientos de Zú y sus acciones.

Zú y yo estábamos enlazadas mentalmente.

-Jellal no logra entender a nadie que no sea él mismo.-Me contestó finalmente, Gray.-Es una persona egoísta y solitaria.

Bajé la mirada al saber eso.

No lograba entender en realidad a Jellal, pero Zú estaba encariñada con él.

A pesar de que Zú y yo estábamos enlazadas, me era imposible sentir lo mismo que ella cuando veía a Jellal. Ella era feliz cuando veía a Jellal, mientras que yo era infeliz cada que lo veía.

-Debemos regresar a la mansión, Gray.-Sugerí al ver que el cielo se estaba volviendo obscuro.-Brain no ha de tardar en buscarme.

Gray asintió para simplemente pararse y caminar a mi lado.

Ambos caminamos juntos hasta donde se encontraban los muros del jardín. Elevé mi magia y con un simple salto nos encontrábamos del otro lado los dos.

-Nos vemos mañana, Gray.-Me despedí al estar a dentro de la mansión.

Le di la espalda para caminar al mismo lugar de siempre, pero sentí sus brazos rodear mi cuerpo.

Me sonrojé de inmediato al sentir su tacto, volteando de inmediato. Lo que vi me dejó con la mente en blanco, ya que Gray se encontraba con las mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos viéndome directamente.

Me volteé para verlo mejor, pero sus labios de inmediato capturaron los míos.

Mis ojos se agrandaron debido a la sorpresa de ser besada por la persona que había amado durante tantos años, para cerrar mis ojos y besarlo de igual manera. Sus labios besaban con dulzura los míos, mientras que los míos trataban de hacer lo mismo, mostrando la inexperiencia que tenía en besar. Su mano derecha se dirigió a mi mejilla, rozándola amablemente. Después de estar unos minutos así, me separé de él lentamente debido a la falta de aire. Nuestros ojos se encontraron, trayendo él su frente con la mía.

-Lo siento tanto, pero ya es imposible para mí estar contigo sin besarte.-Susurró con sus ojos perforando los míos.

Mis mejillas las sentía tan calientes que podía asegurar que cualquiera pensaría que padecía de una horrible fiebre.

-Me gustas mucho, Gray.-Confesé con mi corazón latiendo rápidamente.

-Y a mí me encantas, Erza.-Sus ojos mostraban tanta determinación.-Me es imposible verte como la niña que conocí. Te has hecho tan fuerte a pesar de las circunstancias en la que estás.

-Yo no creo ser así.-Me separé levemente de él para mirar la gran casa que tenía en frente.-No soy fuerte porque no he podido hacer nada por mí ni por Lucy. Sigo siendo una esclava de Jellal y soy incapaz de escapar por el miedo que me provoca pensar que en el mundo exterior puedan dañar a Zú debido a su naturaleza.

Habían pasado tres años en los que prometía que iba escapar de las manos de Jellal, pero siempre era incapaz de hacerlo.

El primer año era mi falta de poder y en los últimos años era el hecho de que Zú era mi mejor amiga y no podía dejarla sola con Jellal. Si escapaba de la mansión sería con ella, pero su cuerpo era tan grande que era imposible esconderla. Si el rey se llegase enterar de la existencia de un dragón, mandarían a la armada real y me separarían de ella.

-¡Tú y yo escaparemos de aquí junto con Zú!-Exclamó emocionado, Gray.-Buscaremos a Lucy y finalmente estaremos fuera de la vida de Jellal. Con tu magia y la de Zú él jamás nos encontrará.

Giré mi cuerpo para verlo a los ojos.

No sabía qué decir.

Zú era mi prioridad ya que seguía siendo un bebé a pesar de sus dimensiones. Ella seguía teniendo un temperamento agresivo hacia lo desconocido, sin contar los tratos especiales que requería. Mi magia todavía no era suficiente para controlarla día y noche. Ella y yo jamás sobreviramos allá afuera, pero tal vez y con Gray teníamos una oportunidad.

-Lo pensaré, Gray.-Dije al analizar toda la situación.-Te veré mañana, ¿cierto?

Gray asintió para simplemente acercarse a mí y besarme nuevamente. Sin más, su cuerpo desapareció entre la obscuridad.

Corrí rápidamente para pasar entre la mansión y llegar al jardín trasero.

Abrí la puerta de mi cabaña para encontrarme con el cuerpo de Zú acostado cerca de la chimenea.

La miré durante varios segundos, viendo lo linda que era al dormir. Cerré mis ojos y me acerqué a la cama para caer en ella. Mi cuerpo nuevamente sentía la cálida brisa reposar en mí a pesar que donde me encontraba próximamente sería invierno…nuevamente.

 **-¿En qué piensas, Erza?-Escuché en mi mente la tierna voz de mi amiga.**

Giré mi cuerpo para quedar de lado y verla fijamente a esos hermosos ojos azules.

 **-¿Te gusta este lugar, Zú?-Pregunté dentro de su mente.**

 **-¡Claro que sí!-Exclamó con euforia.-Aquí está Jellal y tú.**

Nunca entendería el apego que Zú le tenía hacia Jellal.

Era cierto que él la visitaba y era amable a pesar de no poderse comunicar con ella, pero fuera de ahí no había más relación entre ellos. Jellal debía ser uno más en la vida de Zú.

- **¿Por qué le tienes tanto aprecio, Zú?-Pregunté con más preocupación.**

 **-No lo sé, sólo sé que ustedes dos han sido las personas más amables en mi vida y los quiero a ambos. Jellal siempre me consiente con carnes y tú eres como mi hermana, Erza.-Respondió con sinceridad a mi pregunta.-Sé que tú no lo quieres, pero él no es tan malo como parece. Puedo sentir su corazón así como siento el tuyo y es igual de humano que tú.**

Giré nuevamente mi cuerpo, dándole la espalda a Zú y lleve mi mano derecha a mi ojo izquierdo, que estaba cubierto por un parche negro.

Era imposible pensar en Jellal como alguien humano. Él simplemente era un hombre lleno de arrogancia y desprecio hacia los demás. Jamás podría verlo como alguien solidario.

No sabía que era lo que Zú sentía cuando presenciaba a Jellal, pero lo único que yo podía sentir hacía él era desprecio por lo que me había hecho pasar durante varios años. Me había separado de mi hermana y me golpeado hasta perder mi ojo izquierdo. Me tenía cautiva en su mansión sin poder hablar con alguien que no fuese Brain y Gray y lo único que le interesaba era Zú, con un fin que todavía desconocía.

- **Descansa, Zú.**

Sin más, ambas caímos rendidas por el sueño.

Nuestros entrenamientos eran exhaustos, por eso siempre terminábamos las dos tan cansadas.

Con mi cuerpo y con mi mente controlaba las acciones de Zú, volviéndome una con ella. Era algo exhaustivo después de un par de horas, por lo que ella y yo quedábamos agotadas física y mentalmente.

Así fue como los días siguieron pasando.

En las mañanas Zú y yo entrenábamos junto con Brain, y por las tardes lograba escaparme de todos para verme con Gray en el rio de siempre. Pasábamos nuestras tardes juntos, como si de verdad fuéramos una pareja, pero en la mansión ambos simplemente nos limitábamos a platicar por miedo a que nos lograran ver.

No podía permitir el hecho de que me separen de Gray, por eso tenía que ser más astuta que Jellal para poder llevar mi relación en secreto.

Fue así como llegó el invierno del año x999.

Elevé mi mano apuntando hacia un gran árbol, para ver cómo era destruido por la increíble dragona que era Zú. Afilé mi mirada viendo todas las hojas secas que caían, para hacerlas desaparecer en segundos.

-Bien hecho, Erza.-Dijo si emoción alguna, Brain.-Esta vez no han dejado rastro alguno, pero han tardado lo suficiente como para que alguien se dé cuenta que tú eres el jinete de la dragona. Te matarán en segundos si sólo concentras tu mente en un punto.

A veces las palabras de Brain me hacían sentir como un objeto.

Desde que había llegado tenía sospecha que yo era un simple arma para ellos, pero con el paso de los años me había dado cuenta que era cierto. Me habían estado preparando para luchar contra alguien o algo que era más fuerte que un dragón.

-Regresen a la mansión tú y la dragona.-Ordenó Brain, mientras que caminaba de manera opuesta a mi camino.-Jellal te dará nuevas indicaciones, así que apúrate.

Asentí para acercarme a Zú, ella agachó su lomo levemente para ayudarme a subir arriba de ella. Una vez estuve arriba, sus grandes alas salieron, mostrando la belleza del color negro con azul que yacía en sus escamas. Ella emprendió vuelo hacía la mansión.

Miré hacia el cielo en lo que estaba arriba de ella.

A veces deseaba ser como las personas que se encontraban en la ciudadela. Personas que eran libres a su manera.

Últimamente pensaba que la única libertad que existía era la que se encontraba en la mente, pero inclusive mi mente estaba encerrada por aquel hombre de cabello azul y marca en el ojo.

Apreté mis puños para descender a la mansión de Jellal.

Zú me bajó con delicadeza para acercarse a los guardias de Jellal que le tenían preparado grandes cortes de carnes para ella. Por supuesto, ella corrió con ellos para arrebatarles la carne y comer desesperadamente.

-Tu entrenamiento y el de Zú ha mejorado considerablente.-Comentó atrás de mí, Jellal.

Lo había sentido llegar, pero había ignorado el hecho de voltear a verlo.

-Brain me ha mencionado sobre nuevas indicaciones.-Dije sin siquiera voltear a verlo.-¿Qué deseas que yo haga?

No hablaba, simplemente se mantenía respirando calmadamente mientras veía a Zú comer. Voltee mi mirada hacía a él al no recibir respuesta alguna, para ver su mismo rostro calmado.

-Comenzarán una búsqueda junto con Natsu Dragneel.

¿Natsu? ¿Por qué iniciaría yo una búsqueda con el joven de cabello rosa?

-¿Dónde lo veré?-Pregunté para finalizar nuestra conversación.

-Lo verás hoy en el templo del oeste cuando el sol se meta.-Se quedó callado durante unos segundo para verme directamente a los ojos.-Natsu es un fiel amigo mío, así que no intentes escapar. No tienes oportunidad alguna contra ellos dos.

¿Ellos dos? Alguien más estaría acompañando al joven pelirosa.

Quería contestarle como era debido, pero no quería causar problemas ahora que esta podía ser la única oportunidad de escapar junto con Zú y Gray. Lo mejor que podía hacer era asentir a sus órdenes y comportarme en frente de él.

Al ver que no le conteste, se marchó del lugar. Siempre mostrando la elegancia en su ser y la poca importancia que le tomaba a mis opiniones.

Vi cómo se alejaba de mí poco a poco, para caer en cuenta que tenía que contarle a Gray de las posibilidades de escapar. El joven pelirosa no causaba miedo alguno en mí. Lo había visto entrenar, por lo que había aprendido a leer sus movimientos sin problema alguno.

Mis manos temblaban levemente por la emoción que me había provocado aquella orden de Jellal, por lo que mis piernas respondieron de la misma manera. Me adentré a la mansión corriendo con la mayor rapidez y agilidad que podía tener, para bajar las escaleras que daba a la habitación de los empleados –no esclavos- de aquella impresionante mansión.

Las luces que alumbraban el pasillo pasaban ante mis ojos con la misma rapidez de mis piernas. Corrí por varios pasillos, para divisar la única puerta que me interesaba ahí. Era tanto el interés que tenía hacia esa puerta que había ignorado la presencia de una mujer cerca de ahí. Paré de inmediato al ver que casi chocaba con ella, maniobrando mi cuerpo para evitar golpearla.

-Lo siento.-Me disculpé al ver que había asustado a aquella mujer que parecía ser levemente menor que yo.

Me levanté para darle la espalda, pero ella tocó mi hombro. La miré con una ceja alzada al ver detalladamente a la joven.

Ella era hermosa. Tenía un cabello purpura largo y unos ojos color miel llenos de tristeza. Su rostro era fino y su cuerpo era demasiado delgado.

-¿Sucede algo?-Pregunté al ver que no soltaba mi hombro.

Alcé mi mano para tocar la suya, sintiendo su cuerpo estremecerse con esta acción. Su cabeza se agachó, mientras que sus ojos se concentraban en ver el suelo. Sus labios temblaban levemente, como si quisiera decir algo.

-Tú…-Calló durante unos segundos después de haberme tuteado.-tú debes tener cuidado con estas personas.

Me sorprendí levemente por su comentario.

Mis cejas se arquearon levemente, para tomar su mano con las dos manos mías.

-También eres una esclava, ¿verdad?-Pregunté al ver su vestido gris.

Era clara la respuesta, ya que conocía a la perfección aquel vestido gris que Jellal obligaba usar a sus esclavas, con el fin de jamás olvidar qué era éramos para él. Miré mi vestido gris, el cual comenzaba a quedarme corto debido a los cambios por los que pasaba mi cuerpo.

-Debes escapar con esa dragona lo más pronto posible.-Me confesó con terror en sus ojos.-Esa dragona es la clave para llegar a las tierras perdidas y creo que es el lugar al que Jellal quiere llegar.

¿Tierras perdidas?

No sabía a qué era lo que se refería, pero parecía conocer más sobre el verdadero destino de Zú que yo. Y podía suponer que eso se debía a la cantidad de cosas que lograba escuchar día con día en la mansión.

-Yo nunca he creído en la historia de las Diosas de Philia, pero al ver a esa dragona me hace pensar que eso es cierto.-Sus cuerpo completo mostraba miedo al contarme eso.-No quiero que alguien como Jellal logre penetrar las tierras de Elizabeth e Isabelle.

Recordaba cada detalle de la historia de las Diosas de Philia.

Sabía a la perfección que Elizabeth e Isabelle habían logrado unificar el mundo de los dragones con el mundo de los humanos, pero esas tierras no existían más. Lo único que quedaba de ellas era la existencia de Zú, por lo que era imposible pensar en que existían más dragones como ella.

Suponía que la misión que Jellal me iba a encomendar era sobre búsqueda de más dragones. Tal vez por eso se había dedicado tantos años a entrenarme a nivel mental y emocional con Zú. Ya que lo único que era más fuerte que un mago, eran los dragones, pero inclusive alguien como Jellal no pondría en riesgo la vida de Zú, si era cierto que él le tenía aprecio alguno.

-No tienes de que preocuparte.-Dije con suma confianza.-Zú no será un títere de Jellal.

Mi mirada pareció darle confianza, ya que me mostró una débil sonrisa mientras desviaba su mirada.

Sin decir nada más, me agradeció en un simple susurro para salir de aquel lugar al cual seguramente había ido a entregar comida.

Había demasiadas cosas que desconocía, como el origen de las personas que poseían magia. Personas como Jellal y personas como yo, pero ese no era mi mayor interés a decir verdad. Tenía más interés sobre el motivo por el que él me había comprado y él por qué yo había sido la encargada de cuidar el huevo de Zú durante varios meses.

¿Por qué yo era la única que parecía escuchar los pensamientos con Zú?

Me había quedado parada en el mismo lugar donde aquella joven de cabello purpura me había detenido, para darme cuenta que me había quedado sumida en mis pensamientos más de lo que deseaba.

Tenía una misión más importante y esa era avisarle a Gray sobre la pequeña posibilidad que teníamos de escapar.

Moví mis piernas con pesadez, para recobrar nuevamente el camino que tenía en mente para llegar a mi destino.

Abrí la puerta sin siquiera tocar, para ver a Gray acostado en la cama, leyendo un libro de pasta vieja.

Su mirada se dirigió a mí para mirarme con terror.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí, Erza?!-Preguntó exaltado.-Si te ven conmigo comenzarán a suponer sobre nosotros y si esto llega a los oídos de Jellal nos puede…

-Hoy mismo tenemos que escapar, Gray.-Corté sus palabras con mi simple comentario.

Gray mostró sorpresa en sus ojos, mientras que sus labios se entreabrían levemente.

-Jellal me ha dado la orden de salir hoy. Es la primera vez que Zú y yo saldremos de los alrededores de la mansión sin sus guardias y Brain vigilándonos.-Vi su rostro lleno de sorpresa, por lo que seguí hablando para desaparecer sus dudas.-No hemos escapado debido al miedo que me provocaba salir al exterior con Zú. Jellal fácilmente me podría encontrar tan pronto se enterase de que escape, pero esta vez es diferente; para cuando él sepa que escapé nosotros ya estaremos muy lejos de este Reino.

Gray parecía indeciso, pero al ver la determinación con la que hablaba asintió para tomar mis hombros con sus manos.

-Entonces dime cuál es el plan.

 **Díos mío! Este si que fue un capitulo un poco intenso.**

 **Primero que nada.**

 **Jellal lastimó a Erza y la dejó ciega de su ojo izquierdo :O eso sin duda si que fue muy cruel de él, y luego parece que inició una relación entre erza y gray.**

 **Se ha añadido un nuevo personaje y ese es la dragona de Erza! Al parecer natsu también ya saldrá en la historia jojoj**

 **Qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo ¿? Comenten sus teorías a ver si alguna es certera jjojo**

 **Espero que este cap les haya gustado tanto como a mí y solo les puedo decir que se vienen cosas muy buenas jojojojo**

 **Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :D**

 **Si les gustó favor de comentar lo que les gustó de este cap y si no también jojoj**

 **Con amor IleyBriseo**


	5. Nuestras vidas enlazadas

**Hola chicos/as hermosas/os jajaj ¿cómo están ¿?**

 **Sé que casi no actualice en un mes, pero este ha sido hasta ahorita el cap más largo que he escrito en esta historia, sin contar que puse un montón de cosas impactantes que les aseguro les gustará demasiado.**

 **Esta cap me encantó de verdad, hasta ahorita creo que ha sido mi mejor capitulo y espero que ustedes igual les guste como a mí me hizo temblar de emoción jajaja y es que en verdad me encantó escribir este capitulo**

 **Bueno vamos a los agradecimientos:**

 **Erza Ps: jajajajaja qué bueno, eso me hace saber que entonces si te gustará todo lo que pienso hacer en esa historia jojojojo muchas gracias por tu bello review 3**

 **Annia Scarlet: Jajaja pues este cap descubrirás a ver si tu teoría fue cierta jojojojo puede que sí, puede que no :O nadie lo sabe. Muchas gracias por tu bello review**

 **Bueno sin más los dejo leer este bello cap.**

 **Si les gustó no olviden de apoyar a esta pobre escritora con sus bellos reviews.**

Nuestras vidas enlazadas.

Miré la habitación en la que había estado retenida durante tres largos años, para simplemente mostrar una sonrisa de medio lado.

No tenía ninguna pertenencia mía que quisiera llevarme.

Comenzaría mi vida de nuevo, con Zú y Gray como el único lazo que me dejaría aquella fría mansión. No necesitaba nada más de ese lugar. No necesitaba incluso una inútil venganza hacía Jellal por los años de maltrato por parte de él; lo único que deseaba era no volver a verlo en mi vida.

Tenía tantos planes después de abandonar aquél lugar: quería encontrar a Lucy antes que nada, buscaría a la bruja que era capaz de sanar mi ojo izquierdo. Después de ahí, podría dedicarme a vivir con Lucy, Gray y Zú, muy lejos de cualquier Reino o cualquier persona capaz de dañarnos. Tenía un motivo para vivir y eran ellos lo único que necesitaba para ser fuerte.

Caminé descalza hacia el árbol donde Zú siempre descansaba.

Zú pareció sentir mi presencia, ya que de inmediato abrió sus grandes ojos azules para mirarme fijamente.

 **-¿Ya es hora?-Preguntó al ver que estaba parada en frente de ella.**

Asentí levemente para mostrarle una sonrisa y subir a su lomo.

Su cabeza giró levemente para voltear a ver todo mi cuerpo.

 **-¿No llevarás nada más?-Miró detalladamente el hecho de que sólo traía el vestido que me distinguía como esclava.**

 **-No necesito nada más.**

 **-¿Inclusive no necesitas zapatos?**

 **-Nunca los he usado en lo que he estado encerrada aquí, quiero dejar las cosas que me ha dado Brain intactas.-Miré mis pies desnudos.-He pasado inviernos con simples vestidos, creo que podré efectuar mi misión si incluso voy desnuda.**

Zú pareció divertirle mi comentario, para segundos después mostrar sus increíbles alas. Se elevó con ayuda de ellas, quedando arriba de la mansión de Jellal. Voltee por última vez a ver esa horrible mansión, encontrándome con la mirada de Jellal. Él se encontraba en la increíble puerta principal.

Mi mirada y la de él se encontraron, quedándonos así durante varios segundos.

Él parecía preocupado, pero no dejaba de mostrar su entrecejo fruncido. Yo en cambió le dirigí una pequeña sonrisa ladina, apartando mi vista de la de él y dirigirla hacia el horizonte.

Podía sentir su penetrante mirada ver mi cuerpo completo, seguramente molesto por el hecho de haber rechazado los ropajes que me había mandado exclusivamente para este viaje.

- **Vamos, Zú.**

Al decir esto, Zú emprendió vuelo al lugar al que había acordado ver a Natsu Dragneel.

Mi mente controlaba el cuerpo de Zú en una sintonía casi perfecta. Podía controlar la dirección que Zú tomaba para evitar ser vista por las personas de la ciudadela.

El horizonte mostraba una vista casi perfecta.

El sol estaba metiéndose con una lentitud exquisita, permitiéndome sentir la calidez de éste en mi cuerpo, así como el agradable viento de la libertad rosar por toda mi alma. Los rayos del sol cubrían por completo a la ciudadela de Magnolia, dando paso a la fina obscuridad de asomarse.

Estiré mis brazos hacia el cielo, sintiendo por primera vez en tres años aquello que Jellal me había arrebatado.

No podía expresar la alegría que me hacía sentir el estar así con Zú.

Zú no sabía que ese día escaparía junto con Gray y era mejor mantenerlo así, mínimo hasta que mi poder mágico me impidiera controlarla; eso nos daría oportunidad de estar lo suficientemente lejos y bloquear su olfato de aquel que decía querer. No sabía por cuántas horas podría controlar su cuerpo, pero haría el intento.

Dirigí mi vista al lugar donde Jellal me había mencionado que me estaría esperando Natsu, para dirigir mi mente allá y con ello mismo el cuerpo de Zú.

El templo parecía estar en ruinas, ya que lo único que se veía eran los grandes pedestales destrozados. El techo estaba destrozado, dejando mostrar la luz de la luna en el interior. Alrededor estaba rodeado de grandes y verdes pinos, que a pesar de las noches nevadas, se seguían manteniendo vivos y frescos.

Zú bajó en frente de la media puerta de madera del templo, dejando su cuerpo y el mío en la entrada. Me bajé de su cuerpo, sintiendo con mis pies los escombros que se enterraban levemente en las plantas de mis pies.

Los entrenamientos con Brain habían provocado en mí una increíble resistencia al dolor. Tal vez era lo único que agradecía, que ellos mismos me habían hecho fuerte para soportar el mundo al que tanto le había temido. Porque ellos me hicieron ver la crueldad de las personas y de lo que eran capaces con tal de conseguir sus deseos.

 **-Espérame aquí, Zú.**

Zú pareció entender, dejándome a mí adentrarme sola en aquel templo.

Caminé con delicadeza, tratando de no hacer ruido alguno.

Sentía dos presencias cercas, pero no podía identificar de quién era la otra presencia que estaría acompañando a Natsu Dragneel.

Entré con sumo cuidado, viendo sentado al joven con el que me encontraría desde un principio.

Ahí estaba él, mirando fijamente hacía el suelo con una mueca de aburrimiento en su ser. Sus manos estaban cruzadas, y sus codos eran apoyados en sus piernas. Al verme entrar, levantó su mirada para dedicarme una gran sonrisa.

Me sonrojé levemente por la agradable manera con la que me había recibido, pero de inmediato cambié mi semblante a uno más serio. Afilé mis sentidos, sintiendo alrededor la otra presencia, pero no podía verla a simple vista, ¿quién era la otra persona con la que Natsu Dragneel estaría esperándome?

Atrás del cuerpo del Dragneel estaba una estatua conocida para mí.

Era la misma estatua que había visto con mamá y Lucy.

Las dos Diosas de Philia.

Elizabeth e Isabelle.

Mostraban la misma postura que la estatua que había visto en el pasado. Ambas mostrando una de sus alas hacía arriba y otra de sus alas hacía abajo.

-Me alegra saber que eres una persona puntual.-Me habló por primera vez, él.-Jellal me ha hablado tanto de ti, pero al verte tan de cerca me doy cuenta de lo tan equivocado que está él de ti.

Fruncí mi ceño al escuchar eso.

¿Qué ha estado hablando Jellal de mí con esta persona?

Natsu Dragneel pareció divertirle mi reacción, ya que dejó escapar una gran carcajada que hizo eco en aquel destrozado templo.

-Parece ser que tú y él tienen una gran enemistad, tal vez porque en el fondo ambos son iguales.

Yo no era igual a Jellal.

Yo inclusive con todo el oro del mundo era incapaz de esclavizar a niños y ancianos. Yo no era como aquel hombre que sólo mostraba arrogancia y egoísmo en su ser; yo había crecido como una persona llena de amor gracias a Lucy y a mamá, en cambio él no parecía saber qué era esa palabra.

-No me compares con él.-Le advertí bastante molesta.-Dime cuál es la misión qué tengo que realizar contigo y con tu acompañante, Natsu Dragneel.

-No tienes que molestarte tanto.-Recalcó al ver que había apretado mis puños con coraje por su absurda comparación.-Sólo digo lo que veo, pero está bien, te diré lo que me ha encomendado Jellal con tanto recelo. Después de todo le costó mucho separarse de ti para que no seas capaz de vivir en tu primera misión, él mismo me pidió que te cuidara con mi vida y eso haré, así que escucha con atención lo que haremos.

Decía todas esas palabras como si me las fuese a creer.

Lo único para lo que le importaba a Jellal era para cumplir sus objetivos. Aunque todavía no tenía idea de qué era lo que buscaba, estaba segura que era algo malo y yo solamente para él era un arma.

Natsu se levantó de la piedra en la que estaba sentado, para girar su cuerpo y ver a aquella estatua atrás de él.

-Tienes un don muy especial, Erza.-Dijo con su mirada perdida en la estatua.-Al igual que yo. Nuestra misión es unir nuestros dones y encontrar aquello que se dice perdido…o mejor dicho inexistente.

Me acerqué levemente a él, manteniendo mi distancia.

-Sé más claro, por favor.

-¿Has escuchado la historia de las Diosas de Philia?-Preguntó con su mirada fija en mí, por lo que simplemente asentí a su pregunta.-Ya debes de saber que Zú es la clara muestra de que esa historia es cierta, pero no solo Zú demuestra que eso es cierto. Jellal, tú y yo también somos prueba de que el mundo mágico que alguna vez las personas creyeron absurda, en realidad existió. Somos limitadas las personas con magia y tienes la suerte de que has conocido a dos de ellas en tu corta vida.

Lo que decía hacían recalcar mis hipótesis más y más.

Yo misma había supuesto que ese mundo que mamá me contó alguna vez, en realidad sí había existido. Pero ya no existía la magia y los dragones en este mundo, por eso las personas habían perdido la fe de aquellas que alguna vez fueron sus Diosas.

-Creo en esa historia, pero no entiendo qué tiene que ver eso con nuestra misión.

Natsu me sonrió con dulzura, para después abrir sus grandes ojos marrones.

-Tú y yo buscaremos ese mundo mágico, Erza.-Dijo con una increíble seguridad.-Se dice que ese mundo se encuentra escondido de las personas sin magia y los únicos capaces de encontrar ese mundo es alguien que pertenece a él.

-¿Tú y yo?-Pregunté asombrada, pero de inmediato Natsu negó a mi pregunta.-¿Entonces a quién?

No sabía muy bien qué era lo que buscaba Jellal, pero podía suponer que estaba buscando el Reino Sagrado de aquellas Diosas por simple ambición. No podía ser algo bueno lo que él quería encontrar y era claro que yo no ayudaría a eso.

-Nosotros nacimos en este mundo lleno de personas sin magia, por eso no somos capaces de regresar al lugar donde alguna vez nuestros ancestros vivieron, porque es claro que nosotros somos la descendencia de aquellas personas que vivieron la época dorada de Elizabeth e Isabelle.-Aclaró al ver mis dudas sobre su palabras.-Pero hay seres que sólo pueden nacer dentro de ese lugar…y ellos son los dragones.

Mis ojos se agrandaron con sorpresa al escuchar eso.

-¡Eso es imposible!-Grité exaltada.-Yo vi nacer a Zú en este mundo. No sé qué te ha dicho Jellal, pero si eso que dices es cierto, ese mundo simplemente no existe ya y Zú sólo es la clara muestra de que alguna vez ellas existieron.

Si sus palabras eran ciertas, entonces mostraban poca elocuencia debido a los hechos que yo misma había visto pasar. Yo había visto el huevo de Zú eclosionar, lo que hacía su teoría falsa y nuestra misión un desperdicio de tiempo.

Natsu se quedó callado durante unos minutos, para después mirar hacía una brecha del templo que permitía ver el bosque alrededor.

-La razón de vida de tu dragona es diferente a la del resto, porque ella y él tuvieron un destino similar que les permitió nacer en este mundo carente de magia.-Dijo sin apartar su mirada.

Al terminar de decir esto, grandes llamas rojas rodearon el cuerpo.

Retrocedí con impresión al ver la magia de la cuál era portadora él.

Sus ojos y los míos se vieron por segundos, para después desaparecer en frente de mí y dejar cenizas en donde anteriormente había estado.

Estaba impresionada por la cantidad de magia que tenía, tanto que incluso me había hecho retroceder por puro instinto. Voltee por todo el lugar en busca de él, pero no había rastro de aquel joven de pelo rosado. Lo único que se encontraba alrededor era su presencia, al igual que la del segundo invitado.

Mi vista llegó a donde él había mirado anteriormente.

Con mi cuerpo tenso, salí al exterior, viendo como Zú estaba igual de tensa, mirando hacía los árboles que daban directo a la brecha del templo.

Las pupilas de Zú se habían afilado, mostrando el instinto animal que existía en ella. Seguramente ella también había sentido la increíble cantidad mágica de aquel hombre, pero ¿por qué estaba tan tensa?

Quedé en frente de aquellos árboles, para estirar mi brazo y con una ligera cantidad de magia destruir esos pinos

Todo lo que estaba en frente de mi mano se pulverizó, sin siquiera dejar rastro alguno de aquellos pinos que alguna vez existieron, pero más grande fue mi impresión al ver lo que se encontraba escondido ahí.

Mi mano se encontraba estirada, pero ahora estaba temblando debido al impacto que había provocado en mí el joven de cabello rosado.

Zú al ver lo que se encontraba escondido, se puso en modo de defensa, sintiéndose notablemente intimidada por lo que yacía en frente nuestro.

Lo que estaba en frente de mí y Zú era nada más y nada menos que un enorme dragón de escamas rojas.

Su cuerpo era rojo como las llamas de Natsu, pero la parte inferior de sus alas eran de un color beige. La cornea de sus ojos era amarilla, mientras que la pupila era de un color obscuro como la noche. Su cabeza tenía forma triangular, diferente a la de zú que era ligeramente ovalada. En su lomo se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Natsu Dragneel.

-No solo Zú nació en este mundo, Erza.-Me dijo con un tono de completa diversión.-Igneel también nació en este mundo.

Igneel era el nombre de aquel increíble dragón rojo.

Mis labios se entreabrieron mostrando la gran impresión que tenía. Mi cuerpo tembló con más miedo al ver la pupila de Igneel se posaba en mí, para que una de sus grandes patas se posara en frente mío.

Zú al ver que Igneel se había acercado a mí, se posicionó para protegerme.

- **No les haré daño, pequeña dragona.-Dijo Igneel en la mente de Zú, algo que por supuesto yo también pude escuchar.**

Estaba tan impresionada, que no sabía qué era lo que me causaba más impresión.

Posiblemente era el hecho de que Jellal estaba en busca de un mundo mítico, tal vez por el hecho de que existía otro dragón a parte de Zú o posiblemente porque podía escuchar a ese gigantesco dragón en mi mente.

Cuando planee escapar pensé en pelear con Natsu y con su acompañante, pero al ver al enorme dragón parado en frente mío, me hacía darme cuenta que eran ciertas las palabras de Jellal. Era imposible el hecho de pensar en escapar teniendo a tal criatura en frente mío. El poder de Zú y el mío era insuficiente tan siquiera para perderlo de nuestra vista.

Estábamos acorraladas.

 **-** ¿Cómo es posible?-Pregunté al ver que Natsu no decía nada.

Su sonrisa creció aún más al ver que estaba impactada por la presencia de aquel dragón rojo.

-Alguien hizo eclosionar el huevo de Igneel en este mundo, así como tú lo hiciste con tu dragona.

- **Alguien que huele exactamente igual a ti, por cierto.-Dijo en mi mente, Igneel.-No tengas miedo de mí, niña. Después de todo no tengo intención alguna de dañarlas.**

 **-** ¿Por qué puedo escucharte?-Susurré en voz baja.

-¿Puedes escuchar a Igneel?-Preguntó impresionado, Natsu, bajando del lomo de Igneel.-¿Cómo es posible eso?

Lo miré interrogante al saber que él no podía escuchar a Igneel.

Creí que podía escuchar a Zú debido al entrenamiento que había llevado con ella desde que nació, pero poder escuchar a otro dragón me hacía pensar que eso era algo único en mí. Algo que incluso Natsu no tenía.

- **¿Cómo es posible que puedas escuchar mis pensamientos?-Le pregunté a Igneel.-¿Por qué Natsu no te puede escuchar?**

El enorme dragón dejó de mirarme, para posar su vista en Zú, que seguía viéndolo con desconfianza.

 **-No sé por qué puedes escucharme, ni yo sé por qué puedo adentrarme a tus pensamientos.**

-¿Te dice algo sobre mí, Igneel?

Natsu estaba incrédulo al ver el intercambio de miradas que Igneel y yo teníamos.

-No.

-¿Acaso tú puedes escuchar lo que dice tu dragona también?-Asentí a su pregunta, dejándolo más impresionado aún.-Ya veo por qué eres tan especial para Jellal.

No entendía nada.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas debido a los impactantes hechos y descubrimientos que estaba teniendo, que incluso mi cuerpo se sintió débil. Mis rodillas temblaron, dejando caer mi pequeño cuerpo, pero antes de que si quiera tocaran mis rodillas el suelo, la gran pata de Igneel me sostuvo de caer.

- **Dime Igneel, ¿quién hizo eclosionar tu huevo?**

Si yo podía hablar con los dragones, entonces algo dentro de mí había influenciado en el nacimiento de Zú, por lo que alguien tenía la misma habilidad que yo. Alguien que había hecho eclosionar el huevo de Igneel y que seguramente sabía el verdadero motivo de mi magia.

- **Mejor dime tú niña, ¿quién eres?-Evadió mi pregunta con la suya.-Hueles exactamente igual a la persona que cuidó de mí, tanto que incluso te confundiría con ella.**

 **-Yo…soy Erza.**

 **-¿Sólo Erza?**

 **-No tengo un apellido como tal, debido a que papá jamás me permitió portar su apellido.-Me sinceré con aquel enorme dragón.-Sólo sé que soy Erza.**

Igneel pareció entender que ni siquiera yo sabía quién era en realidad.

No sabía inclusive si yo era parte de la familia Heartfilia, porque físicamente era totalmente diferente a ellos. Tampoco tenía sabido que mamá o Jude fueran magos, por lo que me hacía suponer que yo no era en realidad su hija, en especial por el odio que Jude me tenía.

Él veía a Lucy como su todo, mientras que a mí me veía como un estorbo.

Los tres años que había pasado encerrada, me habían hecho suponer eso, pero no me importaba no ser hija de Layla, porque ella había sido muy buena conmigo. A ella y a Lucy las amaba, porque yo las consideraba en realidad como mi familia. Por eso mismo me seguía aferrando a encontrar a Lucy y separarla del asqueroso hombre que era Jude Heartfilia.

Todo lo que estaba pasando era algo que realmente no tenía previsto, pero tenía que continuar con mi plan original.

No me importaba saber quién era en realidad, porque yo simplemente podía asegurar que era la misma persona que amaba a Lucy con todo mi corazón y que odiaba a Jellal de igual manera. Si tenía en mente a las dos personas que más habían marcado mi vida, entonces eso me hacía seguir siendo Erza.

Por eso mismo, quería escapar de las manos de Jellal.

Una vez lograra completar eso tendría después mucho tiempo para conocerme.

Gray me esperaba en la puerta oeste de la ciudadela y yo tenía que cumplir con mi palabra, incluso si mi rival era aquel enorme dragón.

Miré a Zú, sintiendo el ligero miedo que le provocaba las dimensiones de aquel dragón.

-Yo no iré con ustedes.-Dije con una sonrisa de medio lado.-Lo siento Natsu, pero Jellal tendrá que arreglárselas él solo para encontrar su tan preciado mundo mágico. Yo no seré más uno de sus títeres.

Natsu frunció el ceño ante mis palabras, mostrando la ligera molestia que le había ocasionado.

Incluso si me costaba mi vida, lucharía por mi libertad.

Había esperado ansiosa la oportunidad de escapar y ese dragón no me sería un impedimento.

Si yo podía manipular la mente de Zú, entonces también podía manipular la mente de Igneel, aunque posiblemente el controlarlo me dejaría sin magia en sólo minutos, pero valía la pena intentarlo.

Liberé una gran cantidad de magia, afilando mi mirada.

Las pupilas de Igneel y las mías se encontraron.

-¡No la dejes escapar, Igneel!-Ordenó Natsu al ver las grandes cantidades de magia que liberaba, pero quedó anonado al no recibir respuesta de Igneel.-¿Igneel?

Pude sentir el cambio de color en mis ojos. Algo que pasaba con frecuencia cada que enlazaba el cuerpo de Zú con mi mente.

Si mis ojos se habían vuelto grises, entonces había logrado enlazar el cuerpo de Igneel con el mío.

Zú me protegió al momento en que Natsu se había acercado a mí, liberando veneno de sus alas. Natsu logró eliminar el veneno con su fuego, pero de igual manera retrocedió al ver lo peligroso que podía ser si se llegase a envenenar.

-¡¿Qué le estás haciendo a Igneel, Erza?!

Había decidido no contestarle. Estaba más concentrada en no quitar el enlace de alma que me estaba uniendo a Igneel. Algo que parecía funcionar, ya que ni siquiera en mi mente podía escucharlo hablar.

Miré a Natsu con cansancio y alcé una de mis manos al mismo tiempo que Igneel alzaba una de sus patas en dirección suya. Simulando mis manos como si se tratasen de unas garras, hice un corte en diagonal al aire, algo que provocó la misma acción en Igneel. Las garras de Igneel golpearon a Natsu, quién había alcanzado a protegerse de su ataque.

Me estaba sintiendo cansada al estar controlando el cuerpo de Igneel. El levantar una sola pata suya provocaba que grandes cantidades de magia mía se gastaran. Era imposible para mí el controlarlo por más tiempo, por lo que tenía que acabar con Natsu lo más pronto posible antes de que cayera desvanecida por la falta de poder mágico.

-¿Por qué haces esto, Erza?

No podía siquiera en contestarle, tenía que concentrarme en atacarlo únicamente.

Moví la gran cola de Igneel nuevamente en la dirección en la que se encontraba Natsu, sintiendo el último aire de poder mágico que me quedaba esfumarse. Por suerte mía, la cola de Igneel había golpeado a Natsu, arrojándolo a varios metros de distancia y provocando que los pinos con los que chocaba su espalda se quebraran debido al impacto.

Caí de rodillas al sentir como mi mente dejaba el cuerpo de Igneel.

Zú no sabía si era bueno atacar o no, debido a que sabía que se enfrentaba con alguien superior a ella.

Era algo normal lo que le sucedía a Zú. Ella veía a Igneel como si se tratase el alfa.

Natsu había quedado inconsciente por el impacto, pero lo peor no había pasado. Pronto regresaría la conciencia de Igneel y él era un enemigo que ni Zú ni yo podíamos detener.

Al ver como Igneel habría sus dos ojos, Zú se tensó. Abrió su boca y con gran duda lanzó un rugido lleno de veneno en dirección al rostro de Igneel. Su rugido era como un torbellino morado. Éste dio directo en el rostro de Igneel, provocando que sus garras mostraran lo incomodo que se encontraba.

Tal vez el rugido de Zú no era tan fuerte para matarlo, pero eso me alegraba de sobremanera. Mínimo su rugido lo dejaría desorientado por una hora a lo mucho. Suficiente tiempo para alejarme de Magnolia.

Igneel llevó sus garras a sus ojos, tratando de quitar el veneno que había entrado por sus poros.

 **-Lo siento mucho, Igneel.-Se disculpó Zú al ver lo que había hecho.-No puedo permitir que me dañes a mí y a Erza.**

 **-Nunca he pensado en dañarlas.-Dijo Igneel, mientras que quitaba residuos de veneno.**

Me sorprendí al saber que él en realidad no tenía pensado si quiera dañarnos, a pesar de que nosotras fuimos las que atacamos primero.

Me acerqué con lentitud a Igneel, dudando si era bueno o no confiar en él.

- **¿Cómo dices?-Pregunté con la esperanza de saber que él no era nuestro enemigo.**

Igneel se quitó con más rapidez de lo que pensaba aquel veneno que era mortal para los humanos, sin problema alguno. Su mirada entrecerrada se posó en Zú, para simplemente mostrar signos de aburrimiento y voltearse a donde había quedado el cuerpo de Natsu. Con delicadeza tomó el cuerpo de Natsu, que yacía inconsciente.

- **Natsu es el único humano que aprecio. Jellal ni nadie me dará órdenes a mí, pequeña mocosa.-Sus palabras eran firme y llenas de orgullo.-Si ese humano quiere llegar a Dragnof es su problema, después de todo nunca fue mi intención ayudarlo a llegar a la tierra sagrada de mi especie.**

¿Qué era Dragnof?

No sabía si se refería exactamente a la tierra que buscaba Jellal con anhelo, pero las palabras de Igneel me hacían darme cuenta que él sabía el camino a las tierras de aquel Reino Sagrado.

¿Zú también conocería el camino?

 **-¿Cómo es posible que conozcas el camino a esas tierras? Tú mismo me afirmaste que naciste en este mundo.**

 **-Eso es algo que no te diré.-Fruncí el ceño al escuchar su respuesta.-No lo tomes personal, mocosa. Tómalo como mi venganza por adentrarte a mi cuerpo y golpear a Natsu.**

Si esa era su manera de vengarse, por supuesto que la tomaría.

No tenía pensado en luchar contra algo tan grande como él. Él también parecía no tener bando alguno sobre Jellal, haciendo simplemente lo que Natsu le pedía, seguramente por aprecio. El único capaz de controlar a ese enorme dragón era el joven de cabello rosa.

- **¿Podemos dejar este encuentro así, Igneel?**

 **-Te dejaré escapar sólo por esta vez, mocosa.-Dijo con gracia.-Sé que no eres malvada, a parte tu olor me impide ponerme en tu contra. Agradécele a** _ **ella,**_ **después de todo tienes un aliado poderoso contigo, aunque sea sólo por esta vez.**

Asentí simplemente para ver a Zú no entender nada de lo que decía Igneel.

Me acerqué a ella y la monté con torpeza a causa de la poca magia que me impedía mantener mi equilibrio.

- **Nunca olvidaré esto Igneel.-Mis palabras eran de completo agradecimiento.**

Sin más, Zú mostró una vez más sus alas, para alzarse sobre el cielo.

El lazo que Igneel y Natsu tenían era similar al mío con Zú. Ellos eran camaradas y eso les permitiría seguir viviendo durante muchos años.

Igneel era un dragón inmenso, pero si había logrado vivir tantos años sin ser visto, entonces podría vivir mucho más tiempo. Por eso mismo, esperaba que Natsu y él tuvieran la misma libertad en este mundo. Una libertad donde se les permita vivir sin miedo al Reino.

Quería decirle a Igneel que esperaba verlo de nuevo, pero la realidad era diferente.

Esperaba jamás volver a ver nadie que estuviera enlazado a mi pasado. Quería dejar todo lo vivido en la mansión como un suceso insignificante, para así poder nuevamente hallar mi motivo de vivir y mi motivo de ser. Alejada de toda maldad vista por la ambición.

Zú voló hacía el cielo estrellado. Estábamos algo alejados del punto donde me vería con Gray, sin contar que estaba tan cansada que no podía controlar el cuerpo de Zú. Ella no sabía que tenía pensado escapar de las manos de Jellal y seguramente eso le molestaría, por eso mismo tenía que hacer algo de tiempo. Tenía que recuperar algo de mi magia para controlar a Zú.

- **¿Qué es eso de allá, Erza?** - **Me preguntó con gran duda.**

Dirigí mi vista a dónde Zú se encontraba mirando, para abrir mis ojos y mis labios con impresión.

De la ciudadela salían grandes cantidades de humo y gran parte de sus edificios estaban envueltos en llamas.

-Están atacando Magnolia.-Susurré con una voz casi inaudible.

 **-¡¿Eso significa que Jellal está en peligro?!-Estaba tan exaltada que sin pensarlo voló hacía donde se encontraba la mansión.**

 **-¡Detente, Zú!-Le pedí inútilmente, debido a que no me había hecho caso.-No podemos arriesgarnos a que te vean y yo ya no tengo magia. Tenemos que salir de Magnolia antes de que seas vista.**

Zú no hizo caso alguno de mis palabras.

Estaba más preocupada por salvar la vida de Jellal.

Al ver que mis palabras eran incapaces de detenerla, traté de buscar un poco de magia en mi cuerpo para hacerla cambiar el rumbo de nuestro destino. No podíamos regresar a Magnolia y mucho menos para salvar a Jellal. Si el enemigo veía a Zú, nosotras nos convertiríamos en el blanco principal.

Cerré mis ojos fuertemente, para abrirlos de golpe. Sentí como por un segundo éstos habían cambiado de color, pero de inmediato regresaron al mismo color de siempre.

Zú había llegado con rapidez a Magnolia, pasando por los edificios que estaban cubiertos de llamas, usando su cuerpo y el humo como camuflaje.

Miré hacia abajo, viendo como Magnolia estaba siendo saqueada por piratas.

Los hombres que habían llegado saqueaban y mataban sin compasión alguna. Las paredes de las casas estaban cubiertas de sangre y el suelo estaba tapizado de los inocentes cuerpos de los pueblerinos. Los piratas se adentraban a las casas, ricas y pobres para robar toda cosa que fuese de bronce, plata y oro.

El único color que resaltaba era el rojo escarlata.

El rojo de las llamas de los edificios y la sangre de los inocentes.

Aquellos hombres se movían con gran rapidez, saliendo y entrando a diferentes casas.

El sofocante humo inundo mis pulmones, obligándome a toser con fuerza.

Zú notó eso, subiendo su cuerpo al cielo, pero sin cambiar el rumbo al que tenía pensado llegar.

¿Sería capaz de salvarle la vida a Jellal? Se me hacía una idea bastante absurda, pero Zú no me perdonaría si lo dejaba morir. ¿Qué debía hacer? Estaba poniendo en juego mi libertad por la vida de aquel que me la había robado.

Eran pocos los segundos en los que había estado sumergida en mis pensamientos, teniendo una idea no muy clara de lo que iba a hacer.

El sumergirme en la obscuridad tal vez era necesario para resplandecer mi luz.

-Llévame a la mansión, Zú.-Le pedí sin hablarme mentalmente.-Ve por Gray a la puerta Oeste y llévalo a un lugar seguro. Te veré en el templo destruido.

- **¿Qué haré si Natsu e Igneel siguen ahí?-Preguntó con miedo al recordar como Igneel nos había mostrado piedad.-No podré escapar de ese enorme dragón.**

Su preocupada voz resonaba en mi mente.

Sin pensarlo la abracé del lomo, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa y cerrando mis ojos, concentrándome únicamente en brindarle todo el amor y cariño que sentía hacía ella.

- **No te preocupes por ellos, no puedo sentir la presencia de Igneel más.-Dije con calma, esperando que se sienta segura estando sin mí.-Sólo preocúpate por que llegues bien al templo y no ser vista por nadie.**

Zú pareció estar más calmada después de mi abrazo, por lo que simplemente voló a arriba de la mansión de Jellal.

Debido al sofocante humo, era posible infiltrarnos con tanta facilidad a la ciudadela, pero una vez que eso pasara ella y yo tendríamos que estar lejos. El Reino no tardaría en saber que Magnolia había sido atacada, por lo que era necesario movernos con rapidez. Si mandaban a los caballeros de elite, sería un gran problema del cuál sería imposible escapar.

Una vez estando arriba de la mansión, solté a Zú para pararme torpemente en su lomo y dejarme caer del cielo.

Caí en uno de los árboles del jardín principal, para esconderme entre las pocas hojas que le quedaban al árbol.

Los esclavos estaban siendo golpeados por látigos de los piratas al igual que el personal de la mansión. Muchos miraban con miedo al hombre que los había reunido en medio del jardín, para reclutarlos seguramente a todos ellos.

Otros se encargaban de saquear la mansión con rapidez, llevando las hermosas pertenencias de Jellal. Desde elegantes cuadros con marcos de oro y plata, hasta cofres donde seguramente él tenía parte de su oro.

Los piratas eran personas normales, ya que no sentía en ellos algo excepcional que me provocara temor. Seguramente ninguno tenía magia, así que eso me daba una pequeña posibilidad de ganar.

Mi magia era limitada, por lo que sólo podía usar pocos ataques con mi telekinesis. Mi propia magia no me agotaba tanto como me agotaba controlar a Zú, por eso mismo sentía seguridad en poder vencerlos a ellos con la poca magia que tenía acumulando.

Miré el número de piratas y sus rasgos físicos.

La mayoría de ellos eran adultos con cicatrices en la cara, muestra de las batallas que seguramente habían presenciado y habían ganado. Otros eran jóvenes que simplemente se burlaban de los esclavos que se encontraban aterrorizados.

Su joven arrogancia sólo era señal de lo inexpertos que eran.

Bajé del árbol en silencio. Cerré mis ojos para concentrarme en el número de personas que había adentro de la mansión y a fuera de la mansión. En el jardín principal sólo había quince piratas que intimidaban a los esclavos y vigilaban la entrada a la mansión. Otros veinte se encontraban dentro de la mansión. Diez más eran los que movilizaban en oro y los tesoros.

Sentía de igual manera la presencia de Jellal, que se encontraba en sus aposentos. Su presencia era débil, seguramente estaba herido.

Abrí nuevamente mis ojos, sintiendo la magia recorrer mi cuerpo.

Por alguna razón me sentía demasiado excitada por luchar.

Era la primera vez que podría ver el fruto de los tres largos años de entrenamiento mágico que había llevado con Brain. Por fin podría saber si en verdad yo hubiera sido capaz de derrotar a Jellal.

Levanté mi mano, dejando estirados mis cinco dedos de la mano derecha.

Atraje a mí una espada que se encontraba tirada cerca de mí.

Sin pensarlo más, corrí en dirección de un pirata que se encontraba dándome la espalda. Lo atravesé con mi espada, sintiendo la hoja llenarse de sangre.

-¡Ahh!-Gritó aquel hombre, con una expresión llena de dolor.

Los piratas que se encontraban alrededor notaron de inmediato mi presencia, más sin embargo sólo uno de ellos desenvaino su espada. Los otros soltaron fuertes carcajadas al verme.

-Si una niña te ataco, simplemente me haces pensar que eres un bueno para nada, Kayn.-Se burló con gracia uno de los piratas.-Una basura como tú merece morir.

Esas últimas palabras fueron dichas con desprecio.

Me había mentalizado en abstenerme en matar a esas personas, porque simplemente no quería llenar mis manos de su sangre, pero al ver lo desagradable que eran, sólo motivaban mi ira.

Sonreí con gracia al ver lo confiados que se encontraba.

Saque mi espada de aquel hombre, viendo como caía al piso sin poder hacer nada. Su herida era profunda, seguramente porque lo había atacado en algún órgano importante. Él moriría rápidamente.

Él había sido el primer hombre que mataría, más sin embargo no sería el último.

Esos piratas eran igual que Jellal. Esclavizaban a personas pobres y las vendían, o simplemente los hacían sus sirvientes por toda la vida. Ellos no valoraban la vida y yo tampoco podía valorar sus vidas.

El hombre que había desenvainado su espada se posicionó en frente mí, tomando su espada con simpleza, sin mostrar miedo alguno a mí. Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera parpadear, corté sus manos, junto aquella espada que había tomado a la ligera.

Él al igual que el otro gritó con dolor.

Los piratas restantes se posicionaron mejor al ver lo que había hecho en segundos.

Por supuesto que era más rápida que ellos. Había entrenado durante dos largos años con una dragona que fácilmente podía arrancar mi cabeza en segundos. La velocidad de ellos era inferior a lo que estaba tan acostumbrada.

La sangre de aquel hombre manchó mi rostro y mi vestido.

Los esclavos miraban horrorizado el hecho de que en un parpadeo había matado a dos hombres. Sentía sus miradas de completo temor, pero había una que no mostraba miedo alguno de mí.

Gire levemente mi rostro para ver aquella persona. Al chocar nuestras miradas, me di cuenta que era la joven de cabello purpura que había visto ese día. Ella por el contrario de los demás, me veía sin expresión alguna. No temía de mí, pero tampoco parecía muy feliz de lo que estaba haciendo.

Sentí cerca de mí cinco piratas más, todos levantando su espada en contra mía.

Esquivé todos sus ataques con facilidad, para cortar sus extremidades con agilidad. Corrí en la dirección donde se encontraban los piratas restantes, para de igual manera matarlos de un solo golpe. En sólo tres minutos, había matado veinte piratas.

Los esclavos al ver que no había más piratas en el jardín principal, corrieron con miedo, esperando no ser atacados por mí.

Sin voltear atrás, me acerqué a la entrada de aquella mansión para adentrarme en ella. Vi la mansión como nunca la había visto; destrozada y sucia.

Caminé por los pasillos, matando a cualquier persona que se me acercara. Los piratas llegaban por delante y por atrás, pero de igual manera sentía sus ataques antes de que éstos llegasen.

Mi cuerpo se estaba bañando de tanta sangre que podía sentirme completamente húmeda por aquel cálido líquido, mientras que su olor noqueaba levemente mi olfato, debido al fuerte olor que emanaba mi cuerpo.

Subí las escaleras con calma, pasando por los pasillos y llegando al tercer piso de aquella gigantesca mansión.

Me paré en frente de la puerta que pertenecía a la habitación de Jellal, para simplemente romperla con mi magia.

Ahí estaba él, mostrando una profunda herida en su hombro izquierdo.

Los piratas lo habían golpeado con brusquedad, ya que mostraba hematomas en su rostro y en sus brazos. Sus ojos estaban entreabiertos, no dándose por vencido. Su ropa estaba rota, mostrando su abdomen herido. Su cabello estaba sucio por el polvo y la sangre que salía de su frente.

¿Cómo lo habían logrado poner en ese estado?

Me adentré a la habitación para pararme en frente de él, pero al verlo fijamente a los ojos sentí una presencia atrás de mí.

Abrí los ojos con impresión y giré mi cuerpo con rapidez al sentir a aquel hombre.

Era un hombre de posiblemente veinte años de edad.

Era muy alto, rubio y de ojos verdes, tenía una cicatriz en forma de rayo en su ojo derecho.

Al ver que había reaccionado con impresión, dejó escapar una risa divertida.

-Me impresiona que una niña como tú haya derrotado a parte de mi tripulación.-Dijo con burla.-No puedo creer que me hayas quitado a cuarenta y cinco de mis hombres.

Fruncí el ceño al ver como se acercaba levemente a mí, me alejé levemente de él, pero no había mucho a dónde escapar. Él quedó en frente de mí para tomar mi barbilla y obligarme a verlos a los ojos.

-Tú no eres una simple humana.

Jellal al ver que ese hombre me estaba tocando, se paró con dificultad para intentar golpearlo con su puño, pero sin problema aquel hombre tomó su puño. Con una mano sostenía mi barbilla y con la otra tomaba el puño de Jellal.

-Tu cabello me recuerda a una vieja maga que vivió en este mundo.-Sus palabras eran más para él que para mí.-Mataste a una gran cantidad de hombres tú sola sin piedad alguna, se me hace increíble pensar que una niña como tú sea tan fría para matar así.-Paró unos segundos de hablar, mirándome con mucha atención.-Pero he de admitir que puedes llegar a ser una mujer temible con ese gran potencial, incluso puedes llegar a serme de ayuda.

No tenía mucha magia y lo peor que podía hacer era desperdiciarla para separarme de ese hombre.

Parecía ser muy peligroso en mi condición.

-No pienso ser parte de un pirata como tú.-Dije con molestia.

-¿Por qué no?-Preguntó con falsa inocencia.-Tú no eres nada diferente a mí. No te importa matar con tal de conseguir tus propios beneficios, ¿eso no te hace igual a mí?

Sus palabras me habían molestado demasiado, porque en parte era cierto lo que decía.

Siempre me recordaba que yo no era como Jellal, pero en ese día había matado una gran cantidad de hombres solo para salvar la vida de Jellal y de aquellos esclavos. Posiblemente la causa era diferente, pero al mismo tiempo igual.

Había matado a esos hombres porque yo sabía lo que hacían y no quería que personas como yo sufrieran lo mismo que yo había sufrido al ser esclava de un hombre que sólo se movía por su interés propio. Un hombre que me había dejado ciega de un ojo, un hombre que me había dejado un sinfín de cicatrices en el cuerpo.

Yo no era como él.

Las grandes cantidades de muertes que él había provocado eran por el oro, mientras que las muertes que yo había provocado eran por libertad.

-No me compares contigo jamás.-Le dije con un tono amenazante.

Al escuchar mi comentario, simplemente mostró seriedad en su rostro.

Sentí una descarga en mi cuerpo, al igual que Jellal que mostró incomodidad por el poder de aquel hombre.

No grité en absoluto.

El dolor físico que esa descarga me había provocado no se comparaba con el dolor que sentí cuando Jellal reventó mi ojo izquierdo. Por otro lado, Jellal parecía adolorido por la magia de aquel hombre rubio, pero no gritaba, simplemente se mantenía con una mueca en el rostro.

Al ver como cambiaba su semblante, lo golpee fuertemente en la cara con mi mano izquierda, obligándolo a retroceder y a soltarnos a mí y a Jellal.

-Maldita niña.-Su voz era amenazante.

Llevó su mano a su mejilla, exactamente donde lo había golpeado, quitando restos de sangre de todos aquellos hombres que había matado. Levantó su mirada y de inmediato desapareció para sentí su cuerpo aparecer atrás de mí. Con mi antebrazo protegí mi rostro que era donde él se dirigía. Su mano izquierda tomó mi cuello, dejando escapar otra descarga eléctrica.

De igual manera no expresé dolor alguno, pero me semblante cambió al sentir mi corazón acelerarse.

Las descargas de ese hombre no me hacían sentir un dolor físico, pero si provocaba un efecto secundario en mi corazón.

Caí de rodillas al no poder controlar los latidos de mi corazón.

Si me volvía a tocar, seguramente moriría por sus descargas.

Ya entendía como Jellal había perdido tan fácil ante él. Su poder era más fuerte debido a que no solo dañaba físicamente, sino también internamente. Sus descargas podían quemar cualquier órgano con facilidad y eso era lo que lo hacía poderoso. Evitar el contacto físico con él era la clave para ganarle.

No conocía la magia de Jellal, pero ver su estado me hacía pensar que sus ataques eran de manera física.

-Eres fuerte niña, pero te falta mucho para poder siquiera poder vencerme en realidad.

Chasque la lengua al saber que posiblemente eso era cierto.

Si estaba con Zú posiblemente ambas si podíamos matar a ese hombre, pero estaba sola y sin magia. Jellal sólo se encontraba estorbando en su estado. Lo único que podía hacer era escapar.

-¿Quién eres tú?-Pregunté interesada al ver el potencial de ese hombre rubio.

-Me llamo Laxus Dreyar, mocosa.-Se presentó con suma arrogancia.-Ahora dime, ¿quién eres tú? No quiero matarte porque sé que puedes ser de ayuda, pero tampoco puedo perdonarte el hecho de que hayas matado a una gran cantidad de mis hombres.

¿Qué podía hacer? No podía escapar sin magia.

-Me llamo Erza, Laxus.-Le respondí con firmeza.

-Parece ser que tu respuesta sigue siendo la misma.-Dijo con disgusto, frunciendo su ceño con recelo.-Entonces abstente a que te lleve a la fuerza.

Al momento de terminar de decir aquellas palabras, se había transportado a una gran velocidad atrás de mí. Jellal quedó en shock al ver su velocidad, por lo que trató de moverse, pero cayó de rodillas mientras escupía grandes cantidades de sangre, seguramente por alguna costilla rota.

-La mejor manera de corromper a alguien es mostrándole su lugar.-Me dijo muy cerca de mi oído.-No me importa tu respuesta niña, porque tú serás mía quieras o no quieras. Aprenderás tu lugar ante mí y aprenderás a respetarme. Debiste de haber pensado muy bien en la cantidad de hombres que le quitabas a un pirata como yo.

Sus palabras terminaron, para dar paso a las acciones.

Me tomó con su brazo izquierdo de la cintura y me colocó viendo directo al escritorio de madera que se encontraba roto. Con su misma mano me empujó de la espalda hacía el escritorio, obligando a mi rostro golpear la fría madera, mientras que mis piernas seguían firmes. Con su otra mano arrancó mis bragas con brusquedad, aventándolas a algún punto de aquella habitación y con esa misma facilidad arrancó el vestido gris que siempre tenía, dejándome completamente desnuda ante él y a ante Jellal.

Abrí los ojos horrorizada al saber lo que quería hacer.

-¡Déjame!-Grité con miedo al sentir sus manos en mi intimidad.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba horrorizada con lo que iba a hacer alguien en contra mía.

Mis piernas temblaban al sentir las manos de aquel hombre tocarme.

-No intentes moverte o te terminaré electrocutando.-Me susurró con una voz llena de deseo.-A pesar de ser una niña no creí que estuvieras tan buena.

Mis ojos amenazaban con derramar lágrimas, mi garganta se cerraba por el miedo que sentía y mi cuerpo temblaba por la impotencia de estar a su disposición, sin siquiera poder defenderme.

-¡Déjala en paz, imbécil!-Gritó con coraje Jellal.

No podía verlo, pero sentí a la perfección como se levantaba de donde se encontraba. Parecía ser más rápido de lo que recordaba, ya que a pesar de no poder ver, había sentido el cambio de posición que había tenido segundos atrás, al igual que un increíble incremento en su magia.

Laxus también lo había sentido, pero mucho más tarde de lo que yo lo había sentido, ya que Jellal lo había logrado golpear, alejándolo de mí.

De inmediato me enderecé, viendo como el cabello de Jellal se movía conforme su magia aumentaba. Sus labios estaban cubiertos de sangre, por las heridas que se estaba provocando él mismo con sus movimientos, pero parecía no importarle. Se le vía tan molesto que incluso sentía un poco de miedo.

El poder de Jellal finalmente lo estaba sintiendo y era cierto, me faltaba mucho para llegar a ser tan fuente como él.

Si yo me hubiera enfrentado a él para escapar, yo hubiera perdido fácilmente. Todavía no estaba a su nivel y tampoco al nivel de Laxus.

-¡Maldito!-Exclamó furioso, Laxus.-Debí de haberte matado y sin duda alguna lo haré.

Laxus se movió a la velocidad de sus rayos, pero quedó a pocos centímetros de tocar a Jellal.

-¿Qué demo…-Se detuvo para verme directamente.-Tú…

Jellal aprovechó que había detenido el cuerpo de Laxus, para extender sus brazos y cerrar los ojos. Arriba de Laxus aparecieron círculos dorados que desprendían una increíble cantidad de magia.

Laxus notó eso, mirando horrorizado lo que se encontraba en frente de él.

Por desgracia mía, había llegado a mi límite. El cuerpo de Laxus no era más sostenido por mí y el ataque de Jellal se había efectuado.

Retrocedí sorprendida al ver como caían de aquellos círculos mágicos una fuerte cascada de magia dorada. Una magia que había destrozado casi toda la mansión.

Jellal me tomó de la cintura para escapar de ahí antes de que su ataque nos diera, para así poder asegurarse que todo su poder iba dado a Laxus…pero había fallado. Ya no podía sentir la presencia de Laxus.

La magia de Jellal lo impulsó a salir no solo de la mansión, sino a salir de Magnolia.

No podía creer la velocidad que podía manejar a pesar de estar herido, pero al parecer todo había sido producto de la adrenalina que sentía ya que al estar en el cielo, caímos ambos sobre piedras de todos los tamaños, haciéndonos daño por el impacto de las piedras y la caída.

No me quejé en absoluto debido a los golpes, pero Jellal sí.

Levanté levemente mi rostro, sintiendo la sangre bañar mi ojo sano. Estábamos en el templo donde anteriormente me había visto con Natsu e Igneel. Habíamos caído exactamente en frente de donde se encontraba la estatua de las dos Diosas de Philia.

-¡Ahh!-Gritó con dolor Jellal.

Me paré de inmediato al escucharlo.

Él estaba gravemente herido y necesitaba ser atendido de inmediato.

Esperaría a que llegase Zú con Gray, para que él le logre curar las heridas que tenía. Por desgracia no podía arriesgarme a que Jellal estuviera en buenas condiciones, por lo que escaparía sola. Dejaría a Gray con Jellal para que así Jellal logré vivir y yo…dejaría a Gray atrás por un tiempo.

-Me quedaré contigo, Jellal.-Le dije con suma preocupación.-No te dejaré sólo, por favor resiste.

No podía creer las cosas que yo le decía, simplemente salían las palabras de mí.

Le tenía un gran coraje a Jellal, pero lo que había hecho por mí al defenderme de Laxus era algo que siempre le estaría agradecida. Evitó que aquel hombre me humillara en todos los sentidos y eso había cambiado levemente mi manera de verlo. Ya no lo veía tanto como un ser insensible, porque se había preocupado por mí al punto de lastimarse él solo para defenderme.

Él me había salvado de que Laxus me hubiera violado.

-¿Estás…bien?-Preguntó con dificultad.

Sus ojos hacían un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse abiertos, pero sentía su dolor y me daba cuenta que si no hacían algo su cuerpo no resistiría.

Estaba en la ligera línea de la vida y la muerte.

-Yo estoy bien gracias a ti, pero por favor no hables.-Le pedí con amabilidad.

A pesar de estar sin magia, podía sentir a la perfección el cómo se sentía.

Era como si nuestros cuerpos estuvieran sincronizados.

¿Cómo era posible que sintiera su dolor? Eso sólo podía sentirlo con Zú.

Mi magia era caracterizada principalmente por la facilidad que tenía de sentir presencias a largos metros de distancia, pero sentir el dolor de alguien era algo que sólo sentía cuando Zú y yo nos enlazábamos. No tenía magia alguna para enlazarme a Jellal y aunque tuviera magia, jamás había podido enlazarme a un humano. Incluso había podido enlazarme a Igneel, pero había intentado por meses enlazarme a Brain y jamás lo había conseguido.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, me acerqué a él y lo abracé con delicadeza.

Él se sorprendió por esto.

Su cuerpo se estaba enfriando poco a poco y eso me preocupaba. Tenía que mantenerlo a una temperatura apta para él y lo único que podía hacer era darle calor con mis brazos.

Su cuerpo se estremeció al sentirme.

Me daba un poco de gracia que se encontraba apenado por tener mi cuerpo desnudo abrazándolo.

El sentir lo mismo que sentía Jellal me hacía ver que tal vez él sí era más humano de lo que creía. Había grandes frustraciones pasando por su mente y sus músculos también temblaban por la impotencia de haber perdido de esa manera ante Laxus.

Jellal era como yo.

-No tienes…-Paró por un momento al sentir un dolor en su vientre.-por qué hacer esto. Te conviene tenerme muerto.

Era verdad eso, pero no podía. No podía dejarlo.

Alcé mi mirada, chocando con la de él.

Sentí a la perfección como se sentía culpable al verme llena de sangre y más al ver mi ojo izquierdo cubierto por un parche.

-Tú…-Me sorprendí al sentir todo lo que él estaba sintiendo al verme.

¿Qué era eso que él estaba sintiendo? Era una combinación de culpa y dolor, pero había algo más…algo que no podía descifrar.

Estaba experimentando tantas sensaciones debido al enlace que estaba compartiendo con él, pero la más significativa eran los latidos de nuestros corazones cuando nuestros ojos chocaron.

Era algo diferente a como me sentía con Gray.

Esto por alguna razón se sentía con más intensidad, como si los dos...

-¿Cómo es que puedo sentir tu corazón latir?-Preguntó asombrado y frustrado al no poder ocultar que él estaba sintiendo lo mismo que yo sentía.

Él podía sentir mis emociones, mi culpa, mis músculos tensarse y mi corazón latir con gran intensidad. Esto era algo que él y yo estábamos compartiendo y que él jamás había experimentado, por eso se encontraba más asombrado que yo.

Sin poder evitarlo, me acerqué lentamente, provocando que él también se acercara más a mí sin importarle el dolor. Ambos nos mirábamos con los ojos entrecerrados, desviando levemente nuestras miradas a los labios del otro.

Mi corazón y el de él latió con mucha más intensidad al saber lo que estábamos a punto de hacer.

Sin esperar más, nuestros labios finalmente se tocaron y nuestros ojos se cerraron.

Al momento en que nuestros labios quedaron unidos, un montón de sensaciones pasaron por mi cuerpo, como si se tratasen de las memorias de Jellal. No podía procesar todo lo que veía en su mente, pero lo más claro que podía ver era la culpa que sentía al haberme dejado ciega de mi ojo izquierdo.

Su culpa había provocado algo que creí jamás hacer.

Su culpa provocó mostrar todo el dolor que sentía él y el dolor que sentía yo, obligándome a derramar lágrimas de mi ojo sano.

Ambos nos besábamos con delicadeza.

Él levantó su brazo derecho para tomar mi rostro y limpiar mis lágrimas, mientras ambos compartíamos el sabor de nuestra sangre entre aquel beso.

Sus labios acariciaban los míos con cariño, como si cada roce que me daba fuera una disculpa hacía mí, como si fuera el verdadero Jellal el que me estaba besando y no aquel hombre frío que se encerraba día y noche en su despacho.

Mis músculos temblaban en cada rose dado por él y mi corazón latía con más fuerza al sentir su mano limpiar las lágrimas que caían en mis mejillas y terminaban en el suelo.

Lo que estaba sintiendo hacía Jellal era más fuerte de lo que sentía hacía Gray, pero el mismo Gray me obligó a separarme de los labios de Jellal y de su cuerpo. Sentía el como Zú y él se acercaban al templo desde tierra, por lo que tenía que salir de inmediato de ahí antes de que él me viera.

Me paré del suelo, quedando en frente del cuerpo de Jellal.

Él miró mi cuerpo desnudo, recordando que Laxus había arrancado mi ropa y me había dejado en esas condiciones.

-Al parecer piensas escapar.-Dijo al ver como mi mirada se volvía fría una vez me separé de él.-No importa a donde vayas, yo te buscaré y te encontraré. Tú eres mía, Erza.

Mi cuerpo tembló al escuchar esas palabras. Me voltee directo a la estatua de las dos Diosas para darle la espalda a él.

-Empieza de nuevo, Jellal.

Fue lo único que tenía que decirle, para comenzar a caminar a fuera del templo.

Yo también comenzaría de nuevo después de ese día.

Al salir del templo, una ráfaga de viento dio directo a mí. Me coloqué cerca de ahí, sólo para corroborar que Jellal estaría a salvo en las manos de Gray.

-¡Jellal!-Gritó con asombro, Gray.-¿Qué te ha pasado?

Finalmente Gray había llegado al igual que Zú.

Zú sintió mi presencia atrás del templo, caminando directo a donde sentía mi cuerpo. Gray al estar sumergido en la impresión que le había provocado Jellal, no vio como Zú caminaba hacía un punto en especial.

- **¿Qué haces aquí, Erza?-Preguntó con curiosidad, Zú.**

- **He cumplido con lo que me has dicho, es tiempo de irnos, Zú.**

Zú no parecía estar muy de acuerdo y menos al ver en las condiciones en las que se encontraba Jellal, pero lo había prometido y sabía que tenía que cumplir con mi condición, así como yo cumplí con la de ella.

- **Está bien, es tiempo de irnos y buscar a tu hermana.**

Los sentimientos que había sentido ese día hacía Jellal tenía que dejarlos atrás, porque en frente mío se encontraba alguien que deseaba encontrar y por lo que tenía que vivir.

Fue así como terminó mi vida en la mansión de Jellal como su esclava y como comenzó una búsqueda que duró cinco años por la persona que había crecido junto a mí.

 **Wowowowowowowo**

 **AL PARECER EN ESTE CAP PUSE DEMASIADAS COSAS D: ESPERO QUE ESO NO LES MOLESTE, PRINCIPALMENTE PORQUE EN VERDAD TENÍA PENSADO UN PAR DE COSAS DISTINTAS, PERO LA INSPIRACIÓN SURGIÓ TANTO QUE LLEGAMOS A ESTE CAP :3**

 **ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAP TANTO COMO A MÍ Y MÁS EL JERZA QUE LES DI AL FINAL 3**

 **NO LES VOY A MENTIR, HASTA AHORITA ESTE HA SIDO MI CAP FAVORITO DE ESTA HISTORIA Y CREANME QUE TENGO PENSADO CAPITULOS MUCHO MÁS IMPACTANTES QUE ESTE JOJOJOJO**

 **ESPERO QUE NO LES HAYA MOLESTADO LO EXPLICITA QUE FUI AL MOMENTO DE REDACTAR LO DE LAXUS Y ERZA, PERO PUES ESTA HISTORIA QUIERO HACERLA MUCHO MÁS IMPACTANTE QUE OTRA QUE HAYA HECHO EN EL PASADO.**

 **BUENO SIN MÁS LOS DEJO X)**

 **SI LES GUSTO ESTE CAP FAVOR DE DECIRME Y SI NO LES GUSTÓ TAMBIÉN XD LAS CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS SON BUENAS PARA ASÍ PODER SUPERARME COMO ESCRITORA Y PODER DARLES UNA HISTORIA CON CALIDAD CADA VEZ MÁS**

 **HASTA LA PROXIMA**

 **CON AMOR ILEYBRISEO**


	6. Tides

**HOLA MIS AMADOS LECTORES, SÓLO PARA DECIRLES QUE HE TRAIDO UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO ANTES DE LA VISPERA DE NAVIDAD. Jojo**

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Erza Ps: Jajaja ya sé, es una lástima que hayan dejado atrás a Graysito, pero pues la situación se tuvo que dar así x( Muchas gracias por tu bello review, sin duda me emocionó saber que les está gustando esta historia 3**

 **Annia Scarlet: Jajaja también en lo que iba escribiendo iba gritando de emoción xD jajaja muchas gracias por tu bello review, espero que esté cap también te guste 3**

 **Bueno, sin más los dejo leer.**

Tides

La soledad provocaba un estado de demencia que no podía controlar cada que sentía la noche llegar. Mi corazón se sumergía en la obscuridad y mi mente colapsaba al despertar.

Los días se habían convertido en años y los años convertían agonía a mi ser.

Pensamientos de maldad inundaban mi mente al conocer al humano natural. Al humano que sólo era capaz de manipular y el humano que deseaba siempre ganar. Mi corazón se corrompía con el son de los años cada vez más, mientras que mi esperanza se desvanecía como si se tratase de una niebla otoñal.

Había estado tantos años viviendo en una burbuja de cristal que se había roto una vez escapé de las manos de Jellal.

Cuando vivía con mamá y Lucy la mayor maldad que había presenciado era los escases de oro y la necesidad de comer; mi vida en la mansión de Jellal me había abierto los ojos a la insensibilidad de los humanos al querer conseguir sus propias ambiciones, pero no como realmente era en la vida.

Había visto violaciones, asesinatos y prostitución sólo por necesidad de sentir el placer de tener a las personas en las manos de un estado.

Había matado una y otra vez cada que veía como un padre prostituía a sus hijas y había matado a cada persona que asesinaba para robar las pertenencias de los demás.

El vivir en todo y ningún lugar me habían hecho conocer la verdadera naturaleza humana a tal punto de convertirme en uno por igual.

Había tenido sexo con el fin de compensar mi vacío existencial, más sin embargo eso jamás me había hecho sentir lo que un día sentí por él.

Sólo lo había besado una vez y esa vez fue suficiente para jamás poderlo olvidar. Quería olvidar todo lo que había vivido con él, pero enlazar su cuerpo y su alma con la mía habían provocado que mi consciencia se impregnara con su ser. Era imposible para mí sentir lo mismo que había sentido hacía Jellal esa última vez que lo vi.

Los hombres hablaban de mi belleza a tal punto de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de poseer mi cuerpo. Había aprovechado eso para conseguir grandes conocimientos que sólo las personas de vida lujosa tenían. Había aprendido economía, literatura y arte a tal punto de poder sostener conversaciones con personas poderosas. Tenía conocimientos de todo tipo, así como la elegancia de una noble y la avaricia de una prostituta.

-Te prometo que te daré la mejor noche de tu vida.-Dijo con una mirada llena de deseo un hombre del cuál no recordaba su nombre.

Sonreí de medio lado, mientras que lo miraba con falso deseo.

-Antes de poseerme quisiera que me hablarás de la información que te pedí.

El hombre de cabello rubio y ojos verdes arqueó una ceja para acercarse a mí y besarme con deseo.

-Escuché de una joven con las mismas características que me pediste, Erza.-Dijo con torpeza mientras me besaba.

Al terminar de decir eso sus labios fueron llevados a mi cuello para succionarlo.

-¿Dónde se encuentra aquella joven?-Pregunté sin disimular el poco deseo que sentía hacía aquel hombre.

-Se encuentra trabajando como mesera en una isla llamada…-Se detuvo unos segundos para pensar el lugar que parecía no recordar.-¿Tides?

¿Tides?

Tides quedaba en la frontera del Reino, no muy lejos de aquí. Era una isla peligrosa al estar en la frontera de Ishgar y Fiore. Se decía que los que se reunían en aquel lugar era sólo para compartir información sobre Reinos.

Sonreí ligeramente al saber que tal vez ahí se encontraba Lucy.

Me paré con brusquedad de aquel hombre y caminé hacía la puerta.

-¡¿Qué haces?!-Preguntó con suma molestia al ver mis intenciones.

-No tengo intensiones de acostarme contigo.-Respondí con indiferencia para marcharme.

-Te he conseguido información sobre aquella chica y te di información que sólo el consejo tiene, así que vuelve de una vez aquí maldita zorra.

Mi mirada se afiló al momento de escuchar sus palabras.

Voltee mi cuerpo y lo miré con indiferencia. Él sonrió levemente, pero sus ojos cambiaron a unos de completo horror al ver como mi mano había atravesado su abdomen.

Sangre salió de sus labios y sus manos llevaron con torpeza a la mías, tratando de evitar quitar mis manos de su cuerpo.

-No voy a negar que eres un hombre muy atractivo, rubio.-Dije sin nada de amabilidad, mirando con irritación a aquel hombre.-Te iba a dejar vivir, pero sé los negocios que tienes con la gente de los barrios pobres. Has violado y asesinado a tanta niña te es vendida. ¡Me das asco!-Grité mientras que sumergía más mis manos en su cuerpo.

Mis ojos mostraron gran coraje, logrando que su mirada se viera horrorizada.

-Tú…mald…

Antes de siquiera poder terminar, murió por el impactó que mis manos había provocado en su cuerpo. Su muerte había sido rápida gracias a la gran hemorragia conseguida por su estómago atravesado.

Quité mi mano de su cuerpo para simplemente limpiarla y arrojar el cuerpo al suelo.

Era un hombre poderoso, pero el estar en un motel barato seguramente las sospechas de su asesinato iría directamente a una venganza a causa de adulterio. Muchos hombres se ganaban la vida cobrando asesinatos de mujeres ricas, así que él sería uno más a la lista si lo encontraban muerto en aquel lugar y de aquella manera.

Me acerqué al tocador que había en aquel motel para ver mi reflejo.

Había cambiado demasiado desde que abandoné la mansión de Jellal.

Tenía veinte años de edad y todavía no podía encontrar a la persona de la que me había separado ocho años atrás.

¿Cómo sería ella en la actualidad?

Yo no había cambiado mucho realmente.

Había dejado crecer mi cabello hasta mi espalda baja, dejándolo caer siempre. Mi fleco lo había dejado levemente largo para ocultar el parche que tenía en mi ojo izquierdo. Mi cuerpo había tomado proporciones de una mujer de veinte años, mostrando el gran atributo que mis pechos me otorgaban.

Dejé de mirarme en el espejo para dirigir mi mirada a la ventana; sin pensarlo dos veces salí de ahí para ir a la posada en la cual me estaba quedando.

Había viajado de ciudadela en ciudadela, de pueblo en pueblo y de mar en mar, pero nada. Jamás lograba dar con ella. Había visto la primavera, verano, otoño e invierno y los resultados eran los mismos. Cada chica rubia que cumplía con sus características era simplemente otra persona diferente de Lucy.

Estaba a punto de rendirme…

El estar divagando en mis pensamientos me hizo perder la noción del tiempo, para darme cuenta que había llegado a la posada en la que me hospedaba.

-¡Buenas noches, Señorita!-Exclamó con euforia la joven que atendía el mostrador.-En un momento le llevaremos su cena a su habitación.

-Gracias.-Respondí sin mucho ánimo.

Caminé por las viejas escaleras de madera, dándole la espalda a la joven peli-verde que se encargaba de atender el negocio familiar que su abuelo había fundado. Llegué al pasillo, viendo tres puertas pertenecientes únicamente a ese pasillo; me dirigí a la mía para abrirla cuidadosamente. Una vez estando adentro de la habitación me encargué de encender una vela para iluminar mi habitación.

Era una posada muy humilde, pero las personas que eran dueñas de ella eran muy amables, era esa la razón por la que dormía en esa habitación y no en el bosque con Zú.

Así era también la vida de Zú después de todo.

Ella esperaba paciente dos o tres semanas en lo que yo lograba sacar información de la ciudadela donde me encontraba, para después reunirme con ella y dirigirnos a un nuevo destino. A veces mis infiltraciones consistían en meses, aunque eso únicamente dependía de las personas con las que lograba relacionarme en los primeros días de estancia en las ciudadelas.

Había conocido a muchas personas poderosas, pero nadie capaz de ayudarme con mi único cometido.

Hubo una vez incluso donde un hombre me había confundido con una persona muy similar a mí.

- _¡No puedo creer que seas tú!-Exclamó un hombre asombrado._

 _Voltee mi mirada para ver a aquél hombre que me había hablado, viendo a una persona de edad adulta con un gran número de arrugas en su rostro y con un cansancio característico en sus ojos._

 _-¿Me está hablando a mí?-Pregunté un poco desconfiada._

 _-¡Claro que sí,Irene!-Sin pensarlo, aquel hombre me abrazó con dulzura.-No puedo creer que me hayas olvidado. Mavis me había contado que una familia muy rica estaba en busca de tu mano, por eso ya no te he visto en tantos años, ¿verdad?_

 _Alcé ambas cejas, demostrando completa incredulidad y con amabilidad quité las manos del anciano de mí._

 _-Lo siento mucho, creo que me está confundiendo.-Dije con pena por su confusión._

 _-Eso es imposible, eres idéntica a Irene.-Su rostro mostró un poco de vergüenza al ver que había abrazado a una desconocida.-¿Cómo te llamas, niña?_

 _-Me llamo Erza, señor.-Le respondí con amabilidad._

 _-Oh ya veo…creo que me he confundido de persona.-Dijo mientras meditaba unos segundos.-Es solo que en verdad eres idéntica a ella…_

Fui tonta en aquel momento al no sacar más información, pero en esos momentos no tenía mucho tiempo en los que había comenzado mi viaje sola con Zú, por lo que estaba más preocupada por conseguir alimentos para sobrevivir el invierno que en analizar la confusión de un anciano.

Igneel me había mencionado que su huevo había eclosionado en este mundo por una persona que era idéntica a mí. Esa persona era similar a mí físicamente y posiblemente en magia también, ya que en años de meditación sólo había visto a Igneel y a Zú como los únicos dragones vivos en este mundo. Aquella persona posiblemente era alguien cercana a mí ya que compartía muchas cosas en común conmigo.

Lo único que tenía de aquella persona era el nombre de Irene, pero en años de investigación con el Reino de Fiore jamás había conseguido información de aquella mujer. También me había centrado mucho en el mundo mágico en el que Jellal estaba interesado, pero los resultados eran mucho peor. Nadie creía en esa historia y usualmente me trataban de desquiciada al querer indagar temas que no existían, como lo era la magia y los dragones.

A pesar de tantas críticas que había conseguido, yo seguía teniendo fé en poder encontrar algún momento el lugar que Igneel me había comentado en el pasado. Tal vez si consigo encontrar ese lugar, pueda Zú vivir finalmente sin tener que esconderse de la sociedad. Así también podría saber un poco del pasado de las personas que tienen magia.

Tenía presente solo cuatro personas capaces de usar magia: Jellal, Laxus, Natsu y yo.

En todos los años que había viajado, jamás había logrado conocer a otras personas que pudieran usar la magia.

Había indagado tanto en mis pensamientos que la joven de cabellos verdes tocó la puerta y entró a mi habitación al no escuchar respuesta.

-Lo siento tanto, Señorita, me preocupe al no recibir respuesta alguna.-Dijo con unos ojos llenos de pena.

Bajé mi mirada para simplemente negar.

Sus piernas estaban temblando por miedo a su atrevimiento.

¿Yo le provocaba miedo?

-No te preocupes, puedes dejar la comida en la mesita de noche, por favor.-Le pedí amablemente mientras me sentaba en la orilla de la cama.-No tienes por qué estar tan nerviosa.

La joven de cabello verde dejó la comida en la mesita y se enderezó lo mejor que pudo. Me mostró una sonrisa nerviosa, aunque podía asegurar que era sincera después de todo.

Aquella joven parecía tener quince años de edad.

-Lo siento tanto, es sólo que he cometido faltas en mi trabajo y los huéspedes me han tratado mal un par de veces.-Se sinceró con una sonrisa nerviosa y ojos miedosos.-No quisiera que las personas dejaran de venir al negocio que mi abuelo fundó con mucho sacrificio.

Las personas eran crueles, en especial aquellas que tenían más poder sobre otros.

-Tu trabajo es impecable y la comida que ofrecen es deliciosa.-Me atreví a decirle con una gran sonrisa de parte mía.-En mis viajes prometo que recomendaré mucho este lugar.

Los ojos de aquella joven se iluminaron al escuchar mis palabras.

Llevaba durmiendo en la posada casi una semana, por lo que veía que día y noche ella y su madre eran las que se encargaban de la posada. Limpiando, cocinando y atendiendo. Era cierto que el lugar no era lujoso, pero hacían sentir cómodas a las personas.

Sin más, la joven se retiró con mucho más ánimo.

Esa noche había cenado todo lo que ella había traído, por lo que mi cuerpo no soportó el cansancio.

- _No puede ser…-Mis palabras salieron en un susurro al ver la escena que tenía en frente._

 _La casa en la que había crecido había cambiado drásticamente. Tenía lujos que jamás hubiera imaginado que iba a tener, dándome a entender que lo que Jude había cobrado por mí había sido una cantidad considerablemente alta._

 _La casa tenía un comedor muy fino, una recamara llena de juguetes y vestidos hermosos._

 _Había platos sucios en el comedor y en el bello sillón yacía el esqueleto de un cuerpo._

 _El esqueleto era de una persona adulta, por lo que me hacía suponer que era de Jude de quién se trataba. Su esqueleto estaba simplemente arrumbado, sin posibilidades de determinar alguna causa de muerte. La casa estaba sucia y descuidada a pesar de los finos muebles, por lo que me hacía pensar que había muerto en su soledad._

 _Había revisado toda la casa, sin rastro alguno de Lucy._

 _No sabía muy bien qué era lo que había pasado, pero tenía el presentimiento que Lucy había escapado y Jude había muerto solo._

 _Ante eso no tenía ninguna señal de Lucy._

 _Revisé la casa por completo sin encontrar algo de ayuda. Algunas pertenencias de Lucy no se encontraban, como una vieja muñeca de trapo que le había regalado mamá en su séptimo cumpleaños. Tampoco se encontraba la muñeca que pertenecía a mí anteriormente._

 _Atrás de la casa se encontraba una tumba descuidada, seguramente de mamá._

 _Regresé a la casa y con un poco de tristeza moví el esqueleto de Jude para enterrarlo a lado de donde se encontraba el cuerpo de mamá._

 _Odiaba a Jude por haber matado a mamá, pero él seguía siendo el padre de Lucy. Enterrar el cuerpo de Jude era únicamente para no hacer esa escena muy triste si Lucy llegaba a pisar nuevamente ese lugar._

 _Yo no podía quedarme ahí debido a que sería el primer lugar que revisaría Jellal, por lo que tenía que buscar en los pueblos más cercanos acerca del paradero de mi pequeña hermana._

Desperté debido a los rayos de sol que entraban por mi ventana, dejándome ver que había amanecido.

Seguramente era el medio día, ya que se escuchaba la gente allá afuera muy animada.

El soñar con la triste muerte de Jude me motivaba a encontrar a mi hermana.

Si ella escapó de ese lugar fue por algo fuerte, algo que la obligó a separarse de la única persona que la podía proteger en mi ausencia. Ella se debía de sentir muy sola y muy triste.

Me levanté de la cama para meterme en el pequeño baño que tenía aquella habitación. Limpié mi cuerpo y me cambié para salir en búsqueda de Lucy.

Me coloqué una falda corta de color azul oscuro y unas botas negras que llegaban hasta mis rodillas, acompañado también de una blusa de color blanco.

Bajé las escaleras con rapidez, para dejar en el mostrador una pequeña bolsa con monedas de plata y bronce.

-¿Ya se va, Señorita?-Preguntó un poco decepcionada la joven de cabello verde.

-Sí, es momento de que siga mi viaje.-Respondí con amabilidad.-Muchas gracias por todo y te prometo que recomendaré este lugar a todas las personas que conozca en mis viajes.

-¡Muchas gracias!-Agradeció con ilusión.

Sin esperar más, salí de la posada para dirigirme a fuera de la ciudadela.

Caminé alrededor de unos cuarenta minutos para llegar a las afueras. Los arboles verdes indicaban que la primavera finalmente estaba por comenzar al igual que los cantos de los pájaros.

Había escogido ese lugar para investigar gracias al frondoso bosque que tenía a las afueras.

Era el lugar perfecto para esconder a Zú durante un tiempo.

- **Es hora de irnos, Zú.-Dije en frente de unos árboles verdes que tapaban la entrada a una enorme cueva.**

Mi amiga escuchó mis palabras, asomándose con cuidado de aquellos grandes árboles.

Me sorprendía cada vez más el como Zú crecía cada vez más.

Su cuerpo había llegado a ser casi igual de grande que el de Igneel. Sus escamas negras eran más grandes y filosas, por lo que cualquier tacto con ellas era seguro que sería un corte fatal en el cuerpo de los humanos. Su rostro se había afilado mucho más al igual que sus ojos azules. Sus alas al ser abiertas eran tan grandes como para ocultar un pequeño pueblo completo.

- **Tardaste poco tiempo esta vez, Erza.-Dijo con su característica voz resonando en mis pensamientos.-He casado todo lo que hay alrededor, pero por desgracia no era suficiente para alimentarme. ¡Muero de hambre!**

 **-Esta vez viajaremos a Tides.-Sus ojos no mostraron sorpresa por el rumbo que tomaba.-Tides es una pequeña isla que se encuentra en la frontera de Ishgar y Fiore. Podrás comer ahí una gran cantidad de pescados si nos posicionamos correctamente.**

Zú pareció entender la importancia de llegar allá, por lo que se agachó lo suficiente para permitir subirme a su lomo. Al estar ahí arriba, desprendió vuelo hacia el cielo para ocultarnos entre las nubes.

La velocidad con la que volaba Zú era suficiente para que una persona normal no lograra captar su cuerpo en el cielo, por esa razón nos habíamos mantenido al margen cada que llegábamos a una nueva ciudadela. El problema era normalmente cuando teníamos que bajar a tierra, ya que tenía que ser lo más alejado de la sociedad. Nos habíamos encontrado un par de personas en nuestros caminos, pero por la impresión se desmayaban y al despertar creían que simplemente lo habían soñado.

Todas las direcciones a las que nos dirigíamos eran normalmente controladas por mí, así era como controlaba el instinto de Zú cuando su hambre era más grande que su razón.

El enlace que compartía con Zú era tan fuerte que ella era incapaz de deshacerse de él.

Había aprendido a orientarme con el sol, el viento y las nubes, también me había aprendido mapas de Fiore e Ishgar para saber a qué lugares llegar y cuáles no.

Era de suma importancia escapar de las ciudadelas que custodiaban los castillos pertenecientes a los reyes.

Me mantenía al margen día y noche, tratando de no llamar la atención a menos que la situación lo requiera. Usualmente era cuando conocía personas que podían ser poderosas en el lugar donde me encontraba, de otro modo, trataba de no amistar con personas normales y mucho menos enemistar.

Zú mantuvo su vuelo durante un par de horas.

Rodeamos los puntos donde sabía que había ciudadelas y pueblos con armadas, tomándonos unos minutos más del tiempo deseado en llegar.

El sol se había metido, por lo que mi pobre vista sólo podía divisar la densa oscuridad.

Afilé mi mirada para provocar nuevamente el enlace que tenía con Zú. Mis ojos cambiaron de color y mi cuerpo cayó débilmente al lomo de Zú. Concentré mayor parte de mi mente hasta lograr enlazar mi alma con el cuerpo de Zú, logrando que los ojos de Zú se convirtieran en los míos.

Su vista lograba que yo pudiera divisar mejor los puntos a los que podíamos aterrizar.

La isla se visualizaba a lo lejos, mostrando un muro rocoso que parecía proteger el interior de ésta, más sin embargo en sus orillas grandes cantidades de barcos yacían estáticos. Cada uno de éstos barcos tenían logos de diferentes familias.

Moví el cuerpo de Zú hacía la izquierda, subiendo aún más de lo que estábamos, logrando esconder nuestros cuerpos en las nubes.

No sabía la protección que tenía Tides, pero si su protección únicamente se basaba en la vigilancia hacía el mar, estaríamos a salvo en el cielo hasta encontrar un punto muerto.

La vista que Zú me otorgaba me permitía ver el calor que yacía en cada persona, dejando ver que la entrada principal a Tides estaba muy bien vigilada, pero en la superficie del muro rocoso era pobremente vigilado. Dirigí el cuerpo de Zú hacía la superficie rocosa del lado oeste, que era la que tenía menos vigilancia, contando únicamente con cuatro hombres a su disposición.

Entre más nos acercábamos a la isla, me daba cuenta que la isla era más grande de lo que podía mostrar a lo lejos.

El agua salada salpicaba mi rostro, dándome el conocimiento que estábamos bajando demasiado a tierra.

Los hombres que hacían vigilancia se encontraban en un punto medio del muro rocoso y la tierra.

Sonreí de medio lado, para provocar que el ala de Zú causara una gran ola, mientras que con mi mente reunía las olas que ella provocaba para hacerla aún más grande y potente.

Agité mis manos para dirigirlos hacía donde se encontraban los cuatro hombres, pero la primera ola fue más pobre de lo que imagine, ya que sólo alcanzó a tocar tierra. Nuevamente hice lo mismo con el ala de Zú, provocando una ola más grande que la anterior, pero la dejé pasar ya que seguía sin ser suficiente; logré hacer seis olas más, pero la séptima había sido la indicada ya que el mar me había ayudado a que ésta fuera mucho más grande y potente. Con mi magia reuní la fuerza del agua para lanzarla hacía el muro rocoso.

La ola fue directo hacía los hombres, logrando derribarlos de sus posiciones.

Aproveché ese pequeño instante en el que ellos estaban sorprendidos, para dirigir el cuerpo de Zú al interior de la isla y como si se tratase de un vendaval, nos infiltramos a la Isla.

Volamos por arriba de las palmeras.

El muro era increíblemente alto, garantizando la protección de Zú en la Isla, ya que el cuerpo de Zú parecía ser pequeño a comparación de éste.

- **¿A dónde nos dirigimos, Erza?**

Yo tampoco sabía muy bien hacía donde nos dirigíamos.

Únicamente sincronizaba mi vista con mi olfato para impedir que alguien nos descubriera.

Volamos un pequeño tiempo, hasta el momento en que tuvimos que parar debido a la impresión.

Alrededor de las palmeras, se encontraba en el centro una fosa con un perímetro aterrador.

Zú y yo nos veíamos tan pequeñas a comparación del perímetro que tenía aquella fosa, pero era perfecto. Había encontrado el lugar donde Zú se quedaría hasta que lograra encontrar a mi hermana.

Me quité un arete de mi oreja, para dejarlo caer.

Agudicé mis oídos para lograr escuchar el momento en que éste cayera, tardando una increíble cantidad de segundos. La fosa era profunda, pero parecía no ser peligrosa ya que no lograba divisar presencias en ésta de ningún animal.

- **¿Crees poder quedarte aquí, Zú? –Pregunté con un poco de duda.**

 **-Parece ser seguro.-Contestó con firmeza.-Logro oler una gran cantidad de peces en el fondo, por lo que puedo soportar estar aquí un par de días a lo mucho.**

Asentí a su respuesta, para bajarme con agilidad de su lomo.

Zú me miró por un instante con sus bellos ojos azules, para emprender vuelo al fondo de la fosa.

Había dejado de enlazarme con ella, para nuevamente concentrarme.

Estiré mis manos lo más que podía y cerré mis ojos. Cuando los abrí una increíble cantidad de espadas rodeaban la fosa, todas controladas por mí. Esperé alguna reacción agresiva de Zú, que me diera a entender que no estaba ella sola, pero nada llegó, dándome la seguridad de retirar mis espadas.

Sin esperar más, caminé hacía el centro de la isla.

Las palmeras poco a poco iban cesando, dejando ver las primeras casas que se encontraban en Tides.

Los niños jugaban alrededor de éstas, mientras que las madres de alguno de ellos preparaban la cena en el interior de las casas.

Era una vista preciosa, pero entre más me iba adentrando a la isla, más turbio se volvía el ambiente. Los negocios normalmente eran casas de apuestas, bares, cabarets y negocios clandestinos que tenían la entrada restringida.

Las mujeres que se prostituían me miraban con recelo, para simplemente seguir a lo suyo.

Parecía ser que no era muy normal que hubiera mujeres visitantes en ese tipo de lugares, ya que todo iba dirigido a un público en especial.

Hombres ebrios caminaban por toda la isla, al igual que algunos caballeros que parecían ser de la armada de Fiore.

¿Por qué Lucy estaría en un lugar así?

Apresuré mi paso aún más, buscando en todo lugar que pareciera sospechoso, pero no había nada.

Detuve mi caminar, para tomar un poco de aire. Elevé mi cabeza al cielo, buscando que alguna idea me llegara a la mente, pero de repente una mano tocó mi hombro. De inmediato me tensé, para voltear de inmediato.

La persona que había tocado mi hombro se sobresaltó, dejando ver la impresión de una mujer castaña.

Algo en ese lugar estaba bloqueando mi sensibilidad, ya que jamás la había sentido venir y mucho menos prever el hecho de que me iba a tocar.

-Siento asustarla.-Se disculpó con una dulce voz aquella mujer castaña.-Sólo venía a hacerle una invitación para que conozca nuestro bar. Ahí encontrará cualquier tipo de alcohol que usted desee probar.-Lo último lo susurró con picaría para acercarse más a mí, exactamente a la altura de mi oído.-Incluso lo jamás visto.

Alcé una ceja, para asentir con simpleza.

Caminé hacía el bar que se encontraba en frente de mí, la mujer castaña se quedó en el mismo lugar para invitar a más personas a conocer el bar.

Me adentré con sigilo, sintiendo el fuerte olor a alcohol.

El bar era demasiado lujoso, tanto que mis labios se entreabrieron levemente. Mis ojos mostraron sorpresa al ver la elegancia que este guardaba, ya que por el exterior éste parecía ser un simple bar de pueblo, sin nada interesante que ofrecer.

-Buenas noches, hermosa Señorita.-Saludó de manera cortés uno de los jóvenes.-¿En qué podemos ayudarla?

-Tomaré algo en la barra.-Dije únicamente para adentrarme al lugar.

Mi presencia era completamente inapropiada a comparación de las personas que tomaban en aquel lujoso bar, algo que por supuesto llamó la atención de los hombres más pretenciosos del lugar, que no dejaban de verme con desaprobación debido a la manera en la que iba vestida.

Me acerqué a la barra y pedí una simple cerveza.

Escuché durante horas las conversaciones de los hombres, descubriendo que Tides era un lugar donde compraban armas y mujeres más que nada. Todo esto de manera clandestina. Las mujeres que traían eran de Ishgar y los que las compraban eran simples caballeros que las usaban para satisfacer sus deseos carnales.

-Es la primera vez que veo a una mujer pelirroja.

Al escuchar esas palabras, di un fuerte trago al tarro con cerveza que yacía en mis manos.

-Si de verdad alguien como tú fuera una bruja, estaría encantado de ser hechizado por tus labios.-Susurró muy cerca de mi oído aquel hombre.

Sonreí de medio lado para encararlo.

Era un joven de cabello anaranjado y alborotado (como el de un león). Su vestimenta era un traje de color negro, camisa blanca y corbata roja.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?-Pregunté con la poca paciencia que mis labios podía simular.

No podía llamar la atención en un lugar así, pero simplemente no estaba de humor para que cualquier hombre me cortejara de una manera tan vulgar.

-Saber sobre ti, preciosa.-Dijo mientras se sentaba a un lado mío.-No es común ver a una joven como tú, sentada en este tipo de bar y tomando cerveza. Es claro que no eres una noble, pero tampoco eres mercancía.

Me levanté de la mesa y lo tomé del cuello de su camisa.

-Deja de molestarme de una buena vez si no quieres que te mate, imbécil.

El joven pareció asustarle más mis palabras que mi rostro irritado.

-No creo que te convenga matar a un noble como yo.-Susurró con torpeza, tratando de quitar mis manos de su cuello.

Al escuchar que era un noble lo solté de inmediato. Apreté mis puños y fruncí mis cejas al punto en que sentí que se iban a unir.

No podía hacer nada contra él mientras tuviera un título tan importante. Mi presencia llamaba la atención debido a mi cabello, por lo que sería fácil localizar a la asesina de aquel miserable hombre.

-Veo que tienes una fuerza increíble y un temperamento interesante, ¿eres una guerrera?

-No.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas en este lugar, preciosa?-Preguntó interesado, mientras tomaba un trago de mi cerveza.-No creo que no sepas que en Tides encontrarás todo tipo de cosas ilegales. Incluso tu presencia aquí ha de ser ilegal, ya que soy encargado de custodiar tanta persona entre y salga. Jamás me mencionaron algo sobre una joven pelirroja.

¿Custodiar la seguridad de Tides?

Si las palabras de este hombre eran ciertas, entonces él podía saber la ubicación de Lucy.

-Estoy buscando a una mujer.-Le contesté, tratando de escucharme lo menos interesada posible en el tema.-Trabajo para un noble de Magnolia. Él me mandó a buscar a esta mujer.

El joven de cabello anaranjado alzó la ceja interesado.

-¿Para qué noble trabajas?

-Jellal Fernandes.

Mi corazón latió con rapidez al pronunciar su nombre.

¿Por qué seguía provocando esas sensaciones en mí?

-¿Jellal Fernandes?-Su rostro mostró más seriedad de la que esperaba.-Lo conozco, es viejo amigo mío. Si tú trabajas para él entonces también eres amiga mía, preciosa. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

El usar el nombre de Jellal era la única ventaja que me había dado al vivir tantos años con él.

Era un economista brillante.

-Me llamo Erza Scarlet.

Había optado por apellidarme Scarlet después de abandonar la mansión de Jellal. Era un nombre que combinaba con mí ser y un nombre que nadie tendría registrado.

-Un gusto, Erza.-Su sonrisa era la de un completo mujeriego.-Yo soy Loke.

Asentí simplemente, dejando que besara el dorso de mi mano.

-Dime entonces, ¿Quién buscas en esta isla?-Preguntó más interesado, tomando nuevamente mi cerveza.-Si la persona llegó recientemente, puedo ayudarte en este mismo lugar.

Mis manos temblaron levemente al tener que hablarle a él de mi hermana.

-Estoy buscando a Lucy Heartfilia.-Mis palabras salieron temblorosas.-Es una joven de cabellos dorados y ojos marrones.

Loke pareció meditar el nombre de Lucy, pero por su expresión no tenía conocimiento alguno de ese nombre.

-Recientemente ese nombre no me ha sido informado.-Comentó con una mirada ansiosa.-Tengo todos los registros de las personas que han entrado y salido de Tides. Puede que esa mujer que tanto buscas esté trabajando aquí.

-Si ese es el caso entonces la buscaré yo misma.-Dije para levantarme de la fina silla de madera.

Dejé un par de monedas de plata y le di la espalda a aquel hombre.

-Tides tiene un amplio número de negocios, preciosa.-Habló atrás de mí, Loke.-Muchos de esos lugares no te dejarán entrar y si buscas en los negocios más comerciales, te podrías llevar días enteros.-Sus labios se posaron en mis oídos.-Te recomiendo que me acompañes y busques en los registros el nombre de esa mujer. En una noche puedes conseguir lo que deseas.

Esa última frase fue dicha con un sentido diferente al original.

Sabía a la perfección cuando un hombre trataba no solo de cortejarme, sino de llevarme a la cama.

-¿Por qué me ayudas con tanta facilidad?-Pregunté con recelo, sintiendo su respiración en mi oreja izquierda.

-Eres amiga de un buen amigo mío. Sólo quiero facilitar tu trabajo y tu estadía en Tides.

Apreté levemente mis puños, para bajar el rostro.

-Dame la ubicación de Lucy Heartfilia y te daré como recompensa mi cuerpo.

La sonrisa de Loke se amplió al punto en que dejó escapar una ligera carcajada.

No sabía exactamente como me libraría de él una vez me diera la ubicación de Lucy, pero si era necesario revelar mi identidad ante él y matarlo con mi magia, lo haría.

Sin decir nada más, Loke me tomó de la mano para dirigirme hacía una puerta atrás de la barra del bar. Al pasar por ésta, dejó ver un pasillo con finas pinturas, teniendo al otro extremo otra puerta. Del otro lado de ésta, se encontraba un despacho lujoso, similar al que tenía Jellal en la mansión. En su frente se encontraba la puerta, que seguramente daba a otro pasillo unido con el bar.

Sin esperar, aquel hombre volteó, plantándome un profundo beso.

Abrí los ojos con impresión al sentir como sus manos se adentraban debajo de mi falda, optando únicamente por empujarlo con fuerza.

-¿Qué haces?-Mis palabras salieron llenas de veneno.-Dame la información primero.

Justo después de terminar mis palabras, Loke soltó una gran carcajada.

-¡Oh no, princesa!-Exclamó con una mirada excitada.-Soy un noble muy inteligente en una tierra no muy comprometedora. Me darás primero tu cuerpo y después yo te daré la información.

Apreté mis puños con coraje, debido a que esta vez no sería tan fácil librarme de un hombre en busca de placer.

Estaba presionada por ese maldito, ya que no sabía dónde tenía tales registros y matarlo o presionarlo no era una buena opción en una tierra rodeada de agua, donde mi única salida era revelar la identidad de Zú. Me tenía acorralada y lo único que podía hacer era nada.

Dejé caer mis dos brazos a un lado mío, dándole a entender que él ganaba, algo que hizo que su sonrisa se ampliara.

-Prometo que pasarás la mejor noche de tu vida.-Finalizó para nuevamente comenzar a besar mis labios.

Sus besos eran desesperados al igual que sus movimientos. Con su mano derecha quitó mi blusa, tirándola en algún punto vació de la habitación. Se separó de mí un momento, pero sus ojos quedaron abiertos por la impresión.

-¿Qué demonios…

Quiso terminar de decir, pero cayó debido a la gran sorpresa.

Cuando tenía sexo por diversión, trataba de hacerlo en la oscuridad, donde ningún hombre pudiera grabar en su memoria mi cuerpo.

Un cuerpo lleno de cicatrices mortales.

Había luchado con innumerables piratas y mercenarios, teniendo siempre heridas fatales. Donde siempre quedaba al final cicatrices imposibles de borrar.

Mi cuerpo podría tener una figura estética, pero mi piel estaba llena de los recuerdos de todas las vidas que habían pasado por mí, así como la vida que una vez tuve en las manos de Jellal.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunté con diversión.

No me avergonzaba de mi cuerpo, después de todo mi resistencia al dolor me permitía seguir viva en busca de un noble propósito.

-Es sólo que estoy sorprendido, preciosa.

-No tengo toda la noche, Loke.

Loke se alejó levemente de mí, para recargarse en su escritorio, dejando su cabeza mirando hacia abajo.

-No puedo hacer esto, Erza.-Dijo con frustración.

Sus extremidades estaban temblando, debido a la impresión que le provocaba. Seguramente era una reacción a un acontecimiento traumático que lo hizo recordar su pasado o simplemente le daba asco.

-Entonces dame lo que quiero.-Sentencié, tomando mi blusa y colocándomela.-Estaba dispuesta a darte mi cuerpo y tú lo has rechazado, así que busca en tus registros a la persona que busco.

Con pasos lentos, se acercó a su escritorio para abrir uno de sus cajones, sacando una enorme carpeta. Sin verme, comenzó a buscar el nombre de Lucy.

Pasó varias hojas, no teniendo el resultado esperado, pero en la décima hoja paró, viendo con interés la tinta roja que nombraba a Lucy.

-Creo que tienes que darte prisa si quieres encontrarla en esta isla todavía.-Dijo con una seriedad increíble.-Tu amiga es parte de la mercancía que será subastada mañana al meterse el sol.

Mi cuerpo se congeló al escuchar eso.

-¿Dónde?-Pregunté sumamente molesta.

Loke pareció aterrarle mi voz, ya que me mostró el nombre del lugar donde Lucy sería vendida.

Sin esperar más, salí corriendo del despacho de Loke.

 **Se acabó! :O**

 **Hay pequeños cambios en la actitud de Erza, pero he querido hacer esta historia lo más humanamente posible, así como uno comete errores y así como uno es ambicioso por sus propios beneficios, pero les prometo que la historia tendrá muchos cambios en todo y verán el lado más humano de Erza, que es el personaje principal.**

 **Espero que este cap les haya gustado, sé que fue un poco menos intenso que los demás, pero estos capítulos son necesarios para cuando venga lo mero chido jajaja**

 **Me alegra mucho compartir otra navidad con ustedes, mis lectores y prometo que antes de año nuevo les traeré el siguiente cap, que sin duda será mucho más emocionante jojojo**

 **Espero que pasen una excelente navidad y que disfruten mucho estar con sus familias.**

 **Con amor IleyBriseo**


	7. Nuestra maldición

**HOLA MIS BELLOS LECTORES!**

 **¿Cómo están? Espero que hayan pasado muy bien este 31 de enero porque la verdad yo me la pasé muy bien, comiendo y comiendo jojojo**

 **Muy feliz inicio de año nuevo y como regalo les traigo lo que ha sido hasta ahorita esta historia mi mejor cap :3 espero que les guste mucho como me encantó escribirlo a mí.**

 **Agradecimientos.**

 **Erza Ps: Muchas gracias :3 jaja la verdad yo también disfruté mucho la muerte de Jude! :v era el peor padre de todos. Jajaja ntp por eso que creeme que habrá muchos momentos así jojojo Muchas gracias y feliz navidad y año nuevo. Gracias por ser de mis lectoras más fieles en esta historia.**

 **Annia Scarlet: Muchas gracias :3 jaja espero que este cap no te mate mucho de emoción porque yo aún estoy en coma y eso que yo misma lo escribí:c Jajaja Espero que hayas pasado una muy feliz navidad y feliz año nuevo.**

 **Elmambru: Muchísimas gracias 3 creeme que cuando veo que hay muchas bellas personitas que les gusta mi historia me motivan a escribir más rápido y a llenarme de inspiración. Feliz navidad y año nuevo 3**

 **Sin más los dejo leer finalmente.**

 **Si les gustó favor de dejar su bello comentario y si no también x) las criticas constructivas ayudan mucho a los escritores novatos como yo.**

Nuestra maldición.

Salí del despacho, golpeando sin querer a toda clase de personas se atravesaran en mi camino, hasta llegar a fuera del bar en el que me encontraba minutos atrás.

La noche se había hecho presente, provocando que los negocios se iluminaran por las lámparas de aceite que dejaban ver los carteles de sus propios nombres. Los caballeros salían de los bares para dirigirse a los hoteles, acompañados de sus acompañantes que se ofrecían a pasar esa noche con ellos.

Mi cabeza daba vuelta por todos los colores y olores que presenciaba.

Había tomado unas cuantas cervezas, pero el no haber probado alimento en todo el día había provocado un ligero mareo en mí, sin contar las grandes emociones que estaba experimentando al saber que Lucy podía estar en peligro.

Iba a dar un paso, pero una mano atrás de mí sujetó mi hombro.

-¿Se encuentra bien, Señorita?-Preguntó un hombre de edad avanzada.

Al momento de sentir su tacto, asentí para simplemente alejarme de él.

Tenía que encontrar a Lucy, pero Tides era una tierra llena de negocios, no sabía exactamente dónde se encontraba ese lugar.

Corrí tanto como mis piernas me permitían, pero el resultado era el mismo. Los negocios parecían estar ordenados como si de un laberinto se tratase, ya que siempre llegaba al mismo lugar. Intenté caminar de manera más lenta, tratando de hacer un mapa en mi mente, pero los colores y olores presentes me seguían mareando, al punto en que sentía que terminaría vomitando y como si eso fuera cierto, caí en frente de un negocio que no lograba distinguir.

No sabía muy bien qué era lo que había pasado, pero algo en Tides me estaba debilitando de sobremanera ya que mi instinto parecía cada vez más pobre al igual que mi resistencia al hambre.

No sabía si alguien me había recogido y me había llevado a un lugar seguro, pero si las cosas seguían con este rumbo, usar mi magia sería la clave para salir de Tides una vez lograra encontrar a Lucy.

No tenía suficiente oro para pagar por ella y llevármela de una manera pacífica, por eso encontrar el negocio o el hombre que la tenían era la clave para salir sin llamar la atención. Matar al hombre o los hombres antes de que la Isla se llegase a enterar de mi presencia y la de Zú era la única solución.

Estaba en un callejón sin salida.

Un aroma inundó mi olfato, obligándome a despertar de golpe.

Tosí unas cuantas veces al asquearme por dicho olor, intentando tapar mis labios me di cuenta que mis brazos se encontraban amarrados por una cuerda. Mi cuerpo estaba sentado en una sencilla silla de madera y mis ojos se encontraban tapados por una venda. Mi olfato había perdido la capacidad de detectar mejor los olores, por lo que no sabía quién se encontraba conmigo. No podía sentir ninguna presencia y tampoco podía escuchar nada. Mis sentidos estaban noqueados al igual que mi instinto.

-¿Acaso piensas venderme como mercancía?-Pregunté al aire, con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Me pregunto en realidad cuánto pueden darme por ti, preciosa?

Mi sonrisa se alargó al saber de quién era esa voz.

-Anteriormente me compraron por bastante oro, ¿tú sabes el por qué?-Pregunté desinteresada.-Supuse que no debía de confiar en ti, Loke. Lo realmente interesante es que jamás me di cuenta cuándo me envenenaste.

Loke parecía divertido con mis comentarios, ya que soltó una carcajada al aire, para después acercarse levemente a mí y sellar mis palabras con sus labios.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que me había envenenado mediante sus labios. Seguramente por mi ligero estado de ebriedad no me di cuenta cuando sus labios inyectaron aquello que me hizo desmallarme.

¡Sí que había sido tonta!

-Bien, ¿qué buscas al tenerme aquí?

-Me interesan tus mentiras, por supuesto.-Intenté no mostrar sorpresa ante sus palabras.-Mencionaste que trabajabas para Jellal Fernandes aun cuando Jellal abandonó su título como noble después de la masacre que hubo en Magnolia hace cinco años. El nombre de Jellal Fernandes ya no tiene poder alguno en la sociedad y tú confirmas trabajar para él.

¿Jellal había abandonado su título?

Después de que me separé de él en el aquel templo, no volví a escuchar su nombre, así que no podía afirmar o negar las palabras de este hombre…aunque éstas tenían mucha elocuencia.

-Igual esto no tienen nada que ver con Jellal.-Afirmé con una voz firme.-Mi situación con él a ti no te debe de importar, en especial cuando mi único motivo de estar aquí es la persona a la que busco. Así que suéltame de una buena vez, Loke.

Mi voz era dura y fuerte, pero no sabía con precisión si había logrado intimidarlo.

Loke no emitió sonido alguno, pero minutos después se escuchó como abrían y cerraban la puerta de golpe.

-Claro que me interesa, preciosa.-Habló aún más confiado que antes.-Jellal es un buen amigo y por supuesto no toleraré que vayas por ahí mencionándolo tan a la ligera cuando eso lo podría meter a él en problemas con el Reino.

Mis puños se apretaron debido al coraje que estaba sintiendo.

Loke me estaba reteniendo por asuntos sin sentido, cuando Lucy podía estar en peligro. No podía darme el lujo de jugar al rehén cuando estaba tan cerca de ella.

Sin esperar más, con mi propia fuerza rompí la silla y la cuerda que sujetaba mis manos, para pasar mis manos directo a donde venía la voz de Loke. Una vez que tenía su cuello en mis manos, lo encarcelé entre el cuerpo y lo que parecía ser una pared.

No había quitado aquello que tapaba mis ojos.

-Haz colmado mi paciencia.-Dije con una voz amenazadora.-No tengo intención de asesinarte, así que déjame irme de una buena vez o toda esta isla terminará en llamas…o mejor dicho envenenada.

Dije eso último con referencia al aliento de Zú, aunque era claro que no tenía intensión de asesinar a nadie en la isla. Solamente quería intimidarlo lo suficiente para que me dejara escapar sin que él mandara a tantos soldados hubiesen en la isla.

-¿No pie…piensas ayudar…me?-Preguntó con dificultad.

Fue en ese entonces que una gran mano tomó la mano que sostenía el cuello de Loke.

Sin esperar un segundo más, con la otra mano que tenía libre quité la venda que tapaba mis ojos para ver a lado de Loke a la persona que menos esperaba ver ahí.

Mi corazón latió con gran rapidez al verlo con su mismo semblante de siempre, pero una vez recordé la situación, mis ojos mostraron una clara indiferencia que no existía.

-Jellal.

Al verlo ahí en frente, solté de inmediato a Loke, provocando que este cayera al suelo.

Se veía mucho más maduro que la última vez que lo había visto.

Su cabello era un poco más largo, pero su ropa seguía siendo igual de fina que siempre.

-¡Esta mujer casi me mata!-Exclamó, Loke.-Mencionaste que era una persona tranquila, no una maldita asesina.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Dije mientras ignoraba los comentarios de Loke.

-¿Por qué no pudiste sentirme?-Preguntó, ignorando mi pregunta.

Sus ojos perforaban por completo los míos.

¡Lo había notado!

Después de todo había vivido muchos años con Jellal y gran parte de lo que sé, fue profundamente monitoreado por él.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

Voltee mi cuerpo y alcé ambos brazos, provocando que la habitación se inundara de filosas espadas, impidiendo que los dos se movieran de sus lugares.

Jellal mostró sorpresa, para después cambiar su sorpresa por irritación al ver que se encontraba amenazado.

-¡Magia!-Gritó sorprendido, Loke.-¡Ella ha usado magia!

-No intenten seguirme o juro que los mataré a ambos.-Mi voz sonaba casi real.-Tú ya no tienes nada que ver conmigo, Jellal Fendandes. No te metas en mis asuntos si no quieres que te mate.

Caminé a través de mis espadas, pasando como si de un fantasma me tratase, pero Jellal igual con su magia se teletransportó en frente mío, siendo cortado en algunas de sus extremidades. Su mano tocó mi mentón, mostrándome una sonrisa sin igual.

-Te has olvidado que tú eres mía, ¿verdad?-Preguntó como si me estuviera ¿acortejando?

Sin querer evitarlo, mis mejillas se calentaron.

-¡Los dos han usado magia!-Volvió a exclamar, Loke.-Maldita sea, Jellal ¿por qué nunca me comentaste de esto? Acepte ayudarte a encontrar a esta mujer y tú me pagas así.

Giré mi rostro para obligar a Jellal a quitar sus manos de mí una vez escuché a Loke.

¿Había ayudado a encontrarme?

Eso significaba que Jellal realmente no estaba aquí de casualidad, no, él estaba ahí por mí desde un principio.

Jellal al escuchar a Loke simplemente mostró indiferencia, para soltar un fuerte suspiro. Ante esas reacciones, mi semblante se puso más serio, en la clara búsqueda de una respuesta sensata por parte de él.

-Contestaré lo que quieras una vez me respondas una cosa.-Dijo condicionándome, algo por lo que estaba dispuesta a negociar.-¿Qué ha pasado con tu instinto sensorial, Erza?

Su rostro mostraba seriedad y preocupación a la vez.

Parecía estar más preocupado de lo que yo estaba, pero de repente recordé la importancia del por qué no podía sentir las presencias de personas.

Jellal era un mago al igual que yo, pero él no mostraba pérdida de poder o habilidad como yo lo estaba presenciando. Su magia parecía desarrollarse sin ningún problema, cuando la mía mostraba dificultad al querer que se efectuara. Fue una pequeña diferencia de segundos, pero había tardado en que mis espadas salieran una vez yo lo desee.

Algo en esa isla me estaba afectando no solo en mi instinto sensorial, sino en mi capacidad para realizar hechizos, pero ¿por qué sólo a mí?

-Ya veo.-Las palabras de Jellal me sacaron de mis pensamientos.-Tú tampoco sabes entonces el por qué.

Abrí mis ojos impresionada al saber que Jellal estaba vinculado a mí, pero yo no estaba en absoluto vinculada a él. No podía escuchar lo que pensaba y lo que sentía.

-¿Qué demonios?-Pregunté al aire, completamente frustrada.-¿Por qué estás enlazado a mí?

-Estoy vinculado a ti desde hace cinco años, Erza.

Mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder, para deshacer mis espadas sin querer. El saber eso había provocado una inestabilidad emocional en mi magia, algo que ya había superado hace mucho tiempo debido a las torturas y el maltrato vivido.

¿Por qué Jellal estaba enlazado a mí después de tantos años?

-No es muy fuerte el enlace, pero puedo sentir tus heridas físicas y todo referente a tu cuerpo. Desde hace muchos años no he podido sentir tus emociones, hasta que llegaste a Tides.-Me explicó de manera serena.-El enlace que comparto contigo depende mucho de la distancia, pero al parecer es algo que solo yo tengo.

Él me había sentido durante varios años, de manera física. Había sentido mis golpes, los besos que las personas derramaban en mi cuerpo y el dolor de cada invierno, pero yo también sentía a alguien siempre.

Había sensaciones que llegaban a mí, a pesar de no estar en tal situación. Esas sensaciones eran provocadas por el cuerpo de Jellal.

Mi mente estaba sumamente confundida por toda la información obtenida.

No sabía exactamente a qué concentrar mi atención, si al hecho de que algo me estaba impidiendo usar mi instinto o el hecho de que llevaba enlazada a Jellal por cinco largos años.

Una sonrisa ladina apareció en el rostro de Jellal.

-Así que entonces el enlace también lo comparto yo contigo.-Dijo, mostrando arrogancia.

-Prometo que me encargaré de quitar el enlace una vez nuestros caminos se separen, por ahora, contesta lo obvio.

Jellal pareció no importarle mi comentario, ya que entre mis palabras se dedicó a buscar una silla en la cual sentarse. Loke que se encontraba tirado en el suelo, se paró para rodearme y sentarse a un lado de Jellal.

-Te he estado buscando desde el momento en que nos separamos.-Comenzó a hablar con tranquilidad.-Deje toda mi vida para poder encontrarte, Erza, pero eres una persona difícil de encontrar. Fue entonces que dediqué mis últimos dos años de investigación a tu hermana Lucy, si lograba dar con ella lograría dar contigo.-Mis cejas se unieron debido al coraje que sentía.-Fue aún más difícil encontrar a Lucy Heartifilia, pero Loke me ayudó en gran parte una vez se enteró que tu hermana trabajaba aquí unos meses atrás. Por motivos que desconozco ella abandonó este lugar, pero por obras del destino fue localizada nuevamente en Tides como mercancía.-Paró un momento para nuevamente continuar.-No sabía si llegarías antes de que vendieran a Lucy, pero llevo cuidándola desde el momento en que pisó nuevamente Tides.

-Entonces tú sabes donde se encuentra.

-Sí, más sin embargo no es posible sacarla.-Mi cuerpo mostró una reacción hostil una vez dijo eso.-Las personas que tienen a Lucy son personas poderosas en Ishgar. Si intentas robarla te identificaran de inmediato por tu cabello, sin contar que si se enteran de que posees magia podrían incluso iniciar una guerra con el fin de encontrarte a ti y a Zú. Estás rodeada en esta isla y el único modo de rescatar a Lucy es con discreción, así que la compraremos y nos iremos una vez se hayan ido estas personas.

No entendía por qué me estaba ayudando de esa manera, pero si sus palabras eran ciertas entonces yo estaba enormemente agradecida con él. Alguien que era capaz de cuidar a mi hermana merecía mi gratitud antes que mi hostilidad, inclusive si se tratase de Jellal.

-¿Ella está bien ahora?-Pregunté un poco temerosa.

-Todo Tides es mío, preciosa, así que no te preocupes.-Me respondió con una gran sonrisa, Loke.-No puedo evitar que sea vendida, pero mis guardias monitorean todo lo que hace y me lo hacen saber. Nadie la ha tocado desde el momento en que pisó Tides.

Un fuerte suspiro salió de mis labios, por lo que sin pensarlo hice una gran reverencia hacia ellos dos.

-Muchas gracias.-Dije con la voz quebrada.

Jellal y Loke abrieron sus ojos impresionados al ver el cambio de actitud que tuve.

Al principio me había mostrado amenazante, pero eso había cambiado una vez supe lo que estaban haciendo por Lucy. Por ella podía perder el orgullo mil veces y por supuesto lo demostraría siempre, porque mi única debilidad era ella.

-Debes de amar mucho a tu hermana para tener ese cambio tan radical.-Comentó sin pensar, Loke.-Y te deben de amar mucho para poner en riesgo la estabilidad de dos continentes…-Loke quiso terminar de decir, pero algo se lo impidió.

-¿Podrías dejarme sola con ella?-Preguntó de manera tranquila, Jellal.

Él también había cambiado mucho.

Cuando vivía con él era una persona fría y sin sentimientos, pero el verlo nuevamente y ver lo que estaba haciendo por mí me hacía darme cuenta que había cambiado mucho. Parecía ser una persona más amable y menos ruda. Tal vez por las circunstancias en las que se encontraba.

Sin esperar más, Loke salió de la habitación.

La situación había provocado sentimientos encontrados en mi ser.

Al principio estaba segura de que podía dañarlos e inclusive matarlos, pero escuchar todo lo que había hecho Jellal por Lucy hacía que mi corazón se estrujara.

Había vivido en un mundo donde nadie había sido amable conmigo.

Desde niña Jude me había rechazado y maltratado psicológicamente, de igual manera una vez separé mi camino de Jellal hace cinco años. Las personas me trataban mal una vez veían mi cabello rojo y mi ojo cubierto. Los años pasaron y los hombres comenzaron a tratarme bien debido al deseo de poseer mi cuerpo, mientras que las mujeres criticaban cada rasgo de mí. Mate sin piedad cientos de veces, provocando únicamente temor.

Nadie podría aceptarme una vez me conociera, pero Jellal había visto cada rasgo de mí. Había visto en la asesina que me había convertido y no veía con lujuria mi cuerpo, pero ¿por qué estaba tan segura de eso? ¿lo estaba sintiendo de él?

Si la situación hubiera sido diferente con él, tal vez mi corazón…

¡No! ¡Él podía leer cada rasgo de mí!

Una risa sonora asomó los labios de Jellal.

Bajé mi rostro con suma vergüenza al afirmar que había leído mis pensamientos, pero nuevamente me incorporé.

-¿Por qué me estás ayudando?-Pregunté, ignorando todos mis sentimientos anteriores.-¿Por qué me sigues buscando? ¿Acaso sigues buscando el Reino Sagrado?

Jellal se quedó callado, mirándome analíticamente, algo que me hizo enfurecer.

-La única razón por la que te ayudo es porque sé lo importante que es para ti, Lucy Heartifilia.-Respondió de manera seria, pero su seriedad cambió por una sonrisa de completa arrogancia.-Y si te sigo buscando, es porque tú eres mía, Erza ¿Scarlet?

Apreté mis labios con coraje, evitando decir algo ofensivo.

-Tú y yo separamos nuestros caminos hace mucho tiempo. Ahora solamente eres alguien de mi pasado.

Jellal se acercó a mí, para tomar mi barbilla y obligarme a verlo directo a sus ojos verdes.

-Tú no sabes nada sobre quién eres tú y mucho menos quién soy yo, así que sugiero que aceptes por las buenas el caminar a mi lado, porque nuestro destino tiene el mismo final, Erza.

No sabía que era lo que decía, pero no tenía intención de saber quién era yo realmente, tal vez porque tenía miedo de descubrirlo.

Quería dejar intacta la falsa familia que tenía, porque esa falsa familia me dio el amor que nadie jamás me pudo ofrecer. Si me habían abandonado, no me interesaba, porque solamente vivía para Lucy y para Zú.

-¿Y cuál camino es ese?

-Uno del cuál no tienes idea.

Me alejé de Jellal para tomar la puerta de madera y salir de esa habitación. Corrí tan rápido como mis piernas me permitían, esperando estar lo suficientemente alejada de Jellal para impedir que fuera capaz de leer mis pensamientos.

Intentaba recordar todo lo que había vivido con él anteriormente, obligando a mi corazón odiarlo. Él había sido capaz de separarme de mi familia y me había maltratado física y psicológicamente para llegar a ser una maga capaz de encontrar el Reino Sagrado de Elizabeth e Isabelle junto con Zú. Él era el mismo ser humano que me había golpeado y me había dejado ciega de un ojo, por eso mismo, no podía permitirme caminar a su lado, porque yo no conocía a Jellal. Aunque mi corazón y mi alma se enlazaron a él, pude ver al joven aterrado que yacía en su interior, pero eso no era suficiente para pagar por sus pecados. No era suficiente motivo el hecho de que me haya buscado por cinco años y mucho menos el que me haya encontrado por medio de mi hermana.

Simplemente tenía que separar todo lo que estaba sintiendo por Jellal, por los hechos que él me había hecho pasar.

Dirigí mi mirada al cielo, logrando ver como las estrellas eran escasas en Tides.

Si dejaba llevarme por los extraños sentimientos que experimentaba hacía Jellal, él posiblemente encontraría el Reino Sagrado. No sabía las consecuencias de ello, pero no confiaba en él para ayudarlo a buscar tal Reino.

Estaba tan confundida.

Él estaba haciendo algo increíblemente grande para mí, pero él era la misma persona que me lo había arrebatado.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Tal vez debería de aceptar su ayuda y después simplemente…

-Me parece increíble que tu rostro no tenga expresión alguna en estos momentos y aún así dentro de ti eres un remolino de emociones.-Dijo con su tan masculina voz.

-Deja de leerme.-Le pedí de manera seria.-Si me alejé de ti es porque no quiero verte por ahora.

Su rostro parecía divertido.

¿Cuándo había cambiado tanto?

Antes era incapaz de mostrar una sonrisa, ahora el burlarse de mí parecía ser tan sencillo para él.

-No me río de ti, Erza.-Me dijo, mientras mantenía su misma expresión.

-Deja de hacer eso.-Dije sumamente molesta.-Sé que puedes leer mis pensamientos, pero no tienes por qué contestar cada situación que pasa por mi mente.

Jellal no pareció importarle mis palabras, ya que se acercó lo suficientemente a mí para tomar mi barbilla y obligarme a verlo a sus verdes ojos. Iba a alejarme de él, pero sus manos tomaron mi cintura para acorralarme con su cuerpo y antes de que siquiera pudiera hablar, tomó mis labios con gran posesión.

Mi cuerpo tembló al sentir sus labios en los míos. Mis ojos estaban muy abiertos, viendo como él cerraba sus ojos y disfrutaba de aquel beso obligado.

Intenté alejarme, pero su sabor me lo impedía y sin siquiera pensarlo, correspondí aquel beso.

Fue entonces cuando pude sentir el cuerpo de Jellal nervioso, pero también una felicidad externa a la mía cruzó por mi mente. Mientras nos besábamos, pude ver al increíblemente serio Jellal abandonar Magnolia y viajar por su propia cuenta. Pasando por cada Templo, cada Reino, cada pueblo; todo para encontrarme. Sentía su corazón latir con gran fuerza, dándome a entender que él no me besaba por un deseo carnal…sino ¿sentimental?

Jellal también parecía compartir todos mis recuerdos, ya que su entrecejo se fruncía en diferentes lapsos de tiempo.

Succionaba su labio inferior, mientras él succionaba mi labio superior con leves caricias.

Sólo había compartido dos enlaces con él, pero éstos eran tan fuertes que me provocaban estar en un estado de enamoramiento indeseado.

Los enlaces que tenía con él eran cada vez más fuertes, pero ¿por qué?

¿Por qué él?

El cuerpo de él se separó del mío, para tomarme de los hombros y mirar hacia abajo.

Creí que mis emociones eran las más frustradas, pero en realidad el que peor la estaba pasando era él.

Nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas, en especial la de él.

Tan pronto separé mis labios de los de él, dejé de enlazarme.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo.-Dijo mientras seguía mirando el suelo.-Mi cuerpo únicamente ansiaba un deseo sexual hacía cualquier mujer apta para mí, pero desde que me besaste en el Templo hace cinco años tú eres la única mujer que aparece en mis pensamientos cada que tengo sexo con cualquier mujer y no solo eso, tú eres la única maldita mujer que me obliga a sentirme así. ¡¿Qué demonios me has hecho?!

Su última pregunta fue hecha con un fuerte grito.

-Yo tampoco sé por qué tengo estos sentimientos hacia ti desde que te besé.-Respondí lo más tranquila posible.-No sé si esto es alguna clase de maldición, pero te prometo que la romperé.

Giré mi cuerpo, mordiendo mi labio inferior.

-Si logro romper el enlace que tengo contigo, tal vez y para ambos desaparezcan.

-¿Crees poder romperlo?-Preguntó con un tono diferente.-Estoy cansado de desearte cada maldita noche y aún más, el desear amor por parte tuya. Nunca pensé en ese sentimiento como algo serio, pero desde hace cinco años no puedo controlar ese sentimiento.

-Entiendo.

-No necesito ese sentimiento en mí, Erza.-Su voz era de completa frustración.-Necesito de ti, pero no necesito amarte.

Algo en sus palabras hizo que me sintiera completamente incómoda.

-¿Qué necesitas de mí?-Pregunté, tratando de evitar la incomodidad de sus palabras.-Sé que quieres llegar al Reino Sagrado mediante Zú, pero ¿para qué?

Su respiración agitada logró calmarse, así como su cuerpo se volvió a incorporar.

-Para encontrar a un Dragón en especial.

No había dicho mucho, pero si su único interés era el encontrar un Dragón entonces lo ayudaría para saldar mi deuda. Después de eso ya nada me tendría atada a él y podría hacer mi vida como la tenía planeada. Descubriría como deshacer el enlace y una vez éste se haya deshecho, los sentimientos que ambos teníamos hacia el otro desaparecían. Sólo así podría quitar a Jellal Fernandes de mi vida.

-Está bien, te ayudaré.-Comencé a caminar hacia un lugar que logró captar mi atención.-Te veré mañana en este lugar para rescatar a Lucy y después nos iremos de aquí.

Jellal pareció aceptar, ya que minutos después caminó en dirección contraria a la mía.

Apreté mis puños fuertemente y mordí mi labio hasta sentir como me hacía daño.

Esa noche busqué a un hombre para olvidar todo lo que Jellal me había hecho sentir, algo que no ayudó mucho ya que el único placer que había logrado recibir era cuando imaginaba que Jellal era el que se encontraba tocando mi cuerpo.

En toda la noche no había logrado conciliar el sueño, por lo que el joven que había pasado la noche conmigo cayó rendido después de no poder más. Contemplé el techo de madera, imaginando un par de veces que la persona con la que había tenido sexo era Jellal y no un completo desconocido.

Ese día me marcharía de Tides con Lucy y Jellal acompañándome, algo que no me tenía del todo convencida, pero si era necesario estar con Jellal un tiempo para que él desapareciera por siempre de mi vida, lo haría.

Tomé una larga ducha y me cambié, viendo como el joven de cabello oscuro seguía completamente dormido.

Tomé su capa negra y me la puse, sabiendo de inmediato que se trataba realidad de un caballero de Ishgar.

Recordé que ese día teníamos que salir con precaución de Tides gracias a la presencia de tantas personas pertenecientes a Ishgar.

Salí de la habitación de aquella posada para dirigirme a cualquier lugar donde vendieran algún tipo de comida.

Desayuné y caminé por toda la isla, grabando en mi memoria cada esquina y cada negocio que debía ser evitado a como dé lugar. También memoricé los cuarteles donde se reunían los caballeros de Fiore e Ishgar. Todo aquello que fuera peligroso fue capturado por mi memoria.

Ese día recuperaría a mi hermana y no podía darme el lujo de ponerla en peligro.

El día pasó con rapidez.

Se acercaba el momento de verla.

Me sentía sumamente nerviosa.

¿Qué le diría? ¿Cómo era ella? ¿Se acordaría de mí?

Muchas preguntas invadieron mi mente, pero la que más temía era si ella me odiaba o me culpaba por la muerte de mamá.

No podría soportar el hecho de que ella me culpase por la muerte de Layla, pero decirle que fue su propio padre el que la asesinó sería algo muy cruel. Tal vez, simplemente me tendría que acostumbrar a su odio, pero estaba bien porque por fin ella estaría sana y salva.

La botella de vino estaba casi vacía, más sin embargo no me sentía en absoluto ebria.

-No sabía que te gustaba tomar.-Dijo una voz muy conocida a mi espalda.-Debes de estar sobria para rescatar a tu hermana, Erza.

Me levanté del cómodo pasto y con mi magia desaparecí la botella.

-Estoy en perfecto estado.-Le dediqué una sonrisa arrogante a la persona que me había sacado de mis pensamientos.-¿Es hora?

Jellal asintió con una mirada demasiado seria.

El día anterior había mostrado ser un poco más de lo que solía mostrar, pero ese día se encontraba molesto, como si se tratase del Jellal que conocí.

Caminé atrás de él en todo momento.

Entramos por un callejón que había visto a la perfección, para encontrarme con el negocio más simple de todos.

Fuera de ese negocio los hombres llegaban y pagaban su entrada, no sin antes ser registrados por los guardias de seguridad.

Los hombres que se adentraban a ese simple negocio eran hombres sumamente ricos, que dejaban ver al aire sus grandes joyas y sus finos puros.

Tanto Jellal como yo íbamos completamente cubiertos, pero eso no serviría de nada, ya que una vez nos revisaran se darían cuenta de la tan particular marca roja que tenía Jellal en su ojo derecho. En cambio yo tenía mi tan característico cabello rojo, sin contar el parche que acompañaba mi rostro.

-Quítense la capa.-Ordenó uno de los guardias.

Me mantuve quieta en todo momento, esperando alguna reacción de Jellal. Éste opto por quitarse la capa, mostrando su rostro serio.

La marca en su rostro había desaparecido y su cabello azul había cambiado a uno de color blanco.

-Soy Siegrain, caballero de la armada personal de la Señorita Elizabeth Fernandes, segunda hija de André Fernandes.-Habló de inmediato, Jellal.-La Señorita ha pedido mantener la capa debido a que su presencia en Tides podría provocar problemas a los tratados que mantiene con la Familia Real.

-Entiendo, pero tendrá que mostrar que en realidad ella es miembro de la familia Fernandes.-Exigió el mismo guardia.

Sin replicar, Jellal sacó un collar de oro blanco con la forma de una cruz, en medio de éste se encontraba un pequeño corazón de zafiro azul.

¿Una cruz?

Esa cruz se parecía mucho a mi marca de nacimiento.

-Adelante Señorita Elizabeth.

Nos dejaron pasar sin problema alguno una vez Jellal mostró su collar.

¿Elizabeth Fernandes y André Fernandes?

Había muchas cosas que desconocía de Jellal, en especial sobre su familia que estaba segura que aquellos nombres eran referente a ellos, pero no era momento de indagar en su vida personal. Con el tiempo descubriría quién era Jellal Fernandes y quién era su familia en el Reino.

Una vez cruzamos la puerta, el pasillo que nos fue mostrado a continuación era un pasillo que dirigía a la sala principal que era en realidad más grande de lo que mostraba ser.

Arriba había algo como un pequeño escenario, tapado por un telón rojo.

Jellal y yo nos sentamos en la penúltima fila, esperando a que todos los presentes llegaran para poder dar inicio al tan esperado evento.

No conocía mucho de apellidos y personas importantes, pero para Jellal ese mundo parecía ser muy conocido, después de todo él era un noble muy importante.

Mis nervios comenzaron a crecer al saber que estaba tan cerca de Lucy, algo que no pasó desapercibido por Jellal ya que tomó mi pierna en señal de que me tranquilizara.

Sentí una pulsada en mi cabeza, obligándome a dejar caer mi rostro.

Jellal también la sintió ya que su cabello había regresado a su color natural al igual que su marca.

-Maldición.-Masculló en voz baja, Jellal.-¿Estás bien, Erza?

Sin esperar se puso la capucha, evitando ser visto por alguien.

Mis músculos comenzaron a temblar debido a la adrenalina que estaba sintiendo. Había recuperado mi instinto sensorial, ya que podía sentir a cada persona respirar, moverse y hablar. También había logrado captar la presencia de cuarenta mujeres atrás del telón, entre ellas a Lucy.

Sonreí a mis adentros.

Me sentía muy bien.

Las personas comenzaron a llenar el lugar, para después de treinta horribles minutos comenzar la venta de esclavas a aquellas refinadas personas.

Un hombre canoso dio un estúpido discurso sobre lo importante que era cada persona que se encontraba ahí, para dar inicio y mostrar que atrás del telón se encontraban encadenadas y desnudas cuarenta jóvenes mujeres. Entre ellas se encontraba Lucy, completamente aterrada por lo que sucedía.

Se llevaron a todas las jóvenes para dar inicio.

Comenzaron con una pequeña joven de dieciocho años de edad.

Mostraron todas sus virtudes físicas, para empezar con diez mil monedas de oro y terminar con cuarenta mil monedas de oro.

Apreté mis puños al ver que el que la había comprado era un anciano que no le importaba mostrar que aquella joven era comprada para satisfacer sus deseos sexuales.

Todo eso me estaba enfermando.

Había matado a tantas personas como las que se encontraban ahí, pero la situación era diferente. No podía tocar a nadie en ese lugar por la posición que tenían y el lugar donde nos encontrábamos.

Así fueron mostradas quince jóvenes más, hasta que finalmente apareció ella.

-¡Con ustedes Lucy Heartifilia!-Presentó el mismo hombre canoso.

Uno de sus trabajadores movió la cadena, mostrando a mi pequeña hermana completamente desnuda. Sus ojos estaban llenos de terror, mientras que grandes lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

Apreté mis puños, para ser tranquilizada por Jellal.

-Nosotros la compraremos a cualquier costo.-Dijo en susurro.-No te preocupes, ella se irá con nosotros a cualquier precio.

-Esta joven en particular es especial, no solo por su clara belleza, sino también porque esta hermosa joven de dieciocho años de edad es hija de una noble traidora de Ishgar.

¿Noble traidora?

No podía creer lo que decían.

Nosotros habíamos vivido en la pobreza toda nuestra vida.

-Esta hermosa joven tiene la peculiaridad de que carga el pecado más grande cometido por su madre, Layla Heartfilia. Una noble que se escondió entre los caballeros del general Ezequiel y robó a su hija.

Mi cuerpo estaba temblando ante lo escuchado.

Layla había robado a la hija de un general de Ishgar.

Yo sabía a la perfección que Layla no era mi madre, por el hecho de que físicamente era completamente diferente a ella. Sin contar que Jude jamás me había permitido usar el apellido Heartfilia.

Acaso aquella niña que Layla robó…¿era yo?

 **-Eres demasiado lista, Erza, pero no te dejes llevar por tus sentimientos en este momento.-Habló en mi mente, Jellal.**

El enlace que él compartía conmigo me permitía finalmente sentir y ver lo mismo que Jellal veía, al igual que escuchar su voz en mi cabeza, similar a como lo hacía con Zú.

-¡Tienen en frente de ustedes a la hija de la traidora más grande que ha tenido Ishgar!-Gritó aquel hombre, completamente emocionado.

Una vez terminó de decir, volteó el cuerpo de Lucy y empujó su espalda hacía el suelo, dejando sus piernas completamente estiradas, pero su espalda agachada.

¡Ese imbécil!

Se encontraba exhibiendo la intimidad de Lucy ante todos esos hombres.

-¡Y para su suerte, esta joven es virgen!

Poco fueron los segundos en que aquellos hombres vieron la intimidad de Lucy, ya que algo aún más fuerte llamó su atención.

El hecho de que la cabeza del presentador había caído al suelo y rodado hasta la primera fila.

-¡Ahhhh!-Gritaron todos los presentes.

Sentía mucho haber arruinado el plan original de Jellal, pero no podía dejar ir libres a aquellas personas que habían humillado a Lucy de esa manera. No podía dejar libre a aquellas personas que compraban jóvenes y las utilizaban a su conveniencia.

Los seres humanos no eran mercancía.

Agité mi espada para limpiarla de aquella asquerosa sangre, quité la capa que traía para colocársela a Lucy, mostrando al mundo mi rostro.

Sin esperar a que los guardias me rodearan, saqué doscientas espadas dirigidas a todos los hombres que se encontraban ahí y sin dudarlos dirigí todas éstas a sus corazones, matando en el mismo segundo doscientos de los hombres más poderosos de Ishgar y Fiore.

Los guardias me rodearon, pero de inmediato murieron una vez hice aparecer mis espadas.

En cuestión de diez segundos, había matado a todos los presentes.

Las mujeres que eran mercancía salieron corriendo por el miedo, quedándome únicamente con dos personas.

Mi cuerpo miraba al frente, viendo como Jellal miraba lo que había hecho con sorpresa. Podía leer sus pensamientos, por lo que sabía que se encontraba sumamente sorprendido ya que no fue capaz de sentir el momento en que me transporté y mucho menos me creía capaz de asesinar a sangre fría a más de doscientas personas.

Lucy en cambió, sin verla, podía sentir como se encontraba de rodillas temblando y llorando.

-Ahora yo soy un peligro para Ishgar y para Fiore, Jellal, así que espero que te marches de aquí antes de que quedes involucrado.

Jellal mostró coraje, para transportarse a mi lado de inmediato.

-¡¿Te has dado cuenta de lo que has hecho, Erza?!-Gritó sumamente molesto.

Sentí como el cuerpo de Lucy se tensaba al escuchar mi nombre, para así tomar valor y mirar hacia arriba.

-Tú…-Quiso decir, pero se encontraba en completo shock.

-Por supuesto que me he dado cuenta.-Dije para darle la mano a Lucy.

Ella con desconfianza, la tomó.

-¡No, no te has dado cuenta!-Exclamó sumamente molesto.-Ahora serás buscada por tierra, mar y cielo. ¡Te van a ejecutar!

Sonreí ampliamente, viendo a Jellal con ligera burla, algo que lo hizo temblar de coraje.

-No me encontraran jamás.

Tomé a Lucy y la cargué, siendo mirada con suma sorpresa y miedo por ella.

-Eres tú…Erza.-Finalmente habló, aunque en sus palabras detonaba el miedo.

Le tapé los ojos con sumo cuidado, evitando que viera lo que había hecho.

Caminé a paso lento hacia atrás del escenario. Las personas comenzaban a enterarse de la masacre, por lo que no tardarían en llegar los guardias de Tides. Sentía como comenzaban a rodear el negocio, por lo que encontré un punto donde no rodeaban las personas.

Con mi magia hice explotar el techo, para saltar hacía él y comenzar a correr.

Jellal también comenzó a correr conmigo, elevando su magia y tomando mi cuerpo en uno de sus brazos y con el otro tomando el cuerpo de Lucy. En cuestión de segundos leyó en mi mente a donde quería llegar, por lo se dirigió hacia allá con su increíble magia.

- **¿Qué crees que haces?-Pregunté al ver que no tenía intención de abandonarnos.-Si huyes con nosotras te convertirás en un criminal de Ishgar y Fiore.**

 **-Estoy sumamente molesto contigo por lo que hiciste allá.-Me reclamó con su mente hecha una fiera.-Aún así no pienso apartarme de tu lado ahora que te he encontrado.**

Sonreí de medio lado para simplemente asentir.

Agradecía levemente el hecho de que Jellal quisiera ayudarnos a escapar, ya que nos estábamos metiendo en un gran problema en el que posiblemente para escapar de Tides tendría que haber matado a todos los suponían una amenaza para mí.

En solo un instante nos encontrábamos arriba de la fosa donde había dejado a Zú.

- **¿Es allá abajo, cierto?**

 **-Sí.**

Una vez le confirmé, descendió hacía lo más profundo de la fosa.

Todo se encontraba oscuro y húmedo.

- **¿Dónde está ella?-Preguntó ansioso.**

Yo tampoco podía sentir su presencia, por lo que enlacé mi cuerpo al de Zú, sintiendo el cambio de color de ojos.

- **Este ha sido el viaje más rápido que has hecho, Erza.-Habló entre la oscuridad, Zú.-¿Es tiempo de irnos?**

Una vez me contestó, sentí su impresionante presencia, dirigiendo allá a Jellal.

- **Tenemos que salir de la isla de inmediato, Zú.-Zú notó lo importante de escapar, ya que salió de inmediato.-He matado a muchas personas y ahora me comenzaran a buscar desesperadamente.**

Sin preguntar más, dirigí el cuerpo de Zú hacía nosotros. Jellal quedó completamente anonadado una vez vio a Zú, pero entendió la importancia de la situación así que nos subió a su lomo sin preguntar nada.

Lucy en cambio gritó al ver el cuerpo de la increíble dragona que estaba en frente de ella, pero el impacto fue tan grande que se desmayó enseguida.

El vuelo de Zú descendió una vez llegamos al exterior de la fosa.

- **¿A dónde vamos?-Pregunté al ver cómo nos adentraba a la fosa.**

 **-Hay muchos humanos allá afuera y encontré hace poco un túnel que separa la tierra y el mar. No sé a dónde nos vaya a llevar, pero por ahora será mejor eso a que alguien nos descubra.**

Asentí a sus palabras.

-¿Dónde vamos, Erza?-Me preguntó desconfiado, Jellal.

-Hay muchas personas en nuestra búsqueda ahora y Zú encontró un túnel acá abajo. Nos iremos por ahí.

 **Y TERMINÓ EL CAP :O**

 **La verdad que este cap si lo sentí bastante intenso jajaja pasaron demasiadas cosas y pues no quiero que piensen que lo estoy apresurando, créanme que no, las cosas van a su ritmo porque siento que esta será una historia igual de larga que Escarlata.**

 **Tengo muchas ideas todavía y muchos planes jojojojoj**

 **Ojalá les haya gustado ver al papi Jellal otra vez :3 y ver que al parecer esta medio obsesionado con nuestra Erza. Luego sin contar a una Erza sádica y una Lucy que no habla :O**

 **Muchas cosas pasaron en este cap, por lo que espero en serio que les haya gustado. Porque hasta ahorita ha sido el cap que más me ha gustado jojojo**

 **Bueno, sin más espero con ansias sus bellos reviews que me motivaron a escribir durante todo un día sin parar para terminar este cap XD**

 **Hasta la próxima**

 **Con amor**

 **IleyBriseo.**


	8. Erza Belserion

**HOLA CHICOS/AS :3**

 **¿cómo están? Yo muy emocionada porque finalmente terminé el cap :O creí que no lo iba a terminar porque hubo un punto donde andaba perdida en inspiración, pero ya la retomé nuevamente jojojojo**

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Erza Ps: Ay muchas gracias x) jajaja a mí también me gustó ese Jellal sexososo jajaja pues ya como Erza ya es legal ya ahora si ya puede andar de pervertido. Muchas gracias por tu bello review y espero que este cap también te guste mucho :3**

 **Bueno chicos, los dejo leer.**

 **No olviden dejar sus bellos comentarios si les gustó o les disgutó el cap :3**

Erza Belserion.

Entre más nos adentráramos al túnel, más sorprendente era éste.

Se podría decir que la parte de arriba era el agua del océano, mientras que la parte de abajo era arena; en el intermedio había el espacio suficiente para permitir a Zú volar sin problemas. El agua estaba separado completamente del intermedio, como si se tratase de un recipiente invisible.

Los peces nadaban con libertad, permitiéndonos ver toda clase de colores en ellos.

Era algo mágico.

Aunque eso no era nada normal en el mundo en el que vivíamos.

¿Por qué razón podíamos presenciar eso con tanta naturalidad?

La única magia que sentía era la de Jellal y la mía. No sentía algo mágico provenir del mar y la tierra.

Cerré mis ojos, tratando de concentrarme en encontrar alguna otra presencia mágica, pero el resultado era el mismo, nada más que nosotros nos encontrábamos ahí.

 _-Esta hermosa joven tiene la peculiaridad de que carga el pecado más grande cometido por su madre, Layla Heartfilia. Una noble que se escondió entre los caballeros del general Ezequiel y robó a su hija_.

Ese recuerdo inundó mis pensamientos, obligándome a ver a Lucy totalmente inconsciente.

Su cuerpo estaba muy bien proporcionado, por lo que me hacía suponer que en realidad no había pasado hambre. Algo que me hacía sentir mejor. Su cabello lo había dejado crecer levemente. Su rostro mostraba ser casi idéntico al de Layla Heartfilia.

¿Layla me había robado de mi verdadero padre?

No tenía idea de quién era yo en realidad, pero sentía emoción al escuchar al que posiblemente era mi verdadero padre.

Ezequiel.

Tal vez y después de mucho tiempo, me sentía nuevamente motivada para saber más acerca de mí. Acerca de quiénes eran mis padres y el por qué Layla me robó de sus manos.

Algo dentro de mi corazón latió con molestia.

¿Layla me había robado mi vida?

¡No! No sabía el verdadero motivo de sus acciones, pero no podía odiar a la persona que había mostrado amarme como si me tratase de su verdadera hija. Tenía que descubrir el verdadero motivo de sus acciones antes de juzgarla. Después de todo, ella y Lucy siempre mostraron un sentimiento puro hacía mí.

Mi mente se encontraba hecho un completo caos, pero casi de inmediato volví a la realidad.

Viendo como Jellal me miraba profundamente.

-¿Te diviertes leyendo mi mente?-Pregunté un poco molesta.

No me contestó, simplemente se quedó callando mirándome.

Suspiré fuertemente, recostándome entre el lomo y el cuello de Zú. Algo a lo que ella ya estaba muy acostumbrada.

Muchas cosas pasaban por mi mente, pero la que más me dejaba inquieta era sobre el que suponía era mi verdadero padre. No podía dejar de pensar en cómo hubiera sido mi vida si Layla no se hubiera interpuesto entre nosotros. Posiblemente sería más feliz, después de todo hubiera tenido una verdadera familia.

Tal vez mi vida hubiera cambiado al punto en que jamás hubiera derramado una gota de sangre ajena.

¿Cuántas personas había matado en cinco años?

Posiblemente había perdido la cuenta en quinientas personas.

No me sentía del todo orgullosa ser una asesina, pero creía que todas esas personas eran simples parásitos.

¿Madre y Padre estarían de acuerdo con eso?

Mis verdaderos padres seguramente se sentirían decepcionados de la persona en la que me había convertido, por eso tal vez lo mejor era dejar mi vida como era. No intentaría buscar a Ezequiel.

No quería que ellos vieran en la persona que me había convertido.

- **Debes de tranquilizarte, Erza.-Habló en mi mente, Zú, preocupada.**

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por ella una vez vi como el agua se estaba volviendo turbia. Algunos peces murieron al no poder soportar las temperaturas tan altas que había provocado.

¡Maldición!

Había aprendido a controlar mis sentimientos y emociones por el hecho de que mi magia causaba efectos colaterales indeseados.

Sin decir más, me dediqué a controlar el cuerpo de Zú para salir lo más rápido de los alrededores de Tides. Tenía que mantener mi mente ocupada, ya que no sabía de lo que era capaz una vez alcanzara a perderme.

Volamos posiblemente durante toda la noche.

El túnel llegó a su fin, llevándonos a tierra. A una fosa similar a la que había en Tides, pero en tierra firme. Salimos sin problemas para ver que la fosa era en realidad la ilusión de un pequeño lago.

A las afueras, se veía como si se tratase de un lago. Inclusive se podía tomar el agua, pero adentrándonos una vez más a éste, podíamos encontrar una fosa lo suficientemente profunda como para regresar a Tides.

No sentía presencias humanas alrededor, por lo que dirigí el cuerpo de Zú a la orilla de aquel lago.

Jellal bajó con delicadeza a Lucy, dejándola en el suelo.

-Sí que has crecido, Zú.-Habló en voz alta, Jellal.

Su mirada mostraba calidez hacia la gran dragona oscura.

- **Quisiera decir lo mismo, pero Jellal se ve tan pequeño a mis ojos.-Comentó con burla, Zú.-Aunque me siento muy feliz de que esté vivo.**

Zú llevó una de sus grandes patas en frente del cuerpo de Jellal y con una de sus garras simuló tocarlo. Jellal igual tomó su garra con delicadeza, acariciándola con increíble cariño.

Nunca supe en realidad por qué Zú sentía tanto afecto hacia Jellal, pero si eso la hacía sentir bien, entonces no me metería. Después de todo, Zú no conocía a las personas y que uno de ellos le demuestre cariño debía ser sensacional para ella.

Me alejé de ahí con el propósito de buscar comida para cuando Lucy despertara.

No podía ir a un pueblo cercano, ya que suponía que seguíamos en las fronteras de Fiore e Ishgar. En estos momentos miles de carteles con mi rostro debían de inundar las ciudadelas y los Reinos así que poner un pie en un lugar habitado de personas sería similar a un suicidio por parte mía.

Recolecté una gran cantidad de fruta y las escondí en el espacio-tiempo que mi magia me permitía usar, para así regresar a con Jellal y Zú.

Jellal estaba sentando, platicando con Zú, pero calló una vez me vio. Lucy por otro lado seguía inconsciente.

Abrí el portal donde había metido las frutas, dejando en frente de Zú una inmensa montaña de todo tipo de fruta.

-Esto es tuyo, Zú.-Le dije en voz alta, dándole a entender que podía comer toda esa fruta.

En frente de Jellal saqué una ración mucho más pequeña que la que le había dado a Zú.

Me senté cerca de Zú y tome una piña, para partirla con una espada que había sacado. La corté en modo de que quedaron trozos medianos y la indiqué a Jellal que podía comer de ella.

Comenzamos a comer en un cómodo silencio.

-Hay más magia de lo que creí en este mundo.-Habló Jellal, rompiendo el silencio y mirando al cielo.-El túnel por el que pasamos es la clara muestra de ello, es posible que incluso estemos presenciando el Reino Sagrado en estos momentos.

Dejé de comer mi pedazo de piña, para mirar el cielo al igual que él.

-¿Tienes idea de cómo llegar al Reino Sagrado?-Pregunté más para mí, que para él.

-La única idea que tengo es la misma que tú tienes, sólo los dragones son capaces de encontrar la entrada a Dragnof, por lo que mi única esperanza es Zú.-Se sinceró, dándome a entender que no tenía muchas pistas en realidad.-Buscaremos a Natsu Dragnel.

Bajé mi cuello con rapidez para verlo directamente.

Natsu había sido el joven con el que pelee en el pasado, sin contar que su dragón Igneel nos había dejado irnos con el propósito de no volvernos a encontrar jamás.

Posiblemente mi magia ahora era lo suficientemente capaz para manipular la mente de Igneel durante largos lapsos de tiempo, pero nada garantizaba el hecho de que Igneel nos quisiera ayudar. Él más que nadie quería dejar el Reino Sagrado de Dragnof como un simple cuento de hadas, para así nunca guiar a ningún humano a la tierra de su especie.

Aunque si pensaba a más profundidad, Igneel había mencionado que alguien con un olor similar al mío había hecho eclosionar su huevo.

Tal vez y estaba en presencia de algún familiar mío.

-¿Sabes dónde se encuentra Natsu e Igneel?-Le pregunté con cierto miedo en mi voz.-Ambos han de ser demasiado precavidos.

-Tengo una vaga idea.-Dijo totalmente distraído.-Pero ¿por qué no les haces una invitación?

Lo miré interrogante, dándole a entender que no entendía sus palabras.

Él por otro lado se paró y se sentó donde yo me encontraba, para tomar mi mano y acariciarla desde la palma. Esas caricias me habían hecho estremecer, por lo que quise quitar mi mano de la suya de inmediato, pero él lo impidió para seguirla acariciando.

-Creo que tú puedes comunicarte con Igneel desde la distancia, sólo es cuestión de lanzar grandes cantidades de magia al cielo con la intención de que solo él sea el que lo vea.-Me explicó, sin dejar de acariciarme.-Los ojos de los dragones son mucho mejores que el de los humanos, así que hazle un llamado con una magia similar a la de ellos.

Quedé paralizada al escuchar como decía eso con tanta tranquilidad.

¿Cómo yo iba a poder hacer algo así?

-Sólo conviértete en Zú y lo lograrás.-Respondió a mis pensamientos, otra vez.

Alejé completamente mi mano de él para mirar el suelo.

Si no era capaz de lograr ese cometido, le estaría dando mi ubicación completa al mundo y pondría en riesgo la vida de Zú. Sin contar que yo sería arrestada de inmediato y ejecutada.

Era cierto que mi única salida era llegar a Dragnof, para así evitar mi muerte en este mundo, pero si algo salía mal jamás me lo podría perdonar. Tenía miedo de poner en peligro a mi hermana y a mi amiga solo por evitar una muerte que tenía merecida. Tampoco quería involucrar a Jellal cuando él me había ayudado a localizar a mi hermana, sin contar que él mismo me ayudó a escapar de Tides.

-Está bien, solo dame unas horas.-Le pedí de manera amable.-Quiero calmar las emociones que seguramente tú puedes leer. No me siento apta para dirigir mi mente a un solo punto en estos momentos.

Jellal asintió simplemente para pararse, tomar mi mano y dirigirnos adentro del bosque.

No tenía muchas ganas de preguntar a dónde íbamos, por lo que simplemente me dejé llevar. Una vez nos alejamos lo suficiente de Zú y Lucy, Jellal me abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Qué…qué haces?-Pregunté totalmente aturdida.

En sus pensamientos pasaban todas las muertes que había provocado en frente de él. Desde los piratas que una vez maté en su mansión, como todos aquellos hombres que había matado en cuestión de un segundo. Podía sentir como su corazón se estrujaba al ver cómo me miraba totalmente perdida.

¿Por qué se sentía el triste al verme?

Quería llorar fuertemente, pero no podía.

Había olvidado cuando había sido la última vez que derramé una sola lágrima.

-No tienes por qué sentir pena de mí.-Dije con una voz totalmente monótona para separarme de él.-Agradezco tu intento por liberar mi alma, pero como te has dado cuenta…yo ya no poseo tal cosa.

Caminé de regreso a donde se encontraba Zú y Lucy, pero Jellal nuevamente tomó mi mano para voltear mi cuerpo y besarme.

Sin pesarlo, correspondí aquel beso que me dio de manera desprevenida. Sintiendo como nuestros labios se acariciaban mutuamente.

- **Deja de mostrarte tan dura, ¿quieres?-Dijo su varonil voz, resonando en mi mente.**

Sus labios repartían suaves caricias a los míos. Mordió levemente mi labio inferior para obligarme a abrir mi boca y tener acceso a mi lengua. Algo que yo misma había aceptado, ya que una vez nuestras lenguas se encontraron comenzaron a danzar entre ellas. Mi mano derecha fue llevada a su largo cabello, para así acariciarlo suavemente.

Mi corazón latía con gran rapidez al sentir así a Jellal.

Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura, para así acercarme mucho más a él.

- **¿Qué buscas con esto?-Pregunté mientras todavía nos seguíamos besando.**

Sus manos comenzaron a bajar hasta mis glúteos, acariciándolos con suma delicadeza.

- **¡Te quiero a ti maldita sea!-Exclamo sumamente excitado.**

Al igual que él, quería dejar llevar mi cuerpo por el deseo de poseerlo, pero entre más profundos se hacían los besos, más me podía adentrar a la mente de Jellal.

Podía ver la gran pena que sentía por mí y el como él se sentía responsable por la persona en la que me había convertido.

Concentré toda la magia que se encontraba en mi cuerpo, sintiendo el cambio de color en mis ojos, a pesar de que los tenía totalmente cerrados. Las caricias de Jellal me estaban permitiendo concentrarme gracias al placer que me impedía pensar en algo más que no fuera él.

Mi instinto sensorial se agudizó posiblemente diez veces más, al igual que cualquiera de mis sentidos.

Sus labios cambiaron de dirección para comenzar a lamer mi cuello.

-¡Jellal!-Gemí su nombre una vez sentí su lengua en la entrada de mis pechos.

Era la primera vez que sentía tan bien las caricias que un hombre repartía en mí.

Estaba concentrando la mayor cantidad de magia en mi cuerpo, pero todavía no me sentía segura para lanzarla al cielo. Esa magia sería vista posiblemente hasta por diez Reinos, pero necesitaba que fuera dirigida únicamente para Igneel.

Sus manos se habían adentrado por debajo de mi falda, acariciando mis glúteos a través de la ropa interior.

Fue entonces cuando sentí un mayor poder en mí.

Me separé levemente de Jellal, viendo su rostro de completa sorpresa.

Podía leer su mente, por lo que sabía que mis ojos habían cambiado de un color plateado a un dorado. Algo similar a cuando sentía en el primer instante que me enlazaba a Zú, pero aún más fuerte.

Acumulé esa magia y alcé mi brazo derecho para apuntar con mi dedo índice al cielo.

Un enorme rayó salió de mí, empujándome a varios metros de ahí.

-¡¿Estás bien, Erza?!-Preguntó totalmente preocupado, llegando al lugar donde había caído.

Mi respiración era agitada debido a la extraña magia que había liberado.

Intenté concentrar mi magia y darle un origen a ésta, similar a lo que sentía cuando me enlazaba a Zú.

-Creo que finalmente mandé la señal a Igneel.-Dejé escapar una sonrisa de completa satisfacción.

-Yo no vi nada.-Confesó, totalmente asombrado.-Tus ojos cambiaron por segunda vez de color, así que si yo no fui capaz de presenciarlo es porque esa magia iba dirigida únicamente para la especie de los dragones. ¿Crees que haya funcionado?

Mis ojos seguían manteniendo un color dorado y eso al parecer me permitía ver en el cielo el rayo que había mandado. Como si de un faro se tratase.

Intenté suprimir la magia que se almacenaba en mi estómago, sintiendo nuevamente el color gris de mis ojos y así terminar en el color marrón que en realidad eran mis ojos.

-Sí, ha funcionado.-Declaré sumamente orgullosa.-Lamento que nuestro encuentro sexual se tenga que posponer, pero he logrado un nivel de magia que ni yo misma conocía, por lo que estoy sumamente cansada para incluso caminar.

Las mejillas de Jellal se sonrojaron gratamente para voltear su mirada al suelo.

¿Siempre fue así de tímido?

Esa faceta me gustaba mucho de él.

Una vez dejé de pensar en eso, sus manos me tomaron para cargarme con delicadeza, permitiendo ver su serio rostro bañado en una pequeña capa de rubor.

-No es un simple encuentro sexual.-Aclaró con demasiada vergüenza.-Cuando posea tu cuerpo será mucho más que simple sexo, porque tú y yo haremos el amor una vez estés segura de tus sentimientos hacía mí.

Por alguna razón eso me había avergonzado demasiado.

Cubrí mi rostro en el cuello de su camisa.

Se me hacía haciendo raro el hecho de que el Jellal que una vez conocí como un joven serio y frío, estaba ante mí con una figura totalmente diferente. Una figura que parecía ser el de una persona que en verdad se preocupaba por mí y que incluso me quería.

¿Tan fuerte era el enlace que había puesto en él?

Mi vista se apagó un poco al recordar que sus sentimientos de amor simplemente eran provocados por ese maldito enlace. Una vez lo quitara, lo que él decía sentir hacía mí se volvería una simple ilusión.

Tal vez y dentro de mí, por eso no quería compartir mi cuerpo con él.

No quería enamorarme de alguien que tenía su amor limitado por un hechizo.

El corazón de Jellal latió con más fuerza, seguramente por el hecho de que había leído mis pensamientos.

Sus pensamientos divagaban entre si en realidad era amor lo que sentía hacía mí o un simple capricho por el enlace que teníamos. Pero al parecer ambos habíamos acordado dentro de nuestras mentes, compartir nuestros cuerpos una vez el enlace se haya roto. Tal vez y solo así nos daríamos cuenta que lo que sentíamos el uno hacía el otro era simple deseo carnal y no amor como no lo estaba pintando mi magia.

-Volvamos con Zú.-Le pedí amablemente.

El asintió para acercarme más a su cuerpo.

Su cálido cuerpo por alguna razón me hacía sentir segura.

Me gustaba estar así.

Una vez llegando, nos dimos cuenta que Lucy seguía inconsciente.

Jellal me bajó con delicadeza, cerca de Zú. Se quitó su capa y sin dudarlo me lo colocó, ya que únicamente tenía una blusa y una falda no muy larga para cubrirme.

Agradecía lo amable que estaba siendo conmigo, ya que seguramente él sabía que mi cuerpo era capaz de soportar temperaturas extremas sin siquiera sentir dolor. Aún así su gesto no dejaba de ser caballeroso hacía mí.

Tomé la capa y la acerqué más a mí, oliendo su exquisito olor.

Cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar por el cansancio.

El día apenas estaba comenzando, pero tanto él como yo estábamos cansado debido a todos los acontecimientos pasados. Sin contar que nos habíamos mantenido despiertos durante toda la noche por simple precaución.

En mi mente una vez dormida, seguía recordando las palabras de aquel hombre sobre Layla Heartfilia.

No sabía en realidad quién había sido mi madre durante doce años, por lo que desconfiaba un poco de ella. Un sentimiento de completa incomodidad me inundaba, ya que me sentía traicionada por la única persona que sentí que en realidad me amaba.

No sabía quién era ella y no sabía quién era yo.

Por alguna razón, no quería descubrir en realidad a dónde pertenecía, ya que tenía miedo de descubrir algo que pudiera romper mis ilusiones…una vez más.

Jude no había sido un padre para mí, más sin embargo me dieron una extraña calidez que no podría comparar con nada en el mundo. Una calidez que no he vuelto a sentir y un vacío que llena mi corazón cada que miro a mi cruda realidad.

Estaba tan cansada, pero aún así logré darme cuenta que Lucy había despertado.

Abrí mis ojos de inmediato, viendo como miraba a Zú, completamente aterrada.

-No tienes que tenerle miedo.-Dije en un tono calmado y amable.-Ella ha sido mi mejor amiga durante años. Jamás dañaría a alguien que yo amo.

Lucy parecía no comprender dónde estaba, pero de repente sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos y su cuerpo se abalanzó hacía mí, llorando con gran intensidad, sin importarle el hecho de que Zú se encontraba muy cerca de nosotras.

Sus lágrimas mojaban gran parte de mis hombros.

Mi corazón se estrujó al verla tan vulnerable.

La abracé con cuidado, atrayéndola más hacía mí.

-No tienes por qué llorar, hermana.-Traté de calmarla.-Finalmente estamos juntas y prometo que nada de eso cambiará.

Tenía un poco de miedo una vez comenzara a hablar, ya que no sabía qué pensaría de mí y acerca de lo que sucedió ocho años atrás. Incluso no sabía qué pensaría sobre lo que hice en Tides.

Me había vuelto una persona digna de odiar.

-No…no sabes lo mucho…-Trató de hablar, pero sus llantos hacían sus palabras entrecortadas.-que te he extrañado.

Al escuchar eso, mis músculos dejaron de estar tan tensos, permitiéndola abrazar con mucha más fuerza.

Un camino de lágrimas salió de mi ojo derecho, mientras que mis labios se mordían por tratar de no mostrar mis sollozos.

Sentí la mirada penetrante de Jellal y el cómo esa escena le daba demasiada tristeza. Tanto fue la conmoción que se alejó levemente de nosotras, permitiéndome tener suficiente privacidad con Lucy.

-No ha pasado ni un solo día y una sola noche en el que no haya pensado en ti.

Lucy se separó levemente de mí, permitiendo ver su rostro levemente sonrojado, sus grandes y marrones ojos totalmente cristalizados y su frágil cuerpo temblando por las mil emociones que pasaban por su mente.

-Perdóname por favor, hermana.-Me suplicó con dolor.-Papá me mintió durante un largo año. Me hizo creer que tú habías matado a mamá y eso me hizo odiarte durante mucho tiempo.

-No tienes por qué pedirme disculpa.-Dije con un poco de burla.-No me interesa si tú me llegaste a odiar, Lucy, porque yo jamás podría odiarte a ti. He vivido todos estos años para poder encontrarme contigo.

Limpié mis lágrimas con pena, después de todo no estaba acostumbrada a llorar por nada ni por nadie.

-¡No lo entiendes, Erza!-Exclamó sumamente molesta.-Tú no mereces ni mi odio ni el de mi padre. Erza, tú debes de saber que mamá te robó de un hombre de Ishgar por sus propios intereses. Papá me dijo que nuestra madre te había robado por tu poder mágico y ese poder mágico lo iba utilizar para llegar a la tierra de las Diosas de Philia.

Quedé impactada al saber tal cosa.

Entonces ese tal Ezequiel en verdad era mi padre.

-Mamá fue muy egoísta contigo, al igual que papá y yo.-Sus lágrimas nuevamente comenzaron a salir con la misma intensidad.-Te juzgue durante un año. Mamá y papá te quitaron tu vida sólo para llegar a tal mundo mágico. Has crecido sin una verdadera familia y es por nuestra culpa. ¡Tú eres la que debes de odiarnos!

Una vez terminó de decir, la abracé con cariño, mostrándole la sonrisa más pura que podía dedicarle.

-Jamás podría odiarte.-Dije con tranquilidad.-No me importa lo que pasó en el pasado, porque así fue como te conocí a ti y a Zú. No me arrepiento del hecho de que tú seas mi hermana menor.

Era verdad lo que decía, más sin embargo algo dentro de mí me hacía odiar levemente a Layla y Jude Heartfilia.

Era cierto lo que decía Lucy, ellos me habían arrebatado la posibilidad de haber cambiado mi vida. La posibilidad de haber crecido con alguien que en verdad me amara.

¿Había alguien que realmente me amara?

Si no fuera por Lucy, entonces lo dudaría.

Me sentía tan sola y tan vacía que mi propia existencia me daba asco.

No sabía lo que era ser amada y la persona que yo amaba me quería por el hecho de que mi propia magia le obliga a amarme. Posiblemente y hasta mi propia hermana me amaba por la pena que sentía hacía mí.

Al tener esos pensamientos en mi mente, me separé levemente de Lucy para pararme del lugar donde anteriormente me encontraba.

-¿Erza?-Preguntó dudosa por mi acción, Lucy.

-Es cierto.-Murmuré en voz baja.-Ustedes me quitaron todo.

El ligero odio que se escondía en mi corazón comenzó a manifestarse en forma de coraje, pero por alguna razón, el coraje que sentía dentro de mí se sentía tan ajeno a algún sentimiento mío.

¿Era mío este odio?

 _-_ _ **Dudo que quieras tener como hermana a la hija de quién te quitó tu vida.-Habló una voz dentro de mí.**_

Eso era cierto.

- **¡Reacciona, Erza!-Exclamó sumamente asombrado, Jellal.**

Alce mi rostro, viendo cómo se encontraba abrazándome fuertemente, mientras que en su rostro reflejaba un coraje indescriptible.

Alcé mi vista, sintiéndome tan indiferente a la situación.

- **¿Quién demonios eres?**

Jellal pegó su frente con la mía.

¿Por qué amaba a alguien que me había hecho tanto daño en el pasado?

Jellal me había esclavizado, golpeado e incluso me había dejado ciega de mi ojo izquierdo. Me había separado de la falsa familia que me había dado Layla Heartfilia, así que él no era muy diferente de toda la basura que estaba rodeada.

Los sentimientos de Jellal comenzaron a asomarse, permitiéndome ver lo arrepentido que se sentía por haberme golpeado.

Ya había sentido sus sentimientos anteriormente, pero yo ya lo había perdonado.

No sentía odio hacía él y tampoco hacía Lucy.

Mi entrecejo se frunció, entendiendo que era lo que en realidad estaba pasando, pero tan pronto recuperé mi conciencia dejé de sentir todos aquellos sentimientos negativos que habían inundado mi mente por las declaraciones de Lucy. Esos sentimientos no eran míos y alguien o algo me intentaba meter en la cabeza el odio inexistente sentía.

Alguien había intentado manipularme desde mi mente, pero había logrado recuperar mi consciencia gracias a Jellal.

-No creas nada de lo que eso te hizo creer.-Habló molesto, Jellal.-Tú tuviste a alguien que se preocupó por ti y te amo. Si debes de odiar alguien es a mí, después de todo yo fui el único maldito que te maltrató y te arrebató tu libertad durante tres años.

Mi frente seguía pegada a la de Jellal.

Había leído todo lo que supuestamente yo había pensado.

-Yo no te odio.-Me sinceré, totalmente cansada.-Ni un poco.

-Deberías de hacerlo.-Dijo mientras se alejaba un poco.-Tal vez eres incapaz de odiarme debido al hechizo bajo el que estamos, pero una vez se rompa tú me…

Dejé de escuchar lo que decía.

Mi mente se nubló levemente, impidiéndome escucharlo correctamente.

Voltee mi mirada a con Lucy, viendo como miraba interrogante todo, posiblemente porque no sabía quién era Jellal y que era lo que había pasado. Intenté mover algún musculo de mi cuerpo, pero no podía. Estaba bloqueada por algo que me impedía hablar, escuchar y moverme. Voltee a ver a Zú, viendo que sus pupilas se habían rasgado.

Mi instinto sensorial se había agudizado, por lo que sentí el cambio de color en mis ojos.

-¿Erza?-Preguntó con miedo, Lucy.

Era la primera vez que me veía usar magia, por lo que debería de ser una sorpresa para ella.

Mis músculos se estremecieron por completo al sentir una enorme presencia llegar a una distancia de posiblemente diez kilómetros.

- **Esta presencia es increíble.-Habló asombrada, Zú.-Su vuelo es similar al mío, por lo que estará aquí muy pronto.**

Un dragón que conocía muy bien se estaba acercando a una velocidad increíblemente rápida.

No cabía duda que Natsu e Igneel se habían vuelto muy fuertes en cinco años, pero estaba confiada con nuestras habilidades, por lo que por fin podríamos hacerle frente a esos dos con una posibilidad mínima de morir.

Mi fuerza regresó levemente, sintiendo mis músculos estremecerse por la emoción.

Me alejé de Jellal para acercarme a Zú y saltar a su lomo.

-¡Cuida a Lucy, Jellal!

Sin esperar una respuesta, Zú emprendió vuelo hacia la dirección de donde se encontraban Natsu e Igneel.

El viento golpeaba bruscamente mis mejillas, alborotando por completo mi cabello.

Sus presencias se hacían más fuertes y como si hubiera acertado un increíble aliento de fuego se acercaba a nuestra dirección.

Sonreí de medio lado.

Nos estaban saludando.

Zú esquivo con facilidad el fuego, haciendo lo mismo. Lanzó un aliento de veneno en la misma dirección en la que había venido el fuego, pero antes de que soltara el veneno, incremente su magia con la mía logrando un enlace capaz de potenciar su magia.

Una vez Zú soltó su aliento mi aspecto cambió, intercambiando mi antiguo atuendo con una armadura capaz de soportar grandes temperaturas, teniendo también la ventaja de utilizar el fuego de mi ahora adversario. Una espada se posicionó en mi mano derecha.

A lo lejos podía ver como se acercaban a gran velocidad Natsu e Igneel.

Igneel esquivó con facilidad el aliento de Zú, para así nuevamente lanzar fuego en dirección hacía nosotras.

Provoqué un vuelo mucho mayor en Zú, para así impactar con el fuego de Igneel.

Pude sentir como Natsu se estremecía, mientras que Igneel miraba todo completamente satisfecho. Sabía lo que había hecho, por lo que seguramente se sentía emocionado.

El fuego de Igneel comenzó a rodear el cuerpo de Zú y el mío, para ser absorbido por mi espada y re-dirigirla hacía donde se encontraba Igneel.

Seguramente lo absorbería sin problema alguno, por lo que Zú lanzó nuevamente su aliento, combinando el fuego con el veneno.

- **¡Vaya que has aprendido a utilizar tu magia, Dragona oscura!-Exclamó interesado, Igneel, logrando esquivar su propio fuego.**

-¡Eso es trampa, Erza!-Gritó molesto, Natsu.

Sonreí ampliamente al escuchar la voz de aquel joven escandaloso.

Natsu no había cambiado en absoluto, seguía teniendo su mismo rostro infantil a pesar de tener unos ¿veinticinco años?

Ambos dragones quedaron en frente, mirándose de manera orgullosa.

-Me alegra de que estén vivos.-Hablé en voz alta, saludando a ambos amablemente.-Y me alegra que hayan respondido a mi llamado.

-Es imposible que la muerte nos alcance.-Bromeó, Natsu.-Ha pasado tiempo, Erza.

El ambiente se sentía en absoluto tenso.

Podía sentir a la perfección la tranquilidad de nuestros ser. Después de todo me hacía sentir muy bien el saber que Igneel seguía vivo al igual que Natsu.

- **¿Así que tú fuiste la que lanzó esa cosa al cielo?-Preguntó, Igneel.**

Asentí tranquilamente a su pregunta.

- **Quién diría que serías tú...**

-¿Acaso no piensas saludarme a mí, Erza?-Preguntó alguien a quién no lograba ver, pero de quién recordaba a la perfección.

Mis ojos se abrieron enormemente al escucharlo otra vez.

No creí volverlo a ver nuevamente, ya que después de viajar muchos años sola en búsqueda de mi hermana, no había motivo para regresar y arruinar la vida de quién me había curado mi alma.

Ahí estaba él, mirándome tranquilamente desde el comienzo del ala izquierda de Igneel.

Su rostro se veía serio, pero aún así me mostraba una sonrisa ladina. Su cabello lo había dejado crecer levemente a como lo tenía en el pasado y su cuerpo se había vuelto mucho más fuerte de lo que recordaba, dejando al aire sus perfectos pectorales.

-Gray.-Hablé casi en susurro.

Mis labios querían decir algo más, pero no podía.

No sabía cómo sentirme al respecto.

-¡No sabes lo pesado que ha sido este tarado!-Exclamó bromeando, Natsu.-Después de la masacre por parte de los piratas en Magnolia, Gray se separó de Jellal y comenzó a viajar conmigo e Igneel solo para buscarte.

Mi corazón se estrujó levemente por eso.

Gray había sido mi primer amor. Lo había querido como a un amante y como a un amigo, pero ahora ¿qué debería sentir?

-No tienes qué decir esas cosas, imbécil.-Terminó de decir Gray, para golpear a Natsu en la cabeza.

-¡Maldito!

Ambos comenzaron a pelearse con golpes arriba de Igneel, ignorando por completo que me encontraba ahí.

Gray y Natsu no tenían una fuerte relación hace cinco años, pero parecía que se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos a pesar de que sus acciones decían lo contrario.

- **Has crecido mucho, Zú.-Saludó Igneel a Zú.-Ha pasado muchos años y tu tamaño ya es más grande que el mío, pero aún así te falta experiencia.**

 **-Me alegra ver que estás bien, Igneel.-Respondió con amabilidad, Zú.-Me encontraba emocionada de verte nuevamente, después de todo eres el único dragón que conozco.**

Zú e Igneel parecían llevarse bien, por lo que eso me tranquilizaba de sobremanera.

Quería moverme y decir algo, pero el ver nuevamente a Gray me había dejado petrificada, algo que pareció notar Igneel ya que dejó de hablar con Zú, para dirigirse a mí.

 **-¿Te preocupa el pequeño humano amigo de Natsu?**

Asentí levemente, sintiendo mi corazón estrujarse.

 **-Ha pasado mucho desde que te vi por última vez Erza y justo ahora sé quién eres.-El que haya dicho eso llamó mi atención.-No puedo permitir que alguien como tú se sienta preocupado por un ser increíblemente inferior a ti.**

¿Inferior?

No entendía muy bien a lo que se refería Igneel.

 **-¿Sabes quién soy?**

 **-Sí, más sin embargo tendremos mucho tiempo para hablar de eso.-Rodeó el tema, desviando su mirada al horizonte.-Has crecido en magia colosalmente y puedo asegurar que buscas aquel Reino del que te habló una vez Natsu, ¿verdad?-No respondí a su pregunta.- Pues al parecer ha llegado el momento en que te ayude, así que será mejor que nos apresuremos.**

Me sentía levemente estremecida.

Dirigí mi mirada al cielo, justo en el punto en el que Igneel se encontraba mirando, para darme cuenta que era el mismo lugar donde había lanzado aquella extraña luz, donde mis ojos habían cambiado a un color dorado.

- **Tengo que hablarles de mi situación actual, por lo que será mejor bajar a tierra y comenzar a idear alguna estrategia.-Comenté con seriedad.-Estoy viajando con mi hermana menor y con Jellal Fernandes.**

El cuerpo de Igneel se estremeció levemente, provocando que Gray y Natsu dejaran de pelear.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso, Igneel?-Preguntó molesto, Natsu.-Pudimos haber caído.

- **¡¿Qué hace ese humano contigo?!-Preguntó sumamente molesto.**

Fruncí mi ceño al ver como se había alterado Igneel.

Natsu y Gray parecieron entender que me encontraba hablando con Igneel, ya que podían sentir como él y yo nos mirábamos intensamente y el cómo mis facciones cambiaban levemente.

-¿Qué sabes acerca de él, Igneel?-Sin pensarlo, pregunte en voz alta.

- **No puedo confiar en él así como Natsu lo hace.-Se sinceró.-Ha pasado toda su vida buscando Dragnof por un motivo que desconozco, pero al parecer ese humano sabe muy bien del tema.**

 **-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-Preguntó molesta, Zú.-Le tengo un gran aprecio a Jellal y puedo asegurar que él es bueno.**

 **-No es una casualidad que él te haya comprado a ti, Erza, después de todo tu eres demasiado especial para nosotros los dragones.-Me quedé asombrada ante sus palabras.-Tú eres capaz de enlazarte a nosotros por una razón en especial Erza y eso se debe a que tú eres la Reina de los Dragones.**

Mis piernas comenzaron a temblar, así como todo mi cuerpo.

¿Reina de los Dragones?

Era imposible pensar que yo era algo así, pero lo que más me hacía enojar es que también era imposible quitar esa posibilidad.

No conocía nada de mí, sólo sabía que mi padre era un hombre de Ishgar y que alguien con mis mismas características físicas había hecho eclosionar el huevo de Igneel. Fuera de eso, no tenía la menor idea de quién era y a qué se debía la magia que poseía para enlazarme con los dragones.

¿Quién era yo en realidad?

No quería divagar, porque quería tener una vida tranquila con mi hermana, pero el haber matado a muchas personas hacía imposible mi estadía en Fiore y en Ishgar. Lo único que podía hacer era llegar a Dragnoff y descubrir quién era yo en realidad y a qué se debía mi magia.

-Eso es imposible.-Susurré en voz baja.

Natsu y Gray vieron impresionados el cómo me encontraba confundida y molesta.

- **No puedo confiar en ese humano, pero si tú abogas por él entonces no me opondré a lo que me pidas, Reina Erza Belserion.**

 **-** ¿Erza Belserion?.-Mis ojos mostraba frustración.

- **No puede ser de otra manera, después de todo eres idéntica a ella. Tu color de cabello es igual que el de aquella mujer y en todos mis años con vida jamás he visto a alguien con tu color de cabello.**

Mi verdadero nombre era Erza Belserion.

Estaba harta de no saber quién era yo, de saber que la que creía que era mi madre en realidad me había robado de mi verdadera familia. Si en realidad yo era aquella persona que Igneel decía, entonces Layla me había robado por mi magia y por mi poder sobre los dragones, pero ¿cuál era su motivo? Acaso era el mismo motivo por el que Jellal me había robado.

¡Jellal!

Jellal sabía quién era yo en realidad y por eso me había comprado. Él había probado mi verdadera magia cuando el huevo de Zú eclosionó y por eso yo era importante para llegar a Dragnof, porque sabía que Igneel jamás lo ayudaría. La única que era capaz de manipular a Igneel era yo y ese era el motivo por el cuál me había dejado la misión de buscar aquel Reino Sagrado hace cinco años.

Él supo siempre quién era yo.

Mis ojos cambiaron a un color plateado, enlazando el cuerpo de Zú con el mío. Alcé vuelo hacía donde se encontraba Jellal, dejando atrás a Igneel.

En solo segundos había llegado al lago donde había dejado a Jellal y Lucy.

Ambos se encontraban platicando calmadamente.

Bajé de inmediato del cuerpo de Zú, llamando la atención de ambos. Mi armadura cambió en frente de ellos por otra con la apariencia de un vestido.

Lucy me habló, pero ignoré por completo su llamado.

Me acerqué a Jellal y lo amenacé con quince espadas, sin contar la que yo empuñaba en mi mano derecha.

-Siempre supiste quién era yo, ¿verdad?-Pregunté sumamente molesta.

Zú interpuso su ala para alejarme de Jellal. La miré con reproché, provocando que su cuerpo se congelara.

Jellal me miraba de manera seria, más sin embargo jamás se sorprendió por mi amenaza. Tampoco intentaba defenderse.

Igneel había llegado de igual manera. Natsu y Gray bajaron de inmediato, viendo asombrados que me encontraba amenazando a Jellal.

-Sí.-Se limitó a decir.

Eso hizo que mi coraje creciera aún más y dirigiera mis espadas hacía él. Algo que pudo esquivar a la perfección.

-¡Detente, Erza!-Me pidió, Lucy.

-¡Sabías quién era yo y me utilizaste por años!-Quería matarlo, pero no podía hacerlo.-Me buscaste durante cinco años y ahora tu plan es el mismo que en el pasado, ¿verdad? Piensas utilizarme para llegar al Reino Sagrado.

La vista de Jellal se opacó levemente y con su magia se posicionó a lado mío. Mi velocidad había aumentado, por lo que dirigí mis espadas hacía él con el motivo de dañarlo.

Mis espadas se incrustaron en sus extremidades, provocando un pequeño gemido de dolor por parte de él.

Al igual que él, yo había sentido el dolor de mis espadas en mis extremidades, pero ese dolor no podía provocar ningún gemido por parte mía.

-¡Basta, Erza!

Natsu quiso meterse, pero Igneel se lo impidió.

-No pienso defenderme, así que si quieres matarme aquí y ahora mismo, hazlo.

Chasquee la lengua, sintiéndome completamente impotente.

No podía matarlo por el maldito enlace que tenía.

Mi mente me obligaba a amarlo y por esa misma razón no podía dañarlo.

-Tú no lo matarás, Erza.-Habló Lucy, posicionándose a lado de él.-No lo matarás porque sé que él es una persona importante para ti.

-¿Cuáles son tus motivos para llegar a Dragnof, Jellal?-Ignoré por completo los comentarios de Lucy.-Si no eres capaz de ser claro entonces simplemente me marcharé de aquí junto con Zú e Igneel. Después de todo necesitas de ellos y de mí para llegar ahí.

Jellal parecía molesto por la situación en la que lo había puesto, ya que miró como Natsu y Gray también estaban presentes.

-Mi único motivo es matar a un dragón en especial.-Mi ceño se frunció por su respuesta.-La razón por la que te compré es porque tú eres la heredera legitima de la familia Belserion. Tu madre Eileen Belserion fue una hechicera capaz de utilizar el poder de los dragones a su voluntad, dejando ese poder en ti. Eso es lo único que conozco de ti.

Eileen Belserion era mi madre.

- **Eileen fue la persona que hizo eclosionar mi huevo.-Habló Igneel.-Viajé con ella durante varios años, pero me obligó a separarme de ella cuando Ishgar se enteró que ella era una maga y no cualquier maga. Eileen Belserion es la actual Reina de Dragnof.**

Mi mente trataba de procesar toda la información que tenía.

En sólo dos días había descubierto quién era mi padre y mi madre. Sin contar que mi verdadera madre era una Reina capaz de utilizar la magia de los dragones a su voluntad.

-Mi madre te robó de Ishgar para llegar a Dragnof, pero sin un dragón es imposible llegar a tal lugar.-Me dijo con tristeza, Lucy.-Papá me habló que el motivo por el cuál te había vendido era porque tú eras la heredera de un Reino invisible. No creía él que ese lugar existiera, pero al ver a estos dos dragones me doy cuenta que eso es cierto.

Tantas cosas pasaban por mi mente.

Todos parecían conocer algo sobre mí, menos yo.

Retiré mis espadas, para acercarme a Jellal.

Le tenía mi gratitud y mi amor, pero eso cambiaría una vez quitara el enlace que compartíamos. Hasta entonces, él estaría a mi lado.

-Si eso es cierto entonces yo proclamaré mi trono en Dragnof.-Le dije únicamente a él.-No permitiré que mates a ningún dragón en lo que yo estoy viva, Jellal.

-No es un dragón cualquiera, Erza. Este dragón tiene una esencia diferente a la que tiene Zú e Igneel.

Lo miré interrogante.

Iba a hablar, pero sentí varías presencias cerca de ahí.

- **Tenemos que irnos.-Me dijo preocupado, Igneel.-Hay muchos humanos en los alrededores.**

 **-No puedo dejar a Jellal aquí.-Le dije, sintiendo como desaprobaba la idea.-Viajará contigo y con Natsu. Confío en que lo vigilarás, Igneel.**

-Tenemos que irnos, seguramente hay varios humanos buscándome en este mismo instante.-Les hablé a todos.

Lucy y Gray me siguieron a mí, mientras que Jellal había leído mi mente, entendiendo que él viajaría con Igneel y Natsu.

- **¿Cuál es el motivo por el que te están buscando?**

 **-En estos momentos soy una criminal de Ishgar y de Fiore.-Le respondí, omitiendo lo que había hecho en Tides.-Viajaremos a Ishgar y encontraré a mi madre, pero necesito de tu ayuda Igneel.**

Igneel pareció entender a la perfección mis verdaderas intenciones, por lo que se elevó en el cielo junto con Natsu y Jellal. Zú siguió el vuelo de Igneel, llegando a grandes alturas en el cielo.

Lo seguiríamos y nos adentraríamos a Ishgar.

Anteriormente hubiera ignorado todo sobre mí, pero parecía ser que era una persona con un pasado robado y mi interés hacía él era mayor que mi discreción. Quería conocer a mi verdadero padre y llegar a Dragnof. La tierra que le pertenencia a mi madre, Eileen Belserion.

Serían largas horas de vuelo, por lo que lo mejor era relajarme.

-Siento que no te haya saludado correctamente, Gray.-Me disculpé con Gray una vez la tensión comenzó a desvanecerse.-Has cambiado demasiado.

Gray me miraba con seriedad, pero tan pronto escuchó mi voz, se acercó a mí para abrazarme.

Lucy veía todo completamente aturdida con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Te he extrañado tanto.-Se sinceró, alejándose levemente de mí y viéndome directamente a los ojos.-Sigues igual de hermosa que hace cinco años, Erza.

Mis mejillas se tornaron de un pequeño rojo, obligándome a desviar mi mirada de él.

-Siento lo que pasó hace cinco años.

-Está bien, lo entiendo. Cientos de piratas llegaron a Magnolia y tenías que escapar con Zú para evitar ser vista, por esa razón he pasado tanto tiempo buscándote junto con Natsu.

Me sentía culpable, porque la razón era diferente.

Dentro de mi corazón sabía que había dejado atrás a Gray, porque quería que Jellal viviera.

-Lo que no logro entender es por qué sigues viajando con Jellal.-Su voz parecía molesta.-Ese maldito lo único que te ha hecho es sufrir.

Mi vista se dirigió al cielo.

Tenía muchas preguntas respecto a Jellal, pero estar cerca de él era malo para mí. Mis pensamientos y mis sentimientos se veían influenciadas por él y el no pensar con claridad era algo que temía.

-Pero está bien, eso no importa, porque finalmente estoy contigo.-Finalizó, para besarme profundamente.

 **Maiga!  
Al parecer ese Gray sigue bien enamoradito de nuestra Erza, pero Erza ama a Jellal. :O Ya puse un triangulo amaroso. **

**Al parecer ya va saliendo más al aire quién es erza en realidad, pero todavía falta mucho para que todo lo bueno pase :3 jojo**

 **Espero que este cap les haya gustado tanto como a mí y muchas gracias por leer esta humilde historia mía.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**

 **Con amor**

 **IleyBriseo.**


	9. Hermosa hada

**Hohohohola chicos! Ya traje la continuación de esta historia :3 para así dejarles un capítulo muy weno que espero que les guste mucho…aunque…ok ustedes verán jojojoj**

 **Agradecimiento:**

 **Erza PS: jajajaja ya sé :3 mi primera pareja favorita cuando comencé a ver el ánime fue Erza y Gray, pero luego apareció Jellal y mandé muy lejos a Graysito, pero aún así sigo cumpliendo las fantasias de nosotros los fan GrayZa jojojo espero que este cap te guste porque vengo con mucha motivación XD jajaja**

 **Annia Scarlet: Jajajaja igualmente espero que nuestro Grayzito no sufra jojojojojojo porque la verdad él si quiera a nuestra Erza bien :c jaja qué bueno que te gustó el cap jeje me alegro mucho y espero que este igual te gustex)**

 **Elmambru: Muchísimas gracias!**

 **Bueno mis hermososo lectores, les dejo leer porque ya quiero que lean lo que he hecho jojojojojoojojoj**

 **ADVERTENCIA: CAPÍTULO +18 AÑOS. Queda bajo su responsabilidad leer el siguiente contenido.**

Hermosa hada.

La noche reflejaba una increíble tranquilidad capaz de equilibrar mis sentimientos a la perfección, como si el aire que chocaba en mis mejillas purificara cada rastro de maldad encontrado en mí.

Era la primera vez que sentía una noche tan tranquila en todo mí ser.

Habían pasado largas horas desde que habíamos emprendido vuelo hacía Ishgar. Todos habían quedado sumamente cansados debido al largo día por lo que habían optado descansar arriba de ambos dragones, sin importarles pasar aquel insoportable frío que seguramente estaban sintiendo.

Mi mirada se perdía en el horizonte, viendo mucho más que las simples montañas que las nubes se encargaban de ocultar. Viendo como si aquella dirección era la solución a todos mis problemas, porque tal vez y el encontrar a mis padres me daría una nueva oportunidad de vivir.

Alcé mi brazo derecho y del espacio-tiempo saqué una gran espada, mientras que con la otra mano sujetaba por completo mi cabello.

-No lo hagas.-Me detuvo, Lucy.

Su mirada reflejaba tristeza, mientras que sus labios se mordían levemente, evitando hablar.

-Tengo que hacerlo. Muchas personas me vieron en Tides y esas mismas personas se encargarán de avisar en Ishgar y en Fiore.-Expliqué de manera indiferente.-No puedo exponerte al peligro por simple capricho mío.

Podía sentir la frustración de Lucy.

No entendía por qué le importaba tanto el hecho de que quisiera cortar mi cabello, pero verla mal por algo era algo que no me gustaba en absoluto.

-La última vez que te vi nuestra casa estaba bañada en cabellos escarlata.-Sus ojos marrones se volvían cada vez más cristalinos.-Posiblemente para ti tu cabello ha sido la principal causa de tus problemas, pero quiero que te sientas orgullosa de él hasta el momento en que nos encontremos con tus padres. Quiero que ellos te vean en la gran mujer en la que te has convertido, hermana.

Quería decirle las razones por las que mi cabello serían un estorbo en nuestra misión, pero el verla de una manera tan nostálgica me hacía sentir culpable en cierta parte. Era como si cualquier cosa que ella me pidiera se volvieran hechos, por lo que desaparecí mi espada para simplemente asentir.

Los ojos de Lucy brillaron de felicidad, abrazándome con cariño.

Vi que se encontraba vestida únicamente con la capa que le había dado anteriormente y la ropa que traía yo puesta no era justamente cálida. Yo podía soportar climas extremos sin problema alguno, pero ella no y aún así no lograba mostrarme el enorme frío que estaba sintiendo.

Se había vuelto una persona muy buena Lucy.

 **-Han sido muchas horas de vuelo.-Les hablé a Zú y a Igneel.-Tenemos que descansar, buscar ropa y provisiones.**

Ambos me escucharon a la perfección ya que movieron levemente sus cabezas para asentir a mis palabras.

 **-Conozco a la perfección las tierras de Ishgar así que bajaremos en un pequeño pueblo escondido entre las montañas.-Me explicó con atención, Igneel.-Nosotros podemos descansar ahí mientras que ustedes igual descansan y comen, más sin embargo no deben de tardar más de un día ya que puedo sentir grandes tropas divagando allá abajo.**

Asentí de igual manera a sus palabras.

Yo también podía sentir una gran cantidad de humanos moverse en tierra firme, por lo que me hacían pensar que se encontraban buscándome.

Sin decir más, abracé a Lucy con cariño para que ambas pudiéramos descansar.

Pasaban los segundos y minutos sin tener éxito suficiente para conciliar el sueño.

Mi vista se perdía en Gray, que se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente sin mostrar frío alguno.

Su rostro me daba una increíble tranquilidad al igual que su presencia. Me sentía feliz de verlo vivo, pero aún dentro de mí me sentía frustrada por el hecho de haber olvidado lo que sentía hacía él. El saber que Jellal había logrado destruir un sentimiento de tres años en un solo día, en un solo momento y en un solo beso.

Aún así no podía negar que Gray no me era en absoluto indiferente, por todo lo contrario. Me sentía atraída hacía su rostro y hacía su cuerpo; posiblemente no de la misma manera en la que me sentía atraída hacía Jellal, pero lo suficiente como para intentar olvidar el hechizo que me unía a Jellal.

-Ese joven parece amarte demasiado.-Susurró, Lucy.-Aunque Jellal también te ama.

La miré de manera interrogante.

-Deberías intentar dormir, pronto estaremos en tierra y me ayudarás a buscar algunas cosas.

-Si tu mente te está causando un conflicto emocional, debería de hacerle caso a tu corazón y decidir quién es aquel que realmente te hace estremecer.-Siguió susurrando, ignorando por completo mi comentario.

El cuerpo de Lucy parecía estremecerse con sus propias palabras, pero no lograba entender qué era lo que pasaba por su mente.

Intenté no comentar nada al respecto, debido a que no tenía respuesta alguna hacía lo que sentía.

Después de largas horas de viaje Zú e Igneel bajaron sobre el comienzo de unas gigantescas montañas.

Todos parecieron reaccionar cuando sintieron el parar de ambos enormes dragones.

Les expliqué que Zú e Igneel descansarían mientras que nosotros nos dedicábamos a buscar algo de comida, ropa y descansar en alguna posada para poder tomar un baño y dormir algunas horas en una cómoda cama.

Jellal pareció no importarle en absoluto, por lo que decidió esperar junto con ambos dragones.

Había leído su mente, por lo que sabía que quería estar alejado de mí en lo que duraba todo esto.

Natsu y Gray por el contrario aceptaron de inmediato.

Una vez entramos al pequeño pueblo nos dirigimos a una posada sencilla, donde parecía no haber muchas personas alojadas ahí.

Pedí un par de habitaciones sencillas.

Lucy y yo nos alojamos sin problema; ella por un lado decidió dormir en la pequeña cama individual, mientras que yo optaba por tomar un largo baño.

Una vez salí pude ver como se encontraba perdidamente dormida. Decidí salir de aquella habitación para buscar un poco de comida, encontrándome con Gray que había recién salido de bañar.

Su cabello húmedo mostraba pequeños caminos de agua recorrer su increíble cuerpo.

Al ver eso me sonrojé de inmediato.

-¡¿Qué haces sin tu camisa, Gray?!-Pregunté demasiado apenada.

-No debería ser extraño, Erza.-Dijo, Natsu, saliendo atrás de él y mostrando una gran sonrisa.-Con suerte trae sus pantalones. Nos han arrestado un par de veces gracias a que éste imbécil siempre se desnuda en público.

Quería decir algo pero mi mente se encontraba completamente apenada.

Gray mostró irritación, golpeando a Natsu en el estómago.

-Mejor ve a destruir algún negocio y déjame solo.-El rostro de Gray mostraba completa irritación.-Quiero hablar con Erza así que mejor no nos molestes.

Natsu casi de manera inmediata le regresó el golpe, para simplemente sonreír con burla e irse de ahí sin antes decir que se moría de hambre y buscaría algún buen lugar para comer.

Una vez estando sola con Gray, bajé por completo la mirada, evitando ver su casi desnudo cuerpo.

Había visto a un gran número de hombres desnudos, pero ver a Gray me hacía sentirme apenada, posiblemente por el hecho de que él significaba algo para mí y no era un simple pedazo de carne con el que podía olvidar mis sofocantes noches llenas de soledad.

-¿Qué quieres decirme?-Le pedí de manera tímida.

Antes de contestarme, me adentró a la habitación perteneciente de él y Natsu, para cerrar la puerta.

Sus ojos mostraban una felicidad indescriptible.

Iba a hablar nuevamente, pero sus brazos impidieron reaccionar mis labios ya que su acción me sorprendió.

-Maldita sea es sólo que no puedo creer que finalmente estoy contigo.-Dijo con la voz rota.-Ha pasado tanto tiempo y el verte me hace reafirmar que te sigo amando, Erza. No te he olvidado ni un solo día.

Su cuerpo temblaba sobre el mío, dándome a entender que estaba derramando lágrimas.

Llevé mis manos a su cuello para así rodearlo, impregnando mi olfato de su maravilloso olor corporal.

-Te he extrañado mucho.-Le dije sinceramente, cerrando mis ojos y dejándome llevar por el calor de su cuerpo.-Tomé un camino diferente al tuyo y me siento culpable de que ahora estés involucrado…

-¡No me has involucrado!-Me interrumpió, sin separarse de mí.-Yo he decidido seguirte siempre, porque eres la única persona con la que quiero estar y seas quién seas yo estaré a tu lado, Erza.

Sus palabras perforaban como pequeñas agujas mi corazón.

Él era capaz de seguirme hasta el final del mundo, pero yo no sabía si era capaz de seguirlo a tanto. Mi mente tenía como prioridad encontrar a Elsie Belserion y saber todo acerca de Dragnof para así poder vivir tranquilamente en aquel reino donde Zú, Lucy y yo podíamos vivir en paz. No tenía motivos de involucrarme sentimentalmente con ningún hombre, porque simplemente no estaba en mis planes vivir de esa manera.

Quería explotar todas mis capacidades y ver el reino del cual parece que pertenezco.

Saber la historia de los magos y los dragones, así como conocer el reino el cual mi padre pertenece.

Tener una pareja e hijos era algo que no deseaba.

Había vivido tanto tiempo en soledad y realmente odiaba imaginar que mi hija o hijo podían pasar por lo mismo que yo.

Me alejé levemente de Gray para darle la espalda.

Mi vista se concentró en la ventana que daba al exterior, viendo lo tranquilo y ameno que era aquel pequeño pueblo.

-Yo no sé si pueda darte demasiado, Gray.-Me sinceré, llevando mi mano izquierda a mi pecho.-He pasado toda mi vida siendo rechazada, que lo único que busco es un lugar donde yo pueda sentir como mi hogar. He asesinado sin compasión y manipulé a tantos hombres para solo llegar a mi hermana. Justo ahora puedo asegurar que me buscan sin parar y el día en que me encuentren me ejecutarán

Quería dejar en claro que no era una persona apta para él, mucho menos pura.

Me sentía demasiado sucia por los miles de crímenes que había cometido, pero aún así no me arrepentía si el resultado era encontrar mi verdadera identidad.

-No lo entiendes, Erza.-Me abrazó por la espalda, Gray, tocando mi mano.-No me interesa cuantos crímenes hayas cometido, porque sé las razones por la que lo has hecho. Has matado en cantidad a hombres que se dedicaban a violar, esclavizar y robar…

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-Giré mi cuerpo para verlo de frente.

Sus ojos me mostraban seriedad, pero una ligera sonrisa dejaba asomar sus finos labios.

-He pasado cinco años de mi vida buscándote, sé todo referente a ti.

Mis mejillas se tornaron rojas al escucharlo hablar tan seguro.

Alcé mi vista con ojos decididos y le dediqué una sonrisa ladina a Gray, para así acercarlo a mí y besarlo profundamente. Él pareció no esperar esa acción por parte mía, pero al reaccionar decidió de igual manera compartir sus labios con los míos. Mis ojos se cerraron mientras que mis brazos rodeaban su blanco cuello.

Gray por otro lado llevo sus manos a mi cintura, para así profundizar aún más nuestro beso.

Fue entonces cuando supe que en realidad seguía amando a Gray.

Este finalmente era un amor sincero y puro, donde ningún poder sobrenatural me lograba manipular.

No sabía a dónde iba a llegar, pero lo poco o mucho que llegara con él era suficiente para vivir feliz.

Comencé a guiar hacía la pequeña cama individual a mi compañero, sin siquiera mirar por donde pasábamos. Una vez llegamos, lo hice caer para no perder tiempo y subirme arriba de él sin soltar sus labios. Gray pareció entender que era lo que quería, por lo que tomó mis caderas para así comenzar a moverme arriba de él.

Podía sentir muy bien como estaba excitado, ya que un gran bulto sobresalía de sus pantalones.

Sus labios se separaron de los míos para llevarlos a mi cuello, dejando exquisitos rastros de saliva. Mi espalda se arqueó un poco al sentir el placer que me provocaban sus caricias.

-No puedo creer la mujer tan hermosa en la que te has convertido.-Me alagó mientras que sus labios seguían en mi cuello.-Te deseo tanto, Erza.

-Yo también te deseo, Gray.

Al terminar de decir esto, pareció ser las palabras claves para él comenzar a tocar más mi cuerpo.

Sin nada de esfuerzo me colocó debajo de él, para así yo poder observar su tan bien formado abdomen.

Me mordí los labios al sentirme exageradamente excitada por su presencia.

Él pareció entender lo que pasaba por mi mente, ya que dejó escapar una gran carcajada, para así comenzar a quitar mi blusa. Fue entonces cuando caí en cuenta de todas las marcas que tenía mi cuerpo, por lo que simplemente quité con delicadeza sus manos de mi ropa para entrelazarlas entre sí.

Esto pareció ser un gesto tímido por parte de él, ya que llevó sus labios a los míos, para así besarme con cariño.

-Deja la blusa ahí.-Le pedí entre besos.-Por favor.

No sabía si había descubierto algo, pero él simplemente asintió a mis palabras.

Me sentía sumamente apenada de que él viera el cuerpo que tenía.

Las innumerables cicatrices que acompañaban mi abdomen y mi espalda debido a tantos años de maltratos y combates.

Sus labios pararon en el lóbulo izquierdo de mi oreja, mientras que con tranquilidad quitaba la falda que traía puesta, para así dejarme únicamente en bragas. Sus manos tocaron mi intimidad, para así acariciar levemente mi clítoris sobre la delicada prenda puesta.

Sin querer quedarme atrás dirigí mis agiles dedos a la entrada de su pantalón, para así desabrocharlo.

Nos besamos durante unos minutos, pero nuestros cuerpos exigían algo más.

Me separé de él levemente para así quitarme las bragas y las botas que comenzaban a estorbar. Él hizo exactamente lo mismo con sus pantalones y sus botas, dejándome ver por completo su cuerpo desnudo.

Me quedé impresionada al ver que tenía un excelente cuerpo.

Él igual se sonrojó una vez me vio desnuda de la parte debajo de mi abdomen.

Sin esperar mucho lo dirigí nuevamente a que se recostara, para permitirme subir arriba de él.

Me senté en su pelvis, sintiendo por completo su gran miembro acariciar mi intimidad.

-Vaya que estás húmeda.-Habló de manera arrogante.

Acerqué mis labios a su oído izquierdo, mientras que con mi mano derecha tomaba su gran y erecto miembro.

-Tú también estás muy erecto.-Susurré de manera sensual.-Tal vez eso es porque deseas penetrarme tanto como yo lo deseo.

Esas palabras fueron acompañadas de mi ágil mano que colocó su miembro en la entrada de mi vagina, para así poder penetrarme de una estocada. Esto pareció encantarle ya que soltó un leve gemido de placer, provocando una sonrisa victoriosa por parte mía.

Sin esperar mucho comencé a moverme de arriba hacia abajo, sintiendo como su cuerpo hacía exactamente lo mismo debajo del mío. Mi cabello saltaba conforme mis movimientos se hacían más rápidos. Gray tomó mis caderas y agilizó más la penetración.

Mordí mis labios debido al gran placer que estaba sintiendo, mientras Gray se seguía moviendo con los ojos cerrados.

Sin pensarlo o desearlo, mi mente me hizo creer que el que estaba abajo mío era Jellal, provocando una mayor excitación en mí y un mayor deseo de ser penetrada por mi acompañante.

En cada penetración sentía como mi cuerpo se estremecía más y más, pidiendo y exigiendo más por parte de mí y de mi acompañante. Por lo que agaché mi espalda, besando de manera desesperada a Gray. Él agilizó aún más sus movimientos, provocando que sintiera como mis paredes vaginales comenzaban a contraerse, para de igual manera yo moverme con mucha más rapidez.

Pasaron un par de minutos en los que estuvimos así, hasta que finalmente sentí como llegaba a mi primer orgasmo.

Mi respiración mostraba lo tan agitada que me encontraba, mientras que Gray seguía penetrando mi cuerpo una y otra vez. Él todavía no había llegado, por lo que cambió su posición sin dejarme de penetrar, dejándome debajo de él con mis piernas rodeando sus caderas. Su cuerpo se movía con rapidez, dejándome sentir ese exquisito placer que tanto ansiaba sentir de un hombre.

El sudor de su cuerpo caía en la entrada de mi blusa, para así combinarse con mi propio sudor.

Sus penetraciones aumentaban en cada segundo que pasaba, hasta que sentí finalmente como un cálido líquido recorría por en medio de mis glúteos.

Sonreí dulcemente al ver como sus hermosos ojos negros mostraban una emoción indescriptible, para después de un rato recostarse a lado mío.

Nuestras respiraciones agitadas se escuchaban en des sincronía.

Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que sentía verdadero placer.

-No puedo creer que seas mía.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-No lo sé, es sólo que es raro que la pequeña niña que conocí hace ocho años, ahora está alado mío compartiendo su cuerpo conmigo.-Dijo con una emoción indescriptible.-Pero quiero que seas únicamente mía, Erza. Quiero que solo yo comparta tu cuerpo y sea yo el único que bese tus rosados labios. El que acaricie tu cabello escarlata y el único que toque cada parte de tu piel.

Sabía a qué se refería y yo también quería que él fuera el único que besara mi cuerpo.

Al pensar en eso, inevitablemente mi mente me colocó la imagen de Jellal.

Apreté levemente mis puños, para así sacudir de manera mental mis ideas.

No podía pensar en Jellal cuando estaba compartiendo la cama con Gray.

Pero aún así no podía controlar mis latidos, por la maldita imaginación que tenía; el pensar que Jellal era el que me estaba tocando me había hecho sentir tan bien, aunque la realidad era diferente, porque el que me había hecho suya había sido Gray y no él.

Tenía que sacar de mi mente aquel joven de cabello azul y tenía que deshacer aquella maldita maldición que me provocaba verlo en todo momento, porque una vez esta dejara de estar ahí, finalmente me daría cuenta que la persona a la que siempre ame era Gray.

No podía aferrarme a la idea de que lo que sentía hacía Jellal era puro, porque eso era una completa mentira que yo misma había creado.

-Yo también quiero estar contigo, Gray.-Dije de manera decisiva, para verlo directamente a los ojos.-No hay nadie con quien quiera estar más que contigo.

Gray me mostró una enorme sonrisa, para acercar mi cuerpo aún más al de él.

Dormí durante un par de horas, para despertar y ver que pronto anochecería. Aún teníamos que comprar ropa y comida para soportar los días que se asomaban en Ishgar ya que éste era de un clima frío y húmedo, con posibles nevadas en el futuro.

Quité con delicadeza el brazo de Gray, para así separarme completamente de él que aún se encontraba dormido y sin indicios de que despertaría pronto.

Sonreí de manera cálida y fui directo al baño a tomar un segundo baño en el día.

El agua caliente en mi piel era una delicia que me gustaba disfrutar cada que llegaba a un nuevo pueblo.

Salí de aquel exquisito baño para encontrarme con la misma imagen en Gray.

Decidí no despertarlo, ya que seguramente nos esperaban días pesados. Caminé por aquella posada –no sin tener mi cuerpo completamente cubierto por una gran capa- y me encontré con mi hermana que se encontraba comiendo algo junto con el joven de cabellos rosas. Las mejillas de Natsu se incendiaron cuando me vieron, por lo que me hizo suponer que había escuchado lo que anteriormente se encontraba pasando en su habitación.

Sonreí con gracia al ver que no podía mirarme directamente a los ojos.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Natsu?-Preguntó preocupada, Lucy.-Hermana tal vez deberíamos de llevar a Natsu con un médico…

-Descuida, Lucy.-Le dije despreocupadamente para tomar a Lucy del brazo y obligarla a seguirme.-Lo que tiene Natsu es que seguramente me escuchó teniendo sexo con su mejor amigo.

-¡Hermana!-Exclamó sumamente apenada, Lucy.

Tanto ella como Lucy se pusieron completamente rojos, por lo que me hicieron comprender que ambos eran completamente vírgenes.

Mi sonrisa burlona cambió por una sonrisa cálida.

Me hacía sentir muy bien que existieran personas como ellos, que mantenían su pureza intacta, en todo sentido. Ambos no parecían tener maldad en su ser y eso era algo que agradecía, ya que el mundo necesitaba la pureza que tenían Natsu y Lucy.

-Vamos a buscar algo de ropa, Lucy.-Dije para comenzar a caminar con Lucy y alzar mi brazo derecho en son de despedida.-Te veré en un rato más, Natsu. Te recomiendo que descanses lo suficiente.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna comencé a caminar junto con mi hermana.

Ambas teníamos unas largas túnicas que impedían ver nuestros cuerpos y nuestros rostros, por lo que las personas nos miraban con sospecha cada que pasaban cerca nuestro.

El pueblo parecía ser un lugar sencillo ya que no tenía muchos negocios, por el contrario. En cada lugar por el que pasábamos las tiendas parecían ser poco novedosas y aburridas, hasta que algo logró llamar por completo mi atención.

Paré mi caminar para quedar en frente de algo que me traía recuerdos.

-Al parecer aquí también veneran a las mismas Diosas.

En frente de un pequeño y hermoso templo, se encontraba una pequeña estatua a su costado de las dos Diosas de Philia.

La gente parecía tener mucha más fé en Ishgar que en Fiore, ya que estaba completamente lleno el templo de aquellas personas que iban y rezaban. Se encontraban personas de todas las edades; desde niños hasta ancianos.

Fue entonces cuando recordé las vagas palabras de la persona que intentó vender a Lucy.

Layla Heartfilia era habitante de Ishgar antes de abandonar éste continente, por esa misma razón su fé era más fuerte que cualquier persona en Fiore.

En Fiore ya no veneraban a estas Diosas como solían hacerlo siglos atrás, pero parecía ser que la fe de ambos continentes contradecía la historia de aquellas jóvenes mujeres que eran respetadas por los dragones, magos y humanos.

Caminé de largo por aquel hermoso templo, para simplemente seguir adelante.

En el camino me encontré un par de anuncios donde se plasmaba un retrato hablado de mí, anunciando que me buscaban y que pagarían una gran cantidad de oro por mi paradero.

Encontramos un par de negocios donde vendían ropa para mujeres jóvenes, por lo que Lucy optó por comprar faldas y blusas de todos los colores. Yo por el contrario prefería pantalones y blusas que me permitieran moverme con libertad por si se enfrentaba alguna situación donde tuviera que luchar.

Compramos una gran cantidad de pan y cosas que Lucy parecía querer.

Verla tan feliz me hacía recordar cuando éramos niñas y añoraba comprar todo lo que veía en los pueblos cercanos a casa.

Yo no salía mucho de casa, pero ella siempre me platicaba que veía hermosos vestidos y largos listones que añoraba que Layla le comprara.

Fruncí levemente mi ceño al recordar a Layla.

Ella era una noble de Ishgar y aún así dejó por completo su vida solo para arrebatarme de mi padre. No entendía por qué había dejado todo por mí, por buscar aquel reino perdido cuando en realidad en Ishgar tenía todo.

¿Por qué era le era tan importante llegar a Dragnof?

Esos pensamientos se iban perdiendo conforme disfrutaba la estadía de Lucy a mi lado, para así dar paso a la noche.

Aquel pequeño pueblo se iluminó de cientos de antorchas, evitando que la oscuridad llegara a él.

Natsu, Gray, Lucy y yo decidimos ir con los dragones y con Jellal, para así nuevamente emprender vuelo a la capital de Ishgar, donde Igneel se separó de mi madre.

La vista de Jellal era de completa indiferencia, como si se tratase del viejo Jellal.

-Es tiempo de seguir adelante.-Anuncié a los presente.-Igneel me ha dicho que estaremos en un par de días en la capital de Ishgar, por lo que será mejor llegar allá antes de que nos comiencen a seguir la pista los caballeros de este reino.

-¿Cuándo llegaremos a Dragnof?-Preguntó con una voz seca, Jellal.-Hemos perdido demasiado tiempo.

El tono de Jellal hizo que tanto como Gray e Igneel se molestaran, ya que Igneel obligó a que Jellal retrocediera gracias a su enorme cuerpo.

- **Dile a este insignificante humano que buscaremos a Eileen y después iremos a Dragnof.-Me pidió totalmente irritado, Igneel.**

Sonreí con gracia para repetir las palabras de Igneel en mi mente, sabiendo que Jellal podía leer cada pequeño rasgo de mí, provocando que su entrecejo se frunciera aún más, mientras que mi sonrisa se ampliaba cada vez más.

Me sentía sumamente segura al saber que tenía a un aliado tan poderoso a mi lado, ya que el confiar en Jellal no era una opción muy fiable al saber lo que quería hacer una vez llegáramos a Dragnof.

Sin más que decir, nos subimos nuevamente en ambos enormes dragones, acomodados de una manera totalmente diferente. Natsu y Lucy viajaban con Zú, mientras que Jellal, Gray y yo viajábamos con Igneel.

Natsu parecía estar demasiado interesado en todo lo que tenía que ver con dragones, por lo que quería amistarse de mi amiga. Zú por otro lado, parecía darle gracia que Natsu intentara hablar con ella aunque él no pudiera escuchar sus respuestas.

Igneel de igual manera parecía estar conforme con la decisión, ya que confiaba en Zú y sabía que Natsu no correría peligro estando con ella.

Se me hacía interesante el ver como ambos dragones parecían mostrar cualquier tipo de sentimiento humano hacía nosotros y eso por alguna razón me hacía feliz. Estaba completamente equilibrado nuestro mundo.

Sin esperar más, emprendimos vuelo hacía el noroeste.

Gray miraba aburrido las estrellas, mientras que Jellal me miraba de manera penetrante.

- **¿Sucede algo?-Pregunté con tono molesto al ver que no dejaba de mirarme con reproche.**

 **-No es nada.**

Así reafirmaba que el antiguo Jellal había regresado.

Aquel que no parecía sentir nada hacía los demás y que solo deseaba sus propios intereses, pues al leer su mente lo único que podía saber era que ansiaba llegar a Dragnof y deshacerse de la maldición a la que estábamos sujeta.

Giré mis ojos con aburrimiento al ver que no me diría la verdad y que trataba de mentalizarse para que no pudiera leer sus verdaderos pensamientos, pero posiblemente eso era lo mejor. El no interesarme en él me ayudaría a no tener la incomodidad de aquellos falsos sentimientos.

Pasaron pocos minutos en los que habíamos emprendido vuelo, pero sentí un par de cosas que me hicieron sobresaltarme.

-¿Sucede algo, Erza?-La mirada preocupante de Gray me hacía darme cuenta que había notado mi drástico cambio facial.

Giré levemente mi rostro para ver la principal causa que me había sobresaltado, para encontrarme con la mirada anonadada de Natsu, que miraba con preocupación hacía la dirección del pueblo que habíamos dejado atrás. Dirigí mi mirada hacía donde se encontraba la de él, para estremecerme de igual manera.

Ambos podíamos sentir una gran cantidad de fuego provenir de aquella aldea que habíamos abandonado.

Sin preguntar o algo, Natsu saltó de Zú para impulsarse con su fuego hacía aquella dirección.

-¡Natsu!-Gritó preocupada, Lucy.

- **¿Por qué saltó así?-Me preguntó totalmente preocupada, Zú.**

 **-Están atacando aquel pueblo.-Le respondió Igneel con un tono totalmente preocupado.-Yo no puedo ir por él…**

 **-Lo entiendo.-Interrumpí a Igneel.-No dejes que los vean y si por alguna razón morimos Natsu y yo dejen a los demás en un lugar seguro y ustedes intenten llegar a Dragnof. Después de todo sin nosotros ustedes no podrán sobrevivir mucho en este mundo.**

Jellal al haber escuchado lo que les decía a Igneel y Zú se alarmó, mostrando sorpresa en sus ojos.

Sin esperar decir algo, salté de igual manera hacía de Igneel.

-¡Erza!-Escuché los gritos de Gray y Lucy al unísono.

Mi ropa cambió por una armadura que me permitía aumentar mi velocidad. Aterricé sin muchos problemas en el suelo y comencé a correr a una gran velocidad.

Tenía que encontrar a Natsu antes de que se delatara y tenía que lograr salvar al mayor número de personas inocentes.

Seguramente los estaban atacando bandidos, pero no entendía mucho la razón del por qué. Era un pueblo pobre, no podía ofrecerles mucho oro y sus habitantes no pertenecían a una clase media ni alta.

Intentaba correr con una mayor rapidez, pero no era suficiente para alcanzar a Natsu. No poseía la rapidez que él tenía.

Fue así como si una ráfaga de viento me tomó en brazos para avanzar con mucha mayor rapidez a la mía.

-¡Jellal!-Exclamé totalmente sorprendida al ver que él era el que me había tomado en brazos.-Suéltame, si tú vas puedes…

-Puedo morir.-Terminó mi oración sin miedo alguno.-No me importa si tengo que morir para salvarte o acaso ¿pensabas dirigirte a la muerte tú sola?

Mi corazón se sobresaltó una vez dijo eso, pues había leído mis pensamientos.

No era tan fácil como se escuchaba el ir y rescatar a Natsu y a esas inocentes personas, era mucho más complicado porque yo era una maga buscada por este continente. Iba a ir a pelear sin magia para evitar ser descubierta y evitar que descubrieran a Natsu.

Bajé mi cabeza para simplemente asentir a sus palabras.

Le estaba agradecida de que me intentara ayudar, pero temía por su seguridad.

En cuestión de segundos llegamos a la entrada del pueblo, para ver como los mismos caballeros del Reino se encargaban de interrogar y asesinar a tanta persona se encontraban.

Mis ojos se abrieron enormemente al ver como asesinaban a niños y ancianos.

Natsu que se encontraba cerca golpeó a uno de los caballeros en la cara, pero de inmediato ocho de aquellos caballeros lo rodearon y lo tumbaron al suelo para comenzar a golpearlo. Uno de ellos sacó una espada para dirigirla a su corazón, pero Natsu sin problema alguno se los quitó con su increíble fuerza.

-¡Malditos!-Gritó mientras que los golpeaba.

Sus ojos estaban llenos de furia al ver lo que aquellos caballeros hacían con los pueblerinos.

-¡No mientan malditas ratas!-El grito de uno de ellos me sobresaltó.-Sabemos que aquí está la mujer escarlata.

-¡Nosotros mismos mataremos a aquella escoria!

-¡No intenten esconderla más, nos han hecho llegar a nuestros oídos que ella se estuvo hospedando aquí!-Gritó otro hombre, mientras que tomaba del cuello al vendedor de la tienda donde Lucy y yo habíamos comprado nuestra ropa.

¿Eso era por mí?

¿Por mí estaban matando a tantos inocentes?

Mi entrecejo se frunció, para así estirar mis brazos hacía el horizonte.

Estaba a punto de matar a todos esos hombres, pero Jellal se adelantó ya que de sus manos cientos de rayos de luz salieron como si se tratasen de flechas, para así cortarles la cabeza a los caballeros que amenazaban a los pueblerinos.

Natsu que estaba peleando contra los caballeros vio impresionado como Jellal había matado de inmediato a esas personas.

-¿Jellal?-Pregunté totalmente preocupada al ver que se había delatado.

-No vuelvan a decir en mi presencia que intentarán siquiera tocarla, imbéciles.

Su coraje se podía sentir hasta en el temblar de la tierra.

Miraba impresionada y preocupada como Jellal se encontraba molesto, demasiado molesto por el simple hecho de que podían dañarme.

El estar tan distraída hizo que no me diera cuenta que alguien me había tomado del brazo, intentando esconderme de los caballeros que estaban rodeando a Jellal.

-Tenemos que escapar, señorita.-Habló la voz de un dulce niño.-Si nos encuentran esos caballeros nos intentarán asesinar.

La gran fuerza de voluntad de ese pequeño niño me hacía mover mis piernas debido a la intensidad de su agarre.

Asentí para cargarlo y comenzar a correr con el efecto que mi magia provocaba.

El niño se estremeció al ver que mi velocidad era inhumana, para simplemente aferrarse a mis brazos.

A lo lejos pude ver como varias personas se encontraban escondidas en sus destruidas casas, por lo que me dirigí ahí para intentar proteger en multitud. Esquivé sin problemas varios caballeros que intentaban derribarme, pero de inmediato éstos caían muertos o heridos. Dejé al pequeño niño de cabello azul –un azul similar al de Gray- en los brazos de una mujer que parecía no entender nada.

-No se alejen de mí, prometo que los protegeré.-Le dije con voz calmada, intentando evitar que sintieran miedo por mi presencia.

Había demasiadas personas a mi alrededor que no podía sentir en especial quién era enemigo.

Los caballeros llegaban a mi alrededor, empuñando sus grandes espadas y decididos a matarme. Sin problema alguno lograba dejarlos heridos o muertos, pero la cantidad era impresionante ya que parecía que habían enviado algún aviso, dado que la cantidad jamás cesaba.

Mi cuerpo tenía una gran resistencia y tenía grandes cantidades de magia para escapar en el momento en que yo quisiera, el problema era que las personas del pueblo morirían si yo decidía escapar.

Embestía posibles ataques sin problema y apuntaba directo en cualquier parte de sus cuerpos para así dejarlos fuera de combate, pero me encontraba con miedo ya que comenzaban a rodearnos a mí y a los pueblerinos.

-No te resistas más, maldita.-Dijo uno de los caballeros, mientras que recibía un ataque mío.-Hemos dado aviso al Rey y han mandado a las tropas del Reino Álvarez. En poco tiempo su cabeza rodará.

Chasque la lengua al saber la situación tan vulnerable en la que nos encontrábamos.

Había tres personas que podían usar magia en ese pequeño pueblo, una verdadera ganancia para el actual Rey.

¿Qué hacía?

No sabía qué hacer.

La vida de Jellal y Natsu estaba en riesgo, pero también la vida de los inocentes se encontraba en juego.

-¡Ahh!-Gritó aterrada una de las mujeres que defendía.

Giré mi rostro con miedo al ver que incluso estaba rodeada por arqueros, pero tuve aún más miedo cuando vi como una mujer moría en frente de mí y el como el niño que me había tomado de la mano también era atravesado por una flecha. Sus ojos temerosos dejaban ver como poco a poco sus preciosos ojos comenzaban a perder la vida.

Quedé en completo shock al ver como mi miedo me estaba congelando, pues como temía, los arqueros me apuntaban a mí sin importarle dar a los pueblerinos, matándolos a algunos casi al instante.

-No...-Susurré con notable miedo.

Los caballeros aprovecharon mi miedo para así tomarme de los brazos y tirarme al piso.

Quería derramar miles de lágrimas al ver en frente mío el cuerpo del pequeño niño.

Mi cara era restregada con toda la suciedad de la tierra, pero aún más con la suciedad de mi debilidad.

Los caballeros quitaron la capucha que cubría mi cabeza, para mostrar mis rojos cabellos escarlatas.

-¡Es ella!-Gritó uno de ellos para dar aviso.-¡La hechicera que mató a los nobles en Tides está aquí!

Los gritos de los hombres resonaban en mi cabeza al igual que todas las sensaciones que me daban los cuerpos muertos que se encontraban en frente de mí.

Había matado cientos de personas malas, pero jamás sería capaz de asesinar a un niño o a una mujer embarazada. Ellos estaban ahí para proteger a su pueblo y aún así mataron sin compasión alguna a cientos de inocentes por la cabeza de alguien tan insignificante como yo.

Mi vida valía millones de vidas inocentes para ellos.

Después de todo era el precio que tenía que pagar por tener magia.

Mi cuerpo de inmediato sintió un dolor en mi costado lateral.

Debía de ser Jellal.

-Hemos matado a todos los pueblerinos, General.-Escuché la voz de un hombre atrás de mí.-Nuestros caballeros están luchando contra dos humanos que pueden utilizar magia. He dado la orden de no matarlos, pero a este paso ellos nos matarán a nosotros.

-¿Así que hay más humanos con magia?-Preguntó con sorpresa uno de los hombres que me pisaban.-Al parecer he encontrado a tres hechiceros en este insignificante pueblo. No cabe duda que me he ganado el premio mayor.

Mi cuerpo se estaba contrayendo por el coraje.

Natsu y Jellal estaban en peligro y a mí me había capturado.

Había prometido proteger la vida de éstas personas y aún así lo único que pude hacer fue ver como morían por el privilegio que la duda me otorgó al no querer arrebatar sus vidas en un acto misericordioso.

Pero ya no habían pueblerinos en ese pueblo.

Tomé mi coraje y mi orgullo del suelo, para así quitar de golpe al hombre que pisaba mi espalda.

Los arqueros aventaron sus flechas a mis brazos o piernas, pero ninguna iba directamente a mi corazón o a mis órganos internos.

Las flechas me dieron en mis brazos y en mis piernas, pero aún así no sentía dolor alguno. Ese dolor era incapaz de superarse a los años de maltrato que viví con Brain, tampoco se comparaba al dolor que recibí cuando Jellal dañó mi ojo izquierdo, ni las increíbles nevadas que pasaba y mucho menos los sofocantes calores. Pero el verdadero dolor que más me habían causado era el hecho de que asesinaron a inocentes que no tenían nada que ver conmigo.

-Armadura emperatriz del fuego.-Susurré en voz baja.

Decenas de caballeros me rodearon, mientras que el que parecía ser el general se ponía en guardia mientras desenvainaba su espada con una enorme sonrisa.

El traje que anteriormente traía había sido sustituido por una armadura de una pieza con varios tonalidades rojas y naranjas. Mis brazos y manos tenían grandes guantes que parecían ser las garras de un dragón, mientras que las rodilleras de igual manera parecían las grandes patas de éstos increíbles animales.

Mi mano derecha sostenía una espada de tonalidad rojo oscuro.

-¿Así que ese es el poder de un hechicero?-Preguntó con burla el hombre castaño que suponía era el general.-Es increíble, pero tu magia no podrá superar los cientos de caballeros que están en este asqueroso pueblo y los miles de caballeros que vienen por ti y por tus amigos, bruja escarlata.

Los hombres a mi alrededor soltaron una enorme carcajada, dándome a entender que afirmaban lo que su general les decía.

-No debería de llamarla bruja escarlata, general.-Habló con morbo uno de aquellos hombres.-Después de todo esta preciosidad no se ve como una bruja.

-Es cierto, ella se ve más como una hermosa hada.

Fruncí el ceño al ver como todos esos hombres veían con morbo cada parte de mi cuerpo, para así sonreír con ironía.

¿Un hada?

Me gustaba eso.

-Justo ahora tú deberías de ser ejecutada por la matanza de los nobles en Tides.-Recalcó con gracia aquel general.-Pero tú y tus amigos parecen ser un descubrimiento que Ishgar había estado esperando por años, así que serás entregada a nuestro Rey y juzgada a su conveniencia.

Iba a retarlos con mis palabras, pero nuevamente sentí un golpe en mi espalda.

Seguramente Jellal y Natsu la estaban viendo difíciles por las cantidades de caballeros que estaban enfrentando y parecía que iban a llegar un mayor número de ellos si no me apuraba.

Ya no había nada que pudiera hacer ahí, después de todo ya todos se encontraban muertos.

Comencé a caminar en dirección al general, pero sus propios caballeros se pusieron en frente de él para así desenvainar sus espadas en contra mía.

Alcé mi brazo con rapidez y controlando el fuego que se mantenía en las casas y en los negocios lo atraje hacía mí para así dirigirlo al círculo de hombres que se encontraban rodeándome.

El fuego impactó con todos ellos, para mirar con burla como sus capas y los que traían cabello largo comenzaban a quemarse, así como los que tenían la piel descubierta.

Sus gritos comenzaron a intensificarse, por lo que los arqueros no dudaron en enviar sus flechas contra mí, pero de manera rápida me rodee del fuego, para así quemar sus flechas.

Los hombres comenzaban a quemarse y sus armaduras comenzaban a derretirse gracias a la intensidad que el fuego tenía bajo efecto de mi magia.

-¡Ahhh!

Caminé en dirección donde se encontraba el niño que me había tomado de la mano, mientras que con mi espada mataba de manera rápida a tanto caballero me estorbara.

Lo tomé de los brazos, quitando el vendaval de fuego que me protegía del fuego. Los arqueros quisieron aprovechar eso para apuntar sus flechas hacía mí, pero al tener al niño en mis brazos comencé a correr con gran velocidad, gastando cantidades de magia capaz de permitirme aumentar mi velocidad sin la armadura de velocidad.

Corrí tan rápido hasta encontrar a Jellal y Natsu que se encontraban peleando contra colosales cantidades de caballeros.

Natsu se contenía en matarlos, mientras que Jellal hacía todo lo posible por eliminarlos con el primer impacto que su magia le podía otorgar.

Sin esperar mucho tiempo, manipulé las llamas de Natsu y el fuego que se encontraba alrededor para quemar a los caballeros que se encontraban causándoles conflictos.

-¡Erza!-Los ojos de Natsu reflejaban sorpresa.

Jellal por el contrario me miraba con indiferencia, pero podía sentir a la perfección como su corazón se estrujaba cuando me había visto quemar a tantos caballeros.

-Nos vamos.

-¡Tenemos que salvar a los pueblerinos!-Alegó al escuchar mi orden.

Su ceño estaba fruncido, mostrando la impotencia que sentía al saber que no había logrado hacer mucho en los largos minutos que llevábamos ahí.

-Todos están muertos.

Sin esperar respuesta suya comencé a correr al lugar donde sentía la presencia de Zú e Igneel.

Natsu quedó en completo shock, para así tomar sus puños con coraje e impulsarse con su propio fuego para salir de ahí. Jellal de igual manera dejó fluir su magia celestial para impulsarse con mayor velocidad que Natsu hacía la dirección que teníamos prevista, mientras se encargaba de limpiar el camino para que Natsu y yo pasáramos sin tener que luchar contra los caballeros que se encontraban todavía en aquel pueblo.

Llegamos en cuestión de segundos con Zú e Igneel.

Lucy y Gray miraron agradecidos el cómo los tres habíamos llegado sin muchos daños físicos.

Natsu y Jellal se subieron en los dragones al igual que yo.

- **Hay que elevarnos, pero no partiremos sin antes hacer algo.-Les ordené a ambos dragones.**

Zú e Igneel acataron mi orden para elevarnos únicamente, permitiéndome tener una vista perfecta de lo que era aquel pueblo en llamas.

Los caballeros que habían recibido la orden del general comenzaban a llegar en cantidades increíbles.

Si no hubiéramos salido de ahí a tiempo hubiera sido casi imposible escapar de ellos.

Con mi brazo izquierdo sujeté el cuerpo del pequeño niño muerto, mientras que con mi mano derecha alzaba mi espada y como si se tratase de una varita mágica manipulé todo el fuego que había en el pueblo, para con mi misma magia incrementar la cantidad de éste. Con paciencia formé una enorme bola de fuego arriba de todo el pueblo, intentando hacerla cada vez más grande con todo lo que tenía de magia.

Todos los presentes no parecían entender que era lo que quería hacer.

-Mueran.

-¡Espera, Erza!-Gritó con miedo, Natsu.

Había entendido finalmente que era lo que quería hacer, pero había sido demasiado tarde.

Dejé caer todo el fuego acumulado sobre los caballeros que estaban llegando, para así quemar cientos de éstos y reducir el pueblo en solo cenizas.

Los gritos de los caballeros eran agonizantes.

Los presentes miraban con terror lo que había hecho, mientras que mi mirada era de completa indiferencia.

Acerqué más hacía mí el cuerpo del pequeño niño, vengando no solo su injusta muerte, sino la de todos los miembros de aquel lugar.

-¡¿Qué has hecho?!-Gritó con coraje Natsu.-

-Hago lo que he hecho durante cinco años.-Le contesté, mostrando que no me lograba intimidar en absoluto.-¡Así que espero que entiendan como trabajo, porque de otra manera será mejor que no me estorben!

Me sentía completamente frustrada por las inocentes muertes que no pude evitar.

Gray y Lucy me miraban completamente aterrados, mientras que Natsu no podía ocultar el enorme coraje que estaba sintiendo.

-Justo ahora le estoy declarando la guerra a este Reino.-Mi voz era dura y demandante, pero mi ojo derecho derramaba lágrimas sin parar.-Si estas personas son capaces de matar a aldeanos por mi causa entonces yo misma les provocaré el terror que jamás han sentido hacía alguien.

Sin decir más voltee mi cuerpo del lado contrario de donde se encontraba el caos, para así cambiar mis ojos a un color gris y controlar los cuerpos de Igneel y Zú en dirección hacia la capital de Alvarez.

Ninguno de los presentes dijo nada a pesar de que sus miradas se encontraban frustradas.

Me alejé completamente de Gray y Jellal que eran los que se encontraban en el lomo de Igneel, para así darles la espalda.

Sin esperar mucho tiempo, me dejé caer de rodillas para así llorar amargamente, aferrando el cuerpo del pequeño aún más a mí.

Me sentía demasiado mal al ver como alguien que podía salvar su vida se arriesgaba por la mía, pero me sentía peor al saber que no pude hacer nada más que ver como la vida se le escapaba de los ojos en frente mío, mostrándome todo el miedo que sentía.

No podía permitir que las personas que se encargaban de proteger al Reino se dedicaban a matar inocentes por causas egoístas, por eso mismo haría justicia con mi propia mano aunque mi espalda se llene de tantas almas arrebatadas.

Estaba tan concentrada en lamentar lo sucedido que no me había dado cuenta que Jellal había tomado mi hombro.

- **No es momento, déjame en paz.-Le pedí de manera brusca.**

 **-¿Cuándo será momento?-Preguntó de igual manera.-¿Cuando ya no puedas soportar el peso que cargas?**

Si no tuviera en brazos a aquel infante, posiblemente hubiera tomado del cuello a Jellal.

 **-Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, si no te gusta como hago las cosas puedes irte.**

 **-Tiene que ver conmigo porque he sido yo quién te ha convertido en esta persona.**

Ese comentario me provocó un coraje indescriptible, por lo que me paré para encararlo, tomando su mano con gran fuerza.

 **-** Tú no me has convertido en nada de lo que nunca fui, Jellal.

Sin poder evitarlo, mis palabras se salieron de nuestros pensamientos.

-Eso es mentira, Erza.-De igual manera comenzó a hablar en voz alta.-He contaminado la pureza que yace en tu interior con mi ambición.

No entendía sus palabras, pero no sentía que era el mejor momento para hablar. Lo que estaba provocándome Jellal era que mi coraje creciera más y más.

Di un paso hacia él, pero al mismo tiempo mi rodilla flaqueo en un movimiento en vano.

Dejé de controlar el cuerpo de Zú e Igneel y de igual manera dejé caer sin delicadeza el cuerpo de aquel pequeño.

-¡Erza!-Gritó con miedo, Gray.

Se había mantenido al margen seguramente por el coraje que le había provocado ver cómo había quemado ese pueblo sin ninguna consideración, pero le llamó la atención el cómo Jellal se había acercado a mí.

Jellal de igual manera cayó, para así quedar ambos viéndonos directamente de rodillas.

Su rostro mostraba dolor, mientras que sus ojos los cerraba con fuerza para controlarlo.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de las heridas que tenía en mis brazos y piernas provocadas por las flechas le hacían daño a él, así como a mí me hacía daño los golpes y heridas que tenía repartidas en todo su cuerpo. Ambos estábamos perdiendo demasiada sangre y a los dos nos afectaba de la misma manera.

Chasque la lengua con coraje, para así tomar mi abdomen lleno de sangre.

Jamás me había hecho una herida en ese lugar, pero Jellal sí.

Sus heridas físicas me habían afectado a mí de igual manera.

-¡Maldita sea!-Exclamé al ver que no soportaríamos perder tanta sangre.

-¡¿Qué les sucede?!-Preguntó aterrado, Gray.-Ambos están sangrando demasiado. No resistirán a este paso.

Jellal poco a poco iba perdiendo color en sus mejillas, para así caer completamente en el lomo de Igneel.

-¡Jellal!-Grité con miedo al ver como su rostro reflejaba dolor.

Pero al igual que él sentí como las fuerzas comenzaban a faltarme, para así caer de igual manera.

Mi vista se comenzaba a nublar, hasta dejarnos a los dos en una densa oscuridad.

 **¿CÓMO LES QUEDÓ EL OJO?**

 **Jojojojo creo que fui muy atrevida en poner el primer lemmon de la historia tan pronto, pero mehh soy la escritora y haré lo que mi mente pervertida me pida jojojojo.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este cap, porque la verdad creo que lo hice muy intenso :O**

 **Primero que nada Gray y Erza se estaban dando puro amor casi en frente de nuestro pobre Natsu. Luego todo el Reino ya saben que estos tres tontos tienen magia x( no cabe duda que me encanta poner estas cosas : ) jajaj pero me ha llegado mucha imaginación para esta historia, y la verdad creo que será igual de buena que Escarlata (ajajaja ya sé que soy la escritora de Escarlata y por eso me gusta, pero en serio me llegó al corazón haberla escrito :c )**

 **Así que bueno, espero que les haya gustado y comenzaré mi pequeña sección de UNA PREGUNTA.  
Esto me sirve mucho porque voy sabiendo que expectativas están teniendo con la historia y muchas cosas referente a ésta. Además de que me interesa mucho leer sus opiniones. **

**UNA PREGUNTA.**

 **¿LES HA GUSTADO LA HISTORIA HASTA AHORITA?**

 **Espero ver sus bellas respuestas referente a eso, porque siempre me hacen crecer como escritora al ver si lo estoy haciendo bien o lo estoy haciendo malx( porque a decir verdad me quiero dedicar a FANFICTION y en especial al JERZA durante muchos mucho muchos años.**

 **Bueno, espero sus bellos reviews :3 hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **Si sos nuevo en visitar alguna de mis historias te invito a darle me gusta a mi página de Facebook que es.**

 **Fanfics Fanfiction-IleyBriseo**

 **Con amor IleyBriseo**


	10. El Tercer ojo

**HOLA CHICOS! Tardé bastante pero finalmente puedo traerles este cap :3 me alegró demasiado ver que el pasado capítulo les gustó mucho jajaja porque para ser sincera yo estaba un poco insegura de que no les fuera a gustr el grayza, pero pues vi muy buenas reacciones y sus reacciones son las que irán escribiendo esta historia, por lo que les puedo asegurar que se viene algo bien sorprendente :O jojojojo**

 **AGRADECIMIENTOS.**

 **ERZA PS: Muchas gracias jojojo realmente me pone muy feliz de saber que esta historia te va gustando y usualmente mis historias siempre van escritas a los seguidores que me hacen saber desde el inicio que en verdad esta historia les va gustando o disgustando, por lo que agradezco infinitamente tu comentario y ntp que daré a por mayor grayza y en especial JERZA. jaojojoj**

 **Annia Scarlet: Jajajajaja ese Natsu se enteró de los gustos carnales, aunque su mente quedó perturbada:( me alegro demasiado que este cap te haya gustado tanto y en especial el lemmon que realmente ha sido el lemmon más rápido que he escrito en una de mis historias xD Muchas muchas gracias por tu comentario y me alegro demasiado que te esté encantando este cap.**

 **Lily-ana: Muchas gracias! Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando jojojo y ntp que tengo pensado poner muchas cosas con gray, erza y jellal y referente a lo Porlyusika vamos a ver si en verdad puede curar a Erza :O jojojo Muchas gracias por tu bello comentario.**

 **Bueno chicos, sin más los dejo leer el capítulo.**

El tercer ojo

 _El frío viento combinado con las cenizas de aquel que antes era un humilde pueblo golpeaban las frías pieles de aquellos dos jóvenes que iban perdiendo la vida en frente de los ojos de sus preocupados amigos._

 _Los rostros de ambos jóvenes mostraban el dolor que habían sentido antes de caer moribundos sobre el gigantesco lomo de aquel impotente dragón que alguna vez cuidé._

 _-¡¿Qué demonios pasó?!-Preguntó preocupado el joven de cabello rosa._

 _Su mirada era de sumo temor al ver a sus dos amigos perder el color rosado que sus mejillas tenían minutos atrás._

 _Ya no contaba yo con un cuerpo físico, pero podía sentir el mismo dolor que un humano al ver a mi hija morir._

 _Ambos impotentes dragones bajaron a tierra y sin esperar momento alguno Lucy y Natsu bajaron de ellos para dirigirse hacia con Jellal y Erza._

 _Gray que supo controlar sus sentimientos al ver como la persona que más amaba en la vida, moría poco a poco frente a él, para así poner sus manos en marcha y comenzar a parar la hemorragia que Erza tenía en su costado. Sin siquiera tomar en cuenta el cuerpo de Jellal que se encontraba igual de grave._

 _-¡Ayuda a Jellal también, imbecil!-Gritó con coraje Natsu al ver que Gray no tenía intención alguna de evitar la muerte de Jellal._

 _Al ver que Gray no le hizo caso, chasqueó la lengua y apretó sus puños con coraje para romper su camisa y vendar de manera inútil las heridas más graves que tenía Jellal. Lucy al ver que Gray iba dejar morir a Jellal se apuró para de igual manera ayudar de manera torpe a Jellal, que llenaba de sangre la fina ropa de Natsu._

 _Lo estaba haciendo mal y el único que podía hacer algo era Gray._

 _Ambos dragones se mantenían viendo todo con preocupación._

 _ **-¡Van a morir si siguen así!-Exclamó sumamente asustada, Zú.-Comienza a volar a la ciudad más cercana, Igneel.**_

 _ **-Mis movimientos bruscos pueden matar a ambos si hago eso.-Le contestó sumamente preocupado, Igneel.-No puedo comunicarme con ellos y menos los puedo hacer entender que tienen que llevar a ambos con un verdadero médico.**_

 _Ambos dragones no sabían qué hacer al ver que no podían comunicarse con los tres jóvenes que cuidaban a los dos heridos._

 _-Ayúdanos a encontrar un pueblo, Igneel.-Pidió con lágrimas en los ojos, Lucy._

 _Ella no sabía si Igneel podía entenderla, pero sus ojos esperanzados cruzaron con los de Igneel, para así él poder asentir simplemente y emprender vuelo hacia el suroeste._

 _El que Lucy haya sugerido eso era porque ellos también pensaban en arriesgarse a entrar a un pueblo para buscar algún médico que pudiera estabilizar a ambos jóvenes._

 _Igneel voló con todas sus fuerzas al igual que Zú, que sin pedir permiso tomaron ambos un poco de la magia de Erza para así poder impulsarse aún más. En cambio, las personas que viajaban en el lomo de Igneel simplemente rezaban por llegar ya al lugar más cercano posible._

 _-¿Por qué ibas a dejar morir a Jellal?-Preguntó con la cabeza agachada, Lucy._

 _Sus lágrimas no podían ser visibles para ninguno de los dos presentes, pero su tono mostraba que se encontraba molesta, triste y decepcionada._

 _Sus ojos marrones miraban con tristeza a Jellal, para así suplicar a las Diosas que nada le pasara a él y a su hermana._

 _Ella podía entender el vínculo tan especial que tenían Erza y Jellal a pesar de no tener mucho tiempo con ellos, pero su noble empatía le permitía saber que no podía permitir que Jellal muriera. Jellal era una persona muy importante para Erza y posiblemente el único que podía estabilizar la mente maldita que tenía su hermana. Él era la única salvación que tenía Erza y ella no permitiría que nada malo le pasara._

 _Había visto como Erza mataba a cientos de personas sólo por coraje, por eso mismo ella sabía que lo único que podía humanizar a su hermana era el amor de aquel que la había logrado proteger de la muerte que ese Reino le otorgaba._

 _Lo había visto preocuparse por ella y lo había visto amarla como ella deseaba ser amada._

 _Ella había podido entender el amor que ambos sentían y el cómo ambos intentaban negar ese sentimiento._

 _-Ese maldito hizo sufrir a tu hermana en el pasado y la está haciendo sufrir en su presente. -Dijo con resentimiento, Gray.-Lo mejor para Erza es que este maldito de una vez desaparezca de su vida._

 _Natsu al escuchar tal respuesta apretó sus dientes con coraje, para así mirar con reproche a Gray sin dejar a lado a Jellal._

 _-Tú no eres nadie para juzgar la vida de Jellal.-Dijo con demasiado reproche.-Salvaremos la vida de los dos sin importar lo que pase, así que espero que no nos estorbes, Gray._

 _El ambiente se tornaba incomodo por los sentimientos que se encontraban reunidos._

 _Lucy quería reclamarle a Gray, pero sus palabras se encontraban atoradas en su garganta._

 _-Yo no haré nada por Jellal.-La voz sombría de Gray había hecho estremecer a los presentes.-No me interesa en lo absoluto que le pase, por lo que ustedes pueden preocuparse por él. Erza me tiene a mí._

 _Las palabras de Gray lastimaron notablemente a Natsu._

 _Por su mente pasaba el hecho de cómo alguien que consideraba su amigo era tan egoísta. Porque a pesar de todo Natsu apreciaba gratamente a Jellal por los años que tenía de conocerlo y por todo lo que le tocó vivir con él. Él conocía a Jellal posiblemente mejor que nadie en el mundo y sabía que no era una mala persona, únicamente era una persona perdida por la ambición de querer conocer aquel Reino que era imposible que existiera._

 _A ambos los consideraba sus amigos, sólo por esa única razón hizo la excepción de ignorar los comentarios de Gray._

 _El ambiente se había tornado de manera incómoda, pero eso terminó tan pronto Igneel y Zú llegaron a tierra firme._

 _Ambos dragones se acercaron lo más posible a la gran ciudadela que se encontraba frente a ellos. Los tres jóvenes sin esperar tomaron los cuerpos de ambos heridos para comenzar a correr con ellos en brazos. Natsu cargaba el cuerpo de Jellal al igual que Gray cargaba a Erza._

 _A esas alturas el Rey de Ishgar debía de saber que existían tres personas con magia en su Reino y en el continente, al igual que aquella que era considerada enemiga de Ishgar por haber matado cientos de caballeros y una gran cantidad de nobles en las fronteras de Fiore e Ishgar. Pero nada de eso les importó, ya que ignoraron todo por encontrar algún médico en aquella enorme ciudad._

 _Los tres llamaban demasiado la atención, pero en especial aquella joven de cabellos rojos que tenía su cara dibujada en cada esquina que existía._

 _Gray con sus brazos acercó más el cuerpo de Erza a él para que la gente evitara reconocerla completamente. Podía pensar que su simple cabello llamaba la atención para identificarla, pero los ciudadanos no parecían alarmarse demasiado._

" _Seguramente existían más pelirrojas en ese continente" Fue el pobre pensamiento de las tres personas que corrían a toda velocidad._

 _La noche había sido perfecta para ellos, ya que no se encontraban muchas personas a los alrededores._

 _Pasaron largos minutos en los que la gente los miraba con miedo, pero una de las personas que se encontraba en las cercanías se acercó a ellos para así ver la gravedad de aquel asuntó. La joven de cabellos rosados y ojos verdes dirigió de inmediato a los tres jóvenes a los barrios más lejanos de la ciudadela, para así adentrarse a una muy modesta posada que parecía estar escondida entre las casas._

 _\- ¡Abuela!-Gritó abriendo la elegante puerta de madera que tenía en frente de ella._

 _La joven miraba aterrada cómo el estado de salud de ambos era pésimo, por lo que al ver que no obtuvo respuesta de la que parecía ser su abuela comenzó ordenando que se adentraran a la habitación del fondo de aquella posada que en realidad era una gigantesca casa para alguien que se encontraba siendo rodeadas de casas mucho más humildes._

 _Natsu y Gray sin pensarlo mucho hicieron lo que ella pidió, para así ver asombrados como aquella habitación era en realidad una habitación completamente equipada con equipo médico de primera calidad._

 _Recostaron los cuerpos de Erza y Jellal en dos camillas perfectamente limpias._

 _La joven de cabellos verdes sin pensarlo dos veces se colocó un par de guantes y comenzó a limpiar las heridas más graves, para así comenzar su labor con el cuerpo que parecía estar en peor estado, que era el de Jellal._

 _-Tienes que salir de aquí. -Pidió amablemente a Gray, que seguía estando dentro de la habitación._

 _-¿Por qué te ocupas de él primero?_

 _-Él se encuentra más grave que la Señorita, debo detener su hemorragia que ha sido mal tratada. -Explicó sin dejar de atender el cuerpo del herido. -Necesito hacerle transfusiones de sangre, así que espero que alguno de ustedes tres sea compatible con sus cuerpos._

 _Gray chasqueó la lengua para así tomar de un cajón abierto los mismos guantes que ya chica había tomado y sin consentimiento de ella tomó un bisturí, cortando la piel de Erza y sacando la punta de las flechas que tenía enterradas en su cuerpo, todo esto con sumo cuidado._

 _-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!-Preguntó sorprendida aquella joven de cabellos rosas.-No debes de tocar nada de lo que está aquí. ¡Sal ahora mismo!_

 _-Soy aprendiz de una gran doctora. -Explicó de manera indiferente, sin despegar su vista de Erza.-Si anteriormente no hice nada fue porque sus heridas eran demasiado graves y no tenía material suficiente para salvarle la vida, pero al ver este consultorio puedo hacer algo por ella._

 _La joven de cabellos rosa asintió al escuchar que él tenía conocimiento alguno en el arte de la medicina, por lo que dejó curar las graves heridas que Erza tenía._

 _El tiempo se alargó, pero ambos lograron detener la hemorragia que presentaban los dos._

 _Habían cumplido su cometido, logrando estabilizarlos._

 _La joven de cabellos rosados salió de la habitación e hizo un par de pruebas a Natsu y Lucy, para ver si ambos eran compatibles con Jellal y Erza, logrando quitarles a ambos una cantidad considerable de sangre para reponer la que ellos habían perdido._

 _Colocó la sangre en ambos con éxito, dejándola a ella y a Gray exhaustos._

 _-Ahhh.-Dejó escapar un gran suspiro de alivio la joven pelirosa..-Han estado muy cerca de la muerte._

 _Lucy que había evitado entrar en un trance sentimental se paró de su asiento para acercarse a la joven y tomarla de las manos. La joven miró completamente extrañada y sonrojada este hecho, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue como Lucy lloraba amargamente sin poder decir ninguna palabra._

 _-Mu…muchas gracias._

 _Los ojos conmovidos de la joven pelirosa se entrecerraron, para simplemente negar._

 _-Fue una suerte encontrarlos, ya que ambos estaban muy heridos. -Habló sin soltar las manos de Lucy.-Nunca creí ver a la Señorita Irene en estas tierras, pero me alegro demasiado el haber salvado la vida de alguien tan importante._

 _Todos los presentes reaccionaron al escuchar cómo habían llamado a Erza._

 _Lucy que era la más cercana a la joven se alejó levemente de ella, para así verla sin entender lo que había dicho._

 _-¿Cómo la llamaste?-Preguntó sorprendida, Lucy._

 _-¿La Señorita Irene?-Preguntó confundida, mirando a los presentes sin entender nada.-¿No saben quién es la joven que trajeron?_

 _Natsu iba a negar que ella no se llamaba Irene, pero Gray detuvo sus palabras cuando lo tomó del brazo y miró desconfiado a aquella joven pelirosa._

 _-Ella es la esposa del sobrino del Rey.-Explicó al ver que nadie parecía entender nada.-La Señorita Irene es una mujer que muy pocos conocen en persona, pero es distinguida en este Reino por su belleza y elegancia. Se dice que ella llegará a ser una mujer muy importante ya que las Diosas le otorgaron no solo su belleza, sino la peculiaridad de poseer el cabello rojo que ellas también poseían._

 _Todos escuchaban sorprendidos lo que decía aquella joven, para ver a Erza._

 _Lucy pareció entender que había alguien con las mismas características físicas que Erza, pero los demás simplemente creían que la estaban confundiendo seguramente con alguien totalmente ajeno a ellos._

 _-Ella no es Irene, Meredy.-Habló llamando la atención una voz desconocida._

 _Todos voltearon sus rostros a la voz de la propietaria que había entrado a la casa._

 _-¿Qué hacen estas personas en mi casa?-Preguntó con el ceño fruncido al ver como todos se encontraban sentados en sus elegantes muebles.-No me interesa quiénes son y qué hacen aquí, así que será mejor que se larguen con esas personas que están en mi consultorio._

 _-¡Abuela!-Replicó con pena la joven llamada Meredy.-No puedes correrlos, ellos han traído a la Señorita Irene a nuestro consultorio para salvarle la vida. También hemos logrado salvar a aquel joven de cabello azul que seguramente es un caballero del Reino._

 _La mujer de sesenta años de edad frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca de disgusto, para así pasar de largo y dirigirse a Erza._

 _-Ella no es Irene y él no es un caballero, Meredy.-Regañó una vez analizó cada facción perteneciente a Erza.-Esta mujer tiene su ojo izquierdo lastimado y tiene innumerables cicatrices en sus cuerpo. Irene jamás ha estado en batalla._

 _Todos ensancharon los ojos al escuchar eso._

 _Lucy sin pensarlo se dirigió hacia la mujer para arrodillarse frente a ella._

 _-Por favor no los corra. -Pidió sin importarle nada. -Nosotros podemos irnos, pero ellos necesitan recuperarse. Las heridas que recibieron son demasiado graves y seguramente no sobrevivirán sin medicamento y sin la suficiente agua y comida._

 _Los ojos opacos de la mujer adulta no parecían conmoverse, pero si parecía tener curiosidad hacía aquella joven que parecía haber sido confundida. Su mirada vio el cuerpo completo de Erza, hasta mostrar en su arrugado rostro una mueca de disgusto._

 _-¿Quién hizo la transfusión?-Preguntó preocupada, ignorando las palabras de Lucy._

 _Meredy se levantó asustada, para ver completamente aterrada como el cuerpo de Erza tenía en algunas zonas cercanas a la herida hematomas. El cuerpo de Erza estaba sudando y sus reflejos le estaban provocando removerse de aquella cama con una mueca de dolor._

 _-Es imposible. -Habló al ver la reacción que estaba teniendo Erza.-Ella es compatible con la sangre de la joven rubia, yo misma me aseguré de ello._

 _-¡Salgan todos de aquí ahora!-Ordenó la mujer al ver como el rostro de Erza palidecía._

 _Gray al ver como su situación había cambiado en segundos se acercó para analizar de igual manera las reacciones que estaba teniendo su amada._

 _Era sencillo._

 _Las señales que mostraba Erza era una reacción de incompatibilidad debido a la transfusión de sangre._

 _La anciana pelirosa quitó la aguja que estaba conectada con Erza, para así detener la transfusión, no sin antes cerrar la puerta del consultorio, dejando a todos los presentes con miradas de excesiva preocupación._

 _Lucy al no estar nada complacida tomó el picaporte de la puerta, pero la joven pelirosa lo impidió de inmediato._

 _-Ella es la mejor médico que exista en este mundo.-Explicó con paciencia.-Ella sabrá manejar la reacción que está teniendo._

 _-¿Por qué Erza reaccionó así a mi sangre?-Preguntó impaciente, Lucy.-Creí que nuestra sangre había sido compatible._

 _Meredy se alejó de la puerta junto con Lucy, agachando su rostro con impaciencia._

 _Ella tampoco entendía por qué no había salido todo bien. Los resultados habían indicado que ella no se había equivocado, pero aquella misteriosa joven había rechazado la sangre de manera peligrosa, ya que por ese tipo de reacciones ella podía morir; pero su abuela estaba a cargo, por lo que confiaba enormemente que su abuela sería capaz de enmendar lo que había pasado y la estabilizaría._

 _Los pensamientos de Meredy daban vueltas a esos hechos, pero aún más importante fue cuando la joven rubia mencionó el verdadero nombre de aquella misteriosa mujer que era idéntica a la Señorita Irene._

 _-¿Quién es esa mujer?-Preguntó totalmente llena de curiosidad.-La has llamado Erza, por lo que me das a entender que la conoces._

 _Natsu se acercó a Lucy para tomarla del hombro._

 _Todo lo que estaba sucediendo era demasiado grave y era aún más grave exponer a todos los presentes al Reino._

 _-Es su hermana.-Respondió Natsu.-Hemos viajado por motivos personales, pero tuvimos algunos problemas en el camino._

 _Meredy quería preguntar más, pero Natsu se había mostrado demasiado hostil con su respuesta que sería casi imposible sacar más información de unos completos desconocidos._

 _Fue entonces cuando su mente se agudizó, recordando los retratos hablados que se encontraban en todos lados._

 _No solo ella se había extrañado cuando los vio, ya que se acusaba de asesinato a una noble que carecía de experiencia en batallas. Su misma abuela le había aclarado que la Señorita Irene no había matado a esas personas ya que ella mismo la conocía de años atrás, pero entonces ¿por qué ellas dos eran tan similares?_

 _¿Acaso Meredy había salvado a una asesina?_

 _De ser así entonces ella estaba arriesgándose demasiado al hablar con esas personas._

 _Sin ser extraño para los demás se alejó de ellos para esperar únicamente respuesta de su abuela._

 _Mientras tanto los restantes tres jóvenes simplemente esperaron pacientes que saliera aquella ansiada pelirosa, para así poder saber algo sobre los que eran sus compañeros._

 _Gray jugaba con sus manos impacientes al ver que pasaban las horas y no había respuesta alguna de la mujer que estaba atendiendo a Erza. Quería adentrarse a la habitación y él mismo encargarse de la situación, pero aquella extraña anciana parecía saber demasiado de medicina, por lo que ponía su fe y su confianza en una total desconocida._

 _Todos estaban impacientes debido a que las horas se alargaban demasiado._

 _Igneel y Zú estaban muy cerca de la ciudadela, por lo que si no se apresuraban lo suficiente serían descubiertos._

 _-Tengo que ir a verlos.-Dijo Natsu con una mirada llena de preocupación.-Han estado mucho tiempos solos._

 _Meredy no entendía a quiénes se referían, pero Lucy y Gray sí, por lo que simplemente asintieron para ver como Natsu salía con educación de aquella gran casa._

 _Seguramente buscaría algún lugar apto para que ellos se lograran esconder por días, eso era lo más coherente ya que ambos no podrían moverse durante días._

 _Mientras tanto en el consultorio de aquella mujer misteriosa, miraba con detenimiento a Erza y a Jellal._

 _Había logrado estabilizar a Erza hace varias horas, pero cuando lo estaba haciendo notó algo muy extraño que provenía de ambos. Algo que le había hecho recordar viejos tiempo por los que ella pasó, por eso mismo y sin consentimiento de nadie, comenzó a hacerle análisis a los dos._

 _De sus arrugadas manos había salido un aura verde que le había permitido saber qué era lo extraño que ella había sentido cuando los vio y era clara la respuesta, ellos también poseían magia. Aunque su mente todavía no lograba descifrar por qué esa joven peliroja había rechazado la sangre de la que parecía ser su compañera; ambas sangres tenían compatibilidad y el proceso había sido el correcto._

 _Estaba en presencia de dos magos y uno de ellos era una mujer que era acusada de asesinar en las fronteras de Ishgar a una gran cantidad de nobles, sin contar que su parecido con Irene era extraordinario. Inclusive ella se hubiera confundido, si no hubiera sido por su ojo izquierdo dañado y las cicatrices que tenía su cuerpo._

 _Eso le había dado a entender que era una persona totalmente diferente a Irene._

 _Ambas eran idénticas físicamente, pero por simple primera impresión podía ver que la feminidad de Irene no era algo que aquella joven peliroja tenía. Irene era delicada en cualquier sentido, mientras que esa joven se veía como toda una guerrera._

 _Irene era segura y frívola, pero esa joven se veía ser más gentil._

 _Su magia había hablado por ella y sentía bondad en aquella extraña magia que venía dentro de su ser._

 _¿Por qué ambas eran idénticas?_

 _Irene había logrado tener una aceptación social en la nobleza debido a que físicamente se decía que ella era idéntica a las Diosas de Philia._

 _Las personas de Ishgar eran de fe enorme, por lo que era lógico que al ver a alguien a semejanza con una forma divina iban a profesar a su favor, pero ella que había conocido a Irene se le hacía ilógico ese hecho por la simpleza de que ella no era un ser mágico como lo era aquella joven que tenía en frente de ella._

 _Su mente estuvo divagando por horas._

 _Quería saber más acerca de aquella extraña mujer que era idéntica a la hija adoptiva de Mavis Vermillion._

 _La joven peliroja no podría levantarse de inmediato, ya que había perdido considerables cantidades de sangre que había sido imposible recuperar. El joven estaría bien debido a que él sí había aceptado la sangre de aquellos donadores, pero ella tardaría en recuperarse posiblemente en un mes._

 _Le interesaba tener a los dos cerca de ella._

 _Después de todo había pasado décadas desde que no veía a alguien con magia._

 _Ella había ocultado a su nieta y a el Reino que era una maga, ya que el interés del Rey siempre había sido llegar al Reino donde vivían los dragones…Dragnof._

 _El Reino no podía enterarse de ello._

 _El estar pensando durante varias horas le hizo tomar una decisión._

 _Salió de aquel consultorio para encontrarse con dos completos desconocidos que seguían esperando alguna noticia sobre ambos jóvenes._

 _-¿Cómo están los dos jóvenes, abuela?-Preguntó con verdadero interés, Meredy._

 _Lucy que esperaba ansiosa la respuesta de la anciana se acercó más a ella para poder escuchar lo que tenían que decirle._

 _-Ambos están bien, pero necesitarán descansar un tiempo.-Respondió de manera indiferente, para voltear a ver a los dos desconocidos.-Ellos dos se quedarán aquí, ustedes tienen que irse._

 _Al escuchar eso Gray se tensó al igual que Lucy._

 _-¡No podemos hacer eso!-Exclamó molesto, Gray.-Yo debo de estar con ella al igual que su hermana._

 _Al haber escuchado esa declaración, la anciana volteó a ver a Lucy con mucho más interés._

 _¿Ella era su hermana?_

 _No parecían serlo._

 _-Si ellos están bien entonces nosotros ya podemos llevárnoslo. -Volvió a hablar Gray al no recibir respuesta de aquella extraña anciana. -No podemos dejarlos aquí simplemente. Agradecemos que los haya ayudado, pero no podemos separarnos de ellos ahora._

 _La anciana parecía no importarle mucho lo que decía Gray._

 _-¿Abuela?_

 _Su fría mirada inspeccionaba a las dos personas que tenía en frente. No sentía nada de magia en ellos, por lo que su único interés eran los dos jóvenes que estaban en su consultorio; fuera de eso no tenía interés alguno en tenerlos como invitados._

 _-Ellos se irán de aquí cuando hayan mejorado.-Volvió a decir con una voz más demandante.-Pueden venir a verlos, pero bajo mis reglas. Le he salvado la vida a esa mujer y ustedes me deben respeto y agradecimiento, así que harán lo que yo les digo._

 _Su voz era dura, pero Meredy sabía que ella tenía la intención más pura de ayudarlos._

 _Lucy y Gray lo pensaron durante varios segundos, para ambos bajar la mirada completamente frustrados._

 _Posiblemente podrían vivir en esa ciudadela por un tiempo ya que ellos no eran buscados como lo era Erza, pero aún así estaban arriesgando demasiado a Zú y a Igneel a quedarse en las cercanías. Era una decisión difícil, porque también había estado en riesgo la vida de Jellal y Erza; no podían simplemente llevárselos cuando ambos estaban recuperándose de tales heridas._

 _Era una decisión difícil, pero posiblemente era lo mejor._

 _Una vez despertaran podrían irse de ahí y seguir su camino nuevamente._

 _Habían tomado una decisión, para así marcharse de aquella hermosa casa, no sin antes advertir que volverían por la mañana para ver el progreso de ambos_

 _Gray salió a buscar una posada cerca de la casa de aquella anciana pelirosa, mientras que Lucy buscaba a Natsu para que alejara a Zú e Igneel lo suficiente de aquella ciudadela._

 _Entre las oscuras calles caminaba la hermosa rubia de ojos marrones, buscando al joven pelirosado que se había convertido en su nuevo amigo._

 _Su rostro era de completa preocupación, ya que su mente estaba completamente inundada de malas situaciones, como lo había sido el hecho de que Erza mató a tantas personas sin piedad alguna, el que los dos grandes dragones estaban en peligro y que su amada hermana estaba herida y débil para continuar. No sabía que debía resolver primero, pero sentía que Erza y Jellal estarían a salvo con aquella mujer._

 _Sin darse cuenta Lucy llegó a la salida de la ciudadela para así caminar entre los maizales._

 _No sabía dónde debería de comenzar a buscar a Natsu._

 _Gray había tomado otro camino y ella no había querido seguirlo._

 _Gray…_

 _Cuando vio por primera vez a aquel joven de cabello oscuro su joven corazón latió con gran fuerza…como amor a primera vista, pero el destino se lo había negado en el instante ya que pudo notar instantáneamente como Gray amaba a Erza. Ella se había sentido feliz, demasiado feliz de saber que su hermana era amada por alguien, pero también se sentía un poco decepcionada de saber que la gran atracción que había sentido a primera vista solo se quedaría en sus recuerdos para toda la vida._

 _La atracción que sentía hacía Gray era tan grande que su propio corazón se estrujó cuando escuchó a su hermana decir que había tenido sexo con él._

 _Envidiaba un poco como Gray cuidaba y amaba a Erza._

 _Por eso mismo trataba de convencerse que ella no sentía nada hacía el joven pelinegro._

 _-Así que aquí estás.-Habló una familiar voz en frente de ella._

 _Lucy abrió los ojos con sorpresa, para abrir sus finos labios con la intención de soltar un gran grito, pero este fue callado por las manos de Natsu que la miraba con reproche._

 _Cuando ella vio que era él el que la había tomado, se tranquilizó para quitar sin delicadeza su mano de su boca._

 _-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!-Preguntó demasiado exaltada._

 _Natsu al ver que su voz era demasiado escandalosa la tomó sin permiso para llevársela cargando, no sin que Lucy comenzara a poner resistencia._

 _-Tienes que callarte.-Le pidió, Natsu.-Zú e Igneel están cerca de aquí y si tú haces tremendo escandalo saldrán a buscar al responsable. No quiero que vayan a encontrarlos._

 _Explicó con obviedad, por lo que Lucy calló sus gritos para simplemente asentir y dejarse llevar por aquel joven de cabello rosa. No lo conocía demasiado, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que podía confiar infinitamente en él._

 _Su cuerpo era cargado como un costal, por lo que tenía completa movilidad de su cabeza, para así ir gravando en su memoria cuales eran los lugares por los que pasaban ya que era la manera más sencilla de llegar con los dos dragones._

 _Caminó Natsu durante varios minutos para así llegar a una fosa similar a la que había en la isla de Tides._

 _Lucy de inmediato asoció esa fosa con un portal._

 _-¿Eso es…_

 _-Sí.-Afirmó Natsu con una gran sonrisa, mientras que la bajaba con delicadeza._

 _Lucy se paró con delicadeza, para acercarse poco a poco a aquella fosa._

 _En toda su vida había visto una gran cantidad de fosas, pero jamás había imaginado que éstas estaban unidas a diferentes partes del mundo, como lo estaba aquella misteriosa fosa en la isla Tides._

 _Con un poco de miedo, Lucy asomó su cabeza por aquella fosa, pero sus pies le fallaron al punto en que resbaló por ellas._

 _-¡Lucy!-Gritó con gran fuerza, Natsu._

 _Sin pensarlo dos veces, el pelirosado se aventó hacía la fosa para comenzar a emanar fuego desde sus piernas y sus brazos._

 _Ambos dragones sintieron la presencia de un ser mágico, por lo que sus instintos los obligó a despertarse de su tan añorado sueño. Al ver que un cuerpo humano estaba cayendo por la fosa, Igneel sin dudarlo estiró su ala izquierda para que Lucy cayera en ella._

 _Lucy no podía creer lo que veía, ya que arriba de ella se veía un cielo estrellado mientras que Natsu iba a toda velocidad por ella._

 _Sin quererlo cerró sus ojos para así simplemente esperar el impacto del suelo que seguramente la mataría, pero en vez de eso sintió un sofocante calor que en tan solo segundos le estaba provocando que sus extremidades comenzaran a sudar. Abrió sus enormes ojos para así simplemente ver que Natsu era el que la había salvado de aquella caída._

 _-¡¿Cómo es posible?!-Exclamó con sorpresa, pero su rostro se relajó cuando vio la enorme ala de Igneel amortiguar su caída._

 _Su rostro de sorpresa fue cambiado por uno de completo alivio, mientras que Natsu únicamente la miraba con diversión._

 _Por otro lado bajo el inundado cielo estrellado se encontraba un joven de cabello oscuro con destellos azules que miraba el cielo con suma intensidad, como si dentro del enorme cielo se encontraran las respuestas a todos sus problemas._

 _Pero ¿cuáles eran sus problemas?_

 _Era simple, su mayor problema era aquel maldito hombre con el tatuaje en su ojo derecho._

 _Había trabajado para él por varios años ya que Jellal lo había comprado como esclavo años después de que su maestra Ur murió. Jellal lo había tratado bien y posiblemente lo había considerado como un amigo más que como un jefe, pero él había sido testigo de cómo el corazón de Jellal se oscurecía más y más. Su avaricia creció aún más cuando encontró un enorme huevo que parecía ser irreal, pero al no ver resultado de que el huevo eclosionara su desesperación lo llevó a comprar tantas personas para que cuidaran el huevo que él suponía se trataba de un Dragón._

 _Había trabajado como médico en la mansión de Jelllal durante cinco años y había tenido un mejor trato que cualquiera de los otros esclavos, pero todo cambió cuando vio como la avaricia había consumido por completo el corazón de Jellal y el cómo su desesperación lo había llevado a comprar a la que en ese momento se había convertido en la persona que más amaba en todo su mundo._

 _Cuando Erza llegó a la mansión, Gray pudo ver como Jellal se sentía intimidado por aquella pequeña niña de descuidados cabellos escarlatas. Por esa misma razón Jellal fue llevado a un punto en que la comenzó a torturar día y noche; él quería imponerse ante aquella niña que lo hacía sentir inferior, pero su cariño y respeto se fue cuando él presenció como Jellal había lastimado a la pequeña niña escarlata._

 _Jellal había dejado ciega a Erza de un ojo y eso lo consumió por años, ya que parecía afectarle realmente lo que le había hecho. Se había alejado de ella en cualquier sentido, pero él sabía que le afectaba demasiado por los inevitables sentimientos que Jellal quería reprimir hacía Erza._

 _Gray había comenzado a amar a Erza desde el primer momento, pero en ese entonces ella solo era un niña de doce años, aunque los años lo fueron ayudando a tal punto en que Erza se sintió atraída por él –o eso era lo que él creía-._

 _Ahora que se había vuelto a encontrar con Erza, sentía un peligro inexplicable cuando Jellal estaba cerca de ella._

 _Parecía como si los dos tuvieran una conexión que había roto la gruesa pared de dolor que había Erza compartido con él en el pasado._

 _Él sabía a la perfección que Jellal se encontraba inevitablemente atraído hacía su amada pelirroja y aunque él no lo quisiera admitir, también sentía como Erza se tensaba cuando Jellal hablaba o la miraba, pero eso no le importaba mucho porque Erza lo había escogido a él antes que Jellal…aunque no estaba totalmente seguro si eso sería eterno._

 _Todos se encontraban debatiendo con sus pensamientos en esa hermosa noche estrellada, mientras que Jellal y Erza descansaban en la casa de una completa desconocida._

 _Jellal comenzó a removerse entre la cama, para así abrir los ojos lentamente._

 _Su sentido de la orientación no le permitía recordar los últimos sucesos vividos._

 _No sabía dónde se encontraba y qué era lo que sucedía, pero una vez vio a la joven pelirroja que se encontraba cerca de él reaccionó._

 _-¡Erza!-Se paró de inmediato para acercarse a ella._

 _Cuando sus pies descalzos tocaron el frío suelo, sintió como todo su cuerpo se estremecía por el dolor y como el cuerpo de Erza de igual manera se retorcía._

 _¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había sucedido?_

 _Eran los pensamientos que pasaban por su mente._

 _No entendía que hacía en ese lugar y por qué Erza estaba vendada de sus extremidades. Sus mejillas se veían completamente pálidas y su respiración era demasiado lenta._

 _Se acercó lo suficiente, para así tocar con delicadeza su cabello escarlata._

 _De inmediato un sinfín de imágenes inundó su cabeza._

 _El cómo había sido ataco y el cómo las heridas de Erza la había provocado un dolor inimaginable hasta el punto en que cayó desmayado._

 _Su mano derecha fue llevada a su ojo derecho, para así intentar calmar el dolor de cabeza que le estaba provocando ver todas aquellas imágenes._

 _-Así que este es un enlace de alma.-Habló una voz que él jamás había escuchado._

 _Sin nada de delicadeza giró su cuerpo mientras que su mirada se afilaba al ver cómo se encontraba cerca de la puerta una anciana con cabello y ojos color rosado. La anciana se encontraba sentada, viendo cada reacción que hacía Jellal, mientras que él se encontraba totalmente sorprendido por no haberla sentido._

 _-¿Quién eres?-Preguntó con una voz demandante y sin bajar la guardia.-¿Qué estamos haciendo nosotros dos aquí?_

 _Los músculos de Jellal se encontraban completamente tensos, por lo que no se había dado cuenta que había abierto sus heridas._

 _La anciana miraba de manera indiferente como Jellal se encontraba a la defensiva, pero sus ojos se desviaron con interés a las vendas bañadas en sangre de él y de la joven pelirroja._

 _-Tus amigos los han traído a ustedes dos a mi casa.-Contestó con calma aquella extraña mujer.-Yo soy Porlyusika y al igual que tú soy una maga perteneciente al mundo mágico Dragnof._

 _Ante tal revelación Jellal abrió sus ojos con completa sorpresa._

 _Quería decir una gran cantidad de palabras, pero por alguna razón su garganta se había cerrado._

 _¿Ella conocía Dragnof?_

 _-Yo…-Intentó decir, pero sus palabras se encontraban atoradas en su garganta._

 _-No tienes que decirme nada, niño.-Interrumpió Porlyusika mientras se paraba de aquella silla.-Para curarlos he visto a través de ustedes dos, por lo que sé a la perfección que ambos son magos y aún mejor, que esa niña de ahí es una asesina._

 _Jellal se tensó por completo cuando Porlyusika llamó asesina a Erza, por lo que se puso en frente de ella con la intención de defenderla a costa de su vida._

 _-¿A qué quieres llegar?_

 _Sus músculos estaban completamente preparados para atacar, pero en su mente había algo que le decía que no estaban en total peligro, después de todo aquella mujer los había curado a los dos y los había mantenido con vida en su propia casa a pesar de saber que Erza era una asesina muy conocida en Ishgar._

 _Porlyusika caminó hacía Erza, pero Jellal se lo impidió._

 _-No tengo intención de matarlos.-Aclaró.-Como te he mencionado yo soy también una maga y te puedo asegurar que tengo más experiencia en combate que tú y esta pequeña niña, así que es imposible pensar que podrías ganarme siquiera._

 _Jellal sabía que era cierto una pequeña parte de lo que decía, después de todo estaba herido junto al cuerpo de Erza._

 _-¿Por qué nos has curado?-Preguntó con desconfianza._

 _Sus ojos se querían cerrar debido al cansancio, pero la adrenalina en su cuerpo se lo estaba impidiendo._

 _-Hace muchos años que no veía un par de magos por estas tierras.-Le contestó con demasiada calma, mientras que con sus largos y esqueléticos dedos tocaba la sangre de Erza.-Estoy completamente impresionada de que existan magos en este mundo, por eso mismo quise ayudarlos. Posiblemente ha llegado el momento en que los dos mundos finalmente se conviertan en uno solo._

 _Jellal al escuchar sus palabras frunció el ceño inevitablemente._

 _Él sabía a lo que ella se refería y por esas simples palabras le creía._

 _Su mayor anhelo era llegar a Dragnof y comprobar con sus propios ojos que las tierras de Elizabeth e Isabelle en realidad existieron, para una vez así confirmar que todo lo que su padre le había contado era cierto. Aunque él tenía una prueba muy grande que esas dos Diosas en realidad había existido, pero quería corroborar todo lo que tuviera que ver con el Reino Sagrado._

 _-¿Qué haces viviendo en esta dimensión?_

 _La mujer una vez escuchó esa pregunta ensanchó los ojos con sorpresa, pero sustituyó sus ojos con unos de completa seriedad._

 _Parecía ser que ese niño sabía más de lo que ella pensaba._

 _-No he podido regresar a Dragnof desde hace más de setenta años.-Confesó con una pequeña sonrisa._

 _Jellal estaba cada vez más sorprendido ya que esa mujer no parecía tener más de sesenta años de edad, pero al parecer su edad era una simple ilusión._

 _-Después hablaremos referente a Dragnof, niño.-Paró de decir para mirar con nostalgia el cuerpo de Erza.-¿Cómo es posible que ustedes dos tengan un enlace de alma?_

 _Jellal no sabía si podía confiar completamente en ella, pero parecía ser una mujer que lo podía ayudar a llegar al Reino Sagrado más pronto de lo que había imaginado. Lo mejor para él era tenerla de aliada hasta que llegara el momento en que determinaría si era aliada o enemiga._

 _-No sé a qué te refieres._

 _Jellal cuidaba recelosamente todo aquello referente a Erza y eso era porque no le importaba mucho los métodos que aplicaba para llegar a Dragnof, pero si le importaba Erza y si ponerla en riesgo era un requerimiento para saber más sobre lo que hablaba esa mujer, entonces él se negaría a decir una palabra tan siquiera._

 _-¿Seguro?-Preguntó no muy convencida._

 _Jellal no contestó, pero quedó helado cuando en tan solo un cerrar de ojos aquella mujer había apuñalado a Erza en su abdomen con una navaja que había escondido entre sus largas mangas._

 _El abdomen de Jellal comenzó a sangrar con intensidad, pero eso no le impidió tomar las muñecas de Porlyusika y mirarla con completo odio._

 _-Te arrepentirás de haberla tocado.-Gruñó con infinito odio, para sentir como sus fuerza se iban perdiendo poco a poco._

 _La mujer parecía no importarle lo que Jellal le decía, más sin embargo una enorme sonrisa se formó en su arrugado rostro._

 _-Al parecer finalmente he encontrado a la persona que me regresará a la tierra de mis Diosas._

 **MAIGA!**

 **Este capítulo fue mucho más calmado de lo que suelo escribir, pero todo es esencial para nuestra pequeña larga historia jejeje**

 **Me quedé helada porque este capítulo fue narrado por Eileen y así serán varios capítulos, por lo que espero que no les moleste eso.**

 **Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia y como saben si les gustó no olviden de dejar sus bellos comentarios.**

 **UNA PREGUNTA.**

 **¿LES GUSTARÍA QUE ESTA HISTORIA FUERA LARGA?**

 **Espero que cap les haya gustado mucho y en el que viene se vienen cosas muy buenas.**

 **Con amor IleyBriseo**


	11. Finalmente algo sincero

**HOLA CHICAS/OS HERMOSAS/OS Jojojojojo traigo el capítulo de la semana y puedo asegurar que les va a encantar, porque a mí me encantó!**

 **AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

 **Erza Ps: Jajajajaja muchas gracias y no me metas a esas ideas que soy capaz de meter un harem completo para nuestra Erza ;)**

 **Annia Scarlet: Claro que sí! No te preocupes que no voy a dejar ningún hueco suelto por ahí jojojo y todo será explicado conforme avance la historia. Muchas gracias por tu bello review**

 **FairyMila: Ay muchas gracias! Me emociona saber que esta historia te está haciendo sentir un montón de cosas y creeme, espero causar más sensaciones que tengo un millón de ideas para esta historia.**

 **Bueno chicos, los dejo leer este bello capítulo no sin antes invitarlos a comentar mi sección de UNA PREGUNTA**

 **Jojojojo hasta la próxima!**

Finalmente algo sincero.

La sensación que el frío provocaba en mis huesos era tan intensa que inclusive mi cuerpo se contraía por el dolor. Mis pestañas se congelaban al punto en el que la escarcha comenzaba a cubrirlas por completo.

Mis pensamientos se volvían blancos al ver como lo único que se encontraba a mí alrededor era el mismo blanco de la nieve.

Llevaba dos días en ese lugar.

Mi cuerpo había caído moribundo junto con el de Jellal una vez resentí los ataques que fueron directo hacia él, pero después de eso mi mente se transportó a este extraño lugar que parecía no tenía fin. Sabía a la perfección que mi cuerpo se encontraba en otro lugar, pero mi mente estaba atrapada en un mundo que jamás había visto en mi vida; en un mundo donde inclusive el frío lograba erizar mi piel.

Estaba cansada tan cansada que ya no podía caminar.

Dejé caer mi cuerpo en la nieve, para sentir ese mismo frío atravesar mi cuerpo completo una vez hice contacto con la densa nieve.

El misterioso vestido negro con el que había aparecido en ese lugar se había empapado al punto en que intensificaba su color.

Mis brazos y piernas se encontraban tan adoloridos que ya me era imposible levantarlos, por lo que sabía que no sobreviviría mucho en ese lugar y en esas condiciones.

Pero una vez mi cuerpo tocó por completo la nieve me levanté de inmediato.

¡No podía estar en ese lugar más!

Mi entrecejo estaba tan fruncido que podía sentir como mi magia se intensificaba a pesar de que en ese mundo no podía ver ni usar magia.

Me sentía atrapada en un mundo que no podía atravesar, pero al fin y al cabo no estaba muerta físicamente. Mis órganos seguían funcionando al igual que mis extremidades.

Caminé por lo que era para mí horas enteras, hasta que llegué a un precipicio que parecía no tener fin y sin pensarlo retrocedí de él para nuevamente girarme con pasos tan apresurados que en tan solo un instante se habían convertido en el mayor potencial que mis piernas podían dar.

 _-¡No lo hagas!_

Escuché como una voz me gritaba desde mi interior, pero había sido demasiado tarde. Había saltado de aquel precipicio.

 _Mientras tanto en el mundo de los humanos se encontraban alrededor de Erza Belserion dos personas rodeándola, mientras que un tercero se encargaba de mirar desde su camilla el cómo Erza seguía sin despertar._

 _Habían pasado varios días desde habían llegado a la casa de Porlyusika._

 _Jellal se había mejorado considerablemente, pero Erza parecía no reaccionar._

 _Lucy y Gray la visitaban diariamente, pero sus expresiones cambiaban al ver que no había ninguna mejora en su ser._

 _Porlyusika les había comentado que la sangre de Erza era demasiado especial y que por eso la transfusión de sangre no había funcionado. Lo único que podía hacer Erza era mejorarse por ella misma para superar la anemia que tenía, aunque eso era demasiado difícil debido que la comida que recibía ella era por medio de una sonda._

 _-Está demasiado delgada.-Comentó con tristeza, Lucy._

 _Sus clavículas resaltaban tanto al igual que sus costillas, sus dedos eran tan largos y delgados que parecían ser los de un mismo esqueleto._

 _Jellal al escuchar el comentario de Lucy bajó su cabeza y apretó sus puños con impotencia._

 _-¡Esa maldita!-Pensó con demasiado coraje._

 _Porlyusika había atacado a Erza para comprobar que ellos dos estaban enlazados físicamente, por lo que después de eso simplemente la curó y le quitó una cierta cantidad de sangre para estudiarla mejor, aunque ya habían pasado cuatro días desde que eso había pasado y el estado de Erza parecía empeorar más y más._

 _Los pensamientos de Jellal se perdían cada vez que era Erza la que se adentraba a su mente, pero el joven pelirosa había sido el único que había logrado sacarlo de sus pensamientos al escuchar como entraba escandalosamente con un canasto de fruta._

 _-¡No puedo creer que esta maldita fruta me haya costado dos monedas de plata!-Exclamó sumamente molesto._

 _Su entrecejo estaba fruncido y sus piernas separadas, como si estuviera a punto de entrar a combate._

 _-No hagas tanto ruido, idiota.-Habló detrás de él Porlyusika._

 _Natsu al no haber sentido la presencia de Porlyusika se sobresaltó para simplemente mirarla con susto. Lucy y Gray simplemente veían con reproche como Natsu era tan escandaloso en una casa que no era de ellos, pero al percatarse de algo Lucy de inmediato cambió su rostro de desaprobación para mostrar uno con completa duda._

 _Se acercó con delicadeza con Natsu y tomó dos grandes manzanas para comenzar a pelarlas con un cuchillo._

 _-¿Por qué es tan cara la comida en Ishgar?-Preguntó tratando de sonar desinteresada.-La seda y el vino no es tan costoso como lo es la comida._

 _Porlyusika simplemente miró con indiferencia a Lucy para irse de ahí sin decir más._

 _Algo que provocó que Lucy se molestara internamente._

 _-Perdona a la abuela.-Habló desde la entrada de la puerta, Meredy.-Ella es muy cerrada en todo a decir verdad y el tenerlos aquí a ustedes nos ponen en un gran riesgo._

 _Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar esas palabras por parte de Meredy._

 _El pensamiento principal era que ella ya los había descubierto, pero ese pensamiento se disipó al ver como los ojos de Meredy perdían ese brillo tan característico que ella tenía._

 _-¿Están en guerra?-Preguntó sin tacto alguno, Jellal._

 _Él era un noble muy conocido en Fiore, por lo que su vida se había dedicado a la política en toda la palabra. Sabía todo referente al Reino y el cómo se comportaba las masas ante diversas situaciones._

 _En lo que llevaba de vida jamás había presenciado una guerra, pero la había estudiado tan bien como lo había hecho con el Reino Sagrado de Elizabeth e Isabelle._

 _La ciudadela en la que estaban se llamaba Olim y se encontraba en uno de los extremos de Álvarez, por lo que una guerra no los afectaba tanto como aquellas ciudadelas que rodeaban la capital de Álvarez. Lo más que podía aportar la ciudadela de Olim era la cantidad de comida y oro que transportaban hacía la capital, por esa misma razón la comida era demasiado cara a pesar de no tener un desabasto de ella. El vino y la seda no era algo esencial transportar ya que el oro que invertirían en transportarlo sería mucho mayor que la ganancia obtenida por él, sin contar que era algo innecesario para los que se encontraban luchando._

 _-Sí.-Confesó con tristeza, Meredy.-Hemos estado en guerra durante años, pero la situación es cada vez más difícil ya que no parece parar pronto. El Reino de Zeelem tiene ventaja territorial y han aprovechado moverse poco a poco. La comida ha comenzado a aumentar su precio y eso solo significa que…_

 _-Significa que su Reino está en desventaja.-Terminó de decir Jellal._

 _Meredy volteó a ver a Jellal con sorpresa, para simplemente asentir._

 _Si esa ciudadela tenía que recaudar tales cantidades de oro eso se debía a que el Rey estaba prediciendo una pérdida colosal de caballeros, comida y armamento._

 _Eso era algo muy problemático para ellos, pero no tenía sentido alguno que sus propios caballeros habían matado a todo un pueblo…_

 _Los ojos de Jellal se agrandaron una vez se dio cuenta de que había pasado por alto algo que los estaba poniendo en riesgo._

 _Si el Reino estaba en guerra y si los caballeros habían asesinado a todo el pueblo solo para condenar a Erza era lo más estúpido que podían hacer. ¡Claro que era estúpido! Jamás había sido la intensión de aquellos caballeros matar a Erza, la verdadera intensión de ellos era encontrar a la mujer que les había provocado inmensas perdidas en oro al matar a aquellos nobles en Tides y así usar el poder mágico que había sido reportado una vez Erza se dio a conocer en Tides._

 _Cuando Erza mató a aquellos nobles en Tides la economía de Álvarez se desestabilizó y por eso la guerra que se encontraba inconclusa había tomado otro destino totalmente diferente, poniendo en ventaja al Reino enemigo._

 _El Reino de Álvarez necesitaba encontrar a Erza para asegurar la guerra que ella misma desestabilizó…y no solo eso. Ellos también se habían dado a conocer, por lo que el Reino sabía que existían tres magos concentrados en todo Álvarez y que esos tres magos eran los únicos capaces de asegurar una victoria sin importar si ellos eran capaces de salir con vida de ahí._

 _-¡Maldita sea!-Exclamó con sumo coraje, Jellal._

 _Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar el gran coraje que sus ojos emanaba._

 _Erza tenía que recuperarse de inmediato._

 _Erza, Natsu y él estarían siendo buscando con intensidad en ese mismo momento y si eso pasaba sería imposible escapar de Álvarez sin revelar la existencia de los dos dragones que los acompañaban._

 _Sin nada de delicadeza Jellal se levantó de la camilla en la que estaba para caminar hacia la dirección en la que se había ido Porlyusika._

 _-¡Espera, Jellal!-Exclamó preocupado, Natsu._

 _Jellal no escuchó su llamado, por lo que siguió su camino._

 _Recorrió sin problema gran parte de aquella casa para así encontrarse con Porlyusika que se encontraba cortando algunas papas._

 _-Haz todo lo posible para que Erza se recupere hoy mismo.-Ordenó de manera impotente.-Si la curas entonces te ayudaremos a llegar a Dragnof._

 _Porlyusika desvió su mirada de las papas que se encontraba cortando para mirar con completa indiferencia a Jellal, pero su rostro mostró aún más seriedad cuando veía que Jellal estaba hablando en serio._

 _La mirada de él era de completo coraje y desesperación, por lo que se terminaría marchando de su casa con su ayuda o sin ella. Algo que por supuesto ella no podía permitir, el perder el rastro de esos dos jóvenes que tenían magia._

 _-Ella ha perdido grandes cantidades de sangre y no sé por qué su cuerpo no acepta la sangre de tus amigos.-Le contestó con tranquilidad.-Mi magia no puede regenerar su sangre, así que piensa bien en lo que tienes pensado hacer. Esa niña no durara mucho allá afuera._

 _¿La sangre de sus amigos?_

 _Parecía que ese día Jellal estaba pasando por alto una gran cantidad de información._

 _Claro que Erza no iba a aceptar la sangre de nadie que no fuera de su misma_ _especie._

 _-Conseguiré la sangre y hoy en la noche harás la transfusión._

 _Sin decir más, Jellal salió de la cocina para nuevamente dirigirse a la habitación donde se estaban quedando._

 _Todos miraban interrogantes a Jellal por la manera en la que se había ido, pero nadie se atrevía a decir nada ya que su mirada era tan fría y penetrante que hasta al mismo Gray le aterraba._

 _-Déjenme solo con Natsu.-Ordenó con simpleza._

 _Meredy se intimidó enormemente por la manera en que Jellal lo había dicho, por lo que salió de la habitación sin decir nada. Gray y Lucy iban a hacer lo mismo, pero las palabras de Jellal los detuvieron._

 _-Los espero aquí en la madrugada.-Susurró sin voltear a verlos.-Erza estará bien para entonces y seremos capaces de llevárnosla. Tenemos que escapar de este lugar así que sean lo más discretos posible._

Mi cuerpo se encontraba cayendo de aquel precipicio que se había convertido en un algo sin fin.

Miraba hacia arriba mientras que caía y veía una gran cantidad de espejos del más fino cristal mostrar todas las etapas de mi vida. El ver aquellos recuerdos que quería olvidar me provocaban un molestar en el corazón que me hacía sentir melancólica y miserable.

Volvía a ver como Brain me maltrataba y el cómo Jellal me humillaba.

¿Por qué me mostraban eso en especial?

¿Por qué mi mente se empeñaba en provocar un odio que ya había superado hacía Jellal?

Las innumerables cantidades de vida que había arrebatado se encontraban tomándome de mis hombros para así jalarme hacía el vacío.

¿Ese era mi castigo?

¡No! Yo había matado a esas personas porque ellos habían perdido lo más valioso que un humano tenía…y eso era su humanidad. Yo no los había asesinado por placer mío, los había asesinado porque sus vidas eran una plaga para la sociedad.

- _¿Quién te ha dado el derecho de juzgar?_

Nuevamente esa voz salía para confundir mi mente.

De aquellos espejos que mostraban mi vida se iban opacando de un hermoso azul oscuro.

-¡Déjame en paz!-Grité al sentir que me estaba volviendo loca.

 _-Tu vida se está volviendo oscura y vacía si crees que tú tienes el derecho de elegir quién vive y quién muere._

Por alguna razón la dulce voz de lo que parecía ser una mujer me hacía confundirme.

-¿Qué puedo hacer yo?-Mi pregunta salió con frustración mientras mis ojos se cerraban con gran fuerza.-He vivido contaminada que quiero evitar la expansión de tal maldad.

 _-Tú no eres una especie de Dios para cargar con ese peso.-_ La voz de aquella mujer se escuchaba realmente preocupada por mí.- _Detente ahora antes de que te vuelvas invencible no solo para los humanos, sino también para ti misma…hija mía._

Al escuchar esas palabras en mi mente mis ojos se abrieron tanto que inclusive mi cuerpo físico reaccionó. Mis brazos estaban temblando ante la sorpresa que me había provocado escuchar su última oración.

Sin esperar alguna señal mía me levanté de inmediato del lugar donde me encontraba, viendo cómo se encontraba Jellal, Natsu y dos mujeres que jamás había visto en mi vida.

No sabía que era lo que había pasado y no me importaba mucho, porque podía sentir la presencia que aquella voz me había hecho regresar a mi cuerpo, no muy lejos de donde me encontraba.

Sin esperar decir algo me dirigí a la ventana para saltar de ella y comenzar a correr tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permitían. Sentía una gran cantidad de adrenalina correr por mi cuerpo y una increíble magia pasar por mis venas, por lo que me sentía tan poderosa que podría recorrer ese Reino entero hasta encontrar a la persona que me había hablado.

Mi sentido sensorial se había hecho tan agudo que incluso sentía como Jellal se dirigía a mi dirección con su magia, pero por primera vez en toda mi vida sentía que podía superar aquella tan asombrosa velocidad de Jellal.

No tenía tiempo alguno que perder.

¡Tenía que encontrarla!

 _-¡¿Qué ha pasado, niño?!-Gritó con asombro Porlyusika al ver como Jellal y Erza habían desaparecido en frente de sus ojos._

 _Porlyusika estaba tan asombrada de ver que aquellos dos jóvenes habían desaparecido en frente de ella sin dejar rastro alguno._

 _¡Jamás había imaginado la increíble magia que poseía esa mujer escarlata!_

 _-Tengo que ir por ellos.-Natsu estuvo a punto de mostrar su magia en frente de aquella mujer, pero la mano de ella lo detuvo.-¿Qué sucede anciana?_

 _Porlyusika lo había inmovilizado._

 _-¿Qué sangre le fue puesta a esa niña?-Preguntó de manera intimidante, frunciendo sus labios._

 _Natsu sabía muy bien de quién era esa sangre, pero Jellal le había comentado que era de suma importancia no revelar a nadie, sin contar que él no era nada estúpido y sabía que jamás podría revelar ese gran secreto que se iría con él a la tumba._

 _-No puedo decírselo._

 _Porlyusika se molestó ante esa respuesta, pero era lo más normal del mundo._

 _Después de todo entre ellos existía demasiado la lealtad._

Pasaba entre las personas como si me tratase de un rayo.

Muchos de ellos simplemente sentían un vendaval de aire revolver sus cabellos, mientras que otros ignoraban lo que habían sentido.

Ya estaba anocheciendo en aquel lugar que parecía ser una ciudadela de gran tamaño. Las personas paseaban con tranquilidad en aquel lugar, para así retirarse a sus casas poco a poco; algo que me hacía pensar que ya estaba dando altas horas de la noche.

La sensación de aquella mujer me provocaba un increíble poder sobrehumano.

¿Acaso mi verdadera madre me había hablado?

Me sentía tan emocionada y feliz de saber que la persona que me había aconsejado podía ser mi única y verdadera madre. Eileen Belserion.

Su presencia se encontraba muy lejos de esa ciudadela, pero valía la pena arriesgarme por ella. Lucy estaría a salvo siempre y estuviera Gray y Natsu con ella, pero yo en cambio tenía que saber muchas cosas sobre Eileen y qué era ella para el Reino Sagrado del cuál parecía ser ella la gran soberana.

Eileen.

Su nombre me hacía estremecerme tanto.

Intensifiqué aún más mi paso al ver que estaba llegando a la salida de aquella ciudadela.

Si era posible correría toda la noche hasta llegar con ella.

Ese era mi plan original, hasta que sentí como algo me impedía mover mi cuerpo hacía adelante. Había parado mi grandísima velocidad, permitiéndome hacerme visible para cualquier persona.

Chasque la lengua y fruncí el ceño una vez sentí a aquella persona.

-¿Cuándo dejarás de meterte en mis asuntos?-Pregunté con notable molestia.-Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, así que déjame irme.

Él no contestó, por lo que voltee mi rostro para verlo directamente.

Me sorprendí enormemente al ver como Jellal se encontraba respirando agitadamente y el cómo pequeñas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente. Sus brazos me abrazaban con un notable temblor que no podía ocultar, mientras que sus ojos mostraban que efectivamente se encontraba tan cansado que si continuaba usando su magia se desmayaría.

¿Cómo era posible que Jellal Fernandes se encontraba así de cansado por mí?

Mi velocidad jamás se podría igualar a la de él, pero en cambio yo me sentía tan bien que podía todavía correr durante grandes horas sin resentirlo.

-Detente o nos meterás en un gran problema.-Dijo con calma, tratando de calmar los latidos de su agitado corazón.

Sus palabras no tenían sentido alguno para mí, por lo que me retiré de él sin problema alguno.

-Te he dicho que no te metas en mis asuntos…

-El Reino nos está siguiendo ahora mismo y si nos llegan a descubrir nuestras vidas y nuestra dignidad se verá totalmente perdido.-Habló con mucha más calma.-Tenemos que escapar de Álvarez hoy mismo.

No entendía nada de lo que me decía, por lo que pedí con mi mirada una explicación más detallada.

-Este Reino está en guerra y puede que incluso ya esté definido un vencedor gracias al pequeño show que hiciste en Tides.-Abrí los ojos totalmente impactada por eso.-Si este Reino nos encuentra entonces Natsu, tú y yo seremos mandados a la guerra a matar a miles de caballeros y civiles. No podremos hacer nada nosotros tres contra un Reino entero y lo sabes bien.

No entendía nada de lo que me decía, pero mi corazón latió con dolor al haber escuchado eso. Si lo que Jellal decía era verdad entonces yo estaba arriesgando miles de vidas en todos los Reinos involucrados.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué estaba pasando en este Reino?

¡Si esa era cierto entonces mis padres estaban en riesgo!

Me tenía que ir de ahí de inmediato y encontrar a mi madre.

Jellal leyó mi mente, por lo que su rostro mostró dolor y pena.

¡¿Qué sabía él que yo no sabía?!

Sin pensarlo dos veces me abalancé hacía él para besarlo, viendo y leyendo todos sus pasados pensamientos. Lograba entender por qué decía todas esas palabras referente a la guerra y el por qué estábamos en peligro Natsu, él y yo. Podía ver qué era lo que había pasado en los días que me había quedado dormida y lo que había hablado con la anciana de cabello rosado que se encontraba cuando yo desperté.

Jellal aprovechó el momento en que yo lo besé, para mover sus labios con delicadeza y juntar su cuerpo con el mío para así abrazarme con una dulzura indescriptible.

Su mente me estaba mostrando imágenes que no entendía.

"Se dice que se ha encontrado a una bruja en las tierras de Ishgar. También se dice que aquella bruja es una domadora de dragones"

Esas palabras fueron dichas por una visión muy joven de Brain hacía un hombre de cabello azul oscuro y con un misterioso tatuaje en su ojo derecho.

"La bruja Eileen Belserion ha muerto y ha dejado una descendiente que tomará su lugar como La Reina de los Dragones"

Un muy joven Jellal se encontraba escuchando atrás de una elegante puerta de madera aquellas palabras, buscando encontrar el significado de esas palabras.

"Tienes que encontrar a la joven Reina de cabellos escarlatas y detenerlo"

Esa nueva imagen me mostró al que parecía ser el padre de Jellal morir en frente de él en lo que parecía anteriormente ser una gigantesca montaña destruida.

"He encontrado en un miserable y pobre pueblo a la hija de Eileen Belserion, Señor Jellal Fernandes"

El ver todas esas memorias de Jellal me había provocado escalofríos en todo mi cuerpo, para llorar con mi único ojo sano en lo que mis labios seguían unidos con los de él. Mis grandes lagrimas caían por mis mejillas, pero algo más también caía por mis mejillas.¡Jellal también estaba llorando sobre mí!

Su rostro se veía sereno, pero sus ojos se cerraban con fuerza debido al dolor que sentía por él y por mí.

Su dolor palpitaba en mi corazón al ver cómo le dolía recordar esas memorias en especial.

Mi corazón se encontraba destrozado.

Eileen Belserion había muerto hace años.

Toda esperanza de conocerla se había desvanecido. La calidez y felicidad que mi corazón sentía se esfumó en tan solo minutos; nuevamente me sentía vacía al saber que jamás podría conocerla, verla, abrazarla y mucho menos decirle que la extrañaba y la necesitaba.

Quería encontrarla y decirle que me sentía tan sola, tan débil y tan desprotegida.

Me separé levemente de Jellal y cerré mis ojos con fuerza para no ver su rostro lleno de lastima hacía mí.

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho que mi madre había muerto?-Le pregunté con un dolor indescriptible.-Sabías que mi única esperanza era encontrarla. ¡Todo ha sido una pérdida de tiempo!

Mi magia se encontraba tan inestable que incluso provocaba que el aire tuviera movimientos tan bruscos como para derribar grandes árboles.

-Porque tu verdadero padre sigue vivo.-Contestó con calma y pena, Jellal.-Todavía puedes encontrarlo a él aunque por lo que viste no es el momento. Si nos encuentran nos llevarán ante el Rey y las torturas…

-No me importan las torturas.-Respondí cabizbaja.

-¡Pero a mí sí!-Exclamó molesto, Jellal.-No voy a permitir que nadie te vuelva a tocar, Erza. No permitiré que alguien te vuelva a maltratar.

-¿Así como lo hiciste tú?

Lo que había preguntado lo había hecho sin pensar, por lo que era demasiado tarde para arrepentirme de mis palabras. En especial al ver que eso le había dolido tanto a Jellal que incluso se alejó de mí más de cinco pasos.

¿Por qué pregunté eso?

Me arrepentía tanto, pero había salido de mis labios sin siquiera pensarlo.

Estiré mi brazo para tomar a Jellal, pero en mi mente se cruzaron las palabras del anciano que alguna vez me encontré en Fiore.

"- _¡No puedo creer que seas tú!-Exclamó un hombre asombrado."_

 _"Voltee mi mirada para ver a aquél hombre que me había hablado, viendo a una persona de edad adulta con un gran número de arrugas en su rostro y con un cansancio característico en sus ojos."_

 _"-¿Me está hablando a mí?-Pregunté un poco desconfiada."_

 _"-¡Claro que sí,Irene!-Sin pensarlo, aquel hombre me abrazó con dulzura.-No puedo creer que me hayas olvidado. Mavis me había contado que una familia muy rica estaba en busca de tu mano, por eso ya no te he visto en tantos años, ¿verdad?"_

 _"Alcé ambas cejas, demostrando completa incredulidad y con amabilidad quité las manos del anciano de mí."_

 _"-Lo siento mucho, creo que me está confundiendo.-Dije con pena por su confusión."_

 _"-Eso es imposible, eres idéntica a Irene.-Su rostro mostró un poco de vergüenza al ver que había abrazado a una desconocida.-¿Cómo te llamas, niña?"_

 _"-Me llamo Erza, señor.-Le respondí con amabilidad."_

 _"-Oh ya veo…creo que me he confundido de persona.-Dijo mientras meditaba unos segundos.-Es solo que en verdad eres idéntica a ella…"_

Ese anciano mencionó algo sobre una persona muy similar a mí…tal vez y esa persona que él había confundido años atrás en realidad era mi madre.

Jellal leyó esos pensamientos que le dieron un poco de esperanza por mí.

Tal vez aquella persona que habían confundido era mi madre.

Tenía que encontrar a la persona llamada Irene y saber si en realidad era mi madre con un nombre diferente al que se le conocía décadas atrás.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Estaba en un serio problema si el Reino me encontraba, pero ansiaba con todo mi corazón encontrar a esa persona y a mi padre. Quería llegar con ellos antes de que la guerra en Ishgar empeorara, pero no podía moverme libremente ya que de nosotros tres dependía la estabilidad de este continente, sin contar que nuestra única pista para llegar al Reino Sagrado era encontrando a mi madre…ya no teníamos oportunidad alguna de llegar allá.

¿A dónde deberíamos ir?

Si pudiera infiltrarme en el Reino tal vez podría encontrar a la mujer llamada Irene, sin correr riesgo alguno.

-¿Cómo piensas hacer eso?-Preguntó en voz alta, Jellal.-Yo podría infiltrarme, pero tú eres demasiado peculiar.

Alcé una ceja con burla al ver que él también era una persona demasiado peculiar.

Su cabello azulado y su tatuaje era algo que jamás se había visto anteriormente.

Al momento de ver sus facciones detalladamente recordé a la perfección como Jellal se había infiltrado en Tides cambiando su color de cabello, así tal vez yo…

-Tú no puedes hacer eso.-Soltó sin pensar siquiera sus palabras.

Su rostro mostraba completa seriedad.

-¿Por qué no?

-Tu estilo de magia es muy diferente a la mía.-Contestó sin vacilar.-Mi magia me permite controlar mi aspecto físico. En todos los años en los que viviste conmigo estudié a fondo tu tipo de magia.

Había supuesto internamente algo así, pero tenía una pequeña esperanza que él mismo se había encargado de esfumar.

-¿Entiendes que tengo que buscar a esa persona?-Pregunté un poco irritada.-Yo no sé llegar a Dragnof y la única esperanza era encontrando a mi madre. Lo único que tenemos es encontrar a Irene o inclusive a mi padre, él seguramente tenía conocimiento alguno sobre lo que era mi madre.

-Estás siendo un poco ilusa, Erza.-Me regañó levemente, por lo que fruncí el ceño.-Si ella es tu madre tenemos todavía posibilidades de llegar a Dragnof, pero eso no evita que tu padre sea un hombre de Álvarez y que le sea fiel a este Reino. Si tú le revelas que eres una maga es posible que tu padre te pida ayuda para ganar esta guerra.

Su comentario me molestó levemente.

Un padre no sería capaz de obligar a sus hijos a ir a la guerra, aunque pensando bien las palabra de Jellal parecían ser objetivas y claras. Mi padre era un general de Álvarez y antes de ser fiel a su persona le sería fiel a su Reino.

No podía buscarlo en estas condiciones.

El problema que estaba teniendo Álvarez era totalmente ajeno a mi causa.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos, pero aún así eso no evitó escuchar y sentir como varias cantidades de personas comenzaban a moverse por toda la ciudadela.

¡Maldición! Seguramente se trataban de los mismos caballeros que estaban buscándonos desesperadamente.

-Tenemos que irnos.-Susurró en voz baja, Jellal.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna por parte mía, me cargó con delicadeza para así comenzar a volar con su magia celestial.

- **¡Es de noche!-Me alarmé mentalmente.-Si alguien te llega a percibir nos seguirán el paso.**

La magia de Jellal tenía el pequeño inconveniente de que podía ser demasiado visible, en especial a altas horas de la noche. Si alguien llegaba a notar un pequeño y misterioso destello de luz en esa ciudad, los caballeros sabrán de inmediato que se trataría de nosotros.

 _-¡Ha pasado toda la noche y esos niños no han regresado!-Exclamó sumamente molesta Porlyusika-¿Dónde están?_

 _Sus ojos mostraban lo tan cansada que se encontraba, pero en especial la desesperación tan grande que sentía una vez vio despertar a Erza._

 _-¡Ya le he dicho que no lo sé, vieja!-Exclamó aún más molesto, Natsu.-Si no me hubiera detenido los hubiera encontrado hace horas._

 _Lucy y Gray habían llegado varias horas atrás, pero al igual que Natsu ninguno de ellos tenían idea de que había podido pasar con Erza y Jellal._

 _Jellal los había citado a altas horas de la noche con la única intensión de escapar, pero una vez los dos llegaron se dieron cuenta que Erza había escapado y Jellal había ido tras ella. Gray había intentado ir por ellos, pero Natsu se lo prohibió. Ninguno de ellos sabía dónde se podrían encontrar, sin contar que Gray y Lucy no poseían magia para agilizar la búsqueda, por lo contrario, lo retrasarían._

 _-Ese maldito de Jellal se aprovechó de la situación.-Murmuró con coraje, Gray._

 _-¡Esto no se trata de ganar o perder Gray!-Exclamó Lucy, levantándose de su asiento y mirando con irá a Gray.-¿No entiendes la gravedad del asunto? ¡Si llegan a encontrar a Erza la matarán!_

 _Gray miró sorprendido como Lucy le había hablado, para así bajar su cabeza con demasiada pena._

 _Meredy miraba asustada como todos se encontraban tensos y malhumorados, pero en especial el cómo su abuela ansiaba la llegada de aquellos jóvenes que habían ingresado a su hogar casi moribundos._

 _Natsu por otro lado apretó sus puños con demasiada impotencia._

 _Jellal ya le había platicado el por qué era tan importante escapar de ahí y el cómo Erza había desbalanceado la guerra de Ishgar. También sabía que necesitaban escapar de ahí, ya que el Reino también estaba al tanto de su existencia; no solo la vida de Erza estaba en riesgo, también de Jellal, Zú, Igneel y por supuesto la de él._

 _Sin pensarlo un poco más, Natsu tomó del brazo a Lucy y miró a Gray con seriedad._

 _-Nos vamos._

 _Todos abrieron sus ojos con sorpresa al escuchar la orden de Natsu._

 _-¡¿Qué estás diciendo, Natsu?!-Preguntó sorprendida, Lucy.-No podemos dejarlos atrás._

 _La mirada de Natsu se hizo levemente más oscura._

 _Él sabía que no podía dejarlos atrás, pero después de todo estaban juntos y él sabía que esos dos eran capaces de protegerse hasta la muerte, algo totalmente diferente al caso que él estaba manejando. Tenía que proteger a los dragones y proteger a Lucy que era la adoración de Erza. Él estaba manejando muchas más responsabilidades que las que tenía Jellal y Erza y por eso debía de pensar primero en los dos dragones que estaban escondidos en alguna parte de la ciudadela._

 _Llegando el momento se volverán a juntar todos._

 _-No puedes irte, niño.-Los detuvo Porlyusika.-Jellal y yo tenemos un trato._

 _-El trato ha cambiado._

Mis ojos se entreabrieron al sentir como los rayos del sol se posaban en ellos.

Abrí por completo mis ojos para ver como Jellal se encontraba sentado y con los ojos cerrados, dentro de una húmeda cueva.

¿Qué había pasado?

Imágenes de la noche anterior me fueron colocadas en mi cabeza, para recordar el cómo cientos de caballeros habían entrado a la ciudadela con el único motivo de encontrarnos. Jellal que se había dado cuenta junto conmigo me tomó de los brazos y me noqueó para así no recordar nada más.

-¿Qué me hiciste?-Pregunté con un dolor de cabeza pulsante no perteneciente a mí.

¿Por qué razón me había dejado noqueada?

-Nada.-Contestó cortante, para así mostrarme sus hermosos ojos verdes.-Estamos cerca de la capital de Álvarez.

Me levanté completamente asombrada para salir levemente de la cueva y ver como a lo lejos se veía la torre más alta del que suponía era el castillo del Reino Álvarez.

¿Cómo lo había hecho?

Me giré levemente hacía él, percatándome de sus enormes ojeras.

Había usado su magia toda la noche y no solo la de él; robó parte de mi magia para llegar hasta la capital, pero mi magia no había afectado mi rendimiento físico, por el contrario me sentía con demasiada energía.

-Buscaremos a Irene y nos iremos de este Reino.

Sus palabras enternecieron de gran manera mi corazón.

Estaba poniendo su vida en riesgo y la había puesto en riesgo al haber usado su magia toda la noche solo por mí.

Me acerqué a él sin dudarlo y lo abracé de manera sincera.

Nuestros corazones se sobresaltaron al mismo tiempo, pero lo ignoramos una vez él correspondió mi abrazo. Sin que él pudiera evitarlo comencé a transferir mi magia a su cuerpo, similar a lo que hacía con Zú cuando lograba enlazarme a ella.

-Espera Erza…

No pudo terminar ya que mi sonrisa se lo impidió.

Me senté en sus piernas y lo rodee del cuello para así simplemente mirarlo fijamente.

Mi magia nos rodeaba a los dos, convirtiendo nuestro abrazo en un hermoso escenario donde mi magia de color roja nos rodeaba a los dos.

-Gracias, Jellal.-Le dije con la mayor gratitud posible.-Hasta ahora no podía definir lo nuestro, pero justo en este momento te considero como mi único amigo.

Las mejillas de Jellal se sonrojaron levemente para así mostrarme un ligera sonrisa y sin siquiera pensarlo darme un muy fugaz beso, mientras su mano derecha tocaba mi mejilla con cariño.

-Me alegra saber que tan siquiera ya somos amigos.-Confesó con picardía.-Porque esto que siento ahorita sé que no es producto de tu magia.

-Lo sé.-Le contesté sin dejar de verlo a los ojos.-Siento que por primera vez mi magia no está interfiriendo en mis sentimientos, por eso te puedo decir…

Detuve mis palabras al pensar dos veces lo que iba a decir, pero estaba segura de decirlo, porque lo sentía tan sincero y tan puro.

-¿Decirme?

-Que te quiero, Jellal.

Los ojos de Jellal se abrieron con sorpresa, algo que provocó una gran vergüenza en mí. Al ver su reacción llevé mi rostro a su cuello, evitando que él viera el cómo me había avergonzado confesar eso.

Una vez Jellal reaccionó dejó escapar una gran carcajada para atraerme más a él. Sus labios quedaron cerca de mi oído derecho, sintiendo a la perfección su cálida respiración.

-Yo también te quiero, Erza.-Confesó mientras intensificaba más su abrazo.

Nuestras palabras se escuchaban tan sinceras que podía asegurar que esto no era producto de mi magia, sino de nuestros corazones.

No quería alejarme de él. Quería estar ahí toda mi vida si fuera posible, pero ya le había transferido la mitad de mi magia y no había alguna otra razón para estar abrazados, por lo que me separé lo suficiente para ver cómo sus ojeras habían desaparecido y sentir como la adrenalina le corría por todo su cuerpo.

-Esto es increíble.-Murmuró en voz baja.

Su cuerpo temblaba al sentir mi magia.

-¿Estás bien?-Pregunté temerosa.

La vista de Jellal fue dirigida a mí, para verme con completo asombro.

Por su mente podía ver el cómo se encontraba impresionado por mi magia, algo que no podía comprender muy bien.

-Estoy en perfecto estado gracias a ti.-Dijo con una sonrisa ladina.-Será mejor que aprovechemos esto para adentrarnos a la capital.

Asentí simplemente para pararme de sus piernas, seguida por él.

-Entrar a la capital será un suicidio para mí.-Le dije al recordarle el gran problema que era mi cabello.-Aunque puedo cortarlo lo suficiente para pasar desapercibida.

De mi espacio-tiempo saqué una espada sencilla para acercarla a mi cabello, pero antes de poder cortarlo Jellal sostuvo mi mano con una mirada de completa seriedad.

-No te preocupes por eso.-Me dijo con tranquilidad.-Adentro compraremos lo que sea necesario para que nadie te descubra.

-Cualquier negocio se dará cuenta de eso y podría avisarles a los caballeros o incluso al mismo Rey.-Contradije sin quitar la espada.-No podemos darnos el lujo de correr riesgos en la capital.

Jellal al escuchar esto soltó una sonrisa para voltear mi cuerpo, provocando que la húmeda roca de aquella cueva chocara con mi espalda. Las manos de Jellal tomaron las mías y las colocó arriba de mi cabeza, dejándome a su completa merced.

-Conozco a un mercantil de Álvarez que vivía en la capital.-Me dijo mientras me miraba completamente.-Ella será capaz de ayudarme, debido a que era totalmente fiel a la familia Fernandes.

Alcé mi ceja derecha para simplemente sonreír.

Podía leer su mente, sabía lo muy importante que era mi cabello para identificarme como la hija de Eileen Belserion, pero lo que más le molestaba era el hecho de que yo sacrificara algo que él creía que yo amaba.

Asentí simplemente para ser liberada por él.

-Entonces hay que comenzar a buscar a la misteriosa Irene.

 **¡Ay me encantó!**

 **Este capítulo no solo me gustó me encantó me maravilló y todo eso jojo, de verdad sentí una gran emoción al escribirlo y poner en riesgo una materia que tendré examen solo para acabarlo xDD jajajaja pero valió la pena.**

 **Esta capítulo me gustó porque comenzó a ser más estratégico y a mostrar que nuestro Jellal es muy listo :O sin contar que las escenas de Erza y Jellal derritieron mi corazón conforme lo iba escribiendo.**

 **Espero que este cap les haya gustado tanto como a mí porque la verdad ahora sí quedé demasiado satisfecha con este cap jojojojo y los que vienen se pondrán mil veces mejor jojojojojo**

 **UNA PREGUNTA.**

 **¿Les gusta como estoy narrando la historia?**

 **Narraré esta historia en dos perspectivas, la de Erza y la de Eileen, por lo que espero que eso no les haya disgustado hasta ahora y si les incómoda o molesta decirme y ya veré que hago jojojojo también el como describo las situación y todo eso.**

 **Espero que respondan esa preguntita jejeje muchas gracias por seguir leyendo hasta aquí.**

 **No olviden darle like a mi página de Facebook.**

 **Fanfics-Fanfiction IleyBriseo**

 **Con amor la misma IleyBriseo**


	12. El lazo que jamás fue roto

**HOLA Mis amados lectores.**

 **Finalmente he traido el capítulo y déjenme decirles que estoy super orgullosa de este cap porque se me hizo demasiado…ustedes verán más adelante jojojojojo**

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **FairyMila: Jajajaja muchas gracias y no te preocupes por eso que realmente tengo pensado seguir con esta historia por mucho tiempo todavía jojojo. Ya sé! También me explotó el corazón con la confesión de Jellal! Ashdjasdhajs Espero que este cap también te guste mucho porque de verdad que reviews tan hermosos como lo fue el tuyo me inspiró a terminarlo lo más pronto posible xD**

 **Guest: Muchas gracias :´) Me alegra mucho hacer sentir feliz a mis lectores con estas cosas que se me ocurren escribir jajajaja y no te preocupes que mi prioridad es escribir JERZA lo más posible :3 muchas gracias por tu hermoso review y espero que este cap te guste demasiado también 3**

 **Bueno chicos sin más los dejo leer jojojo**

El lazo que jamás fue roto.

Caminar a lado de Jellal me hacía sentir levemente segura.

El viento me hacía sentir un agradable cosquilleo en mi piel, así como si este me acariciara con sus movimientos. Las hojas de los árboles rosaban mis mejillas mientras que su agradable olor se penetraba en mis fosas nasales.

Sentía una agradable tranquilidad y una muy atrevida emoción al saber que la persona que había sentido en mi mente se encontraba muy cerca de mí.

Su presencia se movía con gran gracia.

Entre más nos acercábamos a la ciudadela más podía sentir todo lo que aquella persona presenciaba, así como el increíble vinculo que tenía con Jellal.

Miré levemente hacía donde se encontraba Jellal, viendo como caminaba tranquilamente y el cómo ideaba miles de planes para escapar de la ciudadela una vez encontráramos a la mujer que había sentido en mis sueños.

Su cabello lo había cambiado de color a uno blanquecino, mientras que su marca en su ojo derecho había desaparecido por completo. Yo en cambio había optado por únicamente cubrir mi rostro y mi cuerpo con una gran capa que llamaba la atención de manera inmediata.

Un par de veces fuimos detenidos por caballeros de Álvarez, pero nos ignoraban tan pronto veían a Jellal.

Nos estaban buscando con gran intensidad, por lo que teníamos demasiado cuidado en no mostrar tanto miedo o tanta seguridad. Simplemente tratábamos al enemigo con precaución, comportándonos de manera indiferente.

Fue así como logramos entrar a la hermosa ciudadela de Álvarez.

Una ciudadela con casas y edificios pintorescos.

Su belleza era indescriptible, pero se veía que la arquitectura que manejaba Álvarez era basada en la elegancia y la clase que ése Reino poseía.

Las mujeres portaban siempre grandes vestidos e incluso las personas que parecían ser de un nivel socioeconómico más bajo parecía tener una gran clase y elegancia que normalmente no se veía en personas con ese estatus. Los hombres por otro lado siempre mantenían su porte firme y fuerte ante cualquier persona, no dejándose intimidar ante nada y ante nadie.

Era un Reino demasiado orgulloso que portaba su elegancia en todas partes.

Eso por alguna razón me había hecho avergonzarme levemente de mis vestimentas.

Usualmente vestía con faldas cortas o pantalones largos, algo muy poco femenino para una mujer.

Mi vista nuevamente se dirigió hacía Jellal, notando que él siempre vestía de manera elegante inclusive después de pasar tantos años viajando. Sus pantalones de vestir y sus finas camisas nunca faltaban en su vestimenta.

Al notar la clase de persona que era él y la clase de persona que era yo me hacía sentir muy inferior.

Si yo era hija de Eileen Belserion eso significaba que yo era una princesa…algo muy alejado a mi realidad. No portaba la clase de una princesa y mucho menos portaba la figura de una. Mi cabello siempre estaba alborotado, mi rostro estaba incompleto y mi cuerpo estaba marcado.

¿Por qué me sentía tan mal?

No entendía por qué me afectaba eso; había aprendido los modales correctos para comportarme como una noble –aunque solo utilicé esos conocimientos para mis propios beneficios- y de esa manera había conseguido innumerables hombres que creían en mis palabras.

Tal vez me sentía así debido a que una princesa moralmente jamás haría lo que yo había hecho en casi toda mi vida.

Una princesa jamás se atrevería a matar, jamás se atrevería a acostarse con hombres por diversión y jamás se atrevería a utilizarlos por simple beneficio.

Estaba demasiado preocupada, porque si esa persona que lograba sentir en realidad era mi madre…¿cómo podría verla a los ojos?

Si ella se lograra enterar de las horribles cosas que había hecho, seguramente se sentiría muy avergonzada de tenerme como hija.

Al pensar en todas esas cosas detuve mis piernas en medio de toda la gente que caminaba para llegar a sus destinos.

Jellal al darse cuenta que mis pasos se habían detenido miró para atrás, viendo como me encontraba demasiado temerosa por mis pensamientos, pero antes de que se regresara a por mí, comencé a caminar en su dirección con más seguridad. Sabía que podía leer mis pensamientos y que él mismo sabía que solo había retomado mi camino para no haber hecho en vano el gran sacrificio que había hecho al llegar a la capital.

- **No tienes que mostrarse siempre fuerte en frente de mí.-Su dulce voz resonó en mi cabeza.**

No contesté absolutamente nada, solo seguí caminando hacia donde él nos dirigía.

Comencé a ver los negocios de frutas, verduras y carnes que se encontraban cercas. Sus precios eran realmente elevados a lo que estaba acostumbrada a ver y las personas parecían no tener otra opción más que comprarlas con demasiadas dudas.

Algunos de ellos reclamaban por los altos precios, mientras que los vendedores se encargaban de responder que todo era culpa del Reino enemigo que había saqueado una de las fortalezas que Álvarez tenía en el norte, por lo que se habían quedado sin una considerable cantidad de provisiones.

Muchos de esos comentarios se escuchaban por toda la ciudadela.

Mis oídos estaban totalmente atentos a lo que decían las personas, pero el hambre que tenía comenzó a manifestarse con ligeros dolores en mi estómago que me habían impedido lograr escuchar con mayor atención. Mis mejillas se sonrojaron de tanta vergüenza una vez vi que Jellal tocó su estómago por el dolor que el hambre me provocaba.

¡Maldito enlace!

Seguí mi camino con mucho más orgullo, esperando que Jellal entendiera que el hambre no era algún impedimento para mí, pero tan pronto aceleré mi paso él me tomó del brazo para comenzar a caminar conmigo en una dirección que me daba vergüenza ver.

- **No podemos detenernos por estos detalles.-Le reclamé frunciendo mis cejas y mis labios.-No tenemos tiempo, Jellal.**

Ahora era él el que me ignoraba completamente.

Su rostro mostraba una ligera diversión, para así entrelazar sus manos con las mías y caminar hacía lo que era un muy lindo restaurante.

-¡¿Qué haces?!-Exclamé apenada al sentir sus manos entrelazadas con las mías.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con mucha más fuerza al sentir como acercaba mi cuerpo con el suyo.

-No llames mucho la atención mi amada.-Respondió con una sonrisa divertida.

No entendía por qué Jellal decía eso, pero nuestras acciones habían provocado que el público más juvenil se enterneciera al ver el cariño que Jellal mostraba en público.

 **-Hay que comportarnos como un feliz matrimonio, así no llamarás la atención de los hombres al ver que tienes a alguien como yo protegiéndote en cada momento.**

Sus palabras mostraban seriedad, pero su rostro dejaba escapar lo divertido que estaba.

Entramos al restaurante, haciendo sonar una campanilla.

La amable mesera nos dirigió hacia una de las mesas más alejadas mientras que tomaba nuestra orden. Jellal pidió un té con pastel, mientras que yo optaba por algo de carne y vino.

-¿No es muy temprano para tomar vino?-Me preguntó con duda en sus ojos.

Alcé mis hombros con duda para así desviar mi mirada de la suya.

-No he comido y bebido durante días.-Le respondí mientras mi mirada se desviaba hacía las personas que pasaban por las grandes calles.-Mi cuerpo está ansioso de algo que no sean frutas, especialmente por probar algo de alcohol.

Al terminar de decir eso dejé escapar una pequeña carcajada que iba dirigida únicamente hacía mí.

No era muy bien visto que las damas tomaran alcohol, algo que me importaba muy poco en eventos sociales donde una gran mayoría del público eran hombres. Pensar que aun así eso era lo que lograba cautivar a los hombres; la rebeldía por parte de las señoritas.

Pero ahora tenía a Gray y tenía a Lucy, por lo que no necesitaba pensar siquiera en tener que cautivar a un hombre para obtener algún beneficio y poder.

¿Lucy?

¿Cómo estaría ella?

Mis ojos se entrecerraron levemente para perderme únicamente en mis pensamientos.

Había viajado durante muchos años únicamente para buscarla a ella y finalmente que lograba encontrarla me separaba de ella. Sabía que estaría a salvo con Zú e Igneel, pero aún así eso no evitaba que me sintiera culpable por no haberla incluido en este viaje, aunque eso significara que no solo podría encontrar a mi verdadera madre, sino también encontrar el Reino perteneciente a ella. Después de todo si lograba encontrar el Reino de Dragnof la vida de Lucy sería más sencilla y más calmada en un lugar donde posiblemente yo tendría gran poder.

Jellal pareció leer ese interés mío ya que sentí su cuerpo estremecerse.

- **¿Piensas reclamar el Reino de Dragnof?-Preguntó con un poco de desconfianza.**

Giré mi cuello hacía él para simplemente asentir.

- **Si me madre llegase a estar muerta…-Paré mis pensamientos para apretar levemente mis puños.-Yo reclamaría el trono.**

Jellal se preguntó internamente el por qué, por lo que mis pensamientos me hicieron responder su simple pregunta.

Era sencillo.

Lo único que tendría de mi madre sería ese Reino y lo único que tendría que ofrecer a mis dos queridos amigos dragones sería un lugar donde ellos pudiesen vivir tranquilamente. No sabía cómo era Dragnof y si no había otro linaje familiar directo, un sucesor tomaría el trono, pero por alguna razón el pelear por algo que era de mi madre me hacía desearlo y amarlo con mucha más intensidad.

Jellal entendió la gravedad de mis pensamientos, pensando que sería demasiado peligroso llegar únicamente a reclamar el trono.

-Hemos traído el pastel y el té para el caballero y la carne y el vino para la señorita.-Anunció con entusiasmo la amable mesera.-Si se les ofrece algo más favor de llamarme.

En lo que hablaba, repartía con gran gracia los platos para así simplemente terminar e irse.

Tomé el cuchillo y el tenedor para comenzar a cortar la carne que iría directo a mis labios.

Jellal en cambio tomaba su té con demasiada calma mientras me veía comer.

Agradecía tener excelentes modales al momento de comer, sino realmente me sentiría avergonzada al ser vista comer ante un caballero como él.

La comida de ambos pasó con demasiada tranquilidad, comí y bebí todos mis alimentos para simplemente dejar caer arriba de mis muslos mis dos brazos.

La noche se estaba acercando, por lo que las lámparas de gas comenzaban a ser prendidas por sus propios encargados.

Miré los platos de Jellal, viendo como su pastel seguía completo.

-Si no lo ibas a comer ¿por qué lo pediste?-Pregunté con gran duda.-Es de muy mal gusto desperdiciar alimentos.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, muchas personas no han comido justo en este momento mientras que otros se dan el gusto de desperdiciarlo.

Jellal alzó ambas cejas para pensar en mis palabras, viendo en sus pensamientos el cómo era cierto lo que decía. Muchos nobles eran complacidos con inmensas cantidades de comida aunque ellos mismos sabían que no serían capaces de terminar siquiera una pequeña parte de eso y gran parte de esa comida era simplemente tirada.

-¿Podrías comerlo por mí?-Preguntó de manera seria.

Chasque la lengua con un poco de irritación para simplemente asentir.

Estaba satisfecha, pero me sentía peor si eso terminaba parando a los desechos.

Tomé el tenedor y corté una pequeña porción para así llevarla a mis labios. Una vez que el pastel tocó mi lengua comencé a degustar cada pequeño detalle del pastel.

¡Estaba delicioso!

-¿Te gustó?-Preguntó con una mirada tierna, Jellal.

-¡Sí!-Exclamé sumamente emocionada.-Jamás había probado un pastel como este en mi vida.

Mis mejillas se sonrojaron levemente al recordar como en el décimo cumpleaños de Lucy, yo había ahorrado una pequeña cantidad de dinero para comprarle el pastel más barato posible e inclusive a pesar de las enormes ganas de probar una pequeña parte de éste me abstuve únicamente para que ella tuviera ese único recuerdo completo mío.

Levanté mi mirada con una pequeña sonrisa, logrando captar el cómo Jellal me veía con la misma pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Sucede algo?-Le pregunté con una sonrisa más divertida.-Siento que me has estado observando todo el tiempo.

-Es porque lo he hecho.

-¿Eso no te incómoda?

-En absoluto.-Respondió aún más divertido.-Me encanta leer tus pensamientos y saber que la persona de la que me he enamorado es una persona muy pura en su interior.

Sus palabras me sorprendieron de sobremanera, obligándome a bajar mi mirada al suelo.

¿Por qué seguía insistiendo con aquel absurdo enamoramiento?

Era claro que esos no eran sus sentimientos reales y también era claro que yo no era la persona tan pura que él decía yo ser.

La amable mesera se acercó a nosotros y tomó nuestra cuenta. Iba a sacar algunas monedas de plata, pero Jellal se adelantó y pago lo que habíamos comido.

Me sentía levemente avergonzada de que él pagara mi cuenta. No estaba acostumbrada a dejar que alguien pagara algo por mí y mucho menos un hombre. Me gustaba pagar mis cuentas para así no sentirme comprometida con alguien que malinterpretara la situación.

Salimos de aquel lugar no sin antes recibir un "espero que hayan disfrutado su cita" por parte de la camarera.

¿Eso había sido una cita romántica?

Tenía demasiadas dudas con respecto a lo que había pasado, pero no quería hablar más de lo sucedido. Caminé junto a Jellal durante unos minutos, viendo como la gente comenzaba a desaparecer poco a poco.

La noche se acercaba y en la capital estaba prohibido salir después del anochecer debido a que era la hora en que los caballeros se reportaban con el Rey, trayendo con ellos un número significativo de pérdidas que el Rey parecía querer evitar que las personas viera…o eso era lo que pensaba Jellal.

Caminamos con tranquilidad, metiéndonos entre algunas calles.

La calle por la que caminábamos era tan obscura que permitía ver aún mejor el inmenso tamaño que la luna posaba entre la pequeña calle. El ruido era escaso y las pequeñas y grandes casas que se encontraban a los lados estaban completamente a obscuras.

Era un escenario hermoso.

Jellal entrelazó sus manos con las mías para así simplemente parar su caminar, obligándome a detener mis pasos y obligándome a voltear a verlo.

No dije nada, pero él con un rápido movimiento quitó la capucha que tenía puesta para dejar expuesto mi cabello escarlata.

-¡¿Qué haces?! Nos pueden descubrir.

Llevé mi mano nuevamente a la capucha para intentar cubrir mi rostro y mi cabello, pero Jellal se adelantó, tomando mi mano con fuerza y dejando nuestras dos manos unidas.

-No me quedaré con las ganas de hacer esto teniendo frente a nosotros una increíble luna.

Y sin decir más se acercó a mí para acariciar sus labios con los míos, rozándolos levemente y esperando alguna reacción de aceptación por parte mía.

Mis ojos estaban abiertos por la impresión y mi corazón se encontraba tan desesperado por responder el pequeño rose que Jellal tenía con mis labios. El corazón de Jellal de igual manera latía con gran intensidad y por sus pensamientos cruzaba lo tan nervioso que se encontraba.

Ya nos habíamos besado antes, ¿por qué estábamos así de nerviosos?

Sin esperar más, seguí lo que mi corazón reclamaba a latidos.

Abrí levemente mis labios para así acariciar los suyos con demasiada ternura. Él a ver que si había correspondido el beso mostró una gran sonrisa para así atraerme más a él y con una de sus manos tocar mis mejillas.

Nuestros labios se acariciaban con tanto cariño que inclusive no lo podía creer.

- **¿Por qué haces esto?-Pregunté sin despegar mis labios de los suyos.-Sabes que estoy con Gray…**

 **-Si realmente lo amaras entonces no me estarías besando a mí.-Cortó mis palabras con una muy dolorosa verdad.**

Sus palabras eran tan ciertas.

Quería a Gray, pero ya no lo amaba de igual manera.

¡No! No podía hacerle eso. Él había viajado durante muchos años junto con Natsu únicamente para encontrarme, para entregarme su vida.

Me alejé levemente de Jellal, desviando mi mirada de la suya, sintiendo como mis brazos temblaban levemente.

¿Por qué Jellal lograba confundir mis sentimientos? No nos amábamos por voluntad propia, todo esto era un efecto colateral que mi magia había provocado…aunque sentía que ese beso había sido un poco diferente a los anteriores. Ese beso había sido sencillo y sin nada de lujuria, por el contrario, estaba lleno de sentimientos y caricias.

-¡Se dice que Titania está en la ciudad!-Escuché como muy cerca de ahí exclamaba un hombre de voz gruesa.

Me agité de inmediato al no haber sentido la presencia de esos hombres.

¿Nuevamente algo estaba bloqueando mi sentido sensorial?

Eso era algo difícil de creer ya que sentía a la perfección las sensaciones de Jellal y sentía la presencia de aquella mujer que me había hablado en sueños. Ella se movía con gracia y elegancia dentro de un cálido lugar, por lo que me hacía suponer que se encontraba en una casa.

Jellal al no haber sentido nada tampoco me tomó de los brazos para comenzar a caminar a paso rápido, pero sin mostrar algo fuera de lo normal.

¿Por qué no los había sentido?

-¡Ustedes dos!-Gritó uno de esos hombres refiriéndose a nosotros.

Me tensé de inmediato al saber que si nos había visto.

Saqué de mi espacio-tiempo una espada, ocultándola debajo de la capa. Jellal de igual manera me tomó con demasiado fuerza de los hombros, mostrando protección con esa acción.

Ambos paramos nuestro caminar para así escuchar como dos caballos se acercaban hacía nosotros.

¿Cómo era posible que no había escuchado a los caballos?

Dos hombres montados a caballo llegaron de manera rápida con nosotros, para así mostrar sus espadas hacía nosotros, pero sin intentar siquiera lastimarnos.

-¿Quiénes son?-Preguntó con desconfianza uno de ellos.-Todo mundo sabe que es un delito caminar después del anochecer.

-¿Por qué esa mujer está cubierta completamente?-Preguntó otro con mayor interés en mí.-Quítate la capa o serás llevada a los calabozos.

Tenía miedo.

Tenía mucho miedo porque sabía que si me llegaban a encontrar me podían usar como un arma para garantizar la guerra de Álvarez, algo que no quería yo hacer. Había matado a un gran número de hombres que mantenían la economía de Álvarez prospera, pero todos ellos eran unos enfermos que se habían burlado de Lucy.

Las consecuencias después de eso eran enormes, ya que si me llegaban a encontrar posiblemente sería imposible encontrarme con mi madre y mi padre. Seguramente una vez garantizando la guerra el Rey me mataría en batalla para simplemente hacer justicia. Tenía miedo de no volver a ver a Lucy y de no conocer a mi madre.

-¡He dicho que te la quites!-Exclamó con coraje el hombre, mientras me pateaba estando arriba del caballo.

Mi cuerpo cayó a unos metros de ahí.

-¡Maldito!

- **¡No hagas nada, Jellal!-Le pedí con desesperación.**

-¿Qué pasa niño?-Preguntó uno de los hombres al ver que Jellal no se movió de su lugar.-Te crees muy valiente, pero ante nosotros eres una simple basura. ¡Identifícate niña! Estamos buscando a la tan nombrada "Titania".

¿Titania?

La ira de Jellal estaba provocando pequeños espasmos en mi cuerpo, pero increíblemente estaba controlándose gracias a mi suplica.

Me levanté levemente del suelo, para así darles la espalda a ambos.

-Dudo que esa basura sea la mujer que mató a los nobles de Tides y que quemó todo el pueblo Zilean.-Mencionó su acompañante con completo desinterés.-Déjalos en paz de una buena vez.

El caballo de uno de ellos comenzó a acercarse, colocándose atrás de mí.

-Una anciana asegura que cuidó a los dos magos que provocaron la destrucción de aquel miserable pueblo.-Habló muy cerca de mí el hombre que se había acercado con su caballo.-Menciona que la joven que cuidó es una joven pelirroja, con una gran cantidad de cicatrices y con un ojo destruido…específicamente su ojo izquierdo.

Abrí los ojos al escuchar esas palabras al igual que Jellal.

Los pensamientos de Jellal eran de completo coraje al pensar que la anciana que nos había curado había sido la responsable de dar nuestra ubicación.

-Es raro que esta mujer esté completamente cubierta de pies a cabeza y que hayan estado divagando a una hora donde todos los ciudadanos de la capital saben perfectamente que es una hora prohibida.-Dedujo con mucho más interés, para así bajarse del caballo y tomar mi hombro izquierdo.-Así que será mejor que no pongas resistencia, niña.

En frente mío se encontraban otros caballeros que acompañaban al hombre que se encontraba tocando mi hombro y a su acompañante.

No podía escapar tan fácilmente y matarlos no era una opción.

¿Qué más tenía? Mi magia era del tipo ofensivo, por lo que no había manera de dormirlos o desmayarlos sin dañarlos y mucho menos sin causar sospechas.

Voltee mi cuerpo hacía el hombre.

Jellal miraba todo completamente aterrado, esperando alguna señal para tomarme con su magia y escapar de ahí.

Estaba a punto de dirigir mi espada hacía puntos no vitales para ellos, pero de inmediato todos esos hombres comenzaron a caer al suelo. El ruido de sus espadas resonó por toda la calle, provocando que los caballos relincharan al escuchar el sonido tan molesto del metal chocar con la piedra.

Y como si se tratase de un hermoso espectáculo, cientos de esferas comenzaron a volar en dirección hacia el cielo para así desaparecer la resplandeciente luz de la luna dejando únicamente visible las esferas de cristal volar.

-¡Jellal!

-¡Erza!

Ambos gritamos al mismo tiempo una vez dejamos de vernos.

Eso era producto de magia, por lo que alguien había dejado inconsciente a tal cantidad de caballeros sin miedo a ser descubierto. Alguien que era capaz de manipular un estado físico.

Corrí hacía la dirección donde podía sentir el cuerpo de Jellal, pero entre más quería acercarme más lejano parecía. Jellal hacía lo mismo, obteniendo el mismo resultado que yo.

- **¡Te encontraré!-Gritó en mis pensamientos, Jellal.-No te muevas.**

Pude sentir como su cuerpo se estremecía y como su magia se elevaba para así poder llegar hacía mí, pero nada pasaba. Jellal recorría grandes cantidades de metros, pero no podía acercarse a mí al igual que tampoco podía yo divisar su magia espiritual. Mi magia por otro lado era magia para manipular elementos a base de una espada o una lanza, pero no había nada que pudiera manipular la oscuridad…

¡Tenía una armadura que sí podía ayudarme!

Elevé mi magia y sin dudarlo me quité la capa que cubría mi cuerpo.

De manera inmediata mi atuendo cambió por una armadura de una sola pieza, con la parte superior cubierta por malla de red y con unas botas de tacón que me llegaban hasta los muslos, totalmente blindados. En mis manos aparecieron dos espadas con forma de cruz en los guardamanos.

Estiré mis brazos, apuntando mis espadas hacía las esferas de cristal, para así absorber la luz que había en ella.

Concentré mi mente por completo para así poder sentir la presencia del enemigo, pero inclusive no podía sentir los cuerpos de los caballeros.

El lugar quedó completamente a oscuras, teniendo como única luz mi espada.

- **¿Eres tú?-Preguntó Jellal con dudas en su voz.-Logro ver una luz a lo lejos.**

 **-Sí.**

Pero tan pronto le contesté a Jellal la luz de las esferas regresó a ellas.

Chasque la lengua para así comenzar a correr en la dirección en la que sentía a Jellal, pero un fuerte golpe dio directo en mi espalda, para así ser seguido de otros golpes. Iba a caer al suelo, pero antes de hacerlo dirigí la luz de mi espada hacía donde suponía que la persona me iba a golpear.

La persona salió disparada varios metros de distancia.

-Maldita.-Susurró en voz baja una voz femenina.

Corrí hacía donde la voz había susurrado, para así sentir como ella comenzaba a moverse con torpeza.

Sonreí con arrogancia.

Esa mujer no sabía pelear físicamente.

Poco a poco podía sentir el cuerpo de aquella mujer trasladarse, pero mi sentido sensorial ya había logrado adaptarse a sus movimientos, por lo que me era demasiado fácil ver y sentir sus movimientos.

Tomé mi espada con fuerza y eleve mi pierna para así golpearla fuertemente en su abdomen. Sin esperar a que mi patada la arrojara a varios metros la tomé del brazo y la acorralé entre mi cuerpo y mi espada, teniéndome a mí detrás de ella, amenazando su cuello con mi espada.

-He luchado toda mi vida con criminales mejor preparados que tú.-Le susurré en su oído.-Así que si quieres vivir será mejor que dejes de jugar y dejes a mi amigo en paz.

Aquella mujer se tensó al escuchar mi amenaza, pero algo de esas palabras le había afectado más ya que mis palabras provocaron que sus músculos temblaran con rabia.

-Puede que seas más fuerte que yo en una pelea física.-Habló de manera calmada, con una voz tan sofisticada.-Pero no eres más fuerte que yo cuando se trata de manipular todo lo que se encuentra a mi alrededor.

Alcé las cejas con interés, viendo como todas sus esferas iban dirigidas hacía mí.

Con mi antebrazo derecho acorralé su cuello con mi cuerpo, mientras que con mi mano izquierda empuñaba mi espada, rompiendo cada esfera que se me acercaba, igualando su velocidad. Me movía con destreza cada que me era imposible esquivar o romper una esfera por su dirección, para así eliminarlas todas en cuestión de segundos.

-Me has cansado.-Dije con una voz amenazante, tomándola del cuello y alzándola en frente de mí.-Quita tu magia o aquí mismo te mataré.

La mujer dejó escapar una gran carcajada, para así sentir como sus esferas nuevamente se dirigían en mi dirección.

Voltee mi rostro para ver como las esferas que había roto nuevamente se regeneraban y se dirigían hacia mí. Sin pensarlo dos veces la solté para así poder esquivar la cantidad de esferas con mis dos espadas gemelas.

-Eres fuerte niña, pero te falta demasiado.-Comentó con gracia.

Sus esferas me golpeaban un par de veces, aunque el dolor no era suficiente para hacerme gemir de dolor. En tan solo segundos nuevamente había terminado con todas las esferas

Esa mujer no sabía con quién se había metido.

Tomé mi espada y la aventé hacía el cielo, para así simplemente tomarla nuevamente y aventarla a donde sentía que se encontraba aquella mujer.

La espada se había clavado en su hombro izquierdo, pero algo que me hizo estremecer fue el sentir el impacto en mí y sentir como mi sangre comenzaba a salir de la supuesta herida.

Abrí los ojos con miedo al saber que significaba eso.

-No…

-Así es.

Al darme cuenta de lo que había pasado, la luz de la luna nuevamente bañaba nuestros cuerpos, dejando ver que nos encontrábamos en el último lugar donde habíamos visto la luz de la luna.

Los caballeros se encontraban tirados y los caballos habían desaparecido, pero algo más acompañaba esa escena.

En frente de mí se encontraba un muy serio Jellal viendo hacía el suelo con su cuerpo retorcido y con su hombro sangrando en frente de mi tan conocida espada.

-Je…jellal.-Pronuncié su nombre con miedo.

Me sentía en shock al ver lo que le había hecho yo.

-Así que eras tú…-Dijo con desagrado en su voz.-Ultear.

Giré mi vista hacía la mujer que se encontraba amenazando a Jellal con una de sus esferas de cristal, viendo a una muy hermosa mujer de gran estatura y reluciente cuerpo. Su cabello era de un hermoso negro al igual que sus ojos rasgados, sus rosados labios mostraban una sonrisa de superioridad al ver que nos tenía atrapados.

¿De dónde conocía Jellal a esa mujer?

-Cuando recibí tu carta me emocioné al saber que mi tan amado Jellal venía a la capital de Álvarez sólo para verme a mí.-Habló con un tono de voz falso, Ultear.-Lastima que ha llegado con la criminal más buscada por este Reino.

Su último comentario lo dijo con asco.

-Te he llamado para que nos ayudes.-Dijo de manera irritada, Jellal.

No parecía importarle el hecho de que esa mujer había ocasionado intencionalmente esa herida que tenía en su hombro.

-¡Claro que te pienso ayudar!-Exclamó con emoción Ultear, abrazándolo.-Por ti sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

El abrazo que ella le estaba ofreciendo a Jellal me hacía molestarme demasiado.

Apreté mis puños con coraje al ver el cómo osaba estrechar sus pechos con la espalda de Jellal y aún más al ver como Jellal no decía nada en absoluto.

-A la que no pienso ayudar es a esta mujer.-Recalcó, para así apuntarme con su dedo índice.-No me interesa ayudar a esa asesina.

Jellal enderezó su cuerpo para así tomar a Ultear de sus manos con una mirada de completa irritación y molestia. Volteó su cuerpo con ella para mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

¿Por qué Jellal estaba haciendo eso?

¿Por qué me molestaba verlo hacer esas cosas con aquella mujer?

-Hazlo por el recuerdo de mi padre, Ultear.

Ese comentario pareció afectarle demasiado a Ultear ya que su rostro de diversión y arrogancia cambió por uno de duda y dolor. Algo que fue solo pasajero ya que la diversión de Ultear regresó nuevamente a ella para así besar a Jellal en los labios.

Mi expresión mostró en mi ojo sano toda la impresión que sentía

¿Qué eran estos celos que sentía?

No podía sentirme celosa por alguien que sólo quería como un buen amigo.

Cambié mi vestuario por mi ropa habitual y comencé a caminar en dirección contraria. Jellal se dio cuenta de eso por lo que alejó a Ultear para así correr a mi dirección y tomarme de mi brazo izquierdo, obligándome a verlo, pero su rostro fue de completa sorpresa.

Sus pensamientos me habían mostrado el cómo nuevamente mi ojo había cambiado de color marrón a color dorado.

-Tu ojo…

La primera y última vez que había tenido ese color de ojos fue para llamar a Igneel.

No entendía todavía muy bien que significaba ese cambio de color.

Solté el agarre de Jellal bruscamente y comencé a caminar nuevamente.

-No necesito la ayuda de esa mujer.-Le dije sin siquiera mirarlo.-Puedes quedarte aquí si es lo que deseas, yo buscaré a Irene.

Estaba tratando de ocultar el inmenso coraje que sentía atrapado en mi garganta, pero sabía que eso era completamente inútil ya que él podía leer mis pensamientos. Y como si hubiera acertado, una risa sonora se asomó de los labios de Jellal para así tomarme de la cintura.

-Yo no me quedaré en ningún lugar si no es contigo.

Quería sentirme bien con ese comentario, pero no podía controlar los celos que sentía.

Su hombro seguía sangrando, pero parecía no interesarle.

Iba a tomar su herida con mis dedos, pero una esfera de cristal se interpuso entre los dos para así separarnos con brusquedad. Al saber quién era la responsable saqué una espada de mi tiempo-espacio y me lancé hacía Ultear con una velocidad sorprendente para los ojos de Jellal.

Ella no esperaba eso de mí, por lo que mi espada amenazó su cuello nuevamente, con la diferencia de que la fuerza había provocado que su piel se abriera por el contacto del filo en su piel.

-No crees que sea capaz de matarte en este mismo instante, ¿verdad?

Mis celos estaban controlando mi racionalidad.

Ultear al ver que no estaba bromeando mostró un ligero miedo en sus ojos al igual que Jellal mostró sorpresa y miedo al ver lo que estaba haciendo.

-Ella nos ayudará, Erza.

-Yo…yo lo haré.-Habló con miedo, Ultear.-No me caes bien bruja escarlata, pero si esto es importante para Jellal entonces lo haré.

Sus intenciones cambiaron radicalmente al ver mis ojos dorados.

Podía sentir el cómo se había estremecido por dos cosas en especial que la habían hecho cambiar de opinión.

Asentí débilmente quitando mi espada de su cuello, para así ser rodeadas por varias esferas de cristal y desaparecer de ahí en cuestión de segundos, apareciendo en una muy elegante mansión.

¡Genial!

Era una noble esa mujer.

El lugar donde nos había transportado esa mujer era un pequeño templo en una mansión que me hacía suponer que era de ella. El templo tenía algunas sillas dispersas de una madera y una tela muy fina, todas viendo hacía el frente, especialmente hacia una escultura muy conocida para mí.

Mi cuerpo se posó en frente de una escultura perteneciente a las dos Diosa de Philia y con mi mano izquierda concentré gran parte de mi magia para lanzarla hacia el cielo, sin siquiera perforar la tan elegante estructura de la casa. Mis ojos se afilaron aún más una vez sentí como Zú e Igneel reaccionaban a mi llamado.

Zú e Igneel llegarían en cuestión de horas y para entonces yo ya me habré reunido con Irene para así marcharme de la capital de Álvarez.

Estaba tan concentrada en sentir a los dos dragones que mi mente tomó por desapercibido el hecho de que Ultear y Jellal habían llegado a la mansión también.

Bajé mi brazo de inmediato e intenté cambiar el color de mi ojo, pero podía sentir como la magia que había lanzado no me permitía regresar a mi color natural de ojos.

-¿Sucede algo, niña?-Preguntó irritada Ultear al ver que no volteaba a verlos.-Espero que ni siquiera estés pensando en robar nada.

Su comentario pasó por desapercibido para mí.

¿Por qué no podía regresar mi ojo a la normalidad?

-¿Cuál será nuestro plan?-Pregunté con calma, sin dejar de darles la espalda.-Puedo sentirla aún, pero no sé cuánto durara mi enlace con ella.

Jellal sabía a lo que me refería, por lo que se sentó en una de las sillas de madera que se encontraban en frente de la escultura. Ultear por otro lado tomó asiento con Jellal para así simplemente analizar la situación…o mejor dicho analizarme a mí.

-¿Qué es eso de que puedes sentirla?-Preguntó con demasiado interés.-Puedo ver que tu magia es un poco especial, bruja. La herida que le hiciste a Jellal se vio reflejada en tu cuerpo con la misma intensidad en la que él la recibió, sin contar que tus ojos cambiaron de color a uno que…

Ultear decidió callar, pero Jellal pareció llamarle la atención lo que iba a decir.

-A uno qué…-Insistió Jellal para que ella continuara.

-¿Cómo los de una bestia?-Pregunté de manera indiferente.-Sabes lo mismo que todos, Ultear. Yo he matado a todos esos nobles en Tides y ahora estoy infiltrada en este Reino con el único propósito de encontrar a…

-De encontrar a Irene.-Terminó de decir con una voz dura.

Mis labios se entreabrieron para voltear mi cuerpo hacía donde se encontraban Ultear y Jellal, dándole la espalda a la escultura de las dos Diosas.

-¿Qué sabes de ella?

Estaba emocionada, pero al mismo tenía miedo de descubrir quién era Irene y por la expresión de Ultear parecía ser que conocía bastante del tema. Sus ojos mostraban seriedad y a la vez un ligero rencor que se presentaba al mover sus dedos con nerviosismo.

Sabía por los pensamientos de Jellal que él la conocía desde la infancia gracias a sus padres y que por lo mismo le tenía una gran confianza. También había visto como Jellal le había mandado una carta un día atrás, con la información de que entrarían de manera infiltrada a la capital y que principalmente necesitaban su ayuda para encontrar a una persona en especial.

-Todo mundo sabe de ella, bruja.-Dijo con una ligera molestia, mientras su cejas se fruncían levemente.- Ella es la esposa del Lord Animus Dragneel, sobrino directo del Rey Zeref Dragneel.

¿Dragneel?

El apellido de Natsu era Dragneel.

Miré a Jellal buscando una explicación a esto, encontrando como en su mente la sencilla respuesta de que eso era cierto.

¿Cómo era posible que Natsu fuera pariente del Rey Zeref y jamás lo haya mencionado?

Busqué más respuestas en la mente de Jellal, pero su mente estaba más concentrado en saber quién era Irene y qué relación tenía conmigo.

-Lady Irene es una mujer respetada y amada por todo el Reino debido a que ella es conocida como...-Ultear paró de hablar para verme con lastima.-Ella es conocida como la hija de Eileen Belserion, la bruja más poderosa conocida por este mundo.

Mi ojo visible quedó tan agrandado que era imposible inclusive parpadear.

¿Irene era hija de Eileen Belserion?

Busqué recargar mi cuerpo en la escultura, mientras que tomaba mi rostro con mi mano derecha.

-Un dato muy interesante es que tú eres idéntica a Lady Irene, bruja escarlata.-Terminó de decir Ultear, para pararse y acercarse a mí.-Lady Irene y Lady Eileen son idénticas a ti físicamente, por lo que puedo concluir que eres familiar directa de Irene…posiblemente su hermana gemela.

¿Irene era mi hermana gemela?

¿La persona que había sentido toda mi vida era Irene?

No podía creer en las palabras de Ultear. Me encontraba completamente confundida al saber que la persona que había encontrado era mi hermana.

¡No!

Seguramente había un error.

-Dime más…-Pedí con la voz rota.

Ultear se arrodillo en frente de mí, viéndome con completa indiferencia.

-Lady Irene es una mujer demasiado ambiciosa, conozco muy poco de ella y la he visto un par de ocasiones, por esa misma razón sé que tú eres idéntica a ella y que el Reino entero está interesado en encontrarte debido a que saben que tú eres la primogénita de Eileen Belserion.-Sus palabras salían sin dudar un poco de su veracidad.-Lady Irene es considerada una Diosa en este Reino ya que es hija de Eileen Belserion, la antigua Reina del Reino Sagrado, pero ella no posee magia…lo único que posé es su marca de nacimiento que le da la veracidad de que ella es la hija de Eileen y posiblemente ella sea una reencarnación de Elizabeth.

Era demasiada la información que Ultear me estaba compartiendo.

¿Reencarnación de Elizabeth?

Fue entonces que entendí un dato muy importante que Ultear me había dicho.

Irene tenía una marca de nacimiento que le daba la veracidad de que ella era hija de Eileen. La misma marca de nacimiento en forma de cruz que yo tenía en mi espalda.

Miré a Jellal que se encontraba tratando de simular que se encontraba calmado, aunque sus ojos estaban totalmente preocupados.

Por su mente pasaban imágenes de cientos de libros que había leído respecto a reencarnaciones. También en su mente había imágenes de como él había hecho un estudio detallado sobre las Diosas de Philia, teniendo un dato en especial interesante.

Una marca de nacimiento en forma de cruz.

La mente de Jellal me mostraba el como él se había interesado por mí desde niño al saber que yo era una recién nacida pelirroja…como lo eran Elizabeth e Isabelle. En su mente también podía ver como su padre y él había viajado por años en busca del Reino Sagrado, encontrándose con un Dragón negro que buscaba desesperadamente el cuerpo muerto de Eileen Belserion. El cuerpo que parecía traer a la vida a las verdaderas Diosas.

Teniendo como última petición por parte de su padre que encontrara a la niña que había heredado el Reinado de Dragnof y lo llevara hacía el cuerpo de Eileen Belserion para así traer de vuelta a las Diosas que podían equilibrar nuevamente el mundo de la magia y el mundo normal.

Las palabras de su padre era que esa niña podría manipular a su conveniencia a los dragones…ya que esa niña sería el alfa de ellos; ya que esa niña realmente sería su Reina una vez el cuerpo de Eileen fuera absorbido por su verdadera y única primogénita.

¡Por eso el Reino estaba interesado en Irene y en mí!

El Reino solo sabía que Irene era hija de Eileen Belserion, pero no sabían que Irene no era la verdadera primogénita. Una vez yo aparecí en el Reino, confirmé que era la primogénita de Eileen Belserión, dando a entender que Irene y yo podíamos ser la reencarnación de Elizabeth e Isabelle.

¿Esa era la razón principal por la que el Reino alababa y amaba a mi hermana?

-¿Quién es Irene Belserion?-Pregunté con determinación a Ultear.

Ultear solo miraba el como Jellal y yo nos encontrábamos afectados.

-Irene fue encontrada en Fiore años atrás por su padre Ezequiel y desde entonces ella ha estado involucrada con la familia Real.

Las cosas parecían empeorar cada que Ultear hablaba.

No conocía nada de mí y nada de mi familia.

Estar en este Reino era mucho más peligroso que concluir una fatal guerra. Estar en el Reino era equivalente a que no solo yo podía garantizar la victoria de una guerra, sino también garantizar una entrada al Reino Sagrado y posibilitar la idea de que Elizabeth e Isabelle podían regresar a este mundo para ¿unificarlo?

-¿Cómo sabes toda esta información?

Ultear bajó su cabeza con ligera duda, para así pararse nuevamente e ir junto a Jellal.

-Como lo he dicho no estoy interesada en nada que tenga que ver contigo, pero para André Fernandes era muy importante encontrar a la primogénita de Eileen Belserion.-Confesó con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.-Una vez supe de la existencia de Irene me involucré aún más con la nobleza, que son los únicos que están enterados de la importancia de tu existencia y la de ella. Sé todo esto gracias a mi apellido, por lo que no es una información que cualquiera sepa.

Asentí a su respuesta para así simplemente acercarme a ella y tomarla de las manos, teniendo frente mío a una muy confunda Ultear.

-Gracias.

Sin esperar más comencé a caminar hacía lo que suponía que era la salida, pero un llamado por parte de Ultear me lo impidió.

-Recuerda que sigues siendo una asesina, bruja.-Me recordó, incorporándose.-Irene es fiel al Reino y conociendo lo poco que sé de ella, no dudará ni un segundo en mandarte a la guerra a que concluyas el trabajo sucio de este Reino. A ti no te tratarán como una Diosa, a ti te tratarán como basura…el mundo real es más cruel de lo que imaginas.

Ese comentario me molestó mucho por parte de ella.

No conocía a Irene, pero no podía juzgarla de tal manera.

Si ella era hija de Eileen Belserion estaba segura que su corazón era puro. En especial si cabía la posibilidad de que el cuerpo de Irene o el mío fuera una manera en que las Diosas se han presenciado en este mundo.

Jellal se paró de su lugar para caminar a mi dirección.

-No podemos irnos así.-Dijo con una voz dura.-No conocemos a Irene y no sabemos si ella sería capaz de traicionarte.

-Ella no…

-Este Reino tiene demasiada información sobre ti Erza. Si este Reino sabe lo mismo que mi padre sabía, entonces no solo tu vida estará en peligro…

Sus palabras me confundían demasiado.

Sus pensamientos me decían una gran cantidad de puntos racionales por las que no debería de actuar tan desesperada, pero me era imposible al saber que Irene era mi hermana.

-Las personas no te amarán como lo hacen con Irene.-Dijo Ultear con un tono de voz burlón.-Tú no eres como Irene, bruja. En este Reino los nobles te temen demasiado y una vez vean como luces físicamente harán lo posible para manejarte como un arma y como un portal para llegar al Reino Sagrado.

Chasque la lengua al saber eso.

-Irene es una mujer fina y elegante.-Recalcó para acercarse a mí y tomar un mechón de cabello rojo.-Tú eres un completo desastre a lado de ella; puede que tengas los modales necesarios para pasar desapercibida, pero tu ojo izquierdo es cubierto por un parche y tu cuerpo muestra algunas marcas de batallas. Nadie confiará en ti con tu aspecto físico.

Mi mirada se hizo más dura al escuchar eso.

Yo no era exactamente una dama y menos a lado de alguien que ha vivido toda su vida entre hermosos vestidos de seda.

Mi aspecto físico mostraba únicamente a una mujer que ha luchado toda su vida para sobrevivir, así como el hecho de que mi cuerpo también mostraba lo tan asquerosa que lucía por las tan innumerables cicatrices que tenía.

Al pensar esto llevé mi mano a mi abdomen para simplemente apretar mis dientes con coraje.

Jellal al notar eso se molestó demasiado.

-Iremos a una habitación para que Erza descanse, Ultear.-Avisó sin siquiera ver el rostro sorprendido de ella.-Mañana buscaremos la manera de llegar con Irene Belserion.

Ultear gritó un par de maldiciones al aire, pero respetaba la decisión de Jellal ya que no fue capaz de impedirle o negarle algo.

 _Por otro lado, no muy lejos de la mansión de la familia Milkovich, exactamente en un castillo de apariencia poderosa se encontraba una muy hermosa mujer pelirroja leyendo libros acerca de la hechicería._

 _-¡Lady Irene!-Gritó un caballero de aspecto musculoso y rostro cubierto._

 _-¿Has traído información para mí, Simón?-Preguntó con una voz exquisita aquella hermosa mujer, sin dejar de leer su libro._

 _Irene lucía un aspecto impresionante a cualquier mujer antes vista._

 _Su cuerpo era muy proporcionado y sus vestidos dejaban ver la entrada de sus pechos, mostrando que era una mujer con grandes atributos. Su cabello era recogido por unos hermosos broches de oro, mientras que un par de mechones escapaban con elegancia en su bello rostro._

 _-Se dice que Titania ha entrado en la capital, pero no se sabe su motivo.-Comentó con formalidad aquel caballero._

 _-Sí, lo sé.-Dijo con una sonrisa ladina, dejando su libro a un lado.-Puedo sentir la presencia de mi querida hermana muy cerca de aquí._

 _-¡Por favor deme la dirección de Titania y yo mismo iré por ella!-Exclamó con emoción.-Yo traeré a la mujer que podrá ponerle fin a este guerra de una vez por todas, porque de verdad yo puedo asegurarle mi lady que ella es una mujer confiable y pura._

 _Irene al escuchar eso dejó escapar una muy tierna carcajada, para así pararse de su lugar con gracia y caminar hacía el caballero._

 _-Confío en mi hermana, Simón.-Contestó Irene, tomando de las mejillas a Simón.-Y confío en el único caballero que ha convivido con ella en el pasado, por eso mismo tú mismo traerás a Erza Belserion al castillo del Señor Dragneel._

 _Los ojos de Simón se abrieron con ilusión, haciendo una gran reverencia hacía Irene._

 _-Gracias por permitirme ser yo quién escolte a la Erza Belserion._

 _-Eso es porque tú y yo somos los únicos que amamos y queremos de verdad a mi querida hermana.-De sus ojos salían una pureza que Simón creía irreal.-Mi hermana es la única que puede detener esta fatal guerra y aunque el Reino esté en su contra, tú y yo haremos lo posible para que le den el lugar que ella merece como hija de Eileen Belserion._

 _Simón asintió con notable emoción para hacer una reverencia y salir de la habitación con la dirección que Irene le había mencionado en secreto._

 _-Finalmente te he encontrado Erza._

 _Los pies de Irene la dirigían a un hermoso balcón que le permitían ver una muy estrellada noche._

 _-Después de todo nos teníamos que encontrar tarde o temprano…porque tú eres yo y yo soy tú._

 **¡DIOJ MÍO!**

 **Si qué he dado mucha información en este cap, pero quién sabeee…tal vez y no la he dado completa… o sí? Jojojojojo**

 **Este cap estuvo lleno de revelaciones, pero aún más importante YA APARECIÓ IRENE! Y está con Simón!**

 **Si que he hecho un montón de cosas en este cap jojojojojo como que Ultear está enamorada de nuestro hermoso Jellal!** **cómo se le ocurré besarlo? Yo la verdad me enojé mucho, pero pues vamos a ver más adelante que pasa con esa Ultear que no quiere dejar a nuestro bello Jellal.**

 **Muchas gracias los que han leído hasta este cap!**

 **Me ha hecho muy feliz ver que hay varias personitas que cada vez se atreven más y más a dejar sus bellos reviews y eso es algo que me ayuda mucho en motivarme para traer la historia mucho más pronto posible.**

 **Muchas gracias de verdad y espero que muchos se sigan animando a dejar sus bellos comentarios.**

 **UNA PREGUNTA!**

 **-¿La historia ha sido interesante en todo momento para ustedes?**

 **Me gustaría saber si tal vez hay momentos que se les ha hecho inecesarios o incluso aburridos. En especial porque mi interés es seguir explotando mi imaginación con más historias en un futuro y eso me podría ayudar para saber si he hecho un buen trabajo o la historia ha sido muy predecible o algo así.**

 **Muchas gracias y espero que se animen a comentar muchos mi pregunta.**

 **Con amor**

 **IleyBriseo**


	13. Vigor

**¿Cómo están mis amados lectores?**

 **Esta vez he traido el capítulo temprano ya que aproveché mis minis vacaciones para escribir-escribir-escribir y escribir jajajaja. Espero que este cap les guste tanto o más que a mí porque le he puesto un toque que ustedes mismo no son capaces de imaginar todavía jojojojojojo**

 **AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

 **ERZA PS: Ya sé! ¿Qué se cree esa igualada de Ultear? Esos labios son únicamente de nuestra querida Erza x( Muchas gracias y espero quitar ese coraje con este capítulo jajaja ya que ahora sí te voy a sorprender ;) (eso esperojajaja) Gracias por tu bello review.**

 **FAIRYMILA: Ay muchísimas gracias jajajaj x) me hace muy feliz leer que esta historia te ha gustado demasiado, porque comentarios así me motivan a escribir y escribir más y más. Jajajaja ntp porque de teorías posiblemente sacarás demasiadas con estos nuevos capítulos jojojo. De hecho me inspiré en Ultear como una enamorada de Jellal por el inicio de la serie, que le coqueteaba a nuestro bello Jellalsito. Muchas gracias por tu bello review y espero que este cap igual te guste demasiado. 3**

 **Lily-ana: Jajajajaja que bese a un chico lleno de testosterona! Es difícil encontrar un chico más bello y hermoso que nuestro Jellal :O pero luego les daré una gran sorpresa ;) Jajaja y respecto a lo de dejarse besar, creo que el pobre ya quería darle una cucharada de su propia medicina a Erza. Ya que un dato interesante fue que Jellal pudo sentir como Erza había tenido sexo con Gray :O Jaja muchas gracias y he puesto separaciones en los diálogos, espero que así se te haga más comodo!**

 **Bueno chicos, ya no retraso más esta entrega y espero que disfruten tanto este capítulo como lo he disfrutado yo.**

 **Si les gustó no olviden compartir sus opiniones y por supuesto sería de gran ayuda si me ayudaran a promocionar esta historia con más amantes Jerza x)**

 **Hasta pronto.**

Vigor

 _La reluciente luna que se posaba arriba de miles de personas presenciaba el cómo miles de personas se encontraban pasando por diferentes situaciones en ese justo momento. Muchos de ellos se amaban entre las sabanas de sus camas, mientras que otros morían por una causa._

 _Una melena pelirroja se encontraba esparcida por una gran cama que era testigo de cómo ella y su amante se encontraba demostrando el amor y pasión que sentían._

 _El pecho de la joven pelirroja subía y bajaba, mientras que sus caderas se movían de manera sincronizada junto con su amante._

 _-¡Sigue así!-Exclamó con satisfacción aquella hermosa mujer._

 _Su acompañante al ver que ella parecía disfrutar subió la intensidad de sus penetraciones, para en tan solo segundos obligarla a llegar al orgasmo. Después de varios minutos fue él el que finalmente obtuvo tan deseado placer._

 _Ambos permanecieron en silencio una vez terminaron el acto sexual._

 _La joven pelirroja perdía su mirada en un punto perdido del techo, para pensar únicamente en su querida hermana._

 _¿Cómo sería ella?_

 _Estaba emocionada por conocerla, pero tenía miedo de saber quién era en realidad._

 _-¿Pasa algo, Irene?-Preguntó con voz sensual su acompañante.-Has estado muy distraída desde que te enteraste que Erza Belserion ha llegado a estas tierras._

 _Los ojos morados de su muy atractivo esposo reflejaban lo muy preocupado que se encontraba por su amada esposa._

 _-¿Tú crees que mi hermana es una asesina?-Preguntó con dudas, Irene.-Yo no la conozco, pero si ella es Elizabeth, es imposible pensar que su alma se haya contaminado tanto en estos años. Inclusive mi alma jamás se contaminó al haber vivido por años en la pobreza y en la miseria junto con Mavis._

 _Las dudas de Irene salían al aire, confiando sus penas y sus miedos al hombre que parecía escuchar atentamente lo que ella decía._

 _Animus al ver que su esposa se encontraba preocupada, tomó un mechón de su rubio cabello para llevarlo hacía atrás, tratando de buscar con esa acción alguna buena respuesta que tranquilizara el alma de Irene._

 _-Posiblemente ella no es ninguna Diosa.-Dijo con calma, llamando la atención de su hermosa esposa.-No sabemos si Erza tiene la marca de nacimiento que le fue otorgada por las Diosas. Si eso es así, es normal que su alma se haya contaminado con el paso de los años. Después de todo ella ha de tener tanto poder como para convertir nuestro mundo en suyo y esa misma ambición la pudo haber convertido en la persona que es ahora._

 _Irene al escuchar eso por parte de Animus se ofendió, para así simplemente levantarse de la cama completamente desnuda y caminar hacía el cuarto de baño que yacía en su habitación. Una vez estando atrás de la puerta, recargó su cuerpo contra ésta para así pensar claramente en las palabras que Animus le había dicho._

 _Ella sabía que era imposible pensar que su hermana gemela era una mala persona, pero si fuera así ¿qué haría?_

 _El Reino entero esperaba encontrar a Erza para así concluir su guerra, sentenciando ella que si Erza cooperaba con eso ella no sería ejecutada. El rey comprendió la situación, dándole la oportunidad de que Erza enmendara el gran error que había cometido al matar a los nobles en Tides._

 _Mavis le había confesado años atrás que Erza era la primogénita de Eileen, por ende ella era la única que había heredado su magia._

 _¿Por qué ella no había podido heredar ese poder?_

 _Si ella hubiera heredado la magia de su madre, ella sería capaz de proteger el Reino que le había dado el amor y la paz que en su vida había tenido. Ella hubiera sido capaz de incluso dar su vida por el Reino perteneciente a su padre y por el Reino que su madre alguna vez fue fiel._

 _¿Por qué su madre había traicionado a su padre?_

 _Mavis no le había contado una gran cantidad de detalles a Irene y eso era algo que ella deseaba saber; porque ella deseaba saber qué significaba su vida._

 _Conocía la importancia que tenía la vida de Erza, ya que ella era la única capaz de llegar al Reino sagrado._

 _Irene al recordar el Reino sagrado se cambió de inmediato para salir del baño, viendo como su esposo dormía plácidamente. Caminó por los pasillos del castillo, ignorando a la servidumbre que preguntaba sobre sus intereses, pero ninguno la seguía sin temer por su seguridad. Irene con mucha destreza logró llegar a los calabozos del castillo sin ser vista o seguida por algún miembro de la Familia Real._

 _Los calabozos se sentían extrañamente cálidos y un poco húmedos, dejando mostrar el moho que comenzaba a crecer en las paredes._

 _Nadie podía darle un mantenimiento adecuado a los calabozos, ya que era un lugar prohibido para cualquier persona…inclusive para ella._

 _Los pasos de Irene se detuvieron una vez llegó a su destino._

 _Sus ojos no mostraban sorpresa por lo que veían, por el contrario, mostraban una extraña satisfacción._

 _Cientos de huevos se encontraban frente a ella, todos siendo calentados por un extraño hechizo perteneciente a la única maga de ese lugar._

 _Wendy Marvel._

Mi cuerpo se sumergió en la bañera al recordar todas las palabras provenientes de Ultear. Un extraño dolor se posaba en mi estómago al recordar el nombre de Irene y el nombre de Ezequiel.

¿Era posible creer en las reencarnaciones?

Elizabeth e Isabelle eran gemelas, como lo éramos Irene y yo. Varios libros aseguraban que el cuerpo de ambas Diosas tenía una marca de nacimiento en forma de cruz, sin contar que ambas Diosas eran pelirrojas.

Si todo eso era cierto, entonces ¿por qué el cuerpo de Eileen Belserion era importante para traerlas de vuelta?

¿Dónde se encontraba el cuerpo de mi difunta madre?

En tan poco tiempo me había involucrado en cosas que jamás hubiera imaginado; desde el simple hecho de que había desequilibrado una guerra con la muerte de varios nobles y con el mayor hecho de que esa acción daría a conocer mi verdadera existencia…¿cómo la primogénita de Eileen Belserion?

Eileen Belserion era una persona mucho más importante de lo que se decía ser.

No solo era la Reina de un Reino invisible para los humanos, sino que Eileen Belserion tenía un poder tan colosal que inclusive después de su muerte aún era buscada por el Reino.

¿Por qué me había separado Layla de Eileen?

¿Acaso Layla sabía todo eso?

El poner en mi mente la imagen de Layla, mis pensamientos materializaron la figura de Lucy.

La extrañaba demasiado; seguramente ella sabría aconsejarme sobre qué pensar acerca de todos los acontecimientos que estaban pasando en mi vida. Me sentía demasiado triste por haber tenido que separarme de ella, pero eso era necesario para ponerla a salvo a ella y a los dragones.

Una vez di mi ubicación solo era cuestión de horas para que llegaran, pero no podía marcharme sin una respuesta sobre quién era en realidad Irene y qué sabía ella sobre nosotras.

Pasaron largos minutos que obligaron a mi cuerpo salir de aquella elegante bañera y utilizando mi magia cambié mi aspecto por un vestido sencillo de color blanco con una ancha tela que cubría mi cintura. Mis pies los dejé descalzos, sintiendo el frío suelo a través de ellos.

En la cama perteneciente a la habitación se encontraba Jellal, descansando con su cabello húmedo; esto debido al baño que había tomado minutos antes que yo.

Sabía que no estaba dormido, pero se encontraba mucho más cansado que yo y eso era notable ya que sus músculos no habían podido responder una vez yo salí del baño. Su herida había sido curada fácilmente, dejando una simple venda en el lugar donde lo había dañado.

Visualicé mejor la habitación, viendo que esta era de un tamaño considerablemente grande, conformado por: una gran cama, un tocador de roble junto con un gran espejo, una mesa en el centro con varios sillones que la rodeaban y un hermoso guardarropa de color chocolate.

Odiaba ese lugar.

Caminé hacía la puerta para dirigirme a otra habitación, intentando no molestar a Jellal.

- **No te vayas.-Me pidió sin voltear a verme.-Quédate conmigo.**

Mi mano había alcanzado a tocar el pomo de la puerta, pero de inmediato la soltó una vez Jellal habló en mi cabeza.

- **Sé que buscarás escapar, así que te pido que no hagas nada imprudente.-Dijo con voz preocupada, para así voltear a verme sin dejar de estar acostado en la gran cama.-Ahora mismo estoy demasiado débil como para poder protegerte como es debido…**

 **-Nunca he necesitado de tu protección.-Aclaré de manera ruda.**

Jellal al escuchar mi tono se sorprendió levemente, para simplemente entrecerrar sus ojos una vez leyó mis pensamientos.

Sabía que tenía dudas sobre él ya que todavía no era capaz de contarme todo lo que él sabía sobre mí y sobre por qué yo era tan importante para su padre. También estaba molesta porque no había sido capaz de aclararme su situación con Ultear y sus pensamientos parecían querer bloquear todo referente a ella.

De sus labios salió un gran suspiro, para así mirarme de manera seria.

Mi cuerpo se estremeció al recibir esa mirada.

- **Ya sabes todo sobre ti, Erza.-Contestó las dudas que inundaban mi mente.-Mi padre era un hombre aferrado a encontrar el Reino Sagrado y más al ver que yo había heredado la magia de mi difunta madre; fue así como se obsesionó para buscar la manera de regresarla a la vida…aunque eso al final le costó a él.**

Mi ojo sanó mostró sorpresa al ver las imágenes que Jellal ponía en mi cabeza.

"Si logro traer a Elizabeth e Isabelle a la vida yo seré capaz de recuperar a tu madre, Jellal"

El padre de Jellal murió en busca de encontrar respuesta a la muerte con una figura divina que realmente podía volver a la vida.

-He vivido toda mi vida para encontrarte y así poder matar al responsable de la muerte de la figura a quien yo más admiraba.-Su voz se había vuelto dura.-El dragón que mató a mi padre tiene conciencia propia…no es como ningún dragón antes visto.

Sabía lo que era perder a alguien importante, pero me molestaba un poco el saber que me había separado de mi falsa familia solo para encontrar a ese dragón negro que suponía él se encontraba en el Reino Sagrado.

Jellal pensaba que yo era capaz de matar a ese dragón una vez yo mostrara ser Elizabeth o Isabelle, pero eso era imposible. Aunque eso fuera verdad, yo no tenía el poder para matar a ningún dragón. Inclusive con la ayuda de Zú yo no sería capaz de matar a un dragón que ha vivido por tantos años.

-Pero no tienes por qué preocuparte más, Erza.-Llamó mi atención de manera seria.-Yo no pienso utilizarte como un arma, porque mi intención contigo ha cambiado desde el beso que nos dimos cuando los piratas atacaron Magnolia.

¿Su intención conmigo?

¿Por qué seguía pensando sobre esos falsos sentimientos?

Lo único que sentía él hacía mí era una verdadera amistad.

-¡No!-Gritó al saber lo que pensaba.-Sé muy bien que esto no es ninguna clase de magia, sé muy bien que esto que siento ha nacido por la empatía que he logrado compartir contigo desde hace cinco años y lo mismo te ha pasado a ti.

Chasque la lengua con molestia, volteando mi vista hacía el suelo.

Habíamos pasado mucho tiempo separados y aún así mi corazón lo anhelaba demasiado.

-He encontrado un motivo más fuerte que el vengar la muerte de mi padre.-Su cuerpo se levantó de la cama para así dirigirse hacia mí.-He encontrado un motivo aún más fuerte para vivir y eso es vivir para ti.

Al ver que se encontraba demasiada cerca de mí, retrocedí con miedo al decir algo de lo que me podía arrepentir.

Yo lo quería demasiado, pero Gray…

-¡Deja de pensar en el estúpido de Gray!-Exclamó molesto, para así tomarme de la cintura.-Sabes muy bien que ese idiota jamás te hará estremecer como lo hago yo.

Mi ceño se frunció al escuchar cómo se refería sobre Gray, pero tenía razón después de todo. Mi corazón jamás latiría con la misma intensidad y mi cerebro jamás pasaría hora pensando sobre él.

Lo que Jellal había hecho por mí en los últimos días había hecho crecer algo dentro de mí que Gray no podía llenar.

-Yo te quiero, Jellal.-Le confesé con el ceño fruncido y con un tono de voz molesta.-Pero no sabemos qué pasará de ahora en adelante y no puedo dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos porque sabes que justo en este momento tengo la prioridad de encontrar a Irene.

Sin siquiera desearlo, de mi ojo derecho comenzaron a salir gruesas lágrimas.

-Yo no soy una mujer para ti.-Le confesé con la voz rota.-Tú has hecho cosas horribles, pero las que he hecho yo son imperdonables. Yo no podría darte una familia, porque eso es algo que no deseo tener. Mi motivo de vivir se basa en luchar y ganar…

-Eso es mentira.-Me interrumpió.-Tu motivo de vivir es simplemente vivir en la paz que jamás has podido conocer.

Sus palabras penetraron mi cabeza como si de una flecha se tratase.

Las manos de Jellal fueron dirigidas a mis mejillas, limpiando mis gruesas manos.

-Sabes lo fuerte que eres y lo importante que eres para este mundo y aun así te menosprecias demasiado.

¿Por qué podía leer mi mente?

Eso era algo que odiaba demasiado.

Él podía ver mis verdaderas debilidades y mis verdaderas inseguridades. Él sabía que yo me odiaba por ser una manipuladora, por ser una mentirosa y por ser una asesina. Odiaba el hecho de que no podía mostrar mi cuerpo sin pena de que las personas vieran las cicatrices que tenía en mi abdomen y odiaba el hecho de no poderle entregar algo sincero de mí.

Una vez encontrara Dragnof ¿Qué haría yo?

Mi vida estaba destinada a pelear por el poder.

-Sé que quieres conocer a tu hermana, pero ella ahora es una noble que pondrá en prioridad el Reino en el que vive que a su hermana perdida.

No conocía a Irene, pero eso era algo que incluso yo haría.

Algo que odiaba de mí era la necesidad de sentirme amada por una familia; tal vez por eso me aferraba a la idea de encontrar a Irene, mi padre y el Reino de mi madre. Quería sentir lo que jamás había podido tener.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Si encontraba a Irene seguramente ella me pediría ayudar al Reino en el que ha crecido, sin importar las inocentes vidas que podrían perderse por la guerra. Sin contar que los nobles tenían información importante sobre mí y sobre mi madre que podía ayudarlos a encontrar Dragnof…o incluso cumplir la absurda idea de reencarnar a Elizabeth e Isabelle.

Llegué a la capital para encontrar a mi madre, pero más grande fue mi sorpresa al saber que tenía una hermana casada con el sobrino directo del Rey.

Tenía que ser objetiva y pensar que si encontraba a Irene estaría condenando mi vida, así como condenando la de Jellal y posiblemente la de los dragones.

-Creo que es hora de irnos.-Susurré con dolor en mi voz.

Jellal podía leer cada pensamiento mío, entendiendo lo doloroso que era para mí escapar de mi realidad. Él sabía que el dejar atrás a mi hermana y a mi padre era el dolor más grande que había sentido en mi vida; saber que jamás sería capaz de conocerlos y jamás sería capaz de pasar mi vida con ellos, como lo hubiera deseado.

Mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar debido a los llantos que estaba tratando de ahogar.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Jellal me abrazó para simplemente asentir.

Sus brazos rodeaban por completo mi cuerpo, para así yo poder hundir mi rostro en su cuello. Mis manos por otro lado, se aferraban fuertemente a su fina camisa blanca, para así apretarla con gran fuerza.

¡Lo sentía tanto, madre!

Yo no pertenecía a ese mundo, pero Irene sí, por eso mismo trataría de encontrar la tierra que sentía mía. Eso era lo único que podía hacer por ti, madre.

-He llamado a Zú y a Igneel.-Le confesé entre susurros a Jellal.

No podía ver su rostro, pero suponía que se encontraba más que sorprendido, ya que su cuerpo se tensó al escuchar eso.

-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, ambos son demasiado inteligentes. Cuando ellos estén cerca yo seré capaz de sentirlos.-Dije con mi voz rota.-Faltan unas horas para que ellos llegue, así que por favor no te separes de mí.

-Claro que no lo haré.-Respondió con ternura.

Era la primera vez que le mostraba un lado tan sensible de mí a Jellal de manera voluntaria, pero me sentía bien en confiar en él. Sentía que él podía purificar todo el egoísmo y toda la maldad que yacía en mí.

-No me has entendido.-Al decir esto me separé levemente de él, para ver sus grandes ojos verdes confundidos.

No podía leer ese pensamiento que tenía, ya que este provenía de un lugar mucho más profundo que la misma mente. Este provenía de un lugar el cual me había encargado de encerrar.

-Quiero que me hagas el amor ahora mismo, Jellal.

Jellal al escuchar eso se sorprendió, mostrando un tono rojo en todo su rostro y una mirada de completa confusión.

-Quiero finalmente entregarte lo que jamás le he podido dar a nadie y quiero sentir el cariño que ha estado en ti durante tantos años.-Le confesé con lágrimas bajar por mi mejilla derecha.-Posiblemente el día de mañana muera y jamás habré sentido el amor de una verdadera familia, pero lo que realmente quiero sentir si es que muriera mañana es el amor que finalmente pude entregar a la única persona que mi corazón ha tratado de negar.

Las mejillas de Jellal estaban tan rojas que inclusive me preocupaba su estado, pero sentía una gran felicidad provenir de su interior, así como una gran felicidad que brotaba por parte mía.

No quería negarme más el amor que yo le podía dar a Jellal y el amor que él me podía dar.

No quería morir sin sentir su cuerpo con el mío.

No quería estar más tiempo viviendo de manera frívola.

-Erza…

-Solo quiero escuchar de tus labios lo que verdaderamente sientes por mí.-Le pedí de manera cabizbaja.

¿Cuándo me había vuelto tan vulnerable?

No lo sabía y ya no me importaba.

-Yo te amo.-Confesó con una dulce sonrisa.-Te he amado toda mi vida, Erza.

Me sorprendí al escuchar eso.

¿Me había amado durante toda su vida?

-Sé de tu existencia desde que naciste y el saber quién eras me hacía quererte y cuidarte por la triste vida que ibas a tener.-Corto sus palabras para acariciar mi cabello escarlata.-Cuando yo era un niño yo te veía a ti como una pequeña hermana y sentía que debía encontrarte y cuidarte, pero mi coraje me cegó una vez mi padre murió por ese dragón negro. Una vez te conocí en la mansión, me sentía vulnerable por ti, al ver que una pequeña niña era más fuerte que yo, aunque tu fuerza era manipulada constantemente por tus sentimientos de ira y desesperación. Traté de hacerte fuerte ante la vida con mis constantes maltratos, pero cometí un gran error. Te convertí en una persona dura y fría, cuando lo que tenía que haber hecho es darte la compañía y el amor que yo mismo te había quitado con tu hermana, Lucy.

Sus palabras le dolían demasiado, pero sentía la sinceridad en ellas.

-Mis sentimientos por ti siempre han existido, solo que estaban siendo mal guiados por la poca madurez que tenía al perder a mi padre a tan temprana edad.-Confesó con gran vergüenza.-Por eso mismo traté de verte únicamente como un arma para derrotar al dragón negro. Eso cambió cuando yo mismo te dejé ciega de tu ojo izquierdo; me di cuenta que no eras un arma, que eras una persona y como tal tenías que ser tratada, pero en lugar de enmendar mi error me alejé simplemente para convertirte en una persona tan fuerte que incluso el mago más poderoso de mundo fuera incapaz de dañarte física y psicológicamente.

Sus manos tomaron mis hombros con frustración, mostrándome el gran arrepentimiento que sentía.

-Yo he contaminado la pureza de tu ser, Erza.-La presión de sus hombros se hizo más fuerte.-Yo he sido el maldito desgraciado que contaminó tu alma, pero no puedo alejarme de ti, porque me he prometido dar mi vida para convertirte en la persona que eras al nacer, Elizabeth.

¿Elizabeth?

¿Por qué me llamaba Elizabeth?

Sus palabras me habían dejado completamente anonadada.

Desde que había enlazado mi alma con la suya, había sentido ese gran arrepentimiento por parte de él, por esa misma razón había sido capaz de perdonarlo. Escucharlo directamente me hacía darme cuenta que él en verdad se sentía arrepentido y el ver sus acciones me daba cuenta que en verdad él quería darme lo que yo jamás había tenido.

También finalmente podía entender por qué me había dicho esas palabras en el pueblo de Zilean, días atrás.

" ** _-Tiene que ver conmigo porque he sido yo quién te ha convertido en esta persona."_**

" _Ese comentario me provocó un coraje indescriptible, por lo que me paré para encararlo, tomando su mano con gran fuerza."_

" _-_ _Tú no me has convertido en nada de lo que nunca fui, Jellal."_

" _Sin poder evitarlo, mis palabras se salieron de nuestros pensamientos."_

" _-Eso es mentira, Erza.-De igual manera comenzó a hablar en voz alta.-He contaminado la pureza que yace en tu interior con mi ambición."_

Él sabía que yo podía ser la reencarnación de una de las dos Diosas de Philia.

-Gracias por confesarme todo esto, Jellal.-Le dije con un tono melancólico.-Pero tú no me has convertido en lo que soy…la única persona que me ha convertido en esto es Layla Heartfilia.

Mis pensamientos se estaban oscureciendo nuevamente por el rencor.

¿Esos pensamientos eran míos?

…

 _Los ojos marrones de la hermosa joven que yacía viendo la gran cantidad de huevos que había en frente de ella, se agrandaron al poder escuchar y sentir los pensamientos que su joven hermana estaba sintiendo._

 _Sin pensarlo dos veces salió de aquel lugar para comenzar a correr hacía una dirección que conocía muy bien._

 _Recorrió grandes cantidades del castillo en tan solo minutos, para así pararse en frente de una colosal puerta de madera y tocar con gracia ésta. La persona que yacía en el interior contestó con un simple "adelante", haciendo que Irene de inmediato entrara a la habitación, encontrándose con un hombre de posiblemente treinta años de edad; cabello negro y ojos negros, sentado en una elegante silla con un libro que ella conocía muy bien._

 _-Rey Zeref.-Saludó de manera cordial, haciendo una inclinación en modo de respeto.-He logrado sentir y escuchar los pensamientos de mi hermana._

 _El hombre al escuchar esas palabras se interesó demasiado, moviendo su cuello a un lado y esperando a que Irene terminara de hablar._

 _-Mi hermana piensa escapar de Álvarez esta misma noche._

 _Zeref al escuchar esas palabras se levantó de inmediato para pasar por largo a lado de Irene y correr hacía donde se encontraban su general de confianza._

 _Su mirada mostraba preocupación y coraje._

 _-¡No irás a ningún lado, Erza Belserion!-Exclamó con coraje una vez estando lo suficientemente lejos de Irene.-He hecho lo imposible por encontrarte y ahora que estás aquí no te me escaparás._

…

Mis ojos los sentía un tanto pesados, pero esto cambió una vez Jellal me tomó de la barbilla para así besarme tiernamente. Sin pensarlo dos veces correspondí el beso que me estaba plantando, para así llevar mis manos a su húmedo cabello y acariciarlo con gran delicadeza. Mis labios por otro lado se movían de modo que succionaba el labio inferior de Jellal.

- **Si mi alma se llega a purificar, tú serás el único responsable de ello.-Le dije sin separarme de él.**

Jellal al escuchar mis pensamientos mostró una sonrisa entre nuestro beso, para así tomarme de la cintura y cargarme hacía una dirección. Yo sin siquiera pensarlo rodee su cintura con mis piernas, para así evitar que ambos nos cayéramos.

Mi corazón latía con gran intensidad en cada rose de nuestros labios.

Una vez llegamos a la gran cama, Jellal me dejó caer con demasiada delicadeza, para así verme él desde arriba, mirando mi cuerpo completo.

Esa acción suya provocó una gran vergüenza en mí, provocando que mi rostro mirara en otra dirección, pero él al ver esto tomó nuevamente mi barbilla para unir nuestras miradas.

-Yo no pienso tener sexo contigo, Erza.

-¿Eh?

-Yo pienso desnudar tu alma y tu cuerpo hasta que te convenzas tu misma que eres la mujer más hermosa y más valiosa que este mundo pueda tener.

Sus palabras me hacían sentir muy feliz.

- **Te amo, Jellal.**

Ya no podía ocultar más lo que sentía hacía él.

Esto no era producto de mi magia, esto era producto de mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia él y lo que él me provocaba cada que tomaba mis manos, rosaba mis labios y cada que miraba mis ojos.

Esto era algo que no sentía hacía Gray y hacía ningún otro hombre.

Porque finalmente el único amor que realmente podía tener me lo había estado negando durante tantos años.

Jellal al escuchar mi confesión mostró una sonrisa de completa felicidad, para así abrazarme, mostrando una gran euforia por parte de él.

Al ver su acción no pude evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada, siendo seguida por otra carcajada por parte de él.

¿Así se sentía la felicidad?

Me sentía completamente satisfecha por primera vez en mi vida.

Tomé de las mejillas a Jellal para así atraerlo hacía mí y besarlo con mucha más intensidad, tratando de transmitirle todos mis sentimientos. Cerré mis ojos, dejándome llevar hasta donde mi cuerpo quisiera llegar.

Jellal al ver esto supo que era momento.

Con una de sus manos apoyó su cuerpo para no aplastar el mío, mientras que con la otra acariciaba mi cuello, provocando un gran nerviosismo en mí. Sus labios poco a poco fueron bajando, pasando por mi cuello hasta llegar a la entrada de mis pechos, dejando un pequeño camino de saliva.

Mi cuello se estiró hacia atrás al sentir como una de sus manos intentaba tocar mi cintura sobre la ropa y el cómo su lengua saboreaba cada pequeño pedazo de piel que yacía expuesta.

Sin querer quedarme atrás llevé mis manos a la camisa de Jellal, para así desabrochar con agilidad cada uno de los botones, dejando su torso completamente desnudo.

Mi ojo sano mostró sorpresa al ver el excelente cuerpo que tenía Jellal. Mordí mi labio al sentir como su cuerpo me pedía a gritos que lo besara, por lo que estando aún debajo de él, llevé mi lengua a su cuello para así comenzar a dejar besos repartidos.

Jellal al sentir mi lengua se estremeció al punto en que apretó mi cintura contra su cuerpo involuntariamente.

Con gran agilidad cambié la posición de Jellal con la mía, dejándolo a él debajo mío, para así posicionar la entrada de mi intimidad con su miembro –que se encontraba demasiado excitado por la situación- y sin perder tiempo quité su camisa por completo, viendo y sintiendo los tonificados músculos de Jellal. Mi lengua comenzó a bajar por todo su torso hasta llegar a su pelvis, el lugar donde más le parecía excitar mi acción.

Cada beso que le repartía era entregado con el amor más puro que le podía ofrecer, por lo que sabía él que no estaba simplemente teniendo sexo con él, sino que le estaba entregando algo que jamás le había entregado a nadie.

Jellal al ver que él ya estaba desnudo de la parte de arriba de su cuerpo quiso hacer lo mismo conmigo, llevando sus dedos a la parte baja de mi vestido para así quitármelo por completo de una sola vez, pero mi mano instintivamente tomó la suya, evitando que hiciera eso.

¡Todavía no podía superar la vergüenza que me provocaba mi cuerpo!

Yo sabía que Jellal había estado con una cierta cantidad de hermosas y refinadas mujeres.

Lo que él iba a ver de mi era lo más asqueroso que seguramente jamás iba a presenciar.

Él de manera ágil cambió su posición, dejándome nuevamente debajo de él. Sus ojos se centraron en los míos, mientras que sus manos habían permanecido en la parte baja del vestido.

-Tu cuerpo es lo que más deseo y anhelo, por eso mismo lo trataré con el amor y respeto que te mereces.

-No es eso…

-Yo te seguiré amando con ellas o sin ellas, Erza. No hay nada que me pueda hacer cambiar de opinión sobre el hecho de que sé que tú eres la mujer más hermosa que mis ojos han presenciado.

Quería convencerme con sus palabras, pero mi inseguridad me impedía siquiera el querer mostrarle mi abdomen.

Jellal al ver que no decía nada, fue retirando mi vestido levemente para así mostrar mis piernas expuesta, seguido después por mis bragas y mi pelvis que comenzaba a mostrar algunas cicatrices.

Él no decía nada, por el contrario cayó para así dirigir sus labios hacia mis cicatrices y comenzar a besar sin nada de lujuria cada una de ellas.

Esa acción provocó un gran enternecimiento en mi corazón, dejando caer mi mano a mi lado, permitiéndole desnudarme completamente.

Él entendió a la perfección, por lo que fue retirando mi vestido mientras que sus labios besaba nuevas cicatrices que iban apareciendo. Algunas de estas mostraban las grandes heridas que había conseguido cuando recién comenzaba a viajar sola por el mundo, mientras que otras eran más insignificantes. Sus labios recorrieron cada una de ellas, para así verme únicamente con las bragas rosas que traía puestas.

Quise desviar mi mirada, pero él me lo impidió.

-Lo he dicho y te lo vuelvo a repetir; eres la mujer más hermosa que mis ojos han visto jamás.

Al escucharlo decir eso asentí con pena para abrazarlo con gran cariño.

Era el primer hombre que veía mi cuerpo completamente desnudo y aún así deseaba poseerlo.

Él correspondió mi abrazo para así quitar sus pantalones con sus piernas, dejándolo completamente desnudo y sin perder tiempo quitó con delicadeza mis bragas.

Miré sorprendida el gran miembro que Jellal poseía.

Ambos estábamos completamente desnudos, por lo que podía sentir su cálida piel rozar con la mía. Sus labios se dirigieron a los míos, mientras nos comenzábamos a besar de manera amorosa y sus manos comenzaron a tocar mis pechos con delicadeza para así hacer curvear mi espalda por lo excitada que me provocaba cada uno de sus roses. Mis piernas por otro lado comenzaron a rodear su cintura, dejando su abdomen húmedo por los fluidos que comenzaban a salir de mi cuerpo.

Jellal sin pensarlo movió su miembro hacía la entrada de mi intimidad, bajando levemente mi caderas de su cintura.

-Te amo Erza.-Dijo, para así penetrar mi cuerpo con su miembro.

Mi cuerpo reaccionó a su acción, curveando mi espalda al sentirlo dentro de mí.

Sin esperar mucho, comencé a mover mis caderas hacia adentro y hacia afuera, siendo seguida por las penetraciones de Jellal. Sus labios no dejaban de besar los míos y su mano derecha no dejaba de abrazar mi cuerpo.

Ambos nos movíamos en sincronía.

Nuestros sentimientos estaban tan conectados que podíamos sentir el placer y el amor en doble magnitud.

Llevé mis brazos a su espalda para así rodearlo en un tierno abrazo.

Era la primera vez que desnudaba mi alma con una persona.

…

 _-¿Qué es esto que estoy sintiendo?-Preguntó frustrada, Irene._

 _Su cuerpo sentía descargas eléctricas que jamás había experimentado antes, así como su corazón latía con gran intensidad._

 _Las sensaciones que Erza estaba sintiendo eran sentidas cada una de ellas por Irene._

 _-¿Cómo es posible que un simple humano te haga sentir todo esto, Erza?_

…

Los movimientos apresurados por parte de Jellal y por parte mío nos hacían estremecer en cada embestida. Nuestras respiraciones comenzaban a ser agitadas y nuestros músculos comenzaban a temblar por el gran placer que sentíamos; yo al sentir su gran miembro penetrarme una y otra vez, mientras que él al sentir la calidez de mi intimidad rodearlo por completo.

La cama rechinaba de manera constante.

Sus labios se dirigieron a mi frente, para así besarme tiernamente.

Sin poder evitarlo, mostré una gran sonrisa.

Yo lo amaba demasiado.

Habíamos pasado largos minutos de esa manera, sintiendo cada uno la delicia del otro, pero pronto llegaríamos al orgasmo. Podía sentir en mi cuerpo como Jellal estaba a punto de llegar y él podía sentir como yo estaba de igual manera a solo algunas penetraciones para llegar a mi primer orgasmo con él.

Ambos nos miramos a los ojos y con mi magia sincronicé aún más nuestras mentes y nuestros cuerpos, teniendo un cambio de color en mi ojo sano.

Llegaríamos al mismo tiempo.

Mis paredes vaginales comenzaban a convulsionar levemente, provocando que ese gran placer que estaba sintiendo no fuera controlado, rompiendo las ventanas de la habitación y el papel tapiz de esta.

Jellal de igual manera comenzaba a sentir como llegaría en cualquier momento, desbordando su magia sin control alguno, rompiendo las puertas de madera gracias a sus rayos celestiales que salían sin control.

Fue así como ambos logramos llegar juntos al orgasmo; él logrando sentir como mis paredes vaginales apretaban su miembro y yo sintiendo el cálido líquido que yacía en mi interior.

El sudor de nuestros cuerpos se fusionaban una vez Jellal se acostó a mi lado para abrazarme protectoramente, mientras que de sus labios entraba el aire que intentaba recuperar.

El orgasmo que habíamos tenido los dos, había sido sentido por cada uno con mi enlace, por lo que había sentido a la perfección el placer que Jellal había sentido y él de igual manera había sentido todo lo que él mismo me había provocado.

Sus brazos rodeaban mi cuerpo, dándome el calor que necesitaba en esos momentos.

-Esto ha sido…

-Asombroso.

Ambos soltamos una gran carcajada al pensar lo mismo, para así simplemente ver el brillo que había en nuestros ojos. Sus ojos verdes reflejaban mi rostro y mi cuerpo, viendo en ellos como mi cuerpo encajaba a la perfección con el suyo.

Iba a decir algo, pero sentí a la perfección como cientos de caballeros habían entrado a la mansión.

-¡Les he dicho que yo no sé nada, General!-Exclamó lo suficientemente alto, Ultear.

Me paré sin pensarlo dos veces y con mi magia cambié mi apariencia desnuda por la armadura de la rueda del cielo.

Una armadura que parecía ser un hermoso y elegante vestido dividido en dos, dejando un gran escote en mis pechos y mi abdomen descubierto por completo. Unas botas que cubrían hasta mis muslos, debajo de la gran falda de metal. Y unas enormes alas que salían de mi espalda, dándome un aspecto angelical. Mi cabello se encontraba suelto, colocando en mi cabeza una diadema con forma de alas de metal a los laterales.

Jellal se puso de manera rápida sus pantalones, para así colocarse en frente de mí de manera protectora.

Su magia y la herida de su brazo no se habían recuperado por completo, por lo que no seríamos capaz de escapar con su magia si el momento se llegase a poner pesado para nosotros.

Afuera de la puerta podíamos ver como los caballeros comenzaban a rodear la habitación, por lo que instintivamente retrocedí junto con Jellal, pero más grande fue mi sorpresa al sentir a mi espalda, como en el patio que daba a la habitación se encontraba otra considerable cantidad de caballeros, esperándonos abajo.

-No intentes escapar, Erza Belserion.-Dijo uno de los caballeros.-Estás completamente rodeada y el Reino entero está enterado de tu ubicación, así como el de Jellal Fernandes.

Chasque la lengua al escuchar eso, pero una sonrisa malvada adornó mi rostro.

Lo único que podía hacer era intimidarlos, hasta obligarlos a escapar.

Uno de ellos entró a la habitación, aventando el cuerpo de Ultear hacía nosotros. Ella sin problema alguno se levantó, para así colocarse a lado de Jellal, mostrando su esfera de cristal y sus ojos llenos de furia hacía los caballeros de Álvarez.

-Vete de aquí ahora, bruja.-Susurró en voz baja, Ultear.-Jellal y yo no somos importantes para ellos, pero tú eres diferente.

El escuchar eso hizo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera.

Mostré una sonrisa ladina, para así levantar mi mano y sacar cientos de espadas no solo en la habitación, sino en toda la mansión.

-Yo no me iré a ningún lado sin él.

Los caballeros se estremecieron al ver por primera vez mi magia, pero quedaron aún más impactados al ser heridos por ésta en cuestión de segundos.

Muchos de ellos cayeron al suelo con heridas en sus hombros, mientras que otros se dirigían directo a atacarnos, pero más grande fue mi sorpresa al ver como un hombre de edad mediana, cabello negro y alborotado, ojos igual de negros que la noche y vestido con un elegante traje que me hacía suponer que era el general principal de esa tropa, entraba a la habitación con una espada posada en frente de los caballeros que tenían pensado atacarnos.

-Les he dejado en claro que nadie atacaría a mi hija, imbéciles.-Habló de manera ruda el hombre de cabello oscuro.-Si alguien se atreve a atacarla, yo mismo los mataré.

Mi ojo sanó se abrió con sorpresa al escuchar sus palabras.

-Sentimos nuestro atrevimiento, General Ezequiel.-Se disculpó un caballero de aspecto musculoso y rostro completamente cubierto.

"-Esta hermosa joven tiene la peculiaridad de que carga el pecado más grande cometido por su madre, Layla Heartfilia. Una noble que se escondió entre los caballeros del general Ezequiel y robó a su hija."

¿General Ezequiel?

¿La persona que estaba en frente mío era mi verdadero padre?

Mi seguridad se vino abajo una vez aquel caballero mencionó el nombre de mi padre, pero aún más al escuchar como él se refería a mi como su hija.

Mi estomagó comenzó a retorcerse debido a las grandes emociones que sentía dentro de mi ser, mientras que la espada que sostenía con mi mano derecha cayó al suelo.

Mi padre al ver esa acción mostró una sonrisa de completo orgullo, para mirarme de la misma manera. Sus ojos inspeccionaron el lugar, viendo como toda la habitación se encontraba totalmente destruida y el como la cama de igual manera se encontraba en completo desorden.

Jellal veía todo esto con demasiado interés, pero entendía que no podía hacer nada en contra de mi padre a menos de que yo fuera capaz de autorizarlo. Aún así no bajaba la guardia, esperando alguna reacción para tomarme en brazos y escapar lo más lejos de ahí.

Mi padre sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a nosotros, pero antes de llegar a mí se paró en frente de Jellal y sin pensarlo dos veces lo golpeó en la cara con sus puños, obligando a que el cuerpo de Jellal cayera, teniendo en su rostro un pequeño hijo de sangre que salía de su fina nariz.

-No sé cuál sea tu intensión, hijo de André Fernandes, pero no permitiré que las manos del hijo de un maldito traicionero toquen lo más importante que tengo en la vida.-Escupió con coraje, tomando a Jellal del cuello.-No perdonaré jamás el hecho de que tú, asquerosa rata, hayas tocado el cuerpo de mi hija.

Los ojos de Jellal mostraban una furia jamás antes vista, pero estaba conteniéndose.

-No vuelvas a hablar así de mi padre.-Amenazó Jellal.

-A ti te hablaré como lo mereces.-Retó mi padre a Jellal.-No perdonaré jamás que hayas tocado el cuerpo de mi hija…

-Para ahora.-Me dirigí a mi padre de manera seria y fría.

Todos los presentes me miraron al ver cómo había nuevamente tomado la espada que yacía en el suelo, para así amenazar a cada uno de los presentes, incluyendo el cuerpo de mi padre.

Estaba emocionada de verlo por primera vez, pero no lo conocía. Al que sí conocía era a Jellal, por eso pondría como prioridad su dignidad y su vida, inclusive sobre mi padre.

Mi coraje se incrementó al ver como mi padre no soltaba a Jellal, por lo que Jellal sonrió con burla hacía él, quitándoselo con un rayo de magia celestial. El cuerpo de mi padre se alejó levemente, para ver con sorpresa el cómo Jellal había sido capaz de siquiera mostrar su magia en frente de tantas personas.

-No vuelvas a tocarlo, por favor.-Le pedí con un ligero todo de amabilidad.-Nosotros nos marcharemos en este instante de este Reino y jamás volverán a saber de nosotros.

Mi padre alzó una ceja al escuchar mi comentario, para simplemente acercarse hacía mí, sin miedo hacía la enorme espada que tenía en mis manos. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomó la espada con sus manos y abrazó mi cuerpo con el suyo.

-He pasado veinte años de mi vida buscándote, Erza.-Me dijo con un tono melancólico.-Desde que Layla Heartfilia te robó de las manos de tu madre, yo no he sido capaz de dormir ni un solo día.

Mi sorpresa por ese comentario se dejó mostrar.

¿Layla Heartfilia?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No es momento para hablar de esto.-Dijo, separándose de mí y viéndome directamente a los ojos.-Ven conmigo y con tu hermana Irene, para que de una buena vez conozcas la verdad sobre no solo tu vida, sino sobre la vida de un Reino condenado por tu madre.

Me alejé levemente de él con terror.

¿Por qué decía eso de mi madre?

- _Huye ahora mismo, hija._

Una voz proveniente de mi interior me habló, haciendo latir mi corazón con una fuerza desenfrenada.

Estaba aterrada.

¿Me había hablado mi madre?

Había algo que no me gustaba y prefería no descubrir el por qué.

Jellal que había leído mis pensamientos se dio cuenta que yo estaba aterrada por la situación, pero en especial por su comentario hacía mi madre, por lo que sin esperar respuesta alguna de mí, atacó a los caballeros con sus flechas de rayos celestiales y se dirigió hacia mí y hacía Ultear para así huir lo más lejos de ahí…pero las cosas no iban a ser tan fáciles.

Los caballeros que se encontraban abajo comenzaron a atacar nuestras extremidades con flechas envenenadas, clavando una flecha en mi pierna izquierda y otras dos flechas en los brazos de Ultear. Jellal al estar en frente de los caballeros que se encontraban en la habitación fue librado de tal ataque.

-¡Ah!-Gritó con dolor, Ultear.

-¡Deténganse!-Les ordenó mi padre con coraje al ver lo que habían hecho.

Los caballeros se detuvieron, pero uno de ellos mostró hostilidad ante la orden de mi padre.

-No podemos esperar a que usted se decida a arrestar a Erza Belserion, General.-Habló, saliendo entre la multitud un hombre de cabello azulado con anteojos en sus ojos.-El Rey Zeref está al tanto de la situación, por lo que me ha pedido personalmente que sea yo quién arreste a Erza Belserion y a Jellal Fernandes.

Jellal sin pensarlo dos veces tomó nuestros cuerpos y se impulsó con su magia celestial hacia fuera de la mansión de Ultear Millkovich.

Los hombres que se encontraban en el jardín comenzaron a lanzar flechas hacia nuestra dirección, pero ninguna de ellas le dio a Jellal.

-Retira tu armadura, Erza.-Me pidió con cansancio, Jellal.

Mi armadura debía de pesar demasiado, por lo que transformé mi atuendo por una armadura ligera.

Ultear que había recibido el impacto de las flecha comenzó a quedarse dormida, sin siquiera decir nada. Yo por otro lado, comenzaba a ver borroso todo lo que se encontraba a mi alrededor, pero aún así no me podía permitir el quedarme dormida.

Debajo de nosotros había una increíble cantidad de caballeros repartidos por toda la ciudadela.

Jellal no había recibido el impacto de aquella flecha, pero yo sí, por lo que a él le estaba afectando de igual manera el veneno que corría por mi sangre. Esto había provocado que sus movimientos se volvieran más torpes, chocando constantemente con árboles o edificios, dañándonos a Ultear y a mí físicamente. Pero aún así eso no evito que se elevara lo que su magia más le podía permitir.

-Lo siento.-Se disculpó, tratando de no quedarse dormido.-No voy a poder salir de este lugar.

Terminó de decir para así desaparecer su magia por completo.

-¡Jellal!-Grité con miedo al ver que los tres caíamos al suelo.

Con una gran cantidad de esfuerzo cambié mi atuendo por la armadura del Dios del viento, empuñando con mis dos manos dos espadas capaces de manipular el viento. Reuní mi magia en ambas espadas, manipulando todo el viento que se encontraba a nuestro alrededor y haciendo un colchón de aire que lograra tomar nuestros cuerpos antes de que éstos llegasen al suelo, pero más grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que el viento que había reunido se había dispersado por completo.

¿Cómo era posible eso?

Al ver que pronto estaríamos cayendo, tome el cuerpo de Jellal y el de Ultear para abrazarlos con fuerza, esperando que el impacto me diera directo a mí.

Yo podía soportar grandes heridas físicas y aunque era posible que esa caída me mataría, ellos tan siquiera podían soportar el impacto con mi cuerpo, rompiéndose únicamente un par de costillas y seguramente perforando sus pulmones por la posición en la que sus costillas se romperían.

-Erza no…

Me aferré a los dos cuerpos, para así esperar mi mortal caída, pero después de varios segundos esta jamás llegó.

Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa al sentir como el viento nos abrazaba a los tres, pero mayor fue mi sorpresa al ver que alguien se encontraba manipulando ese viento que nos había salvado.

Solté a Jellal y Ultear para así pararme con torpeza en el aire que nos estaba sosteniendo, viendo como debajo de nosotros se encontraba una pequeña niña de seguramente doce años de edad, cerrando los ojos y concentrando su magia para así poder manipular el aire que nos estaba protegiendo.

La niña tenía una apariencia tan dulce que se me hacía increíble pensar que ella era una maga.

El viento nos dejó a los tres tendidos en el suelo, para así ella poder abrir sus marrones ojos y mostrar con cansancio que eso realmente le había costado una gran cantidad de magia. Su cabello largo y azulado se movía con gran gracia, mostrando que el elemento del viento la amaba y la apreciaba, como el fuego amaba y apreciaba a Natsu.

-¿Está bien, Señorita Erza?-Preguntó con cansancio en su voz.

Ante su pregunta asentí simplemente, para caer de rodillas.

Los caballeros comenzaron a rodearnos nuevamente, haciendo reverencia ante la pequeña maga de cabello azulado.

-Sabía que usted sería capaz de capturar a Erza, Sacerdotisa.

Mi cuerpo trató de moverse instintivamente, pero el veneno de esas flechas comenzaron a dispersar toda la magia que tenía, dejándome totalmente desnuda.

-¡Lleven a Erza al castillo!

…

 _Mientras tanto, dentro del castillo se encontraba una muy cansada Irene, mirando hacia su Rey con sumo respeto._

 _-¿Pasó algo, Irene?-Le preguntó de manera seria, Zeref.-¿Qué ha pasado con Erza?_

 _-El veneno de Wendy ha logrado neutralizar la magia de Erza, aunque también la ha dejado inconsciente.-Se reportó, Irene.-Mi cuerpo y el de Erza jamás han estado tan cerca, por lo que siento cada cosa referente a ella, incluyendo sus heridas, su majestad._

 _Los ojos de Irene luchaban por mantenerse despiertos, pero al decir la última palabra cayó al piso inconsciente._

 _Dos pares de ojos miraban como Irene había caído completamente rendida por la magia de Wendy, por lo que ambos simplemente mostraron una sonrisa triunfante._

 _-Lleven a mi esposa a su habitación.-Ordenó Animus al ver como Irene se encontraba tendida en el frío suelo._

 _Los sirvientes que se encontraban cerca simplemente asintieron para tomar con delicadeza el cuerpo de Irene y sacarla del salón principal del Rey Zeref._

 _El Rey se encontraba sentado en su elegante trono de oro, mientras que Lord Animus se encontraba sentado a un lado de él, en el trono perteneciente a la Reina._

 _Ambos tenían una sonrisa de completa satisfacción, mostrando lo muy conformes que se encontraban por el trabajo de Wendy Marvel._

 _-Esa sacerdotisa ha hecho muy bien su trabajo.-Habló con interés, Animus.-Al principio creí que era una maga inútil y débil, pero no tengo duda alguna de que ella ha sido la única capaz de capturar a Erza Belserion._

 _Zeref al escuchar el comentario de Animus simplemente soltó una gran carcajada, para así pararse de su trono y comenzar a caminar lejos de él._

 _-Esa sacerdotisa es la única capaz de purificar el cuerpo de Erza y convertirla finalmente en Elizabeth, Animus.-Respondió a su simple comentario con un tono de burla.-El cuerpo de Erza ha sido contaminado gracias al estúpido de Jellal Fernandes y a la estúpida de Layla Heartfilia. Por eso confió plenamente en que Wendy será capaz de preparar a Erza antes de la llegada de la Luna Roja._

 _Animus mostró aún más interés, viendo salir a Zeref de la habitación._

 _¿Luna Roja?_

 _Así que finalmente había llegado el momento que ellos habían esperado._

 _Zeref por otro lado, caminaba con elegancia y tranquilidad a una dirección en particular. Sus pasos estaban fríamente calculados, por lo que él ya tenía una gran idea de a dónde iba a ir y qué era lo que iba a decir una vez se encontrara con ella._

 _Había llegado el momento que tanto había anhelado. El momento por el que su padre había luchado durante tantos años._

 _Después de todo, el antiguo Rey fue el responsable de que Eileen y Ezequiel concedieran a la vida a la sucesora del Reino de Dragnof. La maga que traería miles de desgracias y miles de guerras a la tierra, había finalmente llegado a sus manos._

 _Tenía a Elizabeth e Isabelle en sus manos._

 _Los pensamientos de Zeref habían sido interrumpidos una vez llegó a los aposentos de una persona en especial._

 _La puerta de esa persona se encontraba bajo un hechizo que mostraba a la vista de cualquier humano, grandes cantidades de energía negra rodearlo._

 _Zeref sacó una varita de madera y una vez declaró unas palabras inentendibles, la puerta comenzó a neutralizar la magia oscura que cuidaba esa puerta en especial, para así entrar a esa habitación, encontrándose con la hermosa mujer que yacía en su interior._

 _Dentro de la habitación se encontraba una hermosa mujer de cuarenta años de edad –la cual su apariencia era de una niña de quince años de edad-. Su cabello rubio y rizado caía hasta el suelo, sus delgados pies se encontraban descalzos y su delgado cuerpo era cubierto por un vestido de color blanco y rosado. Sus verdes ojos miraron con decepción a Zeref, para regresar su vista hacía la chimenea que se encontraba en su habitación._

 _-Es increíble la magia que tiene la sacerdotisa, ¿verdad?-Preguntó de manera calmada, para acercarse con Mavis Vermilion.-¿Quién iba a creer que esa pequeña niña tenía la misma magia de encantamiento que poseía Eileen Belserion?_

 _Mavis no contestó nada al respecto, simplemente miraba de manera vacía el fuego de aquella chimenea._

 _-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hablamos, Mavis.-Nuevamente habló Zeref.-Sé que no quieres hablar conmigo, pero tienes que saber que he encontrado a Erza Belserion y está siendo traída al castillo en estos momentos._

 _Los ojos de Mavis se abrieron con miedo una vez escuchó eso, para así simplemente tomar las manos de Zeref y verlo directamente a los ojos, con lágrimas en ellos._

 _-Déjalas en paz, Zeref.-Pidió con suplica, Mavis.-Por favor, deja a Erza y a Irene en paz._

 _Zeref mostró una cálida sonrisa, para así tomar con cariño las manos de Mavis y acercar sus labios a los de ella. Mavis al ver esa acción simplemente dejó caer lágrimas sobre sus blancas mejillas, correspondiendo el beso de manera dolorosa. Zeref se separó de ella, para poner su frente con la de ella._

 _-Esto sería más fácil para ti si tú fueras mi Reina, Mavis. No tendrías por qué estar encerrada en este lugar todos los días de tu vida e inclusive tú misma podrías estar con las que dices querer como unas hijas._

 _Las palabras de Zeref no eran escuchadas por Mavis._

 _Los pensamientos de ella estaban perdiéndose en el fuego de aquella chimenea._

 _Erza estaba en Álvarez…no, Erza estaba en el Castillo de la familia Dragneel._

 _¿Cómo había pasado eso?_

 _Ella estaba segura que la había encomendado a Igneel, pero ¿por qué Igneel la había traído directamente a Álvarez? ¿Algo había pasado con el dragón de fuego?_

 _Irene se había negado rotundamente a escucharla, más bien Irene parecía feliz con la vida que estaba teniendo y con la gente que la estaba alabando, por eso ella se había negado a escapar de Álvarez; eso no era un problema muy grande después de todo, ya que Irene y Erza no estaban bajo el mismo techo que Zeref Dragneel, pero ahora Erza e Irene estaban juntas, eso representaba un gran peligro para ambas hijas de Eileen Belserion._

 _Zeref no entendía la gravedad de sus acciones._

 _Los dragones no eran animales dóciles y fáciles de manipular por los humanos, éstos eran animales salvajes que únicamente podían ser domados por los primogénitos de la Familia Belserion._

 _Todos los dragones serían fieles a Erza, a pesar de cualquier circunstancia y si lo deseaba ella e Igneel eran capaces de aniquilar Reinos enteros en tan solo días._

 _Erza tenía una gran responsabilidad con la magia que poseía, pero estaba segura que era algo que ni ella misma sabía._

 _La destrucción del Reino dependía de su temperamento y Zeref era demasiado ingenuo para escucharla._

 _Erza era un peligro para Álvarez si se llegaba a ver amenazada por Zeref._

 _¿Qué tan ingenuo podía llegar a ser la persona que en algún momento amo?_

 _Lo suficiente para no creer en las palabras de la mejor amiga y alumna de Eileen Belserion._

 _Solo esperaba que Irene se volviera emocionalmente tan fuerte como lo era su madre, para así poder equilibrar el estado emocional de Erza, una vez estuviera en el castillo._

 _-Entiendo.-Declaró, Mavis.-Acepto estar contigo en todo momento, Zeref._

 _-¿En serio?-Preguntó emocionado, Zeref._

 _-Sí, solo déjame cuidar a mis dos hijas hasta que el momento llegue._

 _Zeref asintió a esto, para abrazar con cariño el pequeño cuerpo de Mavis._

 _Los pensamientos de él eran más estratégicos de lo que la misma Mavis imaginaba. Él no era tonto, él sabía que Erza no era una maga normal como cualquier otra. Él sabía que ella era una mujer que podía traerle destrucción a su Reino, pero también él tenía un increíble poder sobre ella a través de su hermana gemela._

 _-Las cuidarás tanto como sea posible, mi amada Mavis.-Zeref se separó levemente de ella para así caminar hacia la chimenea que Mavis tanto veía.-Tú serás fundamental para que Erza tenga una vida larga y prospera…o de lo contrario una vida muy corta._

 _Mavis se paró con coraje al escuchar ese comentario por parte de Zeref._

 _-No conoces nada de Erza, Zeref.-Retó Mavis.-Ella será protegida por el amor que los dragones le tienen incluso antes de nacer._

 _-En eso estás mal, mi amada.-Los ojos de Mavis se agrandaron al escuchar a Zeref tan seguro.-Después de todo un dragón ha sido el que me ha traído a Erza Belserion a mis manos…no, es incorrecto decir un dragón, mi hermano es el que me ha traído a Erza Belserion en realidad._

 _Los ojos verdes de Mavis mostraron el horror que jamás había sentido en su vida._

 _-¿Natsu Dragneel?-Preguntó en casi un susurro, con sus labios secos y sus manos temblorosas._

 _Mavis conocía al hermano menor de Zeref Dragneel._

 _Aquel joven de corazón puro y sonrisa radiante había sido el que había traicionado a su maestra. Aquel joven que le había sido encomendado cuidar a la pequeña Erza antes de ella nacer. Aquel niño que había prometido cuidar de Igneel para así él proteger a la primogénita de los Belserion._

 _-¿Cómo es posible…_

 _-Existen los llamados Dragones Slayer.-Contestó antes de tiempo, Zeref.-Encomendar a Igneel a mi pequeño hermano lo hizo quererlo y amarlo como a un hijo, algo similar a lo que le pasa a la pequeña sacerdotisa con su dragona blanca. Esos dragones le tienen respeto y a amor a sus hijos y es posible que le tengan respeto a Erza por ser su alfa, pero el corazón de un dragón es mucho más fiel que el de un humano, Mavis._

 _Las palabras que salían de los labios de Zeref aterrorizaban más y más a Mavis._

 _Igneel no era un dragón normal como lo eran los demás._

 _Igneel era un dragón de setecientos años de edad capaz de destruir junto con el primogénito actual de la Familia Belserion al dragón de siete mil años de edad, Acnologia._

 _Si Natsu había traicionado a Eileen, eso significaba que Natsu tenía poder sobre el segundo dragón más poderoso del Continente de Eleybele._

 _El cuerpo de Mavis tomó asiento sobre una esquina perteneciente a su cama, para así mirar el suelo con terror._

 _Igneel era capaz de asesinar a Erza en solo segundos y si Erza moría, eso significaba que él pasaba directamente a ser el alfa de los dragones…si es que Acnologia no reclamaba el trono perteneciente a la Familia Belserion._

 _El dragón que se había bañado con la sangre de Elizabeth e Isabelle._

 **CHARAN!**

 **Ahora sí que me he emocionado con este capítulo! Puse un montón de cosas que incluso yo todavía me sorprendo jajaja, pero pues para ser honesta este es el lazo rojo que da inauguración a mi verdadera historia.**

 **Pasaron 12 capítulos para este momento e hice un montón de situaciones para dar inicio a mi verdadera historia, por lo que espero que de aquí en adelante todo lo que pase les guste, porque ya tengo hecho una lista de ideas desde este momento hasta el final de esta historia –aún falta mucho para eso jojojoj tal vez unas 100,000 palabras más para finalizarla-**

 **He pensado cada segundo en esta historia, cada minuto que estoy en mi universidad y cada sueño que tengo en las noches jejeje. Realmente me gustaría que esta historia comenzara a hacerse tan buena como lo fue Escarlata, ya que estoy poniendo mi corazón en Beatitud.**

 **Bueno bueno bueno.**

 **¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ? :O no cabe duda que en este cap me emocioné y puse demasiadas cosas jajaja como que Erza ya conoció finalmente a su padre Ezequiel :O y Mavis es una mujer atrapada en el cuerpo de una niña! Y Wendy al parecer es una sacerdotisa! Y LO MÁS IMPACTANTE**

 **ACNOLOGIA FUE AQUEL QUE SE BAÑÓ CON LA SANGRE DE ELIZABETH E ISABELLE**

 **Pero lo que más me esforcé :v jajaja el primer LEMMON JERZA en esta historia!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el lemmon y no lo puse nada salvaje, porque principalmente quería mostrar el amor que se tenían guardado nuestros protagonistas, así como la nueva experiencia de Erza en sentir a alguien con ella por amor, no solo por pasión.**

 **La verdad quisiera aclararles muchas dudas de este cap, pero eso no es posible gracias a que aquí comienza el verdadero trama de mi historia**

 **ASÍ QUÉ**

 **UNA PREGUNTA**

 **¿Les ha gustado el verdadero comienzo de Beatitud?**

 **En cada historia hago un VERDADERO COMIENZO y en Escarlata el verdadero comienzo me encantó demasiado que incluso lo considero como mi obra maestra, pero este no se queda atrás ya que comenzaré a hacer una historia que realmente será sorprendente en cada capítulo.**

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado demasiado y si les gustó favor de dejar sus bellos reviews :') eso ayuda mucho en la motivación de su joven y torpe escritora.**

 **Con amor**

 **IleyBriseo**


	14. Mi propio espejo

**Hola mis amados lectores!1**

 **¿Cpomo han estado? Yo muy bien juas juas juas, sé que me han de querer matar por tener 1 mes sin actualizar, pero el semestre me exprimió la creatividad jajajaja pero ahora que son vacaciones estoy tratando de avanzar un poco para así no volverlos a dejar tanto tiempo sin capitulo.**

 **EN ESPECIAL PORQUE SE VIENE LO MERO BUENO JOJOJOJ**

 **AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

 **ErzaPs: Jajaja muchas gracias por tu bellos review y me alegro que te haya encantado el "amor" de Erza y Jellal jojojojoj. También me encantó escribir la relación de Ezequiel con Erza, eso le dará un toque muy bueno a la historia que estoy segura que les encantará 3 jajajaja**

 **FairyMila: jAJAJAJ lo sé! Y lo siento, todavía no puedo dar tantos detalles de tus preguntas, pero te aseguro que cuando llegue el momento quedarás impactada al responder toda y cada una de ellas. Muchas gracias por tu bello review y espero que esta cap te guste porque se vienen cosas MUY INTENSAS**

 **Bueno chicos, no los entretengo más (los he dejado ya 1 mes sin cap, es momento de que vayan a lo que quieren jajaj)**

Mi propio espejo.

 _-¿A dónde vamos, Igneel?-Preguntó confundida, Lucy.-Hemos estado volando durante horas, pero no parecemos avanzar._

 _Los tres jóvenes que estaban acompañando a Jellal y Erza se encontraban sobre los dos grandes dragones que volaban en dirección a la luz que Erza había invocado en la mansión de los Milkovich. La cara de preocupación por parte de los tres era evidente, pero en especial los de una joven rubia que presentía que algo estaba mal, una vez Zú e Igneel emprendieron vuelo hacía donde se suponía que estaba la capital._

 _Ella sabía que su hermana estaba siendo buscada para ser ejecutada, pero el llegar a la capital con dos gigantescos dragones era condenarlos completamente._

 _-Todo estará bien, Lucy.-Dijo con voz compresiva, Natsu.-Sé que Jellal está con ella, por lo que estarán los dos bien._

 _El comentario de Natsu no parecía tranquilizar en absoluto a Lucy, por el contrario, tanto ella como Gray se sentían más preocupados por saber qué había pasado con ellos dos para que Erza hubiera escapado de tal manera._

 _-Aunque eso sea cierto no podemos llegar con estos dos dragones, idiota.-Comentó con falsa indiferencia, Gray.-Tenemos que bajar mucho antes de llegar a la capital de Álvarez y buscar a Erza por nuestra propia cuenta._

 _-¿Cómo la encontraremos si nosotros no podemos ver su llamado?-Preguntó para ella misma, Lucy.-Zú e Igneel están siendo guiados por su magia, pero nosotros no podremos identificar ni un pequeño rasgo de ella sin ambos dragones. Podríamos pasar días enteros buscando alguna pista de mi hermana, pero posiblemente terminemos llegando con la mujer llamada Irene._

 _Esa respuesta propia hizo que Lucy se sobresaltara al darse cuenta de que su única pista sobre Erza era aquella mujer que compartía rasgos similares con su hermana._

 _-No tienen nada de qué preocuparse.-Dijo con una voz más seria, Natsu.-Yo sé dónde encontraremos a Erza._

 _Su cuerpo les dio la espalda a sus dos compañeros, mirando hacia el horizonte que comenzaba a mostrar rayos de sol asomarse por las gigantescas montañas que protegían el este de la capital._

…

El olor a metal oxidado comenzaba a molestar mi sentido del olfato, hasta el punto en que este mismo hizo abrir mis ojos por las molestias que me ocasionaba para así ver de manera borrosa todo lo que se encontraba a mi alrededor.

¿Había dicho ojos?

¿Estaba viendo con mis dos ojos?

Mi expresión mostró completa sorpresa al ver que estaba viendo perfectamente con mis dos ojos sanos e intentando torpemente llevar a mis manos hacía el ojo donde había tenido un parche, me di cuenta que en realidad me encontraba esposada a una pared hecha de piedra, donde la seguridad era exagerada a mi alrededor.

Habían seis caballeros dentro de mi celda, todos y cada uno de ellos observándome con miedo y con precaución, sin siquiera bajar sus armas que eran apuntadas directamente hacía mí.

Mis muñecas estaban sostenidas con grilletes que daban a la pared, mientras que mi torso quedaba volando, mis piernas se encontraban de igual manera atadas. Un collar con una extraña magia estaba adornando mi cuello, impidiéndome liberar magia de mi interior.

-¿Qué es esto?-Pregunté con molestias al ver la situación en la que me tenían.

Mi pregunta provocó que las piedras que se encontraban en el suelo comenzaran a flotar.

Sabía a la perfección lo que había pasado y sabía de igual manera donde me encontraba, por lo que no tenía tiempo que perder con preguntas absurdas por parte mía y sobre todo no tenía tiempo que perder en ese castillo en donde seguramente encomendarían mi cuerpo y mi alma a los beneficios del Rey de Álvarez.

Los caballeros al ver como mi magia no podía ser retenida por el collar tomaron sus espadas para apuntarme directamente al cuello.

-¡Cállate de una buena vez, bruja!

Una sonrisa de completa diversión salió de mis labios al haber sido empujados por mi magia únicamente y sin problema alguno rompí lo grilletes que me sujetaban mis extremidades a la pared.

Habían mantenido mi cuerpo desnudo.

Qué atrevimiento por parte de ellos.

Con mi misma fuerza quité el collar que estaba reteniendo una parte de mi magia, para simplemente romperlo en mil pedazos.

Sin esperar mucho tiempo cambié mi atuendo por un vestido corto de color negro y unas botas que llegaban hasta debajo de mis rodillas. Mi cabello lo até en una coleta alta, sujetada por un moño negro.

-¿Cómo…cómo ha quitado esos grilletes?-Preguntó anonadado uno de los guardias que se encontraban en el suelo.

Sin importarme en contestar su pregunta, simplemente caminé a paso lento para pasar sobre los cuerpos de los seis caballeros que debían de mantenerme dentro de la celda.

-Los entrenamientos de Jellal al parecer fueron muy efectivos.-Respondí su pregunta para mí misma.-No dependo únicamente de la magia, dependo también de mi fuerza bruta y de mi especialidad para actuar en momentos desesperados. Debo decir que me avergüenza mucho el que su patético Rey piense que seis simples caballeros son suficientes para detener a la persona que mató cientos de mercenarios a lo largo de toda su vida.

Los caballeros que estaban en el piso me miraron con demasiado terror, escondiendo sus rostros entre sus brazos, evitando cualquier contacto visual conmigo.

¿Jellal?

Tenía que encontrarlo lo más pronto posible y escapar de ese lugar…pero algo en ese lugar me impedía sentir su ubicación al cien por ciento. Mi sentido sensorial estaba repartido en veinte, no, cincuenta cosas que parecían llamarme a la vez.

-Tus amigos serán ejecutados, bruja escarlata.-Exclamó con diversión uno de los hombres.-Es posible que en estos momentos estén ya muertos.

¿Ejecutados?

Chasque la lengua con molestia al escuchar esa simple palabra.

Sin esperar a que me dijeran algo más, comencé a correr hacía donde suponía yo se encontraba la entrada del castillo. La entrada del castillo era el único lugar donde podían hacer una ejecución publica hacía los renegados y en este caso, los magos. Los caballeros restantes que se encontraban en los alrededores por otro lado comenzaron a darse cuenta que había escapado de mi celda, por lo que varios de ellos comenzaban a correr a mi dirección, pero con simpleza los hería en sus hombros y en sus piernas para que fueran incapaces de seguirme.

¿Tan mal estaban preparados esos caballeros?

Eran demasiado débiles que incluso me hacían reír.

No podía creer como esos caballeros me habían metido en un gran problema en el pueblo Zilean, días atrás.

El pasillo que estaba conectados con una gran cantidad de celdas era extenso, en total me había enfrentado con treinta caballeros que yacían ahí, pero ninguno había sido capaz de detenerme. Ninguno hasta que apareció ella.

El cuerpo de la adorable niña que nos había salvado la vida se encontraba frente a mí.

La pequeña niña parecía tener doce años de edad por apariencia, su largo cabello azulado llegaba hasta su cintura y sus ojos marrones mostraban con preocupación lo que estaba haciendo, para simplemente desviar su mirada a una pared hecha de piedras, mostrando lo muy nerviosa que se encontraba por sus temblorosas manos que no podían dejar de moverse con ansiedad.

-¿Qué se supone que está haciendo, Señorita Erza?-Preguntó sin verme al rostro.-No haga nada imprudente, por favor. Miles de vidas pueden morir en estas tierras si usted decide traicionar a Zeref.

La madurez con la que me hablaba aquella pequeña niña me hacía pensar que se trataba de una mujer más adulta, pero su delicada voz y su frágil figura desvanecían aquellos pensamientos de mi mente.

Fruncí mi seño para simplemente caminar a lo largo de ella, algo que pareció apenarla demasiado.

-¡No la deje escapar, Sacerdotisa!-Exclamó preocupado uno de los caballeros que se encontraban tirados en el suelo.

Con mi simple magia rompí la puerta de la entrada de aquel calabozo, algo que sorprendió a todos los presentes.

Estaba molesta.

Habían osado meterse con Jellal y eso era algo que me hacía molestarme, sin contar que tenían como escudo a una niña que podía fácilmente morir en mis manos, sin importar la magia que poseyera.

La niña de cabello azulado al ver cómo había destruido la puerta levantó sus manos para así simplemente dejarme mostrar energías grandes de magias salir de sus pequeñas manos.

Voltee mi cuerpo al sentir la inmensa cantidad de magia que tenía, sintiendo como mi vestido comenzaba a pesar toneladas, dejándome arrodillada y con mi rostro mirando el suelo por la gran presión que sentía en el ambiente.

-No quiero dañarla, Señorita.-Dijo apenada.-Mi deber es evitar las imprudencias de su parte para así poder llegar a un trato con usted.

Gotas de sudor comenzaban a resbalar de mi frente, para así incrementar poco a poco mi coraje.

Su magia era demasiado fuerte, posiblemente su magia era inclusive más fuerte que la mía.

¿Qué era esa niña?

-Yo soy Wendy Marvel.-Respondió con ternura para así desvanecer levemente su magia de mi cuerpo.-Soy conocida como la Sacerdotisa de Álvarez y yo seré la que purificará su cuerpo para traer a Elizabeth a este mundo.

¿Purificar mi cuerpo?

Nuevamente comenzaban a balbucear cosas referentes a Elizabeth que parecía no entender mucho y que no me interesaba saber. Era claro que sus intenciones eran ajenas a mis deseos, por lo que prefería vivir en la ignorancia que en la susodicha de ser un arma.

-Libérame, Wendy.-Pedí con mis brazos y mis piernas temblando por el dolor de aquella presión.-No tengo ninguna intención de asesinar a nadie, sólo quiero recuperar a mi compañero y hablar con mi…

-¿Con su padre y su hermana?

-Sí.

Al estar demasiado cerca de mí, podía sentir la empatía de Wendy y lo incomoda que se sentía al verme de esa manera, por lo que retiró su magia de mí para simplemente estirar su brazo y ayudarme a parar.

-El joven del tatuaje está siendo interrogado, los crímenes que ha cargado son igual de grandes que los suyos, mientras que sus familiares están esperando por usted en el salón principal.-Me respondió con demasiada facilidad.-He venido por usted para llevarla con ellos, debido a que sus conversaciones no pueden ser privadas hasta que el Rey pueda confiar plenamente en la Señorita Irene, que es la principal responsable de que usted esté aquí.

¿Cómo sabían que Irene era la que me había llamado? ¿Acaso ella también era una maga?  
Necesitaba respuestas lo más pronto posible y el saber que Jellal estaba a salvo me hacía sentir segura para así poder actuar con más libertad.

-Entonces llévame con ellos.

Sin decir más Wendy quitó completamente su magia para así llevarme de la mano a donde debía yo llegar.

La confianza que ella parecía depositar en mí seguramente era gracias a la magia que parecía poseer. Era una niña demasiado fuerte que sin problema alguno podía dejarme inmóvil, pero lo más interesante del asunto es que aquella pequeña niña era lo suficientemente fuerte como para detener la guerra que este Reino estaba presenciando, haciendo innecesarias la presencia de Jellal y la mía.

Los pasillos del calabozo comenzaron a convertirse en espacios menos tétricos, llegando a un jardín interno que estaba siendo cuidado con exagerada precaución por un gran número de caballeros.

-Este calabozo solo es utilizado para miembros del consejo y por la Familia Real.-Habló con algo de vergüenza, Wendy.-Normalmente una persona ajena a estos dos círculos sociales es llevado al calabozo que está fuera de Álvarez, pero como usted es un caso totalmente diferente se le ha dado la dicha de permanecer en un lugar mucho más cómodo.

¿Eso era dicha?

No contesté a sus palabras, solo me dedicaba a ver todo a mí alrededor para así poder grabar en mi memoria cada uno de los rincones del enorme castillo.

Wendy me guío hasta una puerta de madera que daba entrada al castillo, pero una vez puse un pie dentro de éste caí de inmediato al suelo, sintiendo una gran presión en mi pecho. Mis ojos se cerraron mientras que mis pensamientos trataban de concentrarse ya que cientos de voces eran escuchadas en mi cabeza, logrando que mi corazón comenzara a latir con mucha más velocidad.

-¡Señorita Erza!-Gritó con miedo Wendy.

Algo que no sabía qué era estaba ahogándome por completo, sintiendo una gran desesperación en mí ser.

Con mis ojos entreabiertos vi como una magia blanca salían de las manos de aquella niña peliazul, para así concentrar su vista en mi corazón, logrando calmar levemente los latidos de éste.

Saliva salía de la comisura de mis labios, mostrando como hasta me era imposible tragar mi propia saliva.

Sonidos que no lograba entender y sentimientos que no podía comprender eran los que estaban causando todo ello; sin prever algo, sentí como la punta de una espada era enterrada en mi pierna…Jellal había sido lastimado por mi culpa.

La magia que estaba aplicando Wendy en mí había dejado de causar efecto alguno, provocando nuevamente aquel sentimiento de desesperación. Sin pensarlo dos veces apunté hacía el exterior para darle a entender a Wendy que me llevara a ahí, algo que entendió de manera rápida para ordenarle a los caballeros que me cargaran y me llevaran hacía el exterior del Castillo. Los caballeros acataron su orden, cargándome uno de ellos con poco cuidado; una vez el caballero vio que comenzaba a respirar de manera normal me dejó caer al suelo sin nada de cuidado, viendo con asco como sus brazos estaban bañados de sangre por la herida que se había reflejado en mi cuerpo.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces, imbécil?!-Preguntó una voz muy furiosa.

Mis latidos trataban de tranquilizarse, por lo que la poca atención que podía poner al exterior era para ver a grandes rasgos lo que estaba pasando, viendo como el que había dicho eso era nada más y nada menos que mi padre.

El caballero hizo una reverencia, pero mayor fue mi sorpresa al ver como en un parpadeo su cabeza estaba frente a mí.

Ezequiel lo había ejecutado antes de que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar, inclusive antes de que Wendy lo predijera ya que la mirada de aquella pequeña niña mostraba sorpresa y terror.

Los caballeros que se encontraban alrededor únicamente hicieron una reverencia ante mi padre, mostrando el respeto que le tenían. Mi padre por otro lado mostraba una mirada fría hacía el cuerpo que tenía frente a él, para así patearlo con asco.

-¡Aquel que ose maltratar a mi hija será condenado a muerte por mí!

Mis labios temblaron levemente al escuchar sus palabras.

Sentía una ligera emoción de saber que mi padre parecía amarme demasiado para haber hecho eso, pero también me daba gran terror por lo que había hecho sin pensar siquiera en las consecuencias.

Él era en gran parte como yo; frío y egoísta.

Wendy ignoró por completo sus palabras para acercarse a mí y tomar nuevamente mi pulso, dándose cuenta de que mis signos vitales habían regresado a la normalidad, pero todo eso lo había hecho con un gran nerviosismo que podía sentir en sus manos al tocar mi piel.

-¿Qué es lo que has hecho, Ezequiel?

Se unió a nosotros otras dos personas que parecían tener un cargo importante, ya que sus ropas eran de la seda más fina vista a simple vista y ya que grandes cantidades de joyas adornaban sus dedos y sus cuellos.

Uno de ellos era un hombre de edad adulta de cabello negro y ojos igual de negros, mientras que el otro era un hombre posiblemente entre los veinte y treinta años de cabello rubio y unos increíbles ojos morados que penetraron los míos desde el momento en que ambos chocaron.

La mirada de aquel hombre era de completa curiosidad al verme por primera vez.

Mientras tanto otro caballero llegó conmigo para así tomarme con delicadeza, ayudándome a pararme, pero intenté detenerlo al sentir sus brazos rodear mi cintura, haciendo el resto por cuenta propia.

Todos los presentes me miraban con curiosidad, logrando ver como dentro del castillo se encontraban más personas que mostraban hostilidad con mi sola presencia…pero junto a ellos también se encontraba una mujer de cabello escarlata que miraba todo con gran sorpresa una vez nuestros ojos marrones chocaron.

Mis labios se abrieron levemente al verla como si se tratase de un espejo que mostraba mi propio reflejo, solo que ella mostraba detalles que yo no poseía; como lo era su cálida mirada y la fragilidad de su cuerpo al estar en una situación que la hacía sentir incomoda. Por otro lado mi corazón no paraba de latir por el sentimiento encontrado al verla por primera vez, sintiendo también a la perfección como su corazón latía con la misma intensidad al analizarme de pies a cabeza.

-No voy a permitir que ninguno de estos don nadie se atrevan a dañar a mi hija, Rey Zeref.-Respondió mi padre de manera firme.-Si alguien quiere dañarla tendrá que pasar sobre mi cadáver y lo sabes bien.

El corazón de Irene latió con más fuerza al escuchar esas palabras provenientes de mi padre, obligándome a voltear a ver a quién le estaba diciendo aquellas palabras.

Él estaba enfrentando al hombre de cabello negro y ojos negros.

Él era Zeref.

Mi ceño se frunció al ver como Zeref había golpeado en la mejilla a mi padre, dejándolo a él de manera intacta, pero con la mano de Zeref reflejada en su blanca mejilla.

Sin pensarlo dos veces en tan solo un segundo doscientas espadas rodearon el cuerpo de Zeref y todos los presentes que sentía yo como amenaza, exceptuando a mi padre y por supuesto Irene. Mi apariencia de igual manera cambió por la armadura de la Rueda del Cielo, mostrando mi apariencia con mucha más rudeza.

Caminé a paso lento hacía donde se encontraba Zeref, siendo observada por él con gran molestia.

Los caballeros no podían hacer nada ya que un solo movimiento era equivalente a que sus cuerpos se clavarían con mis espadas al igual que los ancianos que yacían dentro del castillo.

-No me importa si eres el Rey de todos los Reinos.-Hablé de manera amenazante.-Si veo que eres un peligro para mí simplemente te mataré…Zeref.

Me paré frente a Zeref, protegiendo el cuerpo de mi padre.

-Eres demasiado valiente para decir eso.-Contestó de manera serena.-No tienes la menor idea de a quién estás amenazando.

-No.-Negué con una sonrisa arrogante.-Tú no sabes con quién te estás metiendo o tal vez si lo sabes. Soy aquella que mató a tus preciados nobles por simple capricho y aquella que quemó a todos tus caballeros en Zilean, así que si quieres amabilidad por parte mía, primero serás amable con mi familia y con mi amigo.

Los ojos de Zeref mostraron coraje una vez terminé de decir, mientras que su acompañante mostraba completa satisfacción al ver lo que estaba haciendo.

Mi sentido sensorial estaba alterado por ese castillo, pero pude sentir como la magia de Wendy comenzaba a emanar de su cuerpo, por lo que cambié de armadura en tan solo un instante para así cubrir su cuerpo con una tela flexible que sobresalía de mi vestido morado, dejando todo su cuerpo a mi merced.

Si permitía que Wendy utilizara alguno de sus hechizos entonces perdería fácilmente, aunque mi intención no era dañarla.

Sus ojos por otro lado mostraron un poco de tristeza al ver lo que estaba haciendo, pero sus brazos se dejaron caer para mostrar simplemente que no intentaría nada en mi contra.

La tensión en el ambiente era clara; los caballeros intentaban descubrir la manera más sencilla de escapar, mientras que los ancianos se mantenían asustados al ver que la vida de su Rey estaba corriendo riesgo. Mi padre por otro lado miraba con orgullo y arrogancia la situación, posándose frente a Zeref.

-Soy su general más confiable Rey, pero hay alguien mucho más poderoso que usted que me cuida así como yo la cuido a ella.

Zeref pareció entender las palabras de mi padre, ya que simplemente dejó escuchar un chasquido de fastidio.

-Ella no hará nada, su majestad.-Habló por primera vez, Irene.

Sus ojos sorprendidos fueron sustituidos por unos de completa determinación, para así caminar hacia mí, sin miedo alguno. Su cabello trenzado se movía con gracia con el viento, quitando el flequillo de sus ojos y mostrándome sus dos fuertes ojos. Bajé mi espada para así simplemente ver como caminaba hacia mí y una vez estando frente a mí se quedó inmóvil durante unos segundos, para así simplemente tomar con delicadeza la espada de mi mano, sin dejar de verme en ningún momento.

-Ellos no son tus enemigos, hermana.-Dijo con una dulce voz.-Ellos han sido nuestra familia durante mucho tiempo y lo único que buscamos es lo mejor para la gente de este Reino.

Solté una carcajada al escuchar eso.

Zeref era un maldito.

Irene me miró con el ceño fruncido una vez escuchó mi carcajada.

-No conozco nada de ti Irene, pero puedo asegurarte que las razones que tiene Zeref para llegar al Reino Sagrado es totalmente diferente a la idea que tienes en mente.-Le respondí con dureza.-Estos hombres mataron un pueblo entero solo para encontrarme. ¡Mataron familias y niños!

Mi coraje comenzó a incrementar, por lo que mi magia comenzó a manifestarse con el movimiento del viento.

La memoria de todas las personas que intenté proteger en Zilean me hacían simplemente querer matarlos.

Irene por alguna razón mostró duda en su mirada para así mirar hacía el suelo y hacía la espada que me había quitado minutos atrás.

-No tengo intención alguna de ayudarlos a llegar a Dragnof y mucho menos involucrarme en la guerra que están teniendo en estos momentos.-Voltee mi cuerpo para así comenzar a caminar junto con Wendy.-Dragnof es mi Reino, así que lo protegeré con mi vida para que ninguno de ustedes sean capaces de llegar a él.

Los sentimientos de los presentes eran de completa frustración, aunque había posiblemente dos que parecían estar conforme con mis palabras.

Zú e Igneel estaban demasiado cerca, pero aquello que sentía dentro del castillo me hacía dudar de la ubicación donde se encontraban. La presencia de Jellal también estaba demasiado cerca, posiblemente le estaba dando la espalda.

- **Me alegro que estés bien.**

Jellal entendió mis palabras, por lo que con su magia llegó a un lado mío para mirar con mucha más arrogancia a los presentes. Mostrando únicamente algunas heridas superficiales y una que era levemente más grave que los demás.

Mi presencia había complicado demasiado la estancia de mi padre y de Irene en aquel Reino, pero si aquel hombre sabía actuar con racionalidad entonces simplemente no los mataría. No sabiendo que yo podía cobrar venganza.

-¡No puedes irte tan fácilmente Erza!-Gritó con coraje, Irene.-Si te vas entonces nuestro Reino…

-No me interesa.

Eso era verdad. No me interesaba la situación de Álvarez y menos al saber que esos hombres querían utilizarme a mí y a mi hermana para llegar a Dragnof. No quería que ellos intentaran algo tan estúpido como reencarnar a Elizabeth e Isabelle en nuestros cuerpos y mucho menos quería poner en riesgo el Reino de mi madre. Lo que realmente quería era encontrarme con mi hermana y con mi padre, pero Irene parecía ser demasiado fiel a Álvarez por lo que en esos momentos era imposible convencerla de que irse conmigo; aunque yo tampoco quería que ella estuviera conmigo. ¡No era porque no la quería! Simplemente veía que ella tenía la vida de una Reina en ese enorme castillo, mientras que la vida que tendría conmigo posiblemente sería diferente a como ella había sido criada.

Había cometido un grave error al infiltrarme en Álvarez.

Por alguna razón sentía una gran desesperación en mi cuerpo ajeno a mí. Voltee mi vista hacía Jellal, pero el también volteó hacía mí para buscar alguna explicación debido a lo que estaba sintiendo. Tan pronto esa desesperación creció, dio paso a dolor inexplicable en el abdomen.

Lleve mis manos a mi abdomen, para ver como mis manos tenían sangre. Jellal por otro lado también estaba sangrando de su abdomen, pero el dolor que sentía él hacía eso era mucho mayor que mi dolor, por lo que dejó escapar un gran gemido de dolor.

-Esto sí que es demasiado interesante.-Habló varios metros lejos de nosotros la voz de un hombre joven.-El enlace que tiene la Señorita Irene no solo lo comparte la Señorita Erza, sino también lo comparte Jellal Fernandes.

Sin pensarlo dos veces dirigí mi vista hacía donde se encontraba Irene, viendo como su cuerpo se encontraba arrodillado y ensangrentado. Mi espada estaba atravesando su abdomen y atrás de ella se encontraba el responsable de eso; un hombre de cabello anaranjado tomado por una liga que mostraba de frente dos coletas altas, ojos negros y una peculiar cicatriz que estaba posada de manera horizontal sobre su pequeña nariz. El hombre mostraba satisfacción por su trabajo, mientras que veía de manera victoriosa lo que había logrado.

-¡Erza!-Gritó mi padre al ver lo qué había pasado.

Sin pensarlo dos veces mi padre llegó conmigo para así tomar mi abdomen.

El dolor era nulo, pero mi furia crecía exponencialmente al ver como ese hombre había lastimado a Jellal y a Irene.

-Tú…

-Ni pienses atacarme, bruja.-Cortó mis palabras aquel hombre de cabello naranja.-Todos los presentes aquí sabemos el enlace que tiene la Señorita Irene contigo, por lo que te puedo asegurar que si ella muere…tú y tu amigo también morirán.

Mis cejas se fruncieron tanto que inclusive podía sentir como se unían en una sola, al igual que mi mandíbula que mostraba una leve deformación al intentar contener mi furia.

Giré mi rostro para ver como Jellal también se encontraba molesto y el cómo sus pensamientos mostraban terror al saber que Irene compartía el mismo enlace que él y yo compartíamos.

-Baja las espadas, bruja.-Pidió con una sonrisa victoriosa, Zeref.

Mis puños se apretaron con fuerza al saber que estaba en una situación demasiado difícil. Mi mirada se dirigió hacía Irene, pero ella no parecía estar en contra de lo que le habían hecho; se veía cansada y adolorida, pero no se veía molesta en lo absoluto. Solo aceptaba el hecho de ser rehén de aquel hombre para así manipularme.

Sin pensarlo dos veces desaparecí todas las espadas del lugar.

Wendy una vez fue liberada de mi magia se colocó junto con Irene para así curar su herida en solo un parpadeo, algo que también se vio reflejado en el cuerpo de Jellal y en mi cuerpo.

-Creo que has comprendido tu lugar.-Habló con burla Zeref, mientras se acercaba a mi hermana.-Irene es muy apreciada para nosotros y no queremos perderla por tu culpa, así que si quieres vivir entonces acatarás todas mis órdenes sin protestar.

Zeref parecía preocuparse realmente por Irene, ya que sin dudarlo la cargó y se la dio al hombre de cabello castaño que lo estaba acompañando.

¡Maldita sea!

Estaba en una posición en la cual me era imposible escapar si Irene decidía entregarle su lealtad a Zeref. No quería que Jellal muriera y yo tampoco deseaba morir sin antes conocer el Reino de mi madre, pero si mataban a Irene o ella moría en el Reino entonces también nosotros moriríamos.

Los ancianos simplemente se acercaron con más seguridad para así burlarse en mi cara.

-Nunca has tenido oportunidad contra Álvarez, niña.

Fueron sus palabras antes de que uno de los caballeros me tomara con delicadeza e intentara adentrarme al castillo, pero nuevamente una vez mi cuerpo se adentró éste fue rechazado, lanzándome a varios metros de ahí.

-¡Erza!-Exclamó con preocupación Jellal.

Jellal intentó acercarse, pero algunos guardias se lo prohibieron.

Sin mucho esfuerzo me levanté para simplemente alzar mi brazo y llamar la atención de todos.

-No puedo entrar al castillo Zeref.-Dije con un tono irritado.-Algo dentro de él me está rechazando, así que si no quieres que muera de igual manera Irene no intentes meterme a la fuerza a ese lugar.

Todos miraron a Irene, viendo como el impacto la había hecho agitarse y retorcerse por el dolor, dejando escapar un gran gemido de dolor causado por el choque eléctrico que sentí una vez me adentré ahí.

Mi paciencia se estaba terminando y la de los presentes también.

El caballero que me había cargado nuevamente se acercó a mí con delicadeza para así tomar mi brazo con delicadeza.

-Yo me encargaré de cuidarla, Majestad.-Dijo con determinación.-Si la Señorita Erza no puede entrar al castillo entonces yo estaré al pendiente de ella desde afuera. No tiene nada de qué preocuparse teniéndome a mí como su guardia personal.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede con el castillo, Wendy?-Preguntó Zeref hacía Wendy de manera irritada.-No podemos dejarla allá afuera, así que haz lo necesario para que Erza pueda entrar lo más pronto posible.

Wendy asintió para simplemente estirar sus dos brazos hacía el castillo y cerrar sus ojos para tener una mayor concentración.

-Es posible que este lugar esté demasiado contaminado para la Señorita.

Varias carcajadas se dieron a notar una vez Wendy dijo eso, la mayoría proveniente de los ancianos que se escondían cobardemente atrás de Zeref.

-¿Cómo algo puede contaminar a esa asesina?

Fueron algunas preguntas que resonaban alrededor.

Jellal se molestó demasiado por ese comentario, por lo que apretó sus puños con coraje. Le molestaba demasiado el hecho de que la gente hablara mal de mí y sobretodo me trataran mal, algo que en lo personal no me importaba si esos comentarios provenían de gente que era igual a mí.

-¿Puedes hacer algo, Wendy?

-Posiblemente pueda purificar este lugar, pero me tomará tiempo ya que es un espacio demasiado grande en donde una gran cantidad de personas entran todo el tiempo, Majestad.

La cara de seriedad de Zeref no decía mucho, simplemente se encontraba analizando la situación para yo no morir en el intento de entrar a un lugar donde posiblemente le podría costar todo lo que había logrado en tanto tiempo.

El joven de cabello castaño que cargaba a mi hermana se acercó hacía él para darle su opinión en el oído.

Mi padre por otro lado simplemente miraba con indiferencia la situación.

-Si esto tardará algo de tiempo entonces irás al campo de batalla junto con Jellal Fernandes.-Declaró con duda.-No quería enviarte tan pronto a ganar mi guerra. Estas demasiado delgada y se ve que no has dormido muy bien, pero si no puedes entrar al castillo entonces es inútil tenerte tanto tiempo aquí.

Mi padre de inmediato se interpuso, declarando que él no estaba de acuerdo por las condiciones en las que me encontraba y que inclusive una guerra así podía ser peligrosa para mí, pero Zeref únicamente alegó que no tenía otra opción. Los ancianos y él dialogaron durante un tiempo en frente mío y de Jellal, preocupados por la vida que podía correr Irene si me mandaban allá.

Irene por otro lado me veía con pena.

Sentía dentro de ella el cómo no quería que yo fuera a matar a más personas, pero en su cabeza también veía el como deseaba el bien para el Reino de su esposo; aquel hombre de cabello castaño y ojos morados que no dejaba de verme con curiosidad.

Al ser una situación crítica para Irene, Zeref optó por enviarme al calabozo junto con Jellal. Me daría una respuesta por la mañana.

El caballero nos llevó hacía los calabozos nuevamente, viendo con sorpresa como los caballeros que había lastimado seguían ahí. Sin mucho interés pasó a través de ellos y dejó a Jellal en una celda separada a la mía para así dejarme a mí en una nueva celda que parecía tener mejor aspecto, ya que las cadenas habían sido sustituidas por una pequeña cama individual.

En todo el transcurso me encargué de pensar en toda las cosas ocurridas y el coraje que sentía atorado en mi garganta al saber que Zeref me tenían en sus manos, así como también tenía la vida de la persona que amaba.

-¿Realmente confías en mí para dejarme en un lugar como este?-Le pregunté con algo de duda al ser encerrada junto con él.-Si que he sido subestimada al verme enlazada con mi hermana.

El caballero soltó una gran risa para quitarse su casco, mostrando a un joven moreno y de cabello castaño oscuro, con una venda en su ojo izquierdo.

-Esto no es por la Señorita Irene.-Confesó con confianza.-Es solo que quiero confiar en usted, Señorita Erza.

Alcé una ceja con interés al escuchar esa declaración.

-¿Por qué harías eso?

-Porque yo sé que sus intenciones han sido buenas todo este tiempo.-Respondió con algo de nostalgia.-Ha hecho cosas increíbles para proteger a las personas, pero normalmente la juzgan por sus acciones y no por el verdadero significado de eso.

Sus palabras me dejaron completamente anonadada y sin poder evitarlo le mostré una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Deja de coquetearle, imbécil!-Exclamó con una voz molesta Jellal, desde el otro lado del calabozo.

El joven caballero mostró irritación, pero antes de que saliera de su celda lo tomé de su fuerte brazo.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Sus ojos mostraron una leve chispa de emoción, mientras que tragaba saliva torpemente para así verme directamente a los ojos.

-Me llamo Simón.

Sonreí simplemente.

Podía sentir algo muy bueno y muy puro dentro de él que me hacía confiar en él, así como Wendy también había logrado ganar algo de confianza mía. Eso posiblemente se debía porque la intención de ellos dos dejaba mostrar en sus acciones que no me lastimarían.

Sin decir más Simón salió del calabozo para así hacer una vigilancia en el exterior.

- **¿Estás bien?-Pregunté con cansancio.**

 **-No tanto como tú lo has de estar.-Respondió con notable coraje.-Ese imbécil no me cae bien en lo absoluto.**

Cerré mis ojos fuertemente para simplemente sonreír.

- **Estamos en un Reino donde no se puede confiar en nadie, así que pienso que lo mejor es dejar que entren a nuestras vidas personas que parecen preocuparse por nuestra causa y por nosotros.-Esperé respuesta de Jellal, pero no había nada.-No quiero que mueras y yo tampoco quiero morir, así que lo mejor es no bajar la guardia en este lugar.**

…

- _¡Lo has hecho muy bien, Irene!-Felicitó con demasiada euforia Animus.-Gracias a ti ahora Erza está en nuestras manos y ni siquiera tu padre podrá hacer algo._

 _El banquete real mostraba a los pertenecientes de la familia real comer con satisfacción al saber que habían logrado controlar a la fiera que era Erza Belserion, pero una mirada triste hacía que el banquete no fuera una completa celebración._

 _Irene miraba su comida con asco, mientras analizaba todo lo sucedido._

 _Sentía una gran felicidad al ver a su hermana, pero sentía un poco de miedo al ver la mujer tan fuerte que era y lo tan valiente que era. Ella había logrado mostrar su fortaleza ya que no quería verse patética a lado de ella, pero eso no podía durar para siempre. Se veía claramente como Erza era una mujer independiente, libre y sobretodo fuerte e intimidante. Erza había sido la única en lograr intimidar a Zeref con sus amenazas._

 _-Esa mujer es un peligro, así que tendremos que domarla antes de que se atreva a traicionarnos.-Habló uno de los ansíanos pertenecientes al consejo.-Lo único que nos ha salvado es el enlace de la Señorita Irene, pero esa bruja sigue siendo demasiado peligrosa._

 _Los diálogos que se habían presente en ese lugar hacían sentir incomoda a Irene._

 _Con una gran vergüenza optó por levantarse levemente, pero Animus se lo impidió tomando su brazo con gran fuerza. Sus ojos en cambio mostraban decepción y coraje debido a la acción de su hermosa esposa._

 _-¿Qué sucede Animus?_

 _-No vayas a ser tan cobarde como para escapar, Irene.-Dijo con asco Animus.-Deberías de aprender un poco más a tu hermana y afrontar las malas situaciones con dignidad._

 _Ese comentario hizo que Irene se ofendiera de sobremanera._

 _-¿Qué has dicho?_

 _-Digo que deberías de ser una verdadera Reina como lo es tu hermana.-La voz de Animus se había vuelto más dura.-Si algún día quieres llegar a ser una Reina entonces compórtate como una._

 _El corazón de Irene se estrujó al escuchar esas palabras por parte de su amado esposo._

 _¿Por qué él le decía eso? Siempre había hablado de Erza de una manera déspota, pero después de haberla conocido no dejaba de hablar de lo valiente y fuerte que era esa mujer y lo muy importante que sería para el Reino si ella aceptaba hacer una alianza con ellos. Su esposo y su padre parecían maravillados con su hermana y por alguna mala razón los celos sobresalían de su sentido común._

 _Su padre jamás la había protegido tanto como lo había hecho con Erza en esa tarde y Animus jamás se había interesado o hablado bien de otra mujer que no fuera ella._

 _¡No!_

 _Se repitió mentalmente Irene para así intentar sacar esas malas ideas de su cabeza._

 _Ella estuvo esperando a su hermana toda su vida para finalmente cumplir con el cometido de unificar el Reino Sagrado y el Reino mundano. Ella sabía que su destino era igual de importante que el de Erza y al ser la reencarnación de Isabelle ella debía mantener la pureza de su ser siempre en su interior, sin importar la situación._

 _-Deberías de ir a descansar Irene.-Sugirió Zeref al ver como el rostro de Irene parecía molesto.-Has hecho un excelente trabajo por hoy, así que te sugiero que descanses ya que tú misma convencerás a Erza de guiarnos a Dragnof._

 _Sin pensarlo dos veces Irene asintió para retirarse de aquel banquete._

 _Los hombres que seguían ahí esperaban impacientes a que Irene estuviera lo suficientemente lejos para así poder hablar con más comodidad._

 _-¿Qué haremos con Ezequiel, Majestad?-Preguntó uno de los ancianos interesado.-No creo que vaya a traicionarnos, pero es claro que su prioridad es su hija. Si no logramos mantenerlo controlado él puede ser el único en convencer a Irene a ir en contra de nuestra causa._

 _-También tenemos que mantener a Erza controlada. Es una mujer demasiado peligrosa y si llega a domar al dragón de la Sacerdotisa podría aniquilar el Reino en segundos.-Habló otro anciano.-Erza no puede conocer a esa dragona hasta saber que su lealtad es entregada a usted._

 _Zeref escuchaba todos esos comentarios sin mucho interés._

 _Jamás hubiera imaginado que aquella niña sería demasiado rebelde, pero Mavis había tenido la razón todo el tiempo y eso era que Erza fácilmente podía ser el alfa de cualquier dragón con esa voluntad que cargaba en su espalda._

 _No había mostrado mucha magia y los había puesto en una situación complicada, tampoco había controlado ningún dragón. Lo único que la logró controlar fue su hermana y Jellal Fernandes._

 _Jellal Fernandes._

 _Sin pensarlo Zeref clavó un cuchillo en la madera, perforándola._

 _Jellal Fernandes estaba enlazado con Erza y con Irene, por ende también tenía que proteger a ese bastardo._

 _Sus planes originalmente eran matar a Jellal Fernandes, pero eso ya no era una opción para él._

 _¿Por qué ese hombre se había enlazado a Erza Belserion?_

 _No había nada que él pudiera hacer hasta que Wendy lograra borrar todo lo que Erza había formado en toda su vida, después de eso esa pelirroja simplemente sería su marioneta para adentrarse a Dragnof._

 _La noche se llevó a cabo con un dialogo compartido entre los presentes que se encontraban en aquel banquete real. Muchos dialogaron sobre enviar a Erza a la guerra y otros simplemente se negaban por la seguridad de Irene. Animus optaba por dejar a Erza en Álvarez y enviar a Jellal Fernandes, ganando el suficiente tiempo para deshacer el enlace que ellos dos compartían y así dejarlo morir en tierras enemigas, pero muchos negaron esa idea por la pequeña probabilidad de que ese enlace nunca fuera roto y solo provocaran la muerte de ambas pelirrojas._

…

Jellal había roto la puerta de su celda para así romper de igual manera la mía y dormir junto a mí.

La noche era larga para ambos.

Nuestros pensamientos no dejaban de rodear la situación en la que nos encontrábamos y lo difícil que sería escapar de Álvarez sin Irene. También nuestros pensamientos abarcaban el paradero de Zú e Igneel y lo muy nerviosa que estaba al haberlos llamado a estas tierras. Ambos dragones seguramente se encontraban escondidos en las afueras, pero eso suponía un gran riesgo para ellos también.

-Deberías de dormir un poco.-Sugirió con amabilidad, Jellal.-Has estado demasiado cansada y aunque tu cuerpo siga teniendo demasiada adrenalina, incluso tú no lo soportarás.

Alce una ceja interrogante y lo tomé de la mano, sintiendo como era cierto. Mi cuerpo tenía demasiada energía, pero el de Jellal estaba agotado, por lo tanto mi cuerpo estaba reflejando mi cansancio en su cuerpo.

-Por cierto, ¿quién fue el que curó tu ojo?

-No lo sé.-Admití sin mucho interés.-Posiblemente fue aquella pequeña niña. Todavía no logro comprender muy bien su magia, pero sé que es muy fuerte en encantamientos y en magia curativa.

Jellal estuchaba atentamente esto, pero sus ojos poco a poco se fueron quedando cerrados al igual que los míos.

Sin evitarlo quedé sumida en un profundo sueño donde no existía nada más que la obscuridad y mi ser. Mi cuerpo estaba siendo cubierto por un hermoso vestido negro, mientras que mis pies descalzos sentían el frío de un rio pasar sobre ellos. Mi cuerpo se sentía sudoroso y agitado. Varias veces sentí como mi cuerpo era penetrado y aunque mi corazón latía con emoción, no había nada más alrededor.

¿Acaso era Irene?

…

 _El pecho de la hermosa joven peliroja subía y bajaba con mayor intensidad. Su esposo se encargaba de hacerla estremecer en cada penetración que le daba, hasta que finalmente llegó al punto final de placer._

 _Animus se bajó de Irene y se colocó a un lado de ella para cubrir sus ojos con su antebrazo._

 _-¿Estás bien Animus?-Preguntó con dulzura la hermosa peliroja._

 _-Ha pasado demasiado tiempo y no me has podido dar un hijo todavía Irene.-Reclamó con un poco de molestia.-No sé si se deba a tu descendencia, pero ansió tener un hijo a quién heredarle todo lo que he logrado._

 _Los ojos decepcionados de Irene miraron hacía la ventana que daba vista a la gran luna que cubría Álvarez._

 _Ella también deseaba tener un hijo del hombre que más amaba, pero Wendy le había comentado que por su linaje era difícil traer a un hijo a la tierra, debido a que no era ella compatible con Animus. Aún así Wendy había trabajado en unas píldoras que aumentaba las posibilidades de una fecundación, pero éstas todavía no hacían efecto._

 _-¿Me amas Animus?-Soltó simplemente Irene._

 _Animus la miró interrogante para simplemente soltar un gran respiro._

 _Quería demasiado a Irene, pero había algo que no le gustaba de ella y que había hecho que su hermana lo hipnotizara por completo._

 _Él siempre había buscado una mujer decidida y fuerte, pero su esposa era tímida y cobarde. El simple hecho de haber visto a Erza y el ver su voluntad lo hacía simplemente excitarse, después de todo podía que Erza e Irene fueran idénticas físicamente, pero Erza tenía algo que deseaba como nunca había deseado antes. Erza era una mujer hermosa en todos los sentidos, pero él sabía bien que no debía de sentir esos deseos por la hermana de su mujer._

 _-Claro que te amo Irene._

 _Irene por otro lado simplemente asintió feliz para abrazar su desnudo pecho y dormir bajo la comodidad de su cálido cuerpo._

 _La noche pasó de manera diferente para todos en Álvarez._

 _Una vez llegaron los rayos del sol a las montañas de Álvarez, Ezequiel caminó directo hacía los calabozos para así adentrarse a ellos, ansiando poder hablar con su hija, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver como ella y Jellal se encontraban dormidos sentados en la pequeña cama individual._

 _En su estómago un fuerte dolor se presenció, para así adentrarse a la celda directo a quitar al bastardo de los Fernandes de su querida y preciada hija, aunque esto fue imposible ya que los dos hermosos ojos de Erza se abrieron antes de que él tomara a Jellal._

 _-¿Qué hace este idiota contigo?-Preguntó de manera demandante Ezequiel._

 _-Espero que se vaya acostumbrando a verme con su hija.-Respondió indiferente Jellal, con los ojos todavía cerrados._

 _Ante tales comentarios Ezequiel frunció su ceño para soltar una carcajada de completa diversión._

 _-Deberías de saber bien tu lugar niño._

…

La situación se estaba volviendo incomoda ya que no me gustaba como mi padre se refería a Jellal, por lo que me separé levemente de él para acercarme y abrazarlo fuertemente. Mi padre al ver esa acción abrió los ojos enternecido, para así abrazarme sin dudarlo alguno.

Jellal que veía la situación se sintió levemente feliz por mí, aunque en su interior detestaba a Ezequiel, eso no era impedimento para ser feliz por mi causa.

-Me has hecho tanta falta, padre.-Confesé con melancolía.-He necesitado de ti y de mi madre toda mi vida.

Mi padre al ver una faceta tan débil mía, se separó levemente para así tomar mi barbilla y obligarme a verlo directamente a sus oscuros ojos.

-Fue necesario todo esto para que te convirtieras en la mujer que estoy viendo delante de mí. Gracias a eso eres una mujer fuerte hija y gracias a eso tú serás la verdadera Reina de Dragnof, porque ese Reino te pertenece a ti únicamente.-Sus palabras eran idénticas a mis pensamientos.

Me separé levemente de él para así sentarme junto con Jellal, que veía todo con gran detenimiento.

-No sé qué busca Zeref conmigo, pero yo no lo llevaré a Dragnof…

-Es importante que hagas lo que Zeref quiere.-Me interrumpió.-Es un hombre difícil, pero es inteligente y sabe lo que hace. Necesitamos llegar a Dragnof hija y la única manera de hacerlo es contigo.

¿Cuál era la verdadera intención de llegar a Dragnof?

-¿Por qué ansían tanto llegar a Dragnof?-Pregunté con dudas.-Ese mundo está habitado de personas más fuertes que ustedes y de seres mucho más poderosos que los que ustedes mismos puedan imaginar. Ustedes no serán los victoriosos si llegase llegar a tales tierras y lo sabes bien.

Una presencia que conocía bien entró a los calabozos.

Mi padre y Jellal se mantuvieron callados para así simplemente esperar los pasos de la persona que había entrado.

Sabía a la perfección quién era, ya que podía sentir cada uno de sus pasos.

Fue así como vi por segunda vez a mi hermana.

Su tierno rostro me dejó ver una tímida sonrisa, para así abalanzarse hacía mí sin dudarlo. Yo sin siquiera poner resistencia correspondí su abrazo, sintiendo sus cálidas lagrimas mojar mis desnudos hombros. Su cuerpo convulsionaba levemente al haber sentido como correspondía su abrazo.

Nuestros corazones se sincronizaron para latir con la misma intensidad, sintiendo toda la melancolía por parte de ella.

Mi padre por otro lado veía la escena enternecido, mientras que Jellal miraba con una ligera indiferencia todo lo sucedido, analizando por completo a Irene y tratando de encontrar alguna pequeña razón para no confiar en ella, pero no había nada que lo hiciera dudar, sabía que Irene era una buena persona que había nacido para gobernar Álvarez y que por esa misma razón se preocupaba por el Reino antes que por ella y por su hermana.

-¿Por qué no te largas de una buena vez Fernandes?-Preguntó mi padre con desdén al ver que Jellal no tenía intención de moverse.-Esto es una reunión familiar y tú no formas parte de ella.

Una sonrisa divertida salió de los labios de Jellal al escuchar hablar a mi padre.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me separé levemente de Irene para mirar a mi padre y a Irene.

-Jellal está conmigo.-Lo defendí con timidez.-Él es...

¿Cómo podía definir lo que éramos?

No solo tuvimos sexo, sino Jellal y yo habíamos hecho el amor y eso me hacía difícil saber nuestra relación.

-Ella será mi esposa tan pronto tengamos la oportunidad de casarnos.

La respuesta de Jellal sobresaltó mi corazón para voltear a verlo con sorpresa, viendo como únicamente me dedicaba una gran sonrisa.

Irene al ver esto dejó mostrar una gran sonrisa para así tomar nuestras manos y vernos con alegría. Mi padre por otro lado pareció molestarle aquella confesión de Jellal, deformando su mandíbula con coraje, pero por lo visto trataba de no hacer incomoda lo tan feliz que me había hecho esa confesión.

¿Por qué me ponía tan feliz ser la esposa de Jellal?

Jamás hubiera imaginado en ser la esposa de alguien, pero el verme con él me hacía estremecerme al punto en que mi sonrisa no podía ser ocultada por nada del mundo.

¿Cuándo había comenzado a amarlo tanto?

-Me alegra ver que mi hermana tiene a alguien que la ama.-Confesó sinceramente Irene.-Así que si tú eres parte de nuestra pequeña familia, deberías de saber cuál es la situación de Erza en Álvarez y por qué es tan importante que tanto ella y como yo permanezcamos vivas en todo momento.

Jellal no dijo nada, simplemente escuchó las palabras de Irene para así analizar la situación en la que yo estaba metida.

-Seré sincera ya que necesitamos de ti, hermana.-Mi rostro mostró un poco de dureza.-Necesitamos traer a la vida a Elizabeth e Isabelle y tú y yo somos las únicas que podemos hacer eso. Elizabeth e Isabelle son las únicas que pueden matar al dragón de la oscuridad…Acnologia.

El nombre de Acnologia no provocó nada en mí, pero en Jellal provocó una combinación de sentimientos que estaban siendo reflejados en mi mente y en mi corazón, como si las espadas que tanto manejo fueran enterradas en mí.

-¿Qué has dicho?-Preguntó de manera intimidante Jellal.

Irene se sobresaltó al haber escuchado a Jellal, por lo que bajó su mirada al suelo para evitar verlo a los ojos.

-Acnologia ha permanecido en este mundo mucho tiempo.

-Tu madre fue la responsable de que Acnologia escapara del Reino Sagrado y llegara a este mundo, Erza.-Habló mi padre.-Ella escapó tan pronto le fue entregado el trono debido a lo insegura que era, pero jamás imagino que su magia provocaría una brecha entre ambos mundos y que consigo traería al dragón de la oscuridad.

Mis ojos se abrieron al escuchar esas palabras.

-Conocí a Eileen cuando solo tenía diez años de edad.

-¿Cómo es posible eso?-Pregunté impresionada.

-En el Reino Sagrado la edad funciona de manera diferente.-Confesó para así acercarse a mí.-Conocí a Eileen en este mismo castillo, los dos nos enamoramos perdidamente y cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad ambos decidimos casarnos. Tu madre murió con una edad de setenta y siete años de edad, aunque físicamente parecía una mujer de veinte años.

-Pero…

-Eso no es lo importante hermana, lo importante es que ha escapado un dragón que inclusive en Dragnof era un peligro.-Los ojos preocupado de Irene me hacía entender que lo que decía era cierto.-Mavis me habló sobre Acnologia cuando era solo una niña, pero conocí más de él cuando lo rumores sobre las colosales destrucciones que había provocado en Reinos lejanos a Álvarez y por supuesto aún más lejos de Fiore. Por eso cabe la gran posibilidad de que Acnologia sea derrotado por Elizabeth e Isabelle.

Entonces Irene y yo seríamos mandadas a luchar contra Acnologia.

Todo se basaba en una suposición, pero no había nada capaz de asegurar que en verdad era posible reencarnar a las dos Diosas de Philia en nosotras dos y así poder matar a tal dragón negro Acnologia.

-Tú posees la magia para controlar a los dragones.-Interrumpió mis pensamientos Irene.-Si luchas a nuestra causa ese dragón no será más una amenaza para nuestro mundo.

No estaba convencida, pero el ver los pensamientos de Jellal me hacía entender que eso era algo muy importante para él.

Sus pensamientos estaban nublados por el odio y el rencor que le tenía a Acnologia. Si alguien sabía del peligro que podía causar ese dragón al mundo era él, solo por eso ayudaría al Rey de Álvarez; si ese era mi único propósito en ese Reino, pero sería únicamente como Erza Belserion y no como Elizabeth.

-Los ayudaré.-Declaré con determinación.-Tú y yo mataremos a Acnologia, pero no dejaré que reencarnen a Elizabeth en mí, Irene.

Irene iba a protestar, pero mi padre la tomó de hombro para evitarlo.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Erza.

Jellal me miró interrogante, viendo el por qué hacía eso, pero su cuerpo se estremeció al ver que lo hacía únicamente por él.

- **No lo hagas.-Me pidió.-No a menos de que yo esté contigo en todo momento.**

 **-Lo estarás.**

Después de eso Irene fue de inmediato a comunicar mi respuesta con Zeref.

Jellal y yo pasamos dos largos días en el calabozo.

Los sirvientes del castillo nos trataban como si fuéramos invitados, aunque no dejábamos de estar siempre atentos ante los movimientos de cada ser o persona que entraba a los calabozos. El alimento era en abundancia ya que parecía interesarles el hecho de que me había encontrado en desnutrición por mucho tiempo.

Wendy por otro lado no había aparecido jamás en los calabozos, pero Irene me comentó que estaba purificando el castillo para así yo poder entrar a él. Simón me hacía compañía por las mañanas ya que Jellal era constantemente solicitado y amenazado por los miembros del consejo, algo que él simplemente se llimitaba a ignorar.

Los días fueron aumentando, por lo que en solo dos semanas había recuperado mi peso.

Grandes gotas de sudor resbalaban por mi frente para así caer en el fuerte pecho de Jellal.

-¡Oh Erza!-Gimió Jellal al sentir como iba a llegar al orgasmo por mis agiles movimientos.

Cerré mis ojos al sentir como las manos de Jellal tomaban mis caderas y las movía con más rapidez.

Cada penetración que sentía provocaba una pequeña contracción en mi pelvis.

Estaba a punto de llegar y sentía como Jellal también estaba a unas cuantas penetraciones de llegar al orgasmo. Solo fue cuestión de largos minutos para sentir como un cálido líquido salía de mi intimidad para así poder dejarme caer en el fuerte pecho de Jellal, sin siquiera sacar su miembro de mi cuerpo.

Los jadeos por parte mía lo hacían ruborizarse.

Jamás había conocido un hombre como él. Un hombre que fuera capaz de dejarme tan cansada y agotada, pero en especial tan llena de amor y placer al mismo tiempo.

Los brazos de Jellal me rodearon para así atraerme aún más a él.

-Eres una maldita diosa en la cama.-Dijo con un tono de completa excitación.

Solté una carcajada al escuchar eso.

En mi infancia jamás hubiera imaginado que yo me acostaría en algún momento con Jellal Fernandes, por el contrario, me daba asco el recordar como Jellal había tocado mi cuerpo la primera vez que nos vimos, alegando que yo no era lo suficientemente capaz para tentarlo. Las cosas eran diferentes ahora, porque no quería que nadie más me tocara y que nadie más me penetrara más que él. Jellal Fernandes se había convertido en una adicción para mí y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesta a perder. Él se había convertido en una persona que respetaba, pero sobretodo que amaba con toda mi alma.

-Cásate conmigo, Erza.

Sus palabras hicieron que mi corazón se agitara posiblemente más de lo que ya estaba agitado.

-¿Qué?

-Quiero que seas únicamente para mí.-Me explicó con seriedad.-Quiero estar toda mi vida contigo y yo sé que tú quieres estar toda tu vida conmigo. Nos amamos y eso es más que suficiente para estar unidos por la eternidad.

Sus palabras me hacían tan feliz.

-¡Claro que me quiero casar contigo!-Exclamé con euforia para darle un muy fugaz beso en los labios.-Yo quiero todo contigo.

Habíamos pasado por momentos difíciles, pero Jellal me había mostrado lealtad y amor sobre todas las cosas. El odio que le tenía cuando era niña había desaparecido por completo cuando fui capaz de confesarle lo mucho que lo quería en aquella cueva.

Una sonrisa sincera salió de los labios de Jellal para besarme nuevamente, regresando nuestras lenguas a una batalla donde los dos terminaríamos ganando.

…

 _-¡Más rápido Animus!-Pidió una muy sonrojada Irene._

 _Animus que era el que se encontraba arriba de ella agilizó sus movimientos para llegar de una buena vez al orgasmo, pero ¡no podía!_

 _Llevaba treinta minutos penetrando a su hermosa esposa y por alguna extraña razón no podía siquiera excitarse más de lo que ya estaba. Por su mente lo único que pasaba era a la hermana de aquella peliroja; su mirada retadora y su sonrisa burlona era lo único que podía ver en su mente._

 _Sin darle tiempo de terminar a Irene, Animus salió de su cuerpo para tomar una bata que se encontraba muy cerca de ahí._

 _-¿Terminaste?-Preguntó preocupada Irene.-¿Hice algo?_

 _Los pensamientos de Animus lo estaban matando._

 _Deseaba a la hermana de Irene como jamás había deseado a ninguna otra mujer._

 _Sin darle alguna explicación a Irene, Animus salió de la habitación para así despejar su mente._

 _Necesitaba a la mayor de las Belserion._

 _-¿Qué haces a estas horas Animus?-Preguntó con curiosidad Zeref espantando al distraído castaño._

 _-No es nada.-Respondió con frustración._

 _Sus pensamientos le hacían imposible ver más allá de sus deseos carnales._

 _-Ve a dormir entonces.-Ordenó con dureza Zeref.-Mañana contratacaremos al Reino de Pell, por lo que hay demasiado trabajo._

 _Animus se sobresaltó por eso._

 _¿Cómo es que iban a contratacar?_

 _No tenían suficientes suministros y mucho menos tenían personal. La guerra que llevaban teniendo durante años se veía perdida, sino fuera por las grandes cantidades de magos que tenían en Álvarez…_

 _-¡¿Mandarás a Erza a la batalla?!-Preguntó asombrado y preocupado.-No la puedes llevar, todavía no es el momento…_

 _-Erza Belserion nos será leal siempre esté Irene de nuestro lado._

 _¡Maldita sea!-Fueron los pensamientos de Animus al saber que se iban a llevar a Erza._

 _No podía dejar que se fuera sin probar su cuerpo tan siquiera una sola vez. No podía permitir que el asqueroso de Fernandes siguiera disfrutando de cada rincón suyo._

 _-Erza Belserion irá a nuestra guerra junto con Grandeneey._

 _Animus estaba sorprendido por la decisión de su Rey._

 _El enviar a Erza era más que suficiente para darle un gran giro a la guerra, pero llevar con ella a un dragón era algo que no tenía previsto. El Rey tenía pensado ganar territorio y posiblemente hasta ganar la guerra._

 _-Es momento de que esa niña abra los ojos._

 **OMAIGA!**

 **SE HA TERMINADO ESTE CAPITULO!**

 **Espero de corazón que les haya gustado y en especial porque no he puesto nada de acción, pero les prometo que se viene acción de la buena jojojojo.**

 **Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo hasta aquí y espero de corazón que este cap les haya gustado, porque la verdad la inspiración me faltó demasiado** **Aunque al final del día lo conseguí! Escribiendo por dos días seguidos para así traerles la actualización jojojoj**

 **¿Qué es lo que quiere Animus con Erza? :O**

 **Hasta la próxima.**

 **Con amor**

 **IleyBriseo**


End file.
